


Воспоминания о будущем

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Canon, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: — Как ты? — хрипло выдохнул Томас и торопливо прочистил горло, чтобы голос его не звучал столь жалко. — То есть, глупый, конечно, вопрос, но всё же?— Судя по ощущениям, меня пару-тройку раз переехало драндулетом Хорхе, — усмехнулся Ньют, с нарочитым интересом разглядывая потолок и стены хижины. Потом повернулся обратно к Томасу и слегка обеспокоенно спросил: — Что произошло?— Мы успели, — ответил Томас так, будто это объясняло всё.(Или канон!АУ, в котором Бренда не опоздала.)





	1. Ожидание

Воздух здесь был чуть солёным на вкус — непривычным и странным. Томас вдыхал полной грудью, чувствовал на языке морскую воду и слегка морщился с непривычки, но не жаловался.

Он помнил, как пахло в глэйде — свежесорванной с бережно возделываемых грядок травой, дымом ночных костров и немного хвоей. Помнил, как пахло в жаровне, — потом, грязью и сыростью непролитых дождей. И, конечно же, помнил, как пахло в Городе, — гнилью, горелым мясом и кровью. Смертью. Этот прилипчивый, едкий запах, горчивший во рту, Томас не смог бы забыть никогда. Поэтому соль была как нельзя кстати — она милостиво разъедала всё, что не могла смыть вода.

Иногда Томас выходил на улицу — в те моменты, когда в маленькой, сколоченной наспех хижине стихали тихое хриплое бормотание, слабые болезненные стоны и шорох мятого, влажного от испарины покрывала. В этой вязкой, немного пугающей тишине Ньют, наконец, крепко засыпал — на час, а может, и два, — и Томас мог взять перерыв: поесть, подремать, пройтись между нестройными рядами таких же кособоких хижин и перекинуться парой нарочито бодрых фраз с друзьями.

Самого Томаса предпочитали не трогать с тех самых пор, как он, едва придя в сознание и с трудом поднявшись с постели, почти сорвал голос, до хрипа доказывая Минхо, что с ним всё в порядке, что ему нужно, просто необходимо увидеть Ньюта прямо сейчас. Швы у него, конечно же, разошлись в тот же день — пока бежал, путаясь ногами в высокой траве, и не видел вокруг ничего, кроме одинокой хижины на отшибе и грубо вырубленного окна, подёрнутого куском серой ткани. Поэтому, когда Минхо сказал, что проще поселить Томаса прямо здесь, на соседней с Ньютом койке, чем каждый вечер зашивать его по новой, никто не возражал.

Так хижина, изначально построенная в качестве временного медпункта, стала их с Ньютом домом — тоже временным. С помощью Минхо Томас перетащил туда низкую кушетку, на которой провалялся первые несколько дней после прибытия в Тихую гавань, и втиснуть её в крошечное пространство хижины так, чтобы оставить хотя бы узкую полоску прохода, удалось лишь чудом.

Но Томаса всё устраивало. Когда на Тихую гавань опускалась ночь, он ложился — аккуратно, морщась от боли в боку и молясь, чтобы на этот раз рану зашили покрепче, — закидывал руки за голову и слушал, как Ньют дышал, тихо и чуть надрывно, и как порой скрёб пальцами по покрывалу под собой, словно искал, за что уцепиться.

Болезнь не торопилась отпускать его из своих крепких силков, но и не брала верх: густая сеть проступавших под кожей Ньюта чёрных вен заметно поблекла с тех пор, когда Томас видел её последний раз, а сама кожа постепенно теряла прежнюю болезненную серость. Но каждый раз, как Ньют заходился вдруг в кашле и сипло бормотал что-то бессвязное, Томас иррационально боялся увидеть на его губах подсыхающие капельки гнилой чёрной крови.

Поэтому он просто лежал и слушал чужое дыхание. Лишь в рассеянном полумраке ночи, сонно наблюдая, как морской бриз лениво играет с подрагивающей под его прикосновениями тонкой тканью на окне, и как пляшут по ней неровные отблески разожженного снаружи костра, Томас с осторожностью мог признаться самому себе: пока Ньют дышал, он тоже чувствовал себя живым.

Тяжёлый кулон, спрятанный под рубашкой, холодил кожу и служил безмолвным напоминанием о той ночи, когда Томас едва не потерял всё. Он догадывался, что внутри: видел однажды, как Ньют, забившись в угол, подальше от посторонних глаз, что-то торопливо писал на невесть откуда добытых листах бумаги, и его рука дрожала так сильно, что ему постоянно приходилось прерываться и разминать пальцы. Ньют тогда так неприкрыто злился на себя за эту беспомощность, что Томас так и не решился подойти и остался наблюдать из тени. Он видел, как аккуратно Ньют сворачивал исписанные листы, как старательно скручивал их потуже, чтобы уместить в крошечную колбу на кожаном шнурке.

Ньют прощался. А после — носил это письмо при себе и улыбался всё так же тепло и уверенно, как будто не подписал себе смертный приговор ещё вчера. Как будто не верил, что для него уже всё закончено, и не знал, что эта безрассудная вылазка в самое сердце «Порока» станет последним его приключением. Храбрый, сумасшедший Ньют, которого так хотелось убить за то, что посмел так легко сдаться и принять свою смерть как должное.

Храбрый, сумасшедший Ньют — с пистолетом у виска и отчаянной мольбой во взгляде: «Пожалуйста, Томми».

Томас носил кулон, не снимая, но так и не смог заставить себя прочитать спрятанное внутри письмо. Когда Ньют захлёбывался собственной кровью и кричал: «Возьми его! Ты должен взять его!», срывая кулон с шеи лихорадочно трясущейся рукой, это казалось таким важным. Но теперь, бережно нося у сердца слова, которые Ньют отчего-то так и не сумел произнести вслух, Томас чувствовал, что просто не имел права знать эту тайну.

Не сейчас, когда Ньют продолжал дышать и бороться за жизнь.

Иногда Томасу удавалось немного поспать. Усталость брала своё, и он просто отключался, прижавшись спиной к стене хижины — так, чтобы видеть койку напротив. Сон всегда был тревожным и чутким: размытые образы той ночи окутывали Томаса плотным кольцом страха и безумия, стоило ему расслабиться хоть на мгновение.

И вновь вокруг были дым и огонь, вновь ныли от напряжения плечи, и вес Ньюта, едва переставлявшего ноги, казался неподъёмным. Томас тащил его на одной силе воли, спотыкаясь о камни и выбоины в асфальте, и держал так крепко, что, наверное, причинял боль своими цепкими пальцами. В мыслях билось одно-единственное: «Только бы успеть, только бы успеть» и неумолимо сменялось осознанием — они не смогут. Томас помнил, как дрожали руки, когда он боролся не чтобы выжить, а чтобы не дать умереть, и каждый рывок — не от Ньюта, к нему, — давался тяжелее предыдущего.

Пистолет у виска. Сверкающее в свете огня лезвие ножа. «Пожалуйста, Томми, пожалуйста».

Томас просыпался — как выныривал на поверхность из глубокого, утягивающего ко дну водоворота, — и жадно хватал ртом распаренный воздух с привкусом моря. Слушал размеренное дыхание рядом и медленно успокаивался, утирая пот со лба подрагивающей ладонью. И ждал.

И ждал, и ждал, и ждал.

«Пожалуйста, Ньют, пожалуйста».

Потому что, в конце концов, среди полутора сотен человек, сумевших найти выход из лабиринтов и выжить, только Томас до сих пор продолжал бежать.


	2. Друг

Мин­хо при­шёл на третье ут­ро — за­явил­ся в не­сус­ветную рань и пос­мотрел так серь­ёз­но, что сра­зу ста­ло по­нят­но: из­бе­гать раз­го­вора и даль­ше у То­маса не по­лучит­ся. Он заг­ля­дывал сю­да по нес­коль­ко раз на день — в ос­новном, что­бы про­верить, ну нуж­но ли че­го, или при­нес­ти еды, — но за­дер­жи­вал­ся ед­ва ли на па­ру ми­нут, с уди­витель­ной чут­костью от­но­сясь к не­жела­нию То­маса ви­деть ко­го-ли­бо, кро­ме Нь­юта. И всё же это не мог­ло длить­ся веч­но. На оп­равдан­ное бес­по­кой­ство Мин­хо То­мас злить­ся не мог.  
  
— При­вет, — не­уве­рен­но ок­ликнул его Мин­хо, при­под­ни­мая край за­навес­ки, пе­рек­ры­ва­ющей двер­ной про­ём, и заг­ля­дывая внутрь. — Мож­но?  
  
То­мас прив­стал на лок­тях, по­мор­щился от бо­ли в бо­ку и ук­радкой взгля­нул на Нь­юта. Его грудь мер­но взды­малась и опус­ка­лась, ды­хание бы­ло ров­ным и спо­кой­ным, и мож­но бы­ло с уве­рен­ностью ска­зать, что пря­мо сей­час Нь­ют креп­ко спал. Толь­ко по­это­му То­мас, по­мед­лив, сдер­жанно кив­нул.   
  
Мин­хо шаг­нул внутрь и поп­ра­вил за­цепив­шу­юся за пле­чо за­навес­ку. То­мас прос­ле­дил за тем, как плав­но она сос­коль­зну­ла вниз, вновь от­ре­зая тес­ное прос­транс­тво хи­жины от внеш­не­го ми­ра, и не­охот­но под­тя­нул­ся по­выше, са­дясь и прис­ло­ня­ясь пле­чом к сте­не.   
  
Нес­мотря на ноч­ные бде­ния и не­об­хо­димость пос­то­ян­но дер­жать Нь­юта в по­ле зре­ния, То­мас чувс­тво­вал се­бя впол­не от­дохнув­шим и бод­рым, и единс­твен­ное серь­ёз­ное не­удобс­тво ему при­чиня­ла лишь но­ющая ог­нес­трель­ная ра­на в бо­ку. Пу­лю, ко­неч­но, вы­нули, но при этом, ка­жет­ся, раз­во­роти­ли внут­ри всё, что смог­ли. Оно и не уди­витель­но: ме­диков или хо­тя бы нем­но­го раз­би­ра­ющих­ся в ме­дици­не лю­дей здесь мож­но бы­ло пе­рес­чи­тать по паль­цам од­ной ру­ки.  
  
— Ся­дешь? — пред­ло­жил То­мас, ки­вая на ос­во­бодив­шу­юся по­лови­ну сво­ей кой­ки.   
  
Мин­хо ак­ку­рат­но обо­шёл угол кой­ки Нь­юта и не­лов­ко опус­тился на са­мый край, не­удоб­но скрю­чивая но­ги в про­ходе. Здесь дей­стви­тель­но бы­ло тес­но, и То­мас рас­счи­тывал при пер­вой же воз­можнос­ти за­нять­ся пос­трой­кой че­го-ни­будь бо­лее при­год­но­го для жилья. Но не сей­час. Со­вер­шенно точ­но не сей­час.   
  
По­дож­дав, по­ка Мин­хо ус­тро­ит­ся с мак­си­маль­но воз­можным удобс­твом, То­мас приг­ла­ша­юще мах­нул ру­кой:   
  
— Ну, да­вай, на­чинай уже.  
  
Мин­хо пос­мотрел на не­го так, слов­но со­бирал­ся сде­лать чис­то­сер­дечное приз­на­ние в жес­то­ком убий­стве де­сят­ка мла­ден­цев, воз­ло­жен­ных на ал­тарь сво­боды от рабс­тва, прес­ле­дова­ний и на­уч­ных опы­тов, и не знал, как луч­ше под­сту­пить­ся к этой не­лов­кой те­ме. То­мас удив­лённо при­под­нял бро­ви и, сжа­лив­шись, обод­ря­юще улыб­нулся Мин­хо.   
  
То ли это сра­бота­ло, то ли у Мин­хо прос­то так и не наш­лось за­пас­но­го пла­на, но он пред­по­чёл не на­чинать силь­но из­да­лека и сра­зу прис­ту­пить к де­лу.  
  
— Слу­шай, я по­нимаю твоё бес­по­кой­ство, — ти­хо за­гово­рил он, скло­ня­ясь бли­же, — дол­жно быть, опа­сал­ся раз­бу­дить Нь­юта. Но тот, сто­ило ему по-нас­то­яще­му ус­нуть, от­ру­бал­ся прос­то на­мер­тво, и раз­бу­дить его не смог­ла бы да­же пе­рес­трел­ка под ок­на­ми хи­жины. — Нь­ют и мой друг то­же. Но ты не мо­жешь за­ботить­ся о нём в ущерб се­бе.  
  
То­мас ус­та­ло вздох­нул и не­воль­но по­чесал пок­ры­ва­ющий ра­ну слой бин­тов — мед­ленно срас­та­юща­яся ко­жа зу­дела прос­то нес­терпи­мо. Нас­толь­ко, что иног­да при­ходи­лось прик­ла­дывать ог­ромное ко­личес­тво уси­лий, что­бы не по­чесать её вил­кой пря­мо под бин­та­ми.  
  
Мин­хо за­мол­чал и хму­ро ус­та­вил­ся на его бок.  
  
— То­мас, — мрач­но поз­вал он.   
  
То­мас прос­ле­дил его взгляд и обес­си­лено при­валил­ся к сте­не, ед­ва не зас­то­нав от ра­зоча­рова­ния: на ру­баш­ке, чуть ни­же то­го мес­та, где он толь­ко что скрёб ног­тя­ми, мед­ленно рас­полза­лось алое пят­но — ра­на сно­ва от­кры­лась.   
  
— Лад­но, — сдав­шись, вы­дох­нул он. Воз­можно, Мин­хо в чём-то был прав. То­мас не имел пра­ва брать на се­бя за­боту о дру­гих, ес­ли был не в сос­то­янии по­забо­тить­ся да­же о се­бе. — Я схо­жу к Брен­де, сме­ню по­вяз­ку. И по­зав­тра­каю вмес­те со все­ми. И, мо­жет… — он не­уве­рен­но пос­мотрел на Мин­хо, — смо­гу чем-то по­мочь ре­бятам?  
  
Мин­хо вздох­нул и ус­по­ка­ива­юще пох­ло­пал его по пле­чу:  
  
— При­тор­мо­зи. К ра­боте те­бя сей­час не под­пустят. Брен­да пер­вая же свер­нёт мне го­лову, ес­ли уви­дит, что те­бя при­паха­ли пос­ле то­го, как ей приш­лось те­бя што­пать дваж­ды, — он улыб­нулся. — Но в це­лом — хо­роший план. Мно­гие бу­дут ра­ды уви­деть, на­конец, те­бя, а не твою дра­па­ющую в сто­рону хи­жины зад­ни­цу.  
  
То­мас ви­нова­то рас­сме­ял­ся, по­доз­ре­вая, что то пер­вое ут­ро пос­ле про­буж­де­ния ему не поз­во­лят за­быть ни­ког­да.  
  
— На­делал я тог­да шу­ма, да?  
  
— Брен­да всерь­ёз пред­ла­гала при­вязать те­бя к кой­ке и кор­мить с ло­жеч­ки, по­ка не поп­ра­вишь­ся.  
  
— О бо­же, — То­мас нак­рыл ли­цо ла­донью, всё ещё сме­ясь. — Она мог­ла бы.  
  
— Не хо­тел бы я од­нажды стать её па­ци­ен­том, — сквозь смех до­бавил Мин­хо. Они ещё нес­коль­ко се­кунд хи­хика­ли, пы­та­ясь ус­по­ко­ить­ся, по­ка, на­конец, Мин­хо не сде­лал глу­бокий вдох и не вы­дал: — Так что, до встре­чи за зав­тра­ком?  
  
То­мас кив­нул:  
  
— Да, я при­ду.  
  
Мин­хо сно­ва пох­ло­пал его по пле­чу — на сей раз обод­ря­юще — и с крях­те­ни­ем под­нялся с кой­ки, по­тирая за­тёк­шие в не­удоб­ной по­зе но­ги. Как ни стран­но, То­мас боль­ше не чувс­тво­вал ни кап­ли преж­не­го раз­дра­жения. Нап­ро­тив, наб­лю­дая, как Мин­хо со стра­дани­ем на ли­це пы­та­ет­ся ра­зог­нуть ко­лени, он ис­пы­тывал лишь при­лив бла­годар­ности. За то, что Мин­хо был дос­та­точ­но так­ти­чен, что­бы дать ему нем­но­го вре­мени по­быть на­еди­не с Нь­ютом. За то, что по­нимал не­жела­ние То­маса ви­деть пос­то­рон­них, и всег­да при­ходил сам. За то, что всё же выз­вал То­маса на этот не­лов­кий ди­алог и слег­ка при­вёл в чувс­тво. Мин­хо был хо­рошим дру­гом. Жаль, что пря­мо сей­час То­мас при­носил ему сплошь од­но бес­по­кой­ство.  
  
— Мин­хо, — с за­мин­кой ок­ликнул его То­мас, ког­да Мин­хо уже взял­ся за край за­навес­ки, что­бы выс­коль­знуть на ули­цу. — Ты не мог бы пос­ле зав­тра­ка схо­дить со мной за во­дой?  
  
— За во­дой? — Мин­хо ог­ля­дел­ся так, слов­но об­ста­нов­ка вок­руг мог­ла под­ска­зать ему от­вет на не­задан­ный воп­рос, и, за­дер­жав взгляд на Нь­юте, по­нима­юще про­тянул: — О. Да, хо­рошо. Уве­рен, что боль­ше ни­какая по­мощь не нуж­на?  
  
То­мас по­качал го­ловой. Нет, с этим он мог спра­вить­ся и са­мос­то­ятель­но. Пос­ледние сут­ки из-за пе­ри­оди­чес­ки под­ни­мав­ше­гося жа­ра Нь­ют силь­но по­тел, и мень­шее, что мог сде­лать То­мас, — это об­те­реть его ру­ки и но­ги от по­та и гря­зи и нем­но­го ос­ту­дить те­ло.   
  
На са­мом де­ле То­маса нем­но­го бес­по­ко­ило то, как про­тека­ло выз­до­ров­ле­ние Нь­юта. В своё вре­мя Брен­да вста­ла на но­ги на вто­рые сут­ки и уже к ве­черу то­го же дня чувс­тво­вала се­бя до­воль­но бод­ро. Но и за­раже­ние у неё бы­ло не на пос­ледней ста­дии, и её не вы­тас­ки­вали сы­ворот­кой бук­валь­но с то­го све­та. То, что Нь­ют до сих пор жив, мож­но бы­ло сме­ло на­зывать чу­дом.  
  
— Мин­хо, — вновь ок­ликнул его То­мас. — Спа­сибо.  
  
Мин­хо фыр­кнул и, мах­нув на не­го ру­кой, вы­шел на ули­цу. На мгно­вение пол в хи­жине за­лило сол­нечным све­том, про­бив­шимся сквозь щель меж­ду за­навес­кой и сте­ной, а пос­ле всё вновь пог­ру­зилось в при­ят­ный для глаз по­лум­рак. То­мас тос­кли­во взгля­нул на за­мет­но уве­личив­ше­еся пят­но на ру­баш­ке и сполз с кой­ки: нуж­но бы­ло ус­петь к Брен­де до зав­тра­ка.


	3. Свобода

Бре­зен­то­вый ша­тёр Брен­ды и Хор­хе на­ходил­ся на дру­гом кон­це рас­тя­нув­ше­гося вдоль бе­рега по­селе­ния и тя­нул­ся к не­бу на доб­рых два мет­ра в вы­соту, вы­деля­ясь сре­ди про­чих здеш­них пос­тро­ек ос­тро­уголь­ной, слег­ка раз­ду­ва­емой вет­ром кры­шей. В тот единс­твен­ный раз, ког­да То­масу до­велось по­бывать внут­ри, из об­ста­нов­ки ему за­пом­ни­лись толь­ко стран­ный слад­ко­ватый за­пах и пос­то­ян­ное вор­ча­ние раз­дра­жён­ной Брен­ды.  
  
То­мас и не за­мечал рань­ше, как «мно­го» её всег­да бы­ло — со сво­им под­вижным, бод­рым нра­вом она слов­но за­пол­ня­ла со­бой всё прос­транс­тво вок­руг, вклю­чая лич­ное, и не ис­пы­тыва­ла по это­му по­воду ни кап­ли со­жале­ний. Те­перь, ког­да не бы­ло нуж­ды пос­то­ян­но бе­жать в не­из­вес­тность, пла­ниро­вать бе­зум­ные опе­рации и спать с пис­то­летом под ру­кой, эта раз­ни­ца в вос­при­ятии ощу­щалась осо­бен­но ос­тро.   
  
По­это­му к шат­ру То­мас под­хо­дил с лёг­кой опас­кой: он не знал, как вес­ти се­бя с этой но­вой, неп­ри­выч­ной Брен­дой.  
  
Внут­ри бы­ло тем­но — единс­твен­ным ис­точни­ком све­та слу­жил вход с зак­реплён­ным на­вер­ху по­логом, и сол­нечная до­рож­ка, раз­би­тая тенью То­маса на две не­ров­ных по­ловин­ки, тя­нулась вглубь шат­ра, осе­дая на зем­ле рас­се­ян­ной по­золо­той.   
  
То­мас при­под­нял по­лог, что­бы не маз­нуть тканью се­бе по за­тыл­ку, и шаг­нул внутрь. По­нача­лу ему по­каза­лось, что в шат­ре ни­кого нет: тём­но-се­рый бре­зент в столь тус­клом ос­ве­щении ка­зал­ся поч­ти чёр­ным, и на его фо­не вся имев­ша­яся внут­ри скуд­ная ме­бель боль­ше по­ходи­ла на та­кие же чёр­ные раз­мы­тые пят­на, час­тично сли­вав­ши­еся со сте­нами. То­мас не­уве­рен­но по­топ­тался на по­роге, ос­матри­ва­ясь вок­руг, и поч­ти раз­вернул­ся, что­бы уй­ти, как вдруг тень спра­ва по­шеве­лилась, вы­пол­зла в центр шат­ра и рез­ко вып­ря­милась, ока­зав­шись оде­той в длин­ный до­рож­ный плащ Брен­дой.  
  
— Серь­ёз­но? — воз­му­щён­но фыр­кну­ла она, ус­та­вив­шись на То­маса с при­выч­ным раз­дра­жён­ным осуж­де­ни­ем во взгля­де. — Опять?  
  
— Я не ви­новат, — чес­тно соз­нался То­мас, одёр­ги­вая по­дол ру­баш­ки: кровь под­сохла и в том мес­те, где она про­пита­ла ткань, ру­баш­ка слег­ка прик­ле­илась к спря­тан­ным под ней бин­там. Ткань от­ле­пилась с ти­хим, скри­пучим зву­ком, и То­мас по­мор­щился, пред­ста­вив, как Брен­да бу­дет от­кле­ивать от ко­жи бин­ты.  
  
Брен­да за­кати­ла гла­за и мол­ча ука­зала ему на та­бурет. То­мас сме­рил эту хлип­кую трёх­но­гую конс­трук­цию по­доз­ри­тель­ным взгля­дом и ос­то­рож­но при­сел, чувс­твуя, как под его ве­сом нож­ки слег­ка про­седа­ют в рых­лой зем­ле. По­ка Брен­да чем-то шур­ша­ла в за­кут­ке за од­ной из ко­ек, То­мас ле­ниво изу­чал со­дер­жи­мое та­кой же не­казис­той на вид дву­хэтаж­ной пол­ки: нож в чех­ле, ка­кие-то свёр­тки из плот­ной, тол­стой тка­ни, нес­коль­ко ма­лень­ких скля­нок с не­понят­ным со­дер­жи­мым, что-то из одеж­ды и ста­рая, силь­но пот­рё­пан­ная на вид кни­га.  
  
За­ин­те­ресо­вав­шись кни­гой, То­мас взял её, по­вер­тел в ру­ках и, проч­тя наз­ва­ние, с удив­ле­ни­ем взгля­нул на Брен­ду.  
  
— Серь­ёз­но? — пе­ред­разнил он её и, ког­да Брен­да обер­ну­лась, по­качал кни­гой в воз­ду­хе. — Ме­дици­на?  
  
В Ти­хой га­вани в боль­шинс­тве сво­ём жи­ли де­ти, весь жиз­ненный опыт ко­торых уме­щал­ся в нес­коль­ко лет, про­ведён­ных в од­ном из ла­бирин­тов. Каж­дый из них умел лишь то, че­му на­учил­ся в ла­бирин­те, — кто-то нем­но­го по­нимал в го­тов­ке, кто-то в стро­итель­стве, кто-то в зем­ле­делии. Тех, кто хоть что-ни­будь смыс­лил в ме­дици­не, мож­но бы­ло пе­рес­чи­тать по паль­цам од­ной ру­ки, и да­же в этом слу­чае поз­на­ния их бы­ли очень рас­плыв­ча­тыми и скром­ны­ми. По­это­му, ког­да То­маса ве­чером пер­во­го дня при­вели к Брен­де, он ре­шил, что у неё прос­то есть со­от­ветс­тву­ющий опыт за пле­чами.  
  
Кто бы мог по­думать, что «опы­том», ока­зыва­ет­ся, был сам То­мас.  
  
Брен­да скри­вилась и под­ня­лась, на­конец, с ко­лен. В ру­ках у неё был ещё один свёр­ток, по­хожий на те, что ле­жали на пол­ке, и бу­тыл­ка со сле­дами сод­ранной с неё эти­кет­ки. То­мас не спе­шил воз­вра­щать кни­гу на мес­то, и Брен­да, за­мет­но за­мяв­шись, всё же по­яс­ни­ла:  
  
— Это Хор­хе при­думал. По­сове­товал най­ти се­бе за­нятие по ду­ше, — она по­дош­ла, прис­тро­ила свёр­ток и бу­тыл­ку на сво­бод­ном ку­соч­ке вер­хней пол­ки и де­лови­то дёр­ну­ла То­маса за край ру­баш­ки, мол, «сни­май, че­го рас­селся».   
  
— Так вот по­чему имен­но ме­дици­на, — ус­мехнул­ся То­мас, стя­гивая ру­баш­ку че­рез го­лову и ос­тавляя смя­тым ко­мом у се­бя на ко­ленях — по­весить её бы­ло не­куда.  
  
Брен­да раз­верну­ла ткань, и свёр­ток на про­вер­ку ока­зал­ся по­доби­ем фут­ля­ра для инс­тру­мен­тов — на­поло­вину пус­тым, ко­неч­но, но всё рав­но вну­ша­ющим бес­по­кой­ство. Сре­ди де­сят­ков при­шитых на внут­ренней сто­роне уз­ких кар­ма­нов Брен­да бе­зоши­боч­но наш­ла нуж­ный и вы­тащи­ла на свет тон­кую иг­лу с круп­ным уш­ком.  
  
— Нет, — с не­ожи­дан­ной серь­ёз­ностью ска­зала она, ки­нув на То­маса стро­гий вни­матель­ный взгляд. — Не по­это­му. И не тря­сись ты так, боль­но не бу­дет.  
  
С пос­ледним ут­вер­жде­ни­ем То­мас, по­жалуй, пос­по­рил бы, но Брен­да за­нялась под­го­тов­кой инс­тру­мен­тов, и на ка­кое-то вре­мя ша­тёр пог­ру­зил­ся в нем­но­го не­лов­кую ти­шину.   
  
Сна­чала То­мас наб­лю­дал, как Брен­да де­зин­фи­циру­ет иг­лу и нить, по­том му­жес­твен­но ши­пел, по­ка она от­ди­рала от ко­жи при­сох­ший к ней слой бин­тов и не­доволь­но ос­матри­вала ра­зошед­ши­еся края ра­ны, с ка­ким-то пу­га­ющим са­диз­мом дёр­гая за края пор­ванной ни­ти, и, на­конец, в мол­ча­нии тер­пел бо­лез­ненное по­калы­вание раз за ра­зом про­низы­ва­ющей ко­жу иг­лы. К то­му мо­мен­ту, как Брен­да за­кон­чи­ла и на­ложи­ла но­вую по­вяз­ку, То­мас поч­ти за­был, что обе­щал Мин­хо по­явить­ся на зав­тра­ке: очень хо­телось вер­нуть­ся в свою хи­жину, лечь и от­клю­чить­ся на па­ру ча­сов.  
  
— Всё, мо­жешь ид­ти, — опо­вес­ти­ла его Брен­да, вып­рямля­ясь и бро­сая на пол­ку об­ре­зок бин­та. — И что­бы я те­бя тут не ви­дела в бли­жай­шие нес­коль­ко дней, — она раз­дра­жён­но цык­ну­ла, об­ра­баты­вая иг­лу пе­ред тем, как вер­нуть её на по­ложен­ное мес­то в фут­ля­ре. — Ни­каких ни­ток и бин­тов на те­бя не на­пасёшь­ся.  
  
То­мас фыр­кнул, по­вер­тел в ру­ках ис­пачкан­ную ру­баш­ку, но на­девать её не стал, ре­шив, что про­гуля­ет­ся до хи­жины и дос­та­нет из ве­щей что-ни­будь чис­тое, преж­де чем за­явить­ся-та­ки на зав­трак.   
  
— Уви­дим­ся за зав­тра­ком? — пред­по­ложил он не­уве­рен­но, под­ни­ма­ясь с та­буре­та.  
  
Брен­да удив­лённо взгля­нула на не­го — дол­жно быть, не ожи­дала, что он так ско­ро на­рушит свой зат­ворни­чес­кий об­раз жиз­ни, — и, по­мед­лив, с улыб­кой по­кача­ла го­ловой:  
  
— Се­год­ня про­пущу. Мно­го дел.  
  
— Лад­но, — То­мас шаг­нул к вы­ходу, но, вспом­нив о сло­вах Брен­ды, обер­нулся к ней: — И уда­чи. С за­няти­ем, ко­торое те­бе по ду­ше.  
  
Брен­да вновь де­монс­тра­тив­но за­кати­ла гла­за, но от То­маса не ук­ры­лось, как она при­куси­ла гу­бу, си­лясь скрыть улыб­ку. Она нес­коль­ко се­кунд слов­но бо­ролась с со­бой, и То­мас да­же ус­пел ис­пу­гать­ся, что ус­лы­шит сей­час так не­похо­жее на неё «Спа­сибо». Но нет, не­кото­рые ве­щи, к счастью, ос­та­вались не­из­менны­ми.  
  
— Ну всё, раз­вёл тут соп­ли, — раз­дра­жён­но бро­сила Брен­да и от­махну­лась. — Ва­ли уже.  
  
То­масу сто­ило ог­ромных уси­лий не рас­сме­ять­ся, по­тому что он знал: один лиш­ний звук — и ока­жет­ся, что инс­тру­мен­ты мож­но бы­ло и не уби­рать. Вмес­то это­го он мах­нул Брен­де на про­щание и вы­шел на ули­цу, прик­ры­вая ла­донью гла­за в по­пыт­ке спас­тись от ос­лепля­юще­го сол­нца, рас­ки­нув­ше­го свои па­лящие лу­чи над всем по­бережь­ем.   
  
За то вре­мя, что То­мас про­вёл у Брен­ды, по­селе­ние за­мет­но ожи­вилось. К мес­тным ран­ним пташ­кам, пог­ру­жён­ным в свои де­ла с са­мого рас­све­та, пос­те­пен­но при­со­еди­нялись лю­бите­ли пос­пать по­доль­ше, и ещё нем­но­го – и на срав­ни­тель­но скром­ной тер­ри­тории яб­ло­ку бу­дет нег­де упасть. То­мас отыс­кал взгля­дом боль­шой на­вес, рас­ки­нутый поч­ти в са­мом цен­тре по­селе­ния, и по­нял, что ус­пел как раз к «пе­рес­менке»: вок­руг рас­став­ленных под на­весом сто­лов су­ети­лись лю­ди — кто-то спе­шил уй­ти, прих­ва­тив с со­бой опус­то­шён­ную по­суду, а кто-то то­роп­ли­во за­нимал ос­во­бодив­ши­еся мес­та, что­бы пе­реку­сить и вер­нуть­ся к де­лам.   
  
От идеи пе­ре­одеть­ся пе­ред зав­тра­ком приш­лось от­ка­зать­ся — слиш­ком боль­шой тре­бова­лось сде­лать крюк, а вре­мени на зав­трак от­во­дилось не так уж и мно­го, и че­рез пол­ча­са вся эта ожив­лённая тол­котня дол­жна бы­ла пов­то­рить­ся. По­наде­яв­шись, что Мин­хо при­дер­жит ему мес­то, То­мас встрях­нул ру­баш­ку, по­вязал её вок­руг по­яса, что­бы не ме­шалась, и за­шагал к на­весу. Вряд ли ко­го-ни­будь всерь­ёз сму­тит его об­тя­нутый бин­та­ми жи­вот.  
  
Уже у са­мого на­веса То­мас в не­реши­тель­нос­ти за­мер, по­нимая, что раз­гля­деть сре­ди су­ет­ли­во пе­ред­ви­га­ющих­ся лю­дей чёр­ную ма­куш­ку Мин­хо бу­дет слож­но­вато. Он бы так и топ­тался в сто­роне до пос­ледне­го, ес­ли бы Мин­хо не на­шёл его сам. Ус­лы­шав своё имя, То­мас ог­ля­дел­ся в по­ис­ках ис­точни­ка го­лоса и не­воль­но рас­сме­ял­ся, за­метив над под­вижной вол­ной го­лов вздёр­ну­тую вверх смуг­лую ру­ку — иде­аль­ный опоз­на­ватель­ный знак.   
  
К то­му мо­мен­ту, как То­масу уда­лось про­тол­кнуть­ся к нуж­но­му сто­лу, ком­па­нию им с Мин­хо уже сос­тавля­ли Гар­ри­ет, Со­ня и Арис, и То­мас втай­не по­радо­вал­ся от­сутс­твию пос­то­рон­них. Так он чувс­тво­вал се­бя у­ют­нее.  
  
— При­вет, — вы­дох­нул он всем сра­зу, опус­ка­ясь на свой стул. Арис кив­нул в от­вет, Гар­ри­ет и Со­ня об­ро­нили та­кое же ми­ролю­бивое «При­вет», под­креп­лённое веж­ли­вым «Как се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?», а Мин­хо прос­то пох­ло­пал по пле­чу, ви­димо, поз­драв­ляя с тем, что То­мас по­бывал у Брен­ды и вы­жил. То­мас от­махнул­ся от его без­мол­вной шу­точ­ки и улыб­нулся ос­таль­ным ре­бятам: — Хо­рошо, спа­сибо. — Он по­мял­ся и не­уве­рен­но до­бавил. — Из­ви­ните, что я так…  
  
— За­бей, — обор­вал его Арис на по­лус­ло­ве. Его го­лос зву­чал нем­но­го ус­та­ло, а под гла­зами за­лег­ли за­мет­ные те­ни, и То­мас по­думал, что, на­вер­ное, Ари­су то­же по но­чам сни­лись кош­ма­ры. В Ти­хой га­вани они у каж­до­го бы­ли свои. — Все всё по­нима­ют. Те­бе не нуж­но оп­равды­вать­ся.  
  
Со­ня сог­ласно кив­ну­ла, из­ви­нилась и от­верну­лась к со­сед­не­му сто­лу, что­бы пе­реб­ро­сить­ся па­рой слов с ми­ни­атюр­ной чер­но­воло­сой дев­чушкой — од­ной из са­мых млад­ших здесь. То­мас пом­нил её, на­пуган­ную и жав­шу­юся к ос­таль­ным ре­бятам, сре­ди тех двух с лиш­ним де­сят­ков глэй­де­ров, что уда­лось вы­вес­ти из зда­ния «По­рока». Име­ни, прав­да, не знал. То­мас улыб­нулся ей, и де­вуш­ка роб­ко улыб­ну­лась в от­вет. На­вер­ное, она то­же пом­ни­ла его, хоть и не об­молви­лась с ним ни сло­вом.  
  
— Как Нь­ют? — ос­то­рож­но спро­сила Гар­ри­ет, прив­ле­кая его вни­мание, а по­том вдруг дёр­ну­лась, слов­но от уда­ра, и сдер­жанно за­шипе­ла на Мин­хо: — Что? Я прос­то спро­сила.  
  
— Ну моз­ги-то вклю­чи, — раз­дра­жён­но по­сове­товал ей Мин­хо.  
  
— Мин­хо, — ок­ликнул его То­мас и по­качал го­ловой, — не на­до, всё в по­ряд­ке.   
  
Он за­дер­жал свой взгляд на даль­них сто­лах, ку­да се­год­няшние по­вара уже раз­но­сили та­рел­ки с едой, и по­чувс­тво­вал, как пре­датель­ски за­ур­ча­ло в жи­воте. То­мас и прав­да очень ма­ло ел в пос­ледние дни, а по­ка ва­лял­ся в от­ключ­ке, мож­но ска­зать, не ел вов­се. По­жалуй, сто­ило пос­лу­шать Мин­хо и по­чаще по­яв­лять­ся за об­щим сто­лом, по­ка не ста­ло вет­ром сду­вать.   
  
Вспом­ни­лось вдруг, ка­ким пу­га­юще ху­дым стал Нь­ют, — бо­лезнь вы­тяну­ла из не­го все си­лы, а ред­ких по­пыток То­маса зас­та­вить Нь­юта по­есть, ког­да тот при­ходил в се­бя и хоть нем­но­го осоз­на­вал про­ис­хо­дящее, бы­ло нич­тожно ма­ло.   
  
— Нь­ют спра­вит­ся, — ска­зал То­мас — боль­ше се­бе, чем ко­му-то ещё, — и маз­нул взгля­дом по Гар­ри­ет и вновь по­вер­нувшей­ся к ним Со­не. — Ему всё луч­ше с каж­дым днём.  
  
— Это хо­рошо, — с улыб­кой отоз­ва­лась Гар­ри­ет и обод­ря­юще кос­ну­лась ла­донью его вы­тяну­той по­верх сто­ла ру­ки. — Ему по­вез­ло с то­бой. Не ду­маю, что кто-ни­будь смог бы прис­мотреть за ним луч­ше, чем ты.  
  
«Нет, — хо­тел ска­зать То­мас. — Это мне по­вез­ло с ним. И я ни­чер­та не смог, ког­да тре­бова­лось».  
  
Но вмес­то это­го он лишь на­тяну­то улыб­нулся в от­вет. К счастью, пор­ции аро­мат­но­го су­па, на­конец, по­дос­пе­ли и к их сто­лу, и это спас­ло То­маса от не­об­хо­димос­ти про­дол­жать неп­ри­ят­ный раз­го­вор. Нет, он не злил­ся на дру­зей. Он злил­ся на са­мого се­бя — за то, что друзья счи­тали его луч­шим че­лове­ком, чем он был на са­мом де­ле, а сам То­мас прос­то не мог по­доб­рать сло­ва, что­бы опи­сать в пол­ной ме­ре то все­пог­ло­ща­ющее чувс­тво ви­ны, что ис­пы­тывал каж­дую се­кун­ду ря­дом с Нь­ютом.  
  
— Кста­ти, — сме­нил те­му Мин­хо. — Мы, на­конец, ре­шили — на днях под­ни­мем­ся на­верх, на ска­лу, и ос­мотрим­ся. Нуж­но по­нять, где мы во­об­ще на­ходим­ся и чем рас­по­лага­ем. Хо­рошо, ес­ли здесь есть, на ко­го охо­тить­ся, — он за­чер­пнул лож­кой пусть и вкус­ный, но всё же жид­ко­ватый суп. — По­тому что на пох­лёбке и трав­ках мы дол­го не про­тянем.  
  
То­мас ог­ля­нул­ся на вид­невший­ся из-под на­веса ку­сок поч­ти от­весной ска­лы, от­ре­зав­шей бе­рег от ос­таль­ной су­ши, и по­нял вдруг, по­чему да­же спус­тя поч­ти не­делю пос­ле при­бытия сю­да ник­то не спе­шил об­жи­вать­ся как сле­ду­ет — все бук­валь­но си­дели на сум­ках.  
  
— Вы пла­ниру­ете со вре­менем пе­реб­рать­ся ту­да, на­верх, — по­нима­юще про­тянул То­мас. — По­даль­ше от бе­рега.  
  
Мин­хо кив­нул:  
  
— Мы здесь слиш­ком на ви­ду. Да и мес­то не са­мое бе­зопас­ное — кто зна­ет, как силь­но под­ни­ма­ет­ся во­да во вре­мя при­лива, — То­мас удив­лённо взгля­нул на не­го, не по­нимая, от­ку­да у Мин­хо, про­жив­ше­го всю соз­на­тель­ную жизнь в глэй­де, поз­на­ния об оке­ане, но тот не­воз­му­тимо про­дол­жил: — Так что не слиш­ком рас­слаб­ляй­тесь. Не­деля, мак­си­мум две — и, ес­ли всё бу­дет хо­рошо, мы нач­нём пе­реби­рать­ся на но­вое мес­то.  
  
То­мас за­дум­чи­во за­чер­пнул ещё нем­но­го су­па. Ещё нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев на­зад спо­кой­ная, раз­ме­рен­ная жизнь на сво­боде, без пос­то­ян­ных по­пыток кон­тро­ля и прес­ле­дова­ния, ка­залась ему не­осу­щес­тви­мой сказ­кой, а все, кто ве­рил в неё — «бе­зум­ны­ми иде­алис­та­ми», как на­зывал их Нь­ют. А те­перь они си­дели здесь, в ок­ру­жении сво­их то­вари­щей, ели, сме­ялись и спо­кой­но об­сужда­ли пла­ны на бу­дущее — как неч­то са­мо со­бой ра­зуме­юще­еся. Это бы­ло… стран­но.  
  
Мин­хо, дол­жно быть, за­метил рас­те­рян­ность То­маса, по­тому что от­влёк­ся от зав­тра­ка и слег­ка сжал его пле­чо в без­мол­вной под­дер­жке. Этот жест на­вёл на мысль, что «всё бу­дет хо­рошо» от­но­силось не толь­ко к ре­зуль­та­там зап­ла­ниро­ван­ной раз­ведки, а «не­деля-две» — не толь­ко к от­ве­дён­ным на неё сро­кам.   
  
В гла­зах за­щипа­ло, и То­мас то­роп­ли­во мор­гнул и ут­кнул­ся в свою та­рел­ку, за­чер­пы­вая со дна ос­татки буль­она. Вмес­те с неп­ро­шен­ны­ми сле­зами, ко­торые, к счастью, уда­лось сдер­жать, лишь раз то­роп­ли­во и ти­хо шмыг­нув но­сом, приш­ло по­нима­ние, че­го имен­но То­масу так от­ча­ян­но не хва­тало, что­бы по­чувс­тво­вать, на­конец, се­бя на сво­ём мес­те и раз­де­лить с друзь­ями это ра­дос­тное чувс­тво сво­боды.


	4. "Томми"

К обе­ду сол­нце при­пека­ло так силь­но, что мно­гие, не вы­дер­жав, поп­ря­тались под кры­шей, и ак­тивная де­ятель­ность в по­селе­нии за час-пол­то­ра пос­ле по­луд­ня упа­ла прак­ти­чес­ки до ну­левой от­метки. Лишь нес­коль­ко осо­бен­но вы­нос­ли­вых пар­ней взя­ли лод­ку и от­пра­вились на приш­варто­ван­ный вда­ли от бе­рега ко­рабль, что­бы заб­рать на бе­рег часть ос­тавлен­ных там ве­щей, — от­сутс­твие вет­ра как раз рас­по­лага­ло к па­ре-трой­ке за­ходов ту­да и об­ратно.  
  
Из сво­его ук­ры­тия в те­ни хи­жины То­мас сон­но наб­лю­дал за тем, как быс­тро и сла­жен­но они спус­ка­ли лод­ку на во­ду, как от­вя­зыва­ли кре­пёж­ный ка­нат от вби­того в су­хой пе­сок вы­соко­го креп­ко­го ко­лыш­ка. Ужас­но хо­телось в во­ду — зай­ти сра­зу пог­лубже, хо­тя бы по по­яс, и оку­нуть­ся с го­ловой, поз­во­ляя ле­нивым мяг­ким вол­нам об­ласкать ус­та­лое, из­му­чен­ное жа­рой те­ло со всех сто­рон. Но То­мас не ре­шал­ся — он не пом­нил, умел ли пла­вать, и не го­рел же­лани­ем про­верять это опыт­ным пу­тём, ес­ли дно ока­жет­ся ме­нее пред­ска­зу­емым, чем выг­ля­дит с бе­рега.  
  
Сол­нце при­пека­ло То­масу го­лые ступ­ни и ло­дыж­ки, ед­ва ка­салось кра­ёв под­вёрну­тых шта­нин, но вы­ше не до­тяги­валось и, слов­но ра­зоча­рован­ное не­воз­можностью доб­рать­ся до сво­ей глав­ной це­ли, раз­вле­калось тем, что плес­ка­лось зо­лотис­ты­ми бли­ками на по­вер­хнос­ти во­ды в ос­тавлен­ных по­даль­ше от хи­жины вёд­рах. Мин­хо дол­го ру­гал­ся, во­лоча их вверх по пес­ча­ному скло­ну и еже­секун­дно увя­зая по­дош­ва­ми в те­кучем пес­ке, но при­волок, в кон­це кон­цов, це­лых два — что­бы хва­тило на­вер­ня­ка.   
  
Из хи­жины не до­носи­лось ни зву­ка, и это нем­но­го бес­по­ко­ило. Ког­да То­мас ухо­дил ут­ром, Нь­ют всё ещё спо­кой­но спал. Ког­да То­мас вер­нулся с зав­тра­ка — Нь­ют спал то­же, и, су­дя по его уми­рот­во­рён­но­му ви­ду, этот сон нын­че не пре­рывал­ся уже при­выч­ным вре­мен­ным про­валом в по­луб­ре­довое сос­то­яние. То­мас и бо­ял­ся, и боль­ше все­го на све­те хо­тел ве­рить, что это — хо­роший знак, и те­перь прос­то не мог зас­та­вить се­бя зай­ти внутрь и за­нять­ся, на­конец, тем, ра­ди че­го Мин­хо приш­лось так стра­дать.  
  
Вда­леке, у са­мой во­ды, ря­дом с оди­ноко тор­ча­щим в пес­ке ко­лыш­ком, те­перь бы­ло так же без­людно и ти­хо, как и в са­мом по­селе­нии, — лод­ка уже мяг­ко рас­ка­чива­лась на вол­нах и по­нем­но­гу уп­лы­вала всё даль­ше, в сто­рону свер­ка­юще­го вда­ли груз­но­го си­лу­эта ко­раб­ля.   
  
То­мас ещё не­кото­рое вре­мя про­вожал её взгля­дом и за­шеве­лил­ся лишь тог­да, ког­да вспом­нил, что во­да на та­ком сол­нце­пёке наг­ре­ва­ет­ся очень быс­тро. В его пла­ны не вхо­дило об­ти­рать Нь­юта ки­пят­ком, по­это­му во­лей-не­волей приш­лось под­нять­ся на нег­ну­щи­еся но­ги и бо­сиком то­роп­ли­во за­семе­нить к од­но­му из вё­дер — пря­мо по об­жи­га­юще­му ступ­ни пес­ку. Что ж, лад­но, ви­димо, Нь­ют не без при­чин пос­то­ян­но жа­ловал­ся на не­дора­бот­ки в из­вечных пла­нах То­маса.  
  
Ког­да То­мас за­тащил вед­ро в хи­жину, бла­гопо­луч­но рас­плес­кав часть во­ды на по­роге и поч­ти пе­рес­тав ды­шать от ре­жущей бо­ли в бо­ку, Нь­ют — как ни уди­витель­но — по-преж­не­му спал. То­мас нем­но­го по­су­етил­ся, пе­ретас­ки­вая вед­ро поб­ли­же к кой­ке и пе­реры­вая сум­ку со сво­ими ве­щами в по­ис­ках под­хо­дящей тряп­ки, пос­ле че­го не­реши­тель­но опус­тился на ко­лени пе­ред Нь­ютом, весь­ма смут­но пред­став­ляя, с че­го во­об­ще сле­дова­ло на­чинать.   
  
Сто­ило ли поп­ро­бовать снять с не­го тон­кую май­ку — единс­твен­ное, что ос­та­вили на Нь­юте из вер­хней одеж­ды, ру­ководс­тву­ясь мес­тны­ми по­год­ны­ми ус­ло­ви­ями? То­мас сом­не­вал­ся, что спра­вит­ся с этим, не раз­бу­див Нь­юта. Ре­шив, что луч­ше прос­то зад­рать её по­выше, ког­да пот­ре­бу­ет­ся, он смо­чил тряп­ку в во­де, слег­ка от­жал и, по­мед­лив, ос­то­рож­но пе­рело­жил пра­вую ру­ку Нь­юта к се­бе на ко­лени — за­пясть­ем вверх.   
  
Под блед­ной ко­жей до сих пор вид­не­лась тус­клая се­рая се­точ­ка вен: она бра­ла своё на­чало от са­мой ла­дони, где тем­не­ла гус­тым вкрап­ле­ни­ем, и тя­нулась вверх до са­мого лок­тя, пос­те­пен­но рас­полза­ясь в раз­ные сто­роны тон­ки­ми стре­лами. То­мас пос­мотрел на эту тон­кую, бо­лез­ненную на вид ко­жу и кос­нулся за­пястья влаж­ной тряп­кой.   
  
Пер­вые дви­жения То­маса бы­ли мак­си­маль­но ос­то­рож­ны­ми и нер­вны­ми, и паль­цы у не­го за­мет­но дро­жали. При­дер­жи­вая ру­ку Нь­юта под ла­донью, То­мас мяг­ко об­ти­рал её, ве­дя тряп­кой от за­пястья и до лок­тя, оги­бая ямоч­ку на сги­бе и под­ни­ма­ясь вы­ше, вплоть до са­мого пле­ча, по­ка не на­тыкал­ся на прег­ра­ду из бе­лой тка­ни май­ки. Нь­ют ни­как не ре­аги­ровал, и пос­те­пен­но То­масу уда­лось рас­сла­бить­ся нас­толь­ко, что боль­ше не бы­ло так бо­яз­но лиш­ний раз при­кос­нуть­ся и не­наро­ком при­чинить боль.  
  
Ког­да приш­ло вре­мя, То­мас так же бе­реж­но пе­ревер­нул ру­ку Нь­юта тыль­ной сто­роной ла­дони квер­ху. Те­перь ве­ны прос­матри­вались лишь на са­мой ла­дони — тя­нулись от ос­трой кос­точки за­пястья вниз, к длин­ным паль­цам, и ухо­дили глуб­же под ко­жу, дос­ти­гая ямо­чек меж­ду чуть вы­пира­ющи­ми кос­тяшка­ми. У Нь­юта бы­ли кра­сивые ру­ки — ху­дые, но креп­кие и жи­лис­тые, скры­ва­ющие в се­бе ку­да боль­ше си­лы, чем мог­ло по­казать­ся на пер­вый взгляд.   
  
То­мас по­мед­лил, сом­не­ва­ясь, в сво­ём ли он во­об­ще уме, и под­дел паль­цы Нь­юта сво­ими, сов­сем сла­бо пе­реп­ле­тая, чувс­твуя ис­хо­дящее от них уми­рот­во­ря­ющее теп­ло. Он по­пытал­ся вспом­нить, при­касал­ся ли к Нь­юту во­об­ще хоть раз так, что­бы без при­чины, без ос­трой не­об­хо­димос­ти та­щить ку­да-то вслед за со­бой, и на ум при­шёл лишь тот са­мый пер­вый ве­чер в глэй­де, ког­да они си­дели пле­чом к пле­чу и ти­хо пе­рего­вари­вались вда­ли от ца­ряще­го у кос­тра ве­селья.  
  
Нь­ют при­касал­ся к не­му пос­то­ян­но. Ког­да То­мас ре­шал­ся на оче­ред­ную бе­зум­ную аван­тю­ру и от­ча­ян­но нуж­дался в том, что­бы хоть кто-ни­будь под­твер­дил, что это мо­жет сра­ботать, Нь­ют, ко­неч­но, упи­рал­ся гром­че всех, но, в кон­це кон­цов, прос­то мяг­ко пох­ло­пывал его по спи­не в знак под­дер­жки и одоб­ре­ния. Ког­да То­мас впа­дал в от­ча­яние и не по­нимал, что де­лать и ку­да дви­гать­ся даль­ше, Нь­ют креп­ко сжи­мал его пле­чо и без­мол­вно про­сил ус­по­ко­ить­ся, ос­та­новить­ся хоть не­надол­го в бес­ко­неч­ной гон­ке со вре­менем.  
  
И в те мо­мен­ты, ког­да у них не бы­ло ни се­кун­ды на пе­редыш­ку, ког­да при­ходи­лось про­водить на но­гах сут­ки, а то и боль­ше под­ряд, и не ос­та­валось сил да­же на раз­го­воры, боль­ше все­го То­мас ску­чал вов­се не по сну и дра­гоцен­ным ми­нутам от­ды­ха, а по ним — по этим при­кос­но­вени­ям, каж­дый раз буд­то го­ворив­шим ему «Всё в по­ряд­ке».  
  
То­мас вздох­нул и ак­ку­рат­но выс­во­бодил свои паль­цы, на­поми­ная се­бе, что сей­час не са­мое под­хо­дящее вре­мя пог­ру­жать­ся в раз­мышле­ния. Ла­донь Нь­юта вновь рас­слаб­ленно лег­ла по­верх ко­лена, и То­мас, бро­сив на неё со­жале­ющий взгляд, по­дал­ся нем­но­го впе­рёд, что­бы уже при­выч­но кос­нуть­ся тряп­кой пле­ча и про­вес­ти ею вниз до са­мых кон­чи­ков паль­цев.  
  
Он по­чувс­тво­вал это вне­зап­но и рез­ко — слов­но с го­ловой ныр­нул в ле­дяную во­ду, — и за­мер ис­пу­ган­но, не ре­ша­ясь пос­мотреть вниз. Ще­кочу­щее, нем­но­го нер­ви­ру­ющее ощу­щение, буд­то за ним сле­дят. Из неп­ро­из­воль­но сжа­той тряп­ки по­тек­ли кап­ли во­ды — за­теря­лись меж­ду паль­ца­ми Нь­юта, впи­тались в ткань шта­нов, рас­полза­ясь по ней стре­митель­но рас­ту­щим тем­не­ющим пят­ном. То­мас пос­пешно от­дёрнул ру­ку с тряп­кой в сто­рону и, сам то­го не же­лая, всё же пе­ревёл взгляд вы­ше.  
  
Нь­ют смот­рел на То­маса — вни­матель­но и спо­кой­но, слег­ка по­вер­нув го­лову на­бок, — и его ка­рие гла­за ка­зались сов­сем яс­ны­ми, не счи­тая ед­ва уло­вимой сон­ной пе­лены во взгля­де. Стол­кнув­шись с этим взгля­дом на се­реди­не пу­ти, То­мас на мгно­вение за­был, как ды­шать, а ког­да вспом­нил — по­нял, что на­рушать эту нап­ря­жён­ную ти­шину да­же вздо­хом ему прос­то страш­но. Он зас­та­вил се­бя вер­нуть тряп­ку в вед­ро — прос­то что­бы ос­во­бодить ру­ки, — и не­уве­рен­но под­це­пил ла­донь Нь­юта сво­ей, слег­ка сжи­мая в не­мом воп­ро­се.  
  
И по­чувс­тво­вал, как жжёт сле­зами гла­за, ког­да Нь­ют слег­ка нах­му­рил­ся и так же роб­ко и не­уве­рен­но сжал его ла­донь паль­ца­ми в от­вет — буд­то про­веряя, ре­ален ли То­мас, и всё рав­но до кон­ца не ве­ря в это.  
  
— Т…ом­ми? — ед­ва слыш­но, поч­ти шё­потом вы­дох­нул Нь­ют, зап­нувшись на по­лус­ло­ве. Его го­лос зву­чал так сла­бо и рас­те­рян­но, что ка­залось, да­же это ко­рот­кое сло­во да­лось ему с боль­шим тру­дом.  
  
То­мас пы­тал­ся зас­та­вить се­бя от­ве­тить хоть что-ни­будь. Прав­да, пы­тал­ся. Хо­тел ска­зать «При­вет», «С воз­вра­щени­ем» и «Ты чер­тов­ски нас всех на­пугал». Но сло­ва не шли — вста­ли ко­мом в гор­ле и ду­шили из­нутри, ме­шая ды­шать и яс­но мыс­лить. В кон­це кон­цов, То­мас не ска­зал ни­чего — прос­то креп­че сжал ру­ку Нь­юта в сво­ей, при­жал его го­рячую ла­донь к сво­ему лбу и низ­ко опус­тил го­лову, пря­ча боль­ше не сдер­жи­ва­емые слё­зы.  
  
«По­ра ос­та­новить­ся, То­мас. По­ра пе­рес­тать бе­жать».  
  
И То­мас, на­конец, ос­та­новил­ся.


	5. Неловкость

То­мас не знал, сколь­ко так про­сидел — бес­по­мощ­но сгор­бившись в не­ук­лю­жей по­пыт­ке спря­тать свою сла­бость и сжи­мая ру­ку Нь­юта так креп­ко, что ему, на­вер­ное, бы­ло боль­но. Гла­за щи­пало от слёз, бы­ло труд­но ды­шать, и То­мас че­рез си­лу приг­лу­шён­но всхли­пывал, но по­делать с со­бой ни­чего не мог.   
  
То, что То­мас чувс­тво­вал пря­мо сей­час, бы­ло срод­ни пе­рерож­де­нию. Он слов­но не ды­шал с то­го са­мого мо­мен­та, как Нь­ют прис­та­вил пис­то­лет к сво­ему вис­ку. И толь­ко те­перь, пой­мав, на­конец, на се­бе его осоз­нанный взгляд, То­мас смог сде­лать пер­вый за дол­гое вре­мя жи­витель­ный гло­ток кис­ло­рода. Из­му­чен­ные без­дей­стви­ем лёг­кие с неп­ри­выч­ки ко­лоло и жгло, но То­мас пред­по­чёл бы тер­петь эту боль до кон­ца сво­их дней, не­жели не ды­шать вов­се.  
  
Те­перь, как ни­ког­да от­чётли­во ощу­щая эту раз­ни­цу меж­ду «до» и «пос­ле», То­мас по­нимал од­ну очень важ­ную вещь: ес­ли бы он по­терял Нь­юта там, на пы­ла­ющих ули­цах раз­ру­шен­но­го го­рода, в двух ша­гах от спа­сения, и ос­тался с его изу­родо­ван­ным Вспыш­кой те­лом на ру­ках, это уби­ло бы его, То­маса, из­нутри. Ведь в то вре­мя, по­ка все вок­руг стре­мились к спо­кой­ной сво­бод­ной жиз­ни в от­да­лении от ви­руса, По­рока и про­чих мер­зостей ны­неш­не­го ми­ра, «Ти­хой га­ванью» То­маса всег­да был Нь­ют.   
  
Толь­ко он всег­да без­ро­пот­но ве­рил в То­маса и сле­довал за ним ту­да, ку­да ник­то дру­гой в здра­вом уме не су­нул­ся бы. Толь­ко он всег­да был ря­дом и по­могал най­ти вер­ный путь, тог­да как ос­таль­ные прос­то жда­ли го­товых ре­шений. Толь­ко Нь­юту бы­ло под си­лу ус­по­ко­ить То­маса од­ним лишь мяг­ким взгля­дом, взбод­рить его не­лов­кой ус­та­лой шут­кой и вдох­но­вить прос­ты­ми, но та­кими пра­виль­ны­ми сло­вами.   
  
В То­масе не бы­ло и кап­ли той си­лы, ко­торой об­ла­дал Нь­ют. Без не­го То­мас ни за что не до­шёл бы ту­да, ку­да, в кон­це кон­цов, доб­ра­лись все они.  
  
— Эй, Том­ми, — нег­ромко поз­вал Нь­ют.   
  
То­мас за­мер, ед­ва ды­ша, и с за­поз­да­ни­ем осоз­нал, что до сих пор сжи­ма­ет ру­ку Нь­юта в сво­ей. Его го­рячая, всё ещё пок­ры­тая тон­кой се­точ­кой се­рых вен ко­жа бы­ла мок­рой от слёз, но Нь­ют по­чему-то не жа­ловал­ся и не спе­шил тре­бовать свою ру­ку об­ратно. Чувс­твуя се­бя не­веро­ят­но не­лов­ко, То­мас по­тёр гла­за и уси­ли­ем зас­та­вил се­бя взгля­нуть на Нь­юта по­верх их сцеп­ленных рук. Улыб­нуть­ся, прав­да, не по­лучи­лось — гу­бы стран­но кри­вились и не хо­тели слу­шать­ся, — и То­мас быс­тро ос­та­вил свои по­пыт­ки.  
  
— Да, я здесь, — хрип­ло вы­дох­нул он и то­роп­ли­во про­чис­тил гор­ло, что­бы го­лос его не зву­чал столь жал­ко. — Как ты? То есть, глу­пый, ко­неч­но, воп­рос, но всё же?  
  
Об­суждать то, что про­ис­хо­дило пос­ледние пять-де­сять ми­нут, То­масу от­ча­ян­но не хо­телось — бы­ло ужас­но стыд­но и не­лов­ко и за се­бя, и за си­ту­ацию в це­лом. Рас­пла­кал­ся, как дев­чонка. До­жили. Но То­мас не мог не приз­нать, что сей­час, вып­ла­кав, на­конец, всё ко­пив­ше­еся внут­ри в пос­ледние дни нап­ря­жение, он чувс­тво­вал се­бя нам­но­го луч­ше. Слов­но раз­жа­лись ту­гие тис­ки, что дол­гое вре­мя пы­тались пе­ремо­лоть всё его ес­тес­тво в пыль, и те­перь вмес­то дав­ле­ния со всех сто­рон То­мас ощу­щал лишь при­ят­ную лёг­кость во всём те­ле.  
  
И всё же он мыс­ленно по­молил­ся, что­бы Нь­юту хва­тило свой­ствен­ной ему так­тичнос­ти не за­давать лиш­ние воп­ро­сы. По край­ней ме­ре, пря­мо сей­час, ког­да То­мас си­дел пе­ред ним с пок­раснев­ши­ми гла­зами, опух­шим но­сом, и меч­тал про­валить­ся сквозь зем­лю.  
  
Нь­ют дол­го раз­гля­дывал его — вни­матель­но, изу­ча­юще, буд­то со­пос­тавлял по­лучен­ную ин­форма­цию с тем, что ус­пел за­пом­нить, преж­де чем слег­ка свих­нулся и по­пытал­ся пе­рег­рызть То­масу гор­ло. От его спо­кой­но­го, не­мига­юще­го взгля­да бы­ло нем­но­го не по се­бе, но ког­да этот взгляд опус­тился чуть ни­же, в нём что-то не­уло­вимо из­ме­нилось — на са­мую ма­лость, на кро­шеч­ный проб­леск в ра­дуж­ке глаз. То­мас не­осоз­нанно по­тянул­ся к ви­сяще­му по­верх фут­болки ку­лону на ко­жаном шнур­ке, и в этот мо­мент Нь­ют мор­гнул и от­вёл взгляд.  
  
— Су­дя по ощу­щени­ям, ме­ня па­ру-трой­ку раз пе­ре­еха­ло дран­ду­летом Хор­хе, — ус­мехнул­ся он, с на­рочи­тым ин­те­ресом раз­гля­дывая по­толок и сте­ны хи­жины. По­том по­вер­нулся об­ратно к То­масу и слег­ка обес­по­ко­ен­но спро­сил: — Что про­изош­ло?  
  
— Мы ус­пе­ли, — от­ве­тил То­мас так, буд­то это объ­яс­ня­ло всё. Нь­юту, прав­да, не объ­яс­ни­ло. Он не­пони­ма­юще нах­му­рил­ся и по­пытал­ся при­под­нять­ся на лок­тях, но под нас­той­чи­вым при­кос­но­вени­ем То­маса к сво­ему пле­чу с не­доволь­ным ви­дом лёг об­ратно и вы­жида­юще при­под­нял бровь.   
  
То­мас по­терян­но взъ­еро­шил во­лосы на за­тыл­ке. Он по­нятия не имел, с че­го на­чать, и сто­ит ли во­об­ще гру­зить Нь­юта ка­кой-ли­бо ин­форма­ци­ей пря­мо сей­час. Пусть он и выг­ля­дел от­но­ситель­но бод­рым, но в го­лове у не­го, на­вер­ное, ца­рила пол­ней­шая ка­ша с то­го мо­мен­та, как Вспыш­ка ста­ла по­дав­лять его ра­зум.   
  
Пом­нил ли Нь­ют, как пы­тал­ся пус­тить се­бе пу­лю в ви­сок? Как бо­рол­ся и вы­рывал­ся из пле­на су­мас­шес­твия на нес­коль­ко се­кунд, что­бы пот­ра­тить их на сбив­чи­вое, но та­кое важ­ное для не­го тог­да «Прос­ти, Том­ми, прос­ти»? Или как кри­чал и тре­бовал заб­рать у не­го этот чёр­тов ку­лон, по­тому что уже тог­да сдал­ся и го­тов был уме­реть?  
  
Пом­нил ли Нь­ют, как про­сил То­маса убить его?  
  
Нь­ют стран­но по­мор­щился, и То­мас вы­пал из сво­его вне­зап­но­го оце­пене­ния, с удив­ле­ни­ем об­на­ружив, что креп­ко стис­ки­ва­ет его ру­ку. Слиш­ком креп­ко.  
  
— Прос­ти, — ви­нова­то вы­дох­нул он и ос­то­рож­но опус­тил ру­ку Нь­юта на край кой­ки. — Мы да­ли те­бе сы­ворот­ку — ту же, ка­кой вы­лечи­ли Брен­ду. Так что с то­бой те­перь всё бу­дет хо­рошо, ты поп­ра­вишь­ся. Мин­хо в по­ряд­ке и дру­гие де­ти то­же. Они все здесь. Ты уви­дишь­ся с ни­ми поз­же, ког­да Брен­да раз­ре­шит те­бе вста­вать.  
  
— Брен­да? — пе­рес­про­сил Нь­ют, всё так же хму­рясь.  
  
То­мас рас­сме­ял­ся:  
  
— Сам уви­дишь. Ты бу­дешь удив­лён.  
  
— Я уже, — фыр­кнул Нь­ют. — И где это «здесь»? Где мы?  
  
— Уви­дишь, — неп­реклон­но от­ве­тил То­мас. — Имей тер­пе­ние, ина­че при­ят­но­го сюр­при­за не по­лучит­ся.  
  
Нь­ют за­шеве­лил­ся, вновь при­под­ни­ма­ясь на лок­тях, но на сей раз, сто­ило То­масу по­тянуть­ся к не­му, как он нат­кнул­ся на стро­гий пре­дуп­режда­ющий взгляд — один из тех, ка­кими Нь­ют осаж­дал его ещё в глэй­де, ког­да То­мас был все­го лишь чрез­мерно лю­бопыт­ным проб­ле­матич­ным но­вич­ком, за ко­торым тре­бовал­ся глаз да глаз.   
  
Это вос­по­мина­ние вско­лых­ну­ло что-то тёп­лое и при­ят­ное в гру­ди То­маса, и он рас­слаб­ленно от­ки­нул­ся на­зад, упи­ра­ясь ла­донью в пол сле­ва от се­бя. Нь­юту пот­ре­бова­лось нем­но­го боль­ше вре­мени, что­бы зас­та­вить своё из­му­чен­ное бо­лезнью и не­до­еда­ни­ем те­ло слу­шать­ся, пос­ле че­го он тя­жело при­валил­ся пле­чом к сте­не хи­жины. За­та­ив ды­хание, То­мас наб­лю­дал, как ос­то­рож­но и тре­пет­но Нь­ют изу­чал свою пра­вую ру­ку, ос­матри­вая поч­ти из­бавлен­ную от приз­на­ков за­раже­ния чис­тую ко­жу. Быть мо­жет, он прос­то не ве­рил до кон­ца, что сно­ва обыг­рал смерть, и те­перь То­мас ви­дел, как рас­цве­та­ет на его ли­це ед­ва уло­вимое счас­тли­вое об­легче­ние — да, всё дей­стви­тель­но за­кон­чи­лось.  
  
— Спа­сибо, Том­ми, — с улыб­кой ти­хо про­бор­мо­тал Нь­ют, не в си­лах от­вести взгляд от сво­ей ру­ки. — Нет, прав­да. Спа­сибо.  
  
— На са­мом де­ле это всё Те­реза, — так же ти­хо отоз­вался То­мас, и это был пер­вый раз с мо­мен­та его про­буж­де­ния, ког­да он про­из­нёс имя Те­резы вслух. — Она сде­лала сы­ворот­ку, — в от­вет на не­мой воп­рос Нь­юта, То­мас нем­но­го нер­вно до­бавил: — Она по­гиб­ла.  
  
— О, — бес­по­мощ­но вы­дох­нул Нь­ют, опус­кая ру­ку. — Мне жаль, Том­ми.  
  
То­мас сдер­жанно кив­нул:  
  
— Мне то­же.  
  
Он не хо­тел го­ворить о Те­резе. При­вязан­ность к ней на про­тяже­нии все­го это­го дол­го­го пу­ти ос­та­валась лишь тон­ким, хруп­ким мос­том меж­ду нас­то­ящим и прош­лым, ко­торый То­мас так от­ча­ян­но бо­ял­ся раз­ру­шить, по­лагая, что это раз­ру­шит его са­мого. В тех ред­ких и от­ча­ян­ных по­целу­ях, что Те­реза ус­пе­ла ему по­дарить, То­мас чувс­тво­вал лишь об­ре­чён­ность. И вот, Те­резы не бы­ло, но все те нес­коль­ко му­читель­ных пос­ледних дней То­мас ос­та­вал­ся мёр­твым из­нутри сов­сем не из-за неё. По­это­му всё, че­го он хо­тел, — это по­хоро­нить вос­по­мина­ния о Те­резе в прош­лом, ко­торо­му она при­над­ле­жала, и не воз­вра­щать­ся к ним ни­ког­да.  
  
— Ты, на­вер­ное, ужас­но го­лоден, да? — сме­нил те­му То­мас, раз­ру­шая то не­уют­ное мол­ча­ние, что по­вис­ло под сво­дами хи­жины. Нь­ют прис­лу­шал­ся к се­бе и с ус­та­лым вздо­хом кив­нул. — Тог­да я схо­жу за Брен­дой, от­прав­лю её к те­бе, а сам за­бегу к на­шим по­варам и прих­ва­чу для те­бя что-ни­будь вкус­ное и по­боль­ше, — он под­нялся, от­ряхнул ко­лени от зем­ли и, скеп­ти­чес­ки ос­мотрев си­дяще­го Нь­юта, до­бавил: — Толь­ко не вста­вай и не вы­ходи ни­куда, ина­че Брен­да от­кру­тит го­ловы нам обо­им.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — Нь­ют за­катил гла­за, но гу­бы его тро­нула сла­бая улыб­ка. — Мо­жешь за­од­но и Мин­хо най­ти? Оби­дит­ся ведь, что его пер­вым не поз­ва­ли.  
  
То­мас фыр­кнул и по­качал го­ловой:  
  
— Не прос­то оби­дит­ся, а ужас­но ос­корбит­ся. Он здо­рово по­могал мне в пос­ледние дни, а тут та­кая неб­ла­годар­ность.  
  
О том, что сбол­тнул лиш­нее, То­мас по­думал се­кун­дой поз­днее, ког­да Нь­ют пос­ле его слов вдруг об­вёл хи­жину бег­лым, цеп­ким взгля­дом и, ко­неч­но же, за­метил и вто­рую кой­ку по со­седс­тву, и сум­ку с ве­щами, и то са­мое вед­ро с во­дой, в ко­тором пла­вала тряп­ка. По­вис­ла ещё бо­лее не­лов­кая ти­шина, и То­масу пот­ре­бова­лась вся его хва­лёная храб­рость, что­бы не сва­лить из хи­жины пря­мо сей­час.  
  
— По­могал, зна­чит, — не­уве­рен­но про­тянул Нь­ют. По то­ну его го­лоса бы­ло по­нят­но, что ска­зать он хо­тел сов­сем дру­гое, и То­мас ма­лодуш­но по­радо­вал­ся, что не ус­лы­шал этих слов.   
  
— Я по­шёл, — об­ро­нил он и пос­пешно выс­коль­знул на ули­цу, от­го­ражи­ва­ясь от чрез­мерно лю­бопыт­но­го и до­гад­ли­вого Нь­юта тон­кой за­навес­кой.   
  
Ну и что, что со сто­роны это очень силь­но по­ходи­ло на бегс­тво. То­мас прос­то не смог бы пря­мо сей­час вы­нес­ти ещё один прис­туп му­читель­но­го сты­да. Ес­ли Нь­ют ре­шит вер­нуть­ся к этой те­ме поз­же, То­мас обя­затель­но с ним по­гово­рит. Пос­та­ра­ет­ся. В кон­це кон­цов, они на бе­регу, от­го­рожен­ном вы­сокой от­весной ска­лой. Тут осо­бо не­куда бе­жать.  
  
На ули­це То­мас пер­вым де­лом упал на ко­лени пе­ред ос­тавлен­ным на сол­нце вед­ром, за­чер­пнул ла­доня­ми наг­ре­тую во­ду и нес­коль­ко раз плес­нул се­бе в ли­цо. Ос­ве­жить­ся как сле­ду­ет, ко­неч­но, не уда­лось, но лёг­кий мор­ской бриз за­кон­чил на­чатое во­дой, при­ят­но ох­ла­див ко­жу. То­мас по­сидел нем­но­го над вед­ром, вгля­дыва­ясь в своё дро­жащее на во­де от­ра­жение — с крас­ны­ми от слёз гла­зами, с кру­гами под ни­ми, и ус­та­лым из-за не­досы­па ви­дом в це­лом, — и со вздо­хом маз­нул паль­ца­ми по вод­ной гла­ди, пус­кая по ней рябь.  
  
Нь­ют вер­нулся.   
  
Нь­ют.  
  
Жи­вой. Здо­ровый. При­выч­ный. Не­об­хо­димый как воз­дух.  
  
То­мас сог­нулся над вед­ром, об­ни­мая ру­ками го­рячий же­лез­ный обо­док, и зас­ме­ял­ся — гром­ко, с дол­гождан­ным об­легче­ни­ем, не бо­ясь, что кто-ни­будь, вклю­чая Нь­юта, ус­лы­шит его.  
  
Нь­ют вер­нулся. Так ка­кого чёр­та?  
  
Всё ещё пос­ме­ива­ясь, То­мас под­нялся с пес­ка, глу­боко вдох­нул и… по­бежал. Вдоль приб­режной ко­сы, вдоль под­ка­тыва­ющих к бе­регу жад­но заг­ла­тыва­ющих пе­сок волн, нап­ря­мую к шат­ру Брен­ды. Бе­жалось лег­ко: лас­ко­вый мор­ской бриз тре­пал по­лы фут­болки, бо­сые но­ги мяг­ко уто­пали в тёп­лом, прог­ре­том на сол­нце пес­ке, а на язы­ке чувс­тво­вал­ся уже при­выч­ный со­лоно­ватый прив­кус мо­ря.   
  
Под­ве­шен­ный на шну­рок тя­жёлый ку­лон под­пры­гивал и бил­ся о грудь, но То­мас не чувс­тво­вал этой бо­ли. Он прос­то бе­жал и ду­мал, что мог бы бе­жать так це­лую веч­ность — не от ко­го-то, а ра­ди се­бя.  
  
На­вер­ное, в этом и бы­ла его сво­бода.


	6. Недопонимание

Нь­ют ел то­роп­ли­во и жад­но. Раз­ло­жен­ные на та­рел­ке пор­ции са­лата, гус­то­го пю­ре и ку­соч­ков мя­са он сра­зу сме­шал в жут­ко­ватую на вид ка­шу, од­но­го лишь взгля­да на ко­торую хва­тило, что­бы ап­пе­тит у То­маса про­пал до кон­ца дня, и те­перь от­прав­лял в рот лож­ку за лож­кой, ед­ва ус­пе­вая про­жевать. Иног­да Нь­ют от­вле­кал­ся, что­бы от­пить нем­но­го чая из уже треть­его по счё­ту ста­кана, и Мин­хо, поль­зу­ясь мо­мен­том, пред­при­нимал роб­кие по­пыт­ки поп­ро­сить его слег­ка сба­вить темп. Но Нь­ют не слу­шал. Ка­залось, он пы­тал­ся на­есть­ся за все пять дней го­лодов­ки ра­зом, и од­но­му ему бы­ло из­вес­тно, сколь­ко энер­гии пря­мо сей­час тре­бова­лось его ор­га­низ­му для вос­ста­нов­ле­ния.  
  
— Боль­ше ни­ког­да не смо­гу есть са­лат, — про­бор­мо­тала Брен­да, взи­рая на Нь­юта с поч­ти су­евер­ным ужа­сом. Она слег­ка при­поз­да­ла, по­это­му вы­нуж­де­но прис­тро­илась на краю кой­ки То­маса, до­жида­ясь сво­ей оче­реди, — еду Нь­ют сра­зу пос­та­вил в при­ори­тет. — Страш­но пред­ста­вить, ка­ково это всё на вкус.  
  
— Ну… — не­уве­рен­но про­тянул Мин­хо, по­чесав в за­тыл­ке. — Да­же ес­ли ты ешь всё по от­дель­нос­ти, во рту всё сме­шива­ет­ся, так что всё дол­жно быть не нас­толь­ко ужас­но.  
  
Брен­да по­коси­лась на не­го и мяг­ко пну­ла по щи­колот­ке, зас­тавляя под­жать неб­режно выс­тавлен­ные в про­ход но­ги. Мин­хо цык­нул на неё и от­полз по­даль­ше от края кой­ки, упи­ра­ясь пле­чами в сте­ну за сво­ей спи­ной. Те­перь на­поло­вину пус­тая та­рел­ка мель­ка­ла прак­ти­чес­ки пе­ред его но­сом, и Мин­хо про­дер­жался ров­но три се­кун­ды, преж­де чем пос­пешно от­вернул­ся в дру­гую сто­рону.   
  
Из-за то­го, что в тес­ное прос­транс­тво хи­жины их на­билось аж чет­ве­ро, за­навес­ку приш­лось под­вя­зать, что­бы впус­тить внутрь хоть нем­но­го све­жего воз­ду­ха, и те­перь че­рез двер­ной про­ём от­кры­вал­ся прек­расный вид на пес­ча­ный бе­рег и тя­нув­ше­еся к са­мому го­ризон­ту мо­ре. То­мас пог­ля­дывал ту­да иног­да и ви­дел, как вда­леке то и де­ло мель­ка­ли зна­комые си­лу­эты взбу­дора­жен­ных но­востью дня — Нь­ют оч­нулся! — дру­зей. То­мас про­бол­тался ещё в сто­ловой, ког­да приш­лось объ­яс­нять, за­чем ему столь­ко еды с со­бой, и всё, что ему ос­та­валось, это поп­ро­сить ос­таль­ных по­ка что не бес­по­ко­ить Нь­юта.  
  
— Я, меж­ду про­чим, всё ещё здесь, — на­пом­нил Нь­ют, до­жевав оче­ред­ную пор­цию сво­его ку­линар­но­го ше­дев­ра, — и всё слы­шу.  
  
— Ешь быс­трее да­вай, — раз­дра­жён­но шик­ну­ла на не­го Брен­да. — Ус­пе­ешь на­гово­рить­ся.  
  
То, что дол­жно бы­ло проз­ву­чать как дру­желюб­ный неб­режный сар­казм, по­чему-то вне­зап­но пог­ру­зило хи­жину в неп­ри­ят­ную, ко­лючую ти­шину. Нь­ют пе­рес­тал есть и, так и не до­неся оче­ред­ную лож­ку до рта, вни­матель­но пос­мотрел на Брен­ду — с при­щуром, так, буд­то ви­дел её впер­вые в жиз­ни и пы­тал­ся по­нять, кто же она та­кая, друг она или враг. Брен­да впи­лась в не­го от­ветным кол­ким взгля­дом и не­доволь­но под­жа­ла гу­бы.   
  
То­мас и Мин­хо, слиш­ком вне­зап­но и без­жа­лос­тно выб­ро­шен­ные на обо­чину это­го без­звуч­но­го раз­го­вора, пе­рег­ля­нулись меж­ду со­бой и не­воль­но при­тих­ли — Мин­хо силь­нее вжал­ся в сте­ну, а То­мас слег­ка отод­ви­нул­ся от Брен­ды, всерь­ёз опа­са­ясь сло­вес­но­го ри­коше­та в свою сто­рону.   
  
— У те­бя ка­кие-то проб­ле­мы со мной, Брен­да? — спо­кой­но спро­сил Нь­ют, опус­кая лож­ку об­ратно в та­рел­ку.  
  
И… ох, лад­но. То­мас ни­ког­да ещё не ви­дел Нь­юта _та­ким_. Это не име­ло ни­чего об­ще­го с той вспыш­кой гне­ва, что не­надол­го под­чи­нила Нь­юта се­бе в тот да­лёкий ве­чер не­дель­ной дав­ности и вы­нуди­ла его рас­крыть, на­конец, свой глав­ный сек­рет. То­мас очень хо­рошо за­пом­нил, как по­тем­не­ли тог­да от ярос­ти его гла­за, как взду­лась тём­но-си­няя ве­на у вис­ка, как по­беле­ли стис­нувшие по­лы кур­тки паль­цы.  
  
Сей­час Нь­ютом вла­дело ти­хое, прип­равлен­ное ус­та­лостью раз­дра­жение, и его ка­рие гла­за по-преж­не­му лу­чились при­выч­ным зо­лотис­тым ог­нём. Та­ким он бы­вал, ког­да То­мас тво­рил оче­вид­ные глу­пос­ти и уп­ря­мо иг­но­риро­вал лю­бые по­пыт­ки дру­зей при­вес­ти его в чувс­тво, и всю «гряз­ную» ра­боту при­ходи­лось вы­пол­нять имен­но Нь­юту.   
  
Как и всег­да в та­кие мо­мен­ты, сей­час Нь­ют не по­вышал го­лос, не яз­вил и в це­лом выг­ля­дел аб­со­лют­но спо­кой­ным. Его раз­дра­жение ощу­щалось ско­рее нап­ря­жени­ем в воз­ду­хе и ис­кри­ло по пря­мой, по нап­равле­нию к Брен­де. От То­маса не ук­ры­лось, как она слег­ка по­ёжи­лась, на мгно­вение ра­зом рас­те­ряв всю свою бро­ню, но пос­пешно взя­ла се­бя в ру­ки, уп­ря­мо вы­дер­жи­вая взгляд Нь­юта.  
  
— Нет, — хо­лод­но от­ве­тила Брен­да. — Прос­то у ме­ня мно­го дел, а ты ме­ня за­дер­жи­ва­ешь.  
  
Ложь в её го­лосе бы­ла нас­толь­ко оче­вид­ной, что да­же Мин­хо удив­лённо при­под­нял бровь: в этом мес­те ник­то ни­куда не опаз­ды­вал, по­тому что в их рас­по­ряже­нии, на­конец, бы­ло всё вре­мя ми­ра. Всё, что не ус­пе­вали сде­лать се­год­ня, без заз­ре­ния со­вес­ти от­кла­дыва­ли на зав­тра, втай­не нас­лажда­ясь дол­гождан­ной воз­можностью рас­сла­бить­ся и жить в ком­фор­тном тем­пе.   
  
Нь­ют, ко­неч­но же, по­ка не знал обо всём этом, но да­же он не­довер­чи­во при­щурил­ся в от­вет на сло­ва Брен­ды — он всег­да от­лично чувс­тво­вал, ког­да ему лгут. Нес­коль­ко му­читель­но дол­гих се­кунд они с Брен­дой бу­рави­ли друг дру­га уп­ря­мыми хму­рыми взгля­дами, и То­мас поч­ти при­гото­вил­ся вме­шать­ся преж­де, чем бе­зобид­ный раз­го­вор обер­нётся ка­тас­тро­фой, но… ни­чего не про­изош­ло. Нь­ют от­че­го-то сдал­ся пер­вым и, так ни­чего и не от­ве­тив, с преж­ней то­роп­ли­востью про­дол­жил опус­то­шать свою та­рел­ку. Брен­да фыр­кну­ла и де­монс­тра­тив­но от­верну­лась.  
  
То­маса не от­пуска­ло стой­кое чувс­тво, что во всей этой си­ту­ации он упус­тил неч­то очень важ­ное. Как ес­ли бы он це­лый год усер­дно со­бирал мо­за­ику из нес­коль­ких ты­сяч мел­ких ку­соч­ков и в са­мом кон­це об­на­ружил вдруг, что од­но­го ку­соч­ка — в са­мом сер­дце ри­сун­ка — не хва­та­ет. То­мас бро­сил рас­те­рян­ный взгляд на Мин­хо, но тот лишь ед­ва за­мет­но по­жал пле­чами, оче­вид­но, пре­бывая в та­кой же рас­те­рян­ности.   
  
В ти­шине, на­руша­емой лишь пос­ту­кива­ни­ем лож­ки по дну та­рел­ки, Брен­да по-преж­не­му не­воз­му­тимо де­лала вид, что ни­чего стран­но­го не слу­чилось, и ко­рота­ла ми­нуты ожи­дания за изу­чени­ем сте­ны над го­ловой Мин­хо.  
  
До тех пор, по­ка не вспом­ни­ла кое-что.  
  
— Как твоя ра­на? — спро­сила она, обо­рачи­ва­ясь к То­масу. Нь­ют вски­нул­ся и с на­битым ртом вы­дал нев­нятное «Ты ра­нен?», но Брен­да ед­ва ли за­мети­ла его по­пыт­ку влезть в раз­го­вор. — Про­верял ут­ром по­вяз­ку?  
  
— Я… — То­мас рас­те­рян­но мор­гнул, по­нимая, что ка­ким-то та­инс­твен­ным об­ра­зом его толь­ко что бук­валь­но заг­на­ли в угол, хо­тя он, во­об­ще-то, ни­чего та­кого не сде­лал и не дол­жен был чувс­тво­вать се­бя ви­нова­тым. Брен­да вы­жида­юще при­под­ня­ла бро­ви, Нь­ют при­выч­но нах­му­рил­ся, то­роп­ли­во до­жёвы­вая, и толь­ко Мин­хо вдруг за­мет­но по­весе­лел. — Да, — То­мас сглот­нул и ма­шиналь­но кос­нулся ру­кой то­го мес­та, где под сло­ем одеж­ды и бин­тов всё ещё про­тив­но ны­ла ра­на. — Всё хо­рошо, прав­да.  
  
От Нь­юта его дви­жение, ко­неч­но же, не ук­ры­лось, и он нах­му­рил­ся ещё силь­нее, а это зна­чило лишь од­но — воп­ро­сов То­масу не из­бе­жать. За­пих­нув в рот пос­леднюю лож­ку «ка­ши», Нь­ют всё про­жевал, за­пил ос­татка­ми чая и от­ста­вил пус­тую по­суду на зем­лю.  
  
— Всё, — опо­вес­тил он, прив­ле­кая вни­мание Брен­ды. — Ты, ка­жет­ся, то­ропи­лась, так что да­вай за­кон­чим по­быс­трее.  
  
Брен­да за­кати­ла гла­за, но под­ня­лась с мес­та и кое-как умос­ти­лась в уз­ком про­ходе, опус­тившись пе­ред Нь­ютом на кор­точки.   
  
Наб­лю­дая за ней, То­мас по­думал, что «ос­мотр» был ско­рее фор­маль­ностью, не­жели не­об­хо­димостью, по­тому что Брен­да не де­лала ни­чего, че­го не смог бы сде­лать он сам. Нес­коль­ко дол­гих ми­нут она вни­матель­но ос­матри­вала ве­ны на ру­ках и шее Нь­юта, по­том зас­та­вила его зад­рать май­ку и про­щупа­ла жи­вот и рёб­ра в нес­коль­ких мес­тах, а под ко­нец втис­ну­лась на сво­бод­ный учас­ток кой­ки, спи­ной к Мин­хо, и ка­кое-то вре­мя вгля­дыва­лась в ши­роко рас­пахну­тые гла­за Нь­юта, бес­це­ремон­но при­дер­жи­вая ве­ки паль­ца­ми.  
  
Ког­да она за­кон­чи­ла, Нь­ют выг­ля­дел из­рядно сби­тым с тол­ку и час­то мор­гал в по­пыт­ке спас­ти гла­за от ма­лоп­ри­ят­но­го ощу­щения су­хос­ти.  
  
— Он мо­лодец, — ска­зала Брен­да, вып­рямля­ясь. — Быс­тро идёт на поп­равку, учи­тывая, что стал пер­вым и единс­твен­ным ши­зом, ко­торо­го уда­лось вы­тащить прак­ти­чес­ки с то­го све­та. Ещё па­ра-трой­ка дней, и к ве­нам дол­жен вер­нуть­ся нор­маль­ный цвет. — Обер­нувшись к Нь­юту, она по­мед­ли­ла и до­бави­ла: — По­боль­ше дви­гай­ся и гу­ляй, и си­лы вер­нутся к те­бе быс­трее.  
  
Нь­ют не­охот­но кив­нул.  
  
— По­годи-ка, — воз­му­тил­ся То­мас. — То есть, мне нап­ря­гать­ся нель­зя, по­тому что я ра­нен, а ему — мож­но, нес­мотря на то, что он ед­ва не…?  
  
Он зап­нулся на по­лус­ло­ве, не в си­лах зас­та­вить се­бя про­из­нести это вслух, но по ли­цам всех при­сутс­тву­ющих бы­ло яс­но, что они и так прек­расно по­няли, о чём речь.   
  
Брен­да раз­дра­жён­но вздох­ну­ла:  
  
— Те­бе нель­зя нап­ря­гать­ся, по­тому что мне на­до­ело те­бя што­пать. А ему — не прос­то мож­но, а нуж­но, по­тому что он и так слиш­ком дол­го ва­лял­ся без де­ла. Нуж­но вос­ста­новить под­вижность мышц.  
  
Все трое ус­та­вили на неё с оди­нако­во не­довер­чи­выми взгля­дами. И ес­ли удив­ле­ние Нь­юта и Мин­хо бы­ло впол­не ло­гич­ным, то для То­маса ре­аль­ная ис­крен­няя за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ность Брен­ды все­ми эти­ми ме­дицин­ски­ми штуч­ка­ми ста­ла от­кро­вени­ем. Нат­кнув­шись на кни­гу в шат­ре, он по­думал, что это — лишь по­пыт­ка най­ти своё мес­то в но­вом ми­ре, ко­торый им всем ещё пред­сто­яло пос­тро­ить. Но Брен­да, по­хоже, бы­ла серь­ёз­на, как ни­ког­да.  
  
— Что? — фыр­кну­ла Брен­да. — Вы ду­мали, я сю­да приш­ла, что­бы на не­го по­любо­вать­ся? А, да за­бей­те, — она рез­ко раз­верну­лась и, неб­режно мах­нув им на про­щание, выш­ла из хи­жины. На том мес­те, где она сто­яла, ос­тался след от с си­лой вдав­ленных в рых­лую зем­лю пя­ток.  
  
Пос­ле ухо­да Брен­ды в хи­жине по­вис­ла нап­ря­жён­ная, не­лов­кая ти­шина. Нь­ют, на­конец, пе­рес­тал так час­то мор­гать и ус­та­вил­ся на двер­ной про­ём слег­ка по­терян­ным, рас­фо­куси­рован­ным взгля­дом.  
  
— Нуж­но бу­дет из­ви­нить­ся, — про­бор­мо­тал Мин­хо, по­тирая шею. — Нек­ра­сиво выш­ло.  
  
— Да, как-то… не очень, — ви­нова­то сог­ла­сил­ся То­мас и со вздо­хом на нес­коль­ко се­кунд спря­тал ли­цо в ла­донях, кон­чи­ками паль­цев по­тирая го­рячий лоб. — Схо­дим зав­тра, — пред­ло­жил он Мин­хо, опус­кая ла­дони ни­же и выг­ля­дывая по­верх паль­цев. — Мне ка­жет­ся, я сей­час прос­то вы­руб­люсь, да и Нь­юта, по­хоже, то­же раз­везло пос­ле сыт­но­го обе­да.  
  
Ес­ли Нь­ют и со­бирал­ся воз­ра­зить, сде­лать это ему не поз­во­лили: Мин­хо бес­це­ремон­но на­давил ла­донью на его пле­чо, за­вали­вая об­ратно на кой­ку, и спле­тён­ный из тон­ких вет­вей кар­кас жа­лоб­но зас­кри­пел под рез­ким дви­жени­ем. Нь­ют раз­дра­жён­но за­катил гла­за и мсти­тель­но под­пихнул Мин­хо но­гой под бед­ро, сго­няя прочь с кой­ки, что­бы с ти­хим до­воль­ным сто­ном рас­тя­нуть­ся на ней в пол­ный рост.  
  
Мин­хо по­вор­чал не­доволь­но, но, в кон­це кон­цов, с улыб­кой поп­ро­щал­ся и ушёл, опус­кая за со­бой за­навес­ку, что­бы ник­то не взду­мал ло­мить­ся в хи­жину с не­зап­ла­ниро­ван­ным ви­зитом.  
  
То­мас с нес­кры­ва­емым об­легче­ни­ем тя­жело за­валил­ся на свою кой­ку и без­думно ус­та­вил­ся в пес­тря­щий прос­ве­тами по­толок. Пер­спек­ти­ва прос­пать ос­та­ток дня и всю пос­ле­ду­ющую ночь ка­залась не­веро­ят­но за­ман­чи­вой, и То­мас не со­бирал­ся от неё от­ка­зывать­ся. Те­перь, ког­да жиз­ни Нь­юта боль­ше ни­чего не уг­ро­жало, То­мас смел на­де­ять­ся, что ны­неш­ней ночью кош­ма­ры, на­конец, вы­пус­тят его из сво­их ос­трых ког­тистых лап и поз­во­лят за­быть­ся креп­ким, ис­це­ля­ющим сном вмес­то чут­кой дрё­мы урыв­ка­ми.  
  
— Зав­тра ты всё мне здесь по­кажешь, — впол­го­лоса на­пом­нил ему Нь­ют. По­том при­под­нялся на лок­тях, ог­ля­дел се­бя и со вздо­хом по­валил­ся об­ратно, рас­слаб­ленно рас­ки­дывая ру­ки в сто­роны. — И нач­нёшь с ду­ша, или где вы тут мо­етесь. Я выг­ля­жу от­вра­титель­но и пах­ну, на­вер­ное, так же.  
  
— Ты чер­тов­ски прав, — рас­сме­ял­ся То­мас, обо­рачи­ва­ясь к не­му. Нь­ют стрель­нул в не­го не­доволь­ным взгля­дом. — Что? Я пы­тал­ся что-то с этим сде­лать!  
  
О, чёрт. То­мас при­кусил язык, мыс­ленно ру­гая се­бя за свою же бол­тли­вость.  
  
— Ну да, — фыр­кнул Нь­ют. — И что же ты… — он за­молк, пе­рево­дя взгляд на бла­гопо­луч­но за­бытое в про­ходе вед­ро, о ко­торое кто-ни­будь из них на­ут­ро обя­затель­но спот­кнёт­ся спро­сонья. Нь­ют нах­му­рил­ся, и на ли­це его от­ра­зилось вне­зап­ное осоз­на­ние. — О. Так вот для че­го оно.  
  
— Э… — мно­гоз­на­читель­но про­тянул То­мас и пе­ревёл взгляд об­ратно на по­толок хи­жины, глу­хо сгла­тывая. — Да. Глу­пая бы­ла идея. Из­ви­ни, — он про­чис­тил гор­ло и то­роп­ли­во до­бавил: — Вста­нем по­рань­ше, что­бы ус­петь в душ и к Брен­де до зав­тра­ка, а там и со все­ми ос­таль­ны­ми встре­тим­ся.  
  
Ес­ли Нь­юта и нап­рягла эта оче­вид­ная рез­ка сме­на те­мы, то ви­ду он не по­дал, и То­мас, ес­ли чес­тно, был не­веро­ят­но бла­года­рен ему за это. Он сом­не­вал­ся, что в сос­то­янии об­суждать столь не­лов­кие ве­щи пря­мо сей­час, да и во­об­ще хоть ког­да-ни­будь.   
  
— Зву­чит здо­рово, — сог­ла­сил­ся Нь­ют. По­ёр­зав, он пе­ревер­нулся на­бок, ли­цом к То­масу и под­грёб под го­лову свою свёр­ну­тую в нес­коль­ко раз кур­тку, ко­торая по­ка за­меня­ла по­душ­ку. — Том­ми?  
  
То­мас нап­ря­жён­но по­вер­нул го­лову в его сто­рону:  
  
— Да?  
  
— Спо­кой­ной но­чи.  
  
Нь­ют ни­ког­да не же­лал ему спо­кой­ной но­чи. До это­го дня.   
  
Чувс­твуя, как гу­бы са­ми со­бой рас­полза­ют­ся в не­воль­ной улыб­ке, То­мас глу­боко вдох­нул и от­ве­тил ти­хим:  
  
— Спо­кой­ной но­чи, Нь­ют.


	7. Эгоист

На соп­ро­тив­ле­ние сил поч­ти не ос­та­лось. От рез­ко­го ярос­тно­го тол­чка в грудь То­мас от­шатнул­ся и, ос­ту­пив­шись, тя­жело за­валил­ся на спи­ну. Удар за­тыл­ком об ас­фальт был та­ким силь­ным, что То­маса поч­ти сра­зу за­мути­ло, и пе­ред гла­зами всё поп­лы­ло — буд­то ма­ло бы­ло ед­кой душ­ной дым­ки вок­руг, от ко­торой гла­за сле­зились и го­рели ог­нём.   
  
То­мас ус­та­вил­ся вверх, на пот­рескав­шу­юся кры­шу пе­рехо­да, бес­по­мощ­но хва­тая ртом воз­дух и си­лясь сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на об­ста­нов­ке вок­руг, а не но­ющей бо­ли во всём те­ле. В го­лове кру­тилось единс­твен­но важ­ное — «Где Нь­ют?», — и То­мас по­пытал­ся при­под­нять го­лову, что­бы отыс­кать пос­ре­ди ды­ма зна­комую фи­гуру.  
  
Но Нь­ют на­шёл­ся сам.   
  
С хрип­лым ры­чани­ем он бук­валь­но рух­нул на То­маса, при­бивая его те­ло об­ратно к ас­фаль­ту, и под вос­па­лён­ны­ми ве­ками зап­ля­сали бе­зум­ные ис­кры — пос­ледс­твия оче­ред­ной вспыш­ки бо­ли.  
  
— Нь­ют, это же я, — хрип­ло вы­дох­нул То­мас, пе­рех­ва­тывая цеп­кие, об­тя­нутые чёр­ны­ми ве­нами ру­ки у са­мого сво­его ли­ца.   
  
Нь­ют клац­нул зу­бами в опас­ной бли­зос­ти от его за­пястья и зло рык­нул, на­вали­ва­ясь всем те­лом, жад­но скре­бя паль­ца­ми воз­дух. Он был чер­тов­ски силь­ным, этот то­щий, нес­клад­ный маль­чиш­ка, — креп­ким, жи­лис­тым и ку­да бо­лее лов­ким, чем мно­гие дру­гие пар­ни. Вспыш­ка лишь от­то­чила его ре­ак­ции до жи­вот­ной ско­рос­ти и тща­тель­но сдоб­ри­ла яростью, что зас­тавля­ла Нь­юта пе­реть нап­ро­лом, нев­зи­рая ни на что.   
  
Он дер­жал креп­ко, из­ви­вал­ся ужом и за­ламы­вал свои ру­ки так, что То­мас всерь­ёз бо­ял­ся ус­лы­шать, как жа­лоб­но тре­щат его хруп­кие кос­ти, и не сом­не­вал­ся, что сам Нь­ют на это не по­ведёт и ухом.  
  
Ши­зу пле­вать, сколь­ко кос­тей сло­мано в его те­ле. У ши­за нет ин­стинкта са­мосох­ра­нения.  
  
— Чёрт, Нь­ют, ты дол­жен оч­нуть­ся! — в от­ча­янии зак­ри­чал То­мас и не без тру­да рыв­ком сбро­сил Нь­юта с се­бя, ур­вав се­бе нес­коль­ко се­кунд сво­боды. Ды­шалось с тру­дом: гор­ло сад­ни­ло от ви­та­ющей в воз­ду­хе ка­мен­ной пы­ли, и эта же пыль за­бива­лась в нос.   
Нь­ют по­дор­вался с ас­фаль­та и ки­нул­ся к не­му, и То­мас стис­нул зу­бы, что­бы не за­выть от собс­твен­ной бес­по­мощ­ности.   
  
— Нь­ют, — вы­дох­нул он, выс­тавляя пе­ред со­бой рас­кры­тые ла­дони. Не что­бы сдать­ся, нет. Что­бы ус­петь пе­рех­ва­тить ру­ки Нь­юта преж­де, чем его ко­рот­кие ног­ти до­тянут­ся и по­лос­нут по от­кры­тому гор­лу, раз­ди­рая ко­жу. — По­жалуй­ста... Ты дол­жен бо­роть­ся!  
  
Всё не­уло­вимо из­ме­нилось за ка­кую-то до­лю се­кун­ды: Нь­ют при­давил То­маса свер­ху, впи­ва­ясь ос­тры­ми ко­леня­ми в его бо­ка, и ос­кла­бил­ся, об­на­жая ров­ные, пе­репач­канные чёр­ной кровью зу­бы. Но ру­ку свою он над То­масом так и не за­нёс — от­че­го-то вдруг за­мер, мор­гнул и пос­мотрел преж­ним, яс­ным взгля­дом с чуть за­мет­ной по­воло­кой бе­зумия.  
  
— Том­ми, — про­шеп­тал он, слег­ка отс­тра­ня­ясь и ос­лабляя креп­кую хват­ку ко­леней. То­мас су­дорож­но вздох­нул и улыб­нулся — кри­во и не­весе­ло. — Я… — Нь­ют оки­нул его по­терян­ным взгля­дом и, осоз­нав, что имен­но про­изош­ло, то­роп­ли­во за­шеп­тал как ман­тру: — Прос­ти, прос­ти... Том­ми, прос­ти...  
  
Взгляд его мет­нулся ку­да-то вниз и впра­во, и То­мас по­чувс­тво­вал рез­кий ры­вок у бед­ра. В тус­клом све­те мер­ца­ющих вок­руг вспо­лохов ог­ня мель­кнул ме­тал­ли­чес­кий от­блеск, и Нь­ют вып­ря­мил­ся на ко­ленях, прис­та­вив пис­то­лет к сво­ему вис­ку.  
  
— Нет! — взре­вел То­мас, рва­нув­шись впе­рёд.  
  
Гу­бы Нь­юта дрог­ну­ли, и он на­жал на ку­рок.   
  
То­мас с кри­ком по­дор­вался на пос­те­ли. Он чувс­тво­вал, как тя­жело об­мя­ка­ет в ру­ках без­воль­ное, без­жизнен­ное те­ло Нь­юта — с ос­текле­нев­шим взгля­дом, ус­трем­лённым в ни­куда, и кровью, ок­ра­сив­шей его во­лосы в гряз­ный крас­но-чёр­ный, так не под­хо­див­ший ему цвет. И он чувс­тво­вал эту кровь — тёп­лую, поч­ти го­рячую и стран­но лип­кую, пе­рема­зав­шую ла­донь и паль­цы и ка­пав­шую с кон­чи­ков пря­дей на пыль­ный, су­хой ас­фальт.  
  
— Том­ми? — ок­ликну­ли его, и То­мас дёр­нулся прочь от это­го го­лоса, вре­за­ясь пле­чом в сте­ну хи­жины. Нет-нет-нет, по­жалуй­ста, толь­ко не сно­ва. Он не вы­дер­жит ещё раз, он прос­то сой­дёт с ума. — Ти­хо, это же я, — го­лос смяг­чился и заз­ву­чал ти­ше — так ти­хо, что То­масу приш­лось нап­рячь слух, что­бы ра­зоб­рать сло­ва. — Это был прос­то сон. Всё хо­рошо.  
  
Сон. Точ­но. Опять кош­марный сон.   
  
То­мас нес­коль­ко раз мор­гнул, про­гоняя прочь ос­татки жут­ко­го ви­дения, и, тя­жело ды­ша, при­валил­ся пле­чом к сте­не.   
  
Мыс­ля­ми он всё ещё был там, на пус­тынной, за­топ­ленной ог­нём и ды­мом ули­це: си­дел на ас­фаль­те, не­лов­ко по­дог­нув од­ну но­гу, при­жимал к гру­ди те­ло Нь­юта и без­думно пя­лил­ся на вы­пав­ший из его ру­ки пис­то­лет.   
  
То­мас взгля­нул на свои ру­ки — паль­цы мел­ко дро­жали, как при оз­но­бе, — и вы­тянул их по­верх сог­ну­тых ко­леней, пос­ле че­го пе­ревёл на Нь­юта нер­вный взгляд.  
  
Нь­ют был здесь. Жи­вой. Си­дел на кой­ке То­маса, зас­панный, с от­пе­чат­ком шва кур­тки на ле­вой ще­ке, и за­мет­но обес­по­ко­ен­ный. Он ос­то­рож­но тро­нул То­маса за дро­жащую ру­ку, и То­мас вце­пил­ся в его паль­цы так силь­но, что мог бы, по­жалуй, и сло­мать па­роч­ку не­наро­ком.  
  
— Ти­ше ты, — шик­нул на не­го Нь­ют и слег­ка по­шеве­лил ру­кой. То­мас сглот­нул и нем­но­го ос­ла­бил хват­ку. — Вот так, — он ус­по­ка­ива­юще сжал паль­цы То­маса сво­ими. — Что те­бе прис­ни­лось?  
  
То­мас зат­равлен­но пос­мотрел на не­го:  
  
— Ты.  
  
Паль­цы Нь­юта на его ру­ке сжа­лись силь­нее, а сам он за­мет­но пе­реме­нил­ся в ли­це —нах­му­рил­ся, опус­тил взгляд и так силь­но стис­нул зу­бы, что ли­ния его че­люс­ти слег­ка за­ос­три­лась, хо­тя, ка­залось бы, ку­да уже ещё силь­нее. То­мас рас­те­рял­ся, не по­нимая, что имен­но в его от­ве­те мог­ло про­из­вести на Нь­юта та­кой эф­фект, прок­ру­тил в го­лове нес­коль­ко пос­ледних фраз, оз­ву­чен­ных в раз­го­воре, и мыс­ленно дал се­бе пин­ка. Чёрт.  
  
— Нет-нет, — то­роп­ли­во поп­ра­вил­ся он. — Это не то, о чём ты по­думал. Вер­нее, не сов­сем то. Прос­то… не бес­по­кой­ся об этом, лад­но?  
  
Нь­ют не­довер­чи­во взгля­нул на не­го, вздох­нул и ус­та­вил­ся на зем­лю у сво­их ног.  
  
— Я не мо­гу, — ви­нова­то от­ве­тил он. — Зна­ешь, я ведь пом­ню прак­ти­чес­ки всё, что бы­ло, ког­да мне уда­валось не­надол­го вер­нуть кон­троль над со­бой. Нет, — Нь­ют по­качал го­ловой и под­нял на То­маса уп­ря­мый взгляд: — Я пом­ню всё, Том­ми. До мель­чай­ших под­робнос­тей.  
  
То­мас не­пони­ма­юще нах­му­рил­ся. А по­том в его го­лове что-то щёл­кну­ло, и в ушах заз­ву­чало ти­хое, умо­ля­ющее «По­жалуй­ста, Том­ми, по­жалуй­ста», от ко­торо­го внут­реннос­ти скру­тило жгу­том и за­тош­ни­ло так силь­но, что То­масу приш­лось сде­лать нес­коль­ко глу­боких вдо­хов, преж­де чем он смог за­гово­рить.  
  
— Ты про­сил ме­ня убить те­бя, — ед­ва слыш­но про­шеп­тал он. — Чёрт возь­ми, Нь­ют! Как ты мог ме­ня об этом про­сить?   
  
Нь­ют под­жал гу­бы:  
  
— Я пы­тал­ся спас­ти те­бя.  
  
— Не та­ким же спо­собом!  
  
— Чёрт возь­ми, Том­ми, — за­рычал Нь­ют, рыв­ком под­ни­ма­ясь с кой­ки и вы­дёр­ги­вая свою ру­ку из ру­ки То­маса. — Я бы убил те­бя!  
  
— И по­это­му ре­шил, что бу­дет луч­ше, ес­ли я убью те­бя? — ог­рызнул­ся То­мас, вста­вая сле­дом. Из-за рез­кости дви­жения его слег­ка по­вело, и Нь­ют тут же пос­пе­шил при­дер­жать его за пле­чо. В этом был весь он — ос­та­вать­ся ря­дом, быть опо­рой да­же в тех слу­ча­ях, ког­да им ста­нови­лось труд­но най­ти об­щий язык. Воз­можно, при­кос­но­вение Нь­юта по­дей­ство­вало бы на То­маса от­рез­вля­юще, как и всег­да, но пря­мо сей­час он был слиш­ком зол. — Ты не­веро­ят­ный эго­ист! Ты сдал­ся, да­же не по­пытав­шись бо­роть­ся!  
  
— Что… О чём ты? — опе­шил Нь­ют и от­сту­пил на пол­ша­га, уби­рая ру­ку с его пле­ча.  
  
То­мас под­це­пил паль­ца­ми ко­жаный шну­рок и вы­дер­нул из-под фут­болки под­ве­шен­ный на не­го ку­лон:  
  
— Что, не­уже­ли мне по­каза­лось и тут вов­се не про­щаль­ное пись­мо?  
  
Нь­ют поб­леднел и ра­зом рас­те­рял весь свой вну­шитель­ный, стро­гий вид. Он сколь­знул по по­качи­ва­юще­муся в воз­ду­хе ку­лону по­терян­ным взгля­дом, по­тянул­ся к не­му, но одёр­нул се­бя в пос­ледний мо­мент и опус­тил ру­ку, так и не кос­нувшись тёп­ло­го ме­тал­ла.  
  
Что-то бы­ло не так. Сов­сем не та­кого эф­фекта То­мас ждал, за­гово­рив об этом пись­ме. Он и по­думать не мог, что Нь­ют бу­дет так… на­пуган. Да, имен­но та­ким он и выг­ля­дел: нер­вным и ис­пу­ган­ным. И То­мас силь­но сом­не­вал­ся, что во­об­ще хоть раз в жиз­ни ви­дел Нь­юта та­ким. До это­го мо­мен­та.  
  
Став сви­дете­лем та­кого от­кры­того про­яв­ле­ния сла­бос­ти со сто­роны всег­да уве­рен­но­го в се­бе и спо­кой­но­го Нь­юта, То­мас по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя не­уют­но. Та­кой Нь­ют был по­добен зап­ретной тер­ри­тории, каж­дый шаг по ко­торой был рав­но­силен ша­гу по мин­но­му по­лю — не­из­вес­тно, где и ког­да рва­нёт, но пу­ти на­зад уже нет.  
  
— Ты про­читал? — бес­цвет­ным го­лосом спро­сил Нь­ют, пе­рево­дя взгляд с ку­лона на То­маса.  
  
— Я… — То­мас зап­нулся и мед­ленно опус­тил ку­лон, поз­во­ляя ему вновь лечь на грудь при­ят­ной тя­жестью. — Нет. Но я ви­дел, как ты пи­сал и пря­тал пись­мо.  
  
По­чуди­лось, что Нь­ют ед­ва слыш­но вы­дох­нул.   
  
— Тог­да по­чему бы те­бе не про­читать его вмес­то то­го, что­бы расс­пра­шивать ме­ня? — пред­ло­жил он.  
  
То­мас вздох­нул, стя­нул ку­лон че­рез го­лову и про­тянул его Нь­юту:  
  
— По­тому что ты жив, и я хо­тел бы ус­лы­шать всё, на­писан­ное здесь, от те­бя лич­но. Тог­да, ког­да ты бу­дешь го­тов ска­зать это, — Нь­ют сжал гу­бы в тон­кую ли­нию, но от То­маса не ук­ры­лась тень про­мель­кнув­шей на них улыб­ки. — Но толь­ко не так. Не под стра­хом смер­ти. Это бы­ло бы не­чес­тно по от­но­шению к те­бе.  
  
Он за­мол­чал, пе­рево­дя ды­хание. Нес­коль­ко дол­гих се­кунд Нь­ют прос­то смот­рел на не­го, и То­мас ви­дел, как с его ли­ца пос­те­пен­но ис­че­за­ет это заг­нанное, ис­пу­ган­ное вы­раже­ние.   
  
На­конец, Нь­ют не­доволь­но цок­нул язы­ком:  
  
— И в ко­го ты толь­ко та­кой пра­виль­ный? — он взял ку­лон, креп­ко сжал на мгно­вение и со вздо­хом на­дел се­бе на шею. По­том под­нял на То­маса не­реши­тель­ный взгляд. — Прос­ти. Я не дол­жен был про­сить те­бя о та­ком. Будь я на тво­ём мес­те, я бы то­же… не смог. Это бы­ло «не­чес­тно».  
  
Слож­но бы­ло оп­ре­делить, нас­коль­ко ис­крен­не он го­ворил, но То­мас ви­дел, что сло­ва эти да­лись Нь­юту труд­но, и до­гады­вал­ся, что от­части тот всё рав­но про­дол­жал счи­тать свой пос­ту­пок пра­виль­ным. Но То­мас слиш­ком ус­тал, что­бы про­дол­жать этот бес­смыс­ленный спор и даль­ше. Он опус­тился об­ратно на кой­ку и при­валил­ся спи­ной к сте­не, рас­слаб­ленно вы­тяги­вая но­ги в про­ходе. Нь­ют по­мял­ся нем­но­го и не­уве­рен­но сел нап­ро­тив, без­думно те­ребя шну­рок на шее.  
  
То­мас сце­пил паль­цы в за­мок, нер­вно раз­мял их до хрус­та в сус­та­вах и за­метил, как Нь­ют по­мор­щился от это­го зву­ка. Ти­шина меж­ду ни­ми ка­залась не­уют­ной, неп­ра­виль­ной. И То­мас знал, по­чему. Мень­ше все­го ему хо­телось воз­вра­щать­ся к то­му, с че­го на­чал­ся весь этот раз­го­вор, но что-то под­ска­зыва­ло, что сто­ило до­вес­ти на­чатое до кон­ца сей­час, по­ка оно не пус­ти­ло кор­ни в их и без то­го за­путан­ных, тре­вож­ных мыс­лях, и не по­роди­ло ещё боль­ше проб­лем.  
  
— Ты спро­сил, что мне сни­лось, — ти­хо за­гово­рил То­мас, и Нь­ют вски­нул го­лову, впи­ва­ясь в не­го удив­лённым и вмес­те с тем пыт­ли­вым взгля­дом. То­мас сов­сем не уди­вил­ся, не уло­вив на ли­це Нь­юта ни те­ни сты­да за своё лю­бопытс­тво. Нь­ют всег­да был та­ким — от­кры­тым и пря­моли­ней­ным, нем­но­го за­бав­ным в этой сво­ей обе­зору­жива­ющей чес­тнос­ти. — Мне сни­лась та ночь. Вре­мя бы­ло на ис­хо­де. Мы дра­лись, ки­дались друг на дру­га, но в ка­кой-то мо­мент те­бе уда­лось это — вер­нуть кон­троль над со­бой. Ты был так на­пуган, и я не знал, что де­лать, как вы­иг­рать ещё хоть нем­но­го вре­мени для те­бя. А по­том ты вых­ва­тил мой пис­то­лет, прис­та­вил его к сво­ему вис­ку и выс­тре­лил.  
  
Нь­ют стис­нул шну­рок так силь­но, что по­беле­ли паль­цы:  
  
— Том­ми…  
  
— Я не ус­пел, по­нима­ешь? — раз­дра­жён­но пе­ребил его То­мас, со злостью пнув од­ну из под­по­рок кой­ки нап­ро­тив. — Я ви­жу это каж­дую чёр­то­ву ночь: те­бя, пис­то­лет и твою улыб­ку, ког­да ты на­жима­ешь на ку­рок.   
  
«И каж­дый грё­баный раз я как буд­то уми­раю вмес­те с то­бой».   
  
— И я всё не мог по­нять, — уже ти­ше про­дол­жил он, от­ки­дывая го­лову на­зад и прис­ло­ня­ясь за­тыл­ком к прох­ладной сте­не, наб­лю­дая за Нь­ютом из-под опу­щен­ных рес­ниц, — че­му же ты так ра­ду­ешь­ся за се­кун­ду до сво­ей смер­ти? А те­перь, ка­жет­ся, по­нимаю.  
  
Ему по­каза­лось, что на се­кун­ду Нь­ют пе­рес­тал ды­шать, и в гла­зах его про­мель­кнул тот же за­та­ён­ный страх, что прор­вался на­ружу, ког­да речь заш­ла о пись­ме.  
  
— И че­му же? — ед­ва слыш­но вы­дох­нул Нь­ют.  
  
То­мас пе­чаль­но ус­мехнул­ся:  
  
— То­му, что смог ме­ня спас­ти.


	8. Опора

Этой ночью они боль­ше не раз­го­вари­вали.   
  
Пос­ледняя про­из­не­сён­ная То­масом фра­за про­лег­ла меж­ду ни­ми по­доб­но су­хой, опа­лён­ной лу­чами по­луден­но­го сол­нца пус­ты­не. Ка­залось, что они с Нь­ютом на­мер­тво увяз­ли но­гами в гус­том, го­рячем пес­ке, и в ка­кую бы сто­рону они, в кон­це кон­цов, не ре­шились пой­ти, эта тя­жесть не поз­во­лила бы им сдви­нуть­ся с мес­та.   
  
Нь­ют мол­чал, опус­тив взгляд, и за­дум­чи­во мял в паль­цах ко­жаный шну­рок от ку­лона. Он буд­то пы­тал­ся ре­шить­ся на что-то, но его внут­ренние барь­еры бы­ли столь вы­соки, что лю­бые проб­лески ре­шитель­нос­ти раз­би­вались о них точ­но вол­ны о бе­рег Ти­хой га­вани.   
  
То­мас тер­пе­ливо ждал, по­ка не по­нял, что на са­мом де­ле Нь­ют прос­то не знал, как уй­ти от раз­го­вора так, что­бы не оби­деть его. И То­мас не мог ви­нить его за скрыт­ность. Он по се­бе знал, как это тя­жело — пы­тать­ся ра­зоб­рать­ся в се­бе и сво­их чувс­твах и не знать, с ка­кой сто­роны под­сту­пить­ся к этой го­лово­лом­ке. Нь­ют был хо­рошим со­вет­чи­ком, ког­да де­ло ка­салось дру­гих лю­дей, но оп­ре­делён­но ис­пы­тывал слож­ности с са­мим со­бой.  
  
По­чувс­тво­вав укол со­вес­ти, То­мас из­ба­вил Нь­юта от не­об­хо­димос­ти ис­кать спо­соб увиль­нуть от от­ве­та. Сос­лавшись на ус­та­лость и не­об­хо­димость от­дохнуть пе­ред дол­гим днём, То­мас от­пра­вил его до­сыпать ос­тавши­еся ча­сы до рас­све­та. А сам, рас­тя­нув­шись на кой­ке ли­цом к сте­не, ос­тался му­чить­ся в оди­ночес­тве и ждать, по­ка пер­вые сол­нечные лу­чи кос­нутся хи­жины, прос­каль­зы­вая внутрь сквозь тон­кие ще­ли меж­ду брёв­на­ми.   
  
Бес­по­кой­ные мыс­ли, ос­тавши­еся осад­ком пос­ле неп­росто­го, нем­но­го стран­но­го раз­го­вора, не да­вали по­коя: они пу­тались в го­лове, нас­ка­кива­ли од­на на дру­гую, сму­щали и да­же пу­гали То­маса и вмес­те с тем ни­как не же­лали фор­ми­ровать­ся в кон­крет­ную проб­ле­му, в ре­шение ко­торой он мог бы оку­нуть­ся с го­ловой. То­мас не знал, как быть с этой мыс­ленной ка­шей. Абс­трак­тные воп­ро­сы не вхо­дили в чис­ло тех, на ко­торые он с лёг­костью на­ходил от­ве­ты.  
  
Зад­ре­мал То­мас толь­ко под ут­ро. Не­замет­но для са­мого се­бя про­валив­шись в бес­по­кой­ный, чут­кий сон, он всё бе­жал и бе­жал ку­да-то и ог­ля­дывал­ся на­зад в на­деж­де уви­деть ко­го-то, но каж­дый раз его жда­ло ра­зоча­рова­ние: в этой бес­ко­неч­ной гон­ке с не­види­мым вра­гом ему пред­сто­яло бе­жать в оди­ночес­тве.  
  
Раз­бу­дил его стран­ный скре­жещу­щий звук. То­мас сон­но по­тёр гла­за, пе­ревер­нулся на спи­ну и уви­дел, как Нь­ют во­лочит по зем­ле то са­мое вед­ро с во­дой, от­таски­вая его с про­хода в уз­кий за­куток меж­ду из­ножь­ем сво­ей кой­ки и сте­ной. Его во­лосы, не­мытые уже мно­го дней, пос­ле сна смеш­но при­мялись на один бок, а с дру­гого нап­ро­тив ер­ши­лись по нап­равле­нию к ма­куш­ке.   
  
Зад­ви­нув, на­конец, вед­ро в са­мый угол, Нь­ют по­тёр пе­редав­ленные же­лез­ной руч­кой паль­цы и раз­вернул­ся к То­масу.  
  
— О, ты прос­нулся, — уди­вил­ся он, от не­ожи­дан­ности слег­ка от­пря­нув на­зад. — Доб­рое ут­ро.   
  
— Доб­рое, — от­клик­нулся То­мас, не­охот­но са­дясь и спус­кая но­ги с кой­ки. — Мог бы ска­зать, я бы пе­рес­та­вил его сам.  
  
Нь­ют в пол­ном скеп­ти­циз­ма жес­те скрес­тил ру­ки на гру­ди:  
  
— Ну да. Что­бы у те­бя опять швы ра­зош­лись? Я пом­ню, что вче­ра го­вори­ла Брен­да, Том­ми, — он кив­нул на жи­вот То­маса. — Что у те­бя там?  
  
— Да пус­тя­ки, — не­лов­ко от­махнул­ся тот.   
  
К нес­частью, Нь­ют был не­умо­лим. Ес­ли его что-то бес­по­ко­ило, он не от­сту­пал до тех пор, по­ка не раз­бе­рёт­ся, в чём де­ло, и у То­маса не бы­ло ни еди­ного шан­са про­тив его уп­рямс­тва.   
  
Вздох­нув, он ос­то­рож­но при­под­нял край фут­болки, по­казы­вая бе­лую по­лос­ку бин­тов:  
  
— Джен­сон подс­тре­лил.  
  
Нь­ют рас­те­рян­но опус­тил ру­ки. По его ви­ду мож­но бы­ло пред­по­ложить, что ре­аль­ность нес­коль­ко от­ли­чалась от его ожи­даний и не в луч­шую поль­зу. Он по­дошёл к То­масу, при­сел пе­ред ним на кор­точки и при­дир­чи­во ос­мотрел по­вяз­ку — с та­ким серь­ёз­ным ви­дом, что ста­ло не­лов­ко. То­масу пот­ре­бова­лась вся его вы­дер­жка, что­бы сох­ра­нить не­воз­му­тимое вы­раже­ние ли­ца, чувс­твуя, как паль­цы Нь­юта про­бега­ют­ся по по­вяз­ке: бы­ло ще­кот­но и стран­но.  
  
— А Джен­сон что? — спро­сил Нь­ют. По­хоже, ка­чес­тво пе­ревяз­ки его удов­летво­рило, по­тому что ру­ки он, на­конец, уб­рал, неб­режно опи­ра­ясь лок­тя­ми на свои же бёд­ра и сцеп­ляя паль­цы в за­мок.   
  
— Боль­ше нас не по­бес­по­ко­ит, — ус­мехнул­ся То­мас, поп­равляя фут­болку. Нь­ют по­нима­юще кив­нул и вновь ус­та­вил­ся на те­перь уже скры­тые под тканью бин­ты, ду­мая о чём-то сво­ём. То­мас тер­пе­ливо по­дож­дал и, ког­да мол­ча­ние за­тяну­лось, не­лов­ко про­каш­лялся. — Я обе­щал пер­вым де­лом по­казать те­бе, где душ.  
  
Нь­ют мор­гнул и пе­ревёл на не­го не­пони­ма­ющий взгляд. Мгно­вение спус­тя до не­го дош­ло, и он улыб­нулся:  
  
— Да, точ­но, — он под­нялся и по­лез ша­рить под сво­ей кой­кой. — По­дож­ди, я толь­ко дос­та­ну что-ни­будь из смен­ных ве­щей. Не знаю, кто до­думал­ся при­тащить сю­да мой рюк­зак, но бу­ду век ему бла­года­рен.  
  
Рюк­зак, по сло­вам Мин­хо, при­волок Гал­ли, и что-то под­ска­зыва­ло То­масу, что на не­го Нь­ют по­думал бы в пос­леднюю оче­редь.   
  
То­мас под­нялся с пос­те­ли, слег­ка раз­мял за­тёк­шие пле­чи и, бро­сив Нь­юту «По­дож­ду на ули­це», вы­шел из хи­жины. В гла­за тут же уда­рило сол­нце, и То­мас то­роп­ли­во при­щурил­ся и прик­рыл гла­за ла­донью, не без вос­хи­щения оки­дывая взгля­дом ис­кря­ще­еся зо­лотом мо­ре. Оно прос­ти­ралось впе­рёд до са­мого го­ризон­та — прек­расное, ма­нящее сво­ей та­инс­твен­ностью, — и приз­ва­ло из­ны­ва­ющих от на­чина­ющей­ся жа­ры лю­дей пос­ко­рее оку­нуть­ся в свои прох­ладные во­ды. То­мас да­же по­жалел нем­но­го, что ему по­ка в мо­ре путь был за­казан: Брен­да и к ис­точни­ку-то от­пуска­ла его не­охот­но — всё пе­режи­вала, что в ра­ну по­падёт ка­кая-ни­будь за­раза. Но во­да там бы­ла прес­ной, и То­мас всё же ре­шил рис­кнуть.  
  
К сло­ву об ис­точни­ке. Ин­те­рес­но, что ска­жет Нь­ют, ког­да уви­дит обе­щан­ный ему «душ»?  
  
То­мас обер­нулся к хи­жине и как раз вов­ре­мя: за­навес­ка на двер­ном про­ёме вско­лых­ну­лась, и из-за неё по­казал­ся Нь­ют с при­жатой к гру­ди охап­кой одеж­ды. Сол­нце встре­тило его столь же дру­желюб­но и лас­ко­во, и Нь­ют поч­ти сра­зу заж­му­рил­ся и опус­тил го­лову, пря­чась от его сле­пящих лу­чей.  
  
— Всё хо­рошо? — обес­по­ко­ен­но спро­сил То­мас, тро­нув его за пле­чо.  
  
— Да, прос­то… — Нь­ют вы­дох­нул и мед­ленно от­крыл гла­за, ус­та­вив­шись на зем­ля­ную на­сыпь под сво­ими но­гами. — Слиш­ком яр­ко, аж смот­реть боль­но. С неп­ри­выч­ки, на­вер­ное.  
  
Он поп­ро­бовал под­нять взгляд на То­маса, но быс­тро сдал­ся, сно­ва опус­тил го­лову и час­то за­мор­гал в по­пыт­ке по­быс­трее адап­ти­ровать­ся к днев­но­му све­ту.   
  
— Лад­но, — То­мас не­уве­рен­но про­вёл ла­донью по сво­ей шее. — Да­вай всё де­лать… пос­те­пен­но. Я… э… — он ак­ку­рат­но под­хва­тил Нь­юта под ло­коть и мяг­ко раз­вернул впра­во, ту­да, где от­весная ска­ла, околь­цо­выва­ющая бе­рег, тя­нулась к са­мой во­де. — Я от­ве­ду те­бя, хо­рошо?  
  
Вне­зап­но Нь­ют рас­сме­ял­ся:  
  
— Я не фар­фо­ровый, Том­ми, и впол­не здо­ров. Не нуж­но сю­сюкать со мной, — он бро­сил на То­маса нас­мешли­вый взгляд из-под гряз­ной чёл­ки. — Ве­ди уже, по­ка я не рас­пла­вил­ся. Здесь всег­да так жар­ко?  
  
— Боль­шую часть вре­мени, — с до­садой приз­нал То­мас, утя­гивая Нь­юта за со­бой, вниз по скло­ну.   
  
Им приш­лось ид­ти мед­ленно, по­тому что как бы Нь­ют не ки­чил­ся сво­им бод­рым ви­дом, дви­жения его со сто­роны ка­зались не­ук­лю­жими, и те­перь, при све­те дня это бы­ло осо­бен­но за­мет­но. То­мас об­ра­тил вни­мание и на то, что Нь­ют сей­час хро­мал нем­но­го силь­нее, чем рань­ше, и лишь по­наде­ял­ся втай­не, что это вре­мен­ные ос­ложне­ния из-за упад­ка сил.   
  
— К счастью, мы здесь не­надол­го, — про­дол­жил То­мас. — Это мес­то — как пе­рева­лоч­ный пункт. Ког­да все нем­но­го при­дут в се­бя и как сле­ду­ет от­дохнут, Мин­хо и ещё нес­коль­ко ре­бят под­ни­мут­ся на­верх и ос­мотрят­ся. Тог­да и бу­дем ре­шать, ку­да дви­гать­ся даль­ше.  
  
— Опять в до­рогу? — нах­му­рил­ся Нь­ют.   
  
Ка­жет­ся, пер­спек­ти­ва сно­ва ку­да-то та­щить­ся его сов­сем не об­ра­дова­ла. Что ж, То­мас по­нимал его как ник­то дру­гой. Он по­качал го­ловой и пе­рех­ва­тил ло­коть Нь­юта пок­репче — но­ги у не­го те­перь увя­зали в пес­ке, что пе­чаль­но ска­зыва­лось на рав­но­весии:  
  
— Нет. Мы прос­то най­дём мес­то, где смо­жем пос­тро­ить наш дом. Наш но­вый, об­щий глэйд.   
  
Это ус­по­ко­ило Нь­юта, и он меч­та­тель­но улыб­нулся, дол­жно быть, вспо­миная, как прек­ра­сен был тот глэйд, где они ког­да-то поз­на­коми­лись. То­мас и сам иног­да ску­чал по не­му. И по то­му, как прос­то и по­нят­но тог­да всё бы­ло.  
  
— Мне нра­вит­ся, — ти­хо вы­дох­нул Нь­ют. — Хо­роший план. Дол­жно быть, это по­тому, что сос­тавлял его не ты.  
  
То­мас рас­сме­ял­ся и мсти­тель­но ле­гонь­ко пих­нул его в пле­чо:  
  
— Те­бе нра­вились мои пла­ны! Я же знаю, ты вор­чал боль­ше для ви­да!  
  
— Твои пла­ны бы­ли ужас­ны, Том­ми, — су­рово воз­ра­зил Нь­ют, но не схо­дящая с его губ улыб­ка све­ла к ну­лю его по­пыт­ку быть серь­ёз­ным. — И я то­же был в ужа­се.  
  
«И всё рав­но шёл за мной».  
  
Эта мысль про­мель­кну­ла так вне­зап­но, что То­мас, оше­лом­лённый её оче­вид­ностью, зап­нулся о мел­кий ка­мешек и ед­ва не про­пахал но­сом пе­сок. Нь­ют то­же слег­ка по­шат­нулся, но ус­то­ял.  
  
— Ты ме­ня про­вожа­ешь, что­бы я не убил­ся, или что? — не­доволь­но про­вор­чал он, при­дер­жи­вая То­маса за пле­чо, по­ка тот пе­рево­дил ды­хание.  
  
— Прос­ти, — ви­нова­то отоз­вался То­мас. — И мы поч­ти приш­ли.  
  
Ска­ла воз­вы­шалась пе­ред ни­ми точ­но ка­мен­ный ис­по­лин, врос­ший ступ­ня­ми в пе­сок и прос­ти­рав­ший свои ру­ки к ог­ромно­му си­нему не­бу. То­мас свер­нул и по­вёл Нь­юта вдоль неё — до тех пор, по­ка они не нат­кну­лись на вби­тую в пе­сок де­ревян­ную таб­личку. У под­но­жия кри­вого ко­лыш­ка, на ко­тором она дер­жа­лась, ва­лялись тряп­ка и па­кетик с мел­ка­ми. То­мас дос­тал один и вы­вел на таб­личке два кри­вова­тых зна­ка — крест и го­ризон­таль­ную чёр­точку.   
  
Нь­ют наб­лю­дал за ним с вы­раже­ни­ем аб­со­лют­но­го не­до­уме­ния на ли­це. Ког­да То­мас уб­рал ме­лок на мес­то, Нь­ют скло­нил­ся над таб­личкой и дол­го пя­лил­ся на неё, преж­де чем всё же вы­нуж­ден был приз­нать своё по­раже­ние в борь­бе с ве­лики­ми ума­ми жи­телей Ти­хой га­вани.   
  
— Лад­но, — он вып­ря­мил­ся и ки­нул на То­маса лю­бопыт­ный взгляд. — Сда­юсь. Что это?  
  
— Сей­час са­мое вре­мя уточ­нить, что ког­да я го­ворил «душ», это бы­ло об­разное вы­раже­ние, — не­лов­ко от­ве­тил То­мас.  
  
— Об­разное? — Нь­ют при­щурил­ся. — Нас­коль­ко «об­разное»?  
  
— Очень, — приз­нался То­мас. — Мы здесь не­надол­го, так что пос­ле то­го, как Гар­ри­ет нат­кну­лась на это мес­то, с обус­трой­ством нор­маль­но­го ду­ша ре­шили по­ка не за­мора­чивать­ся. Чуть даль­ше есть про­ход в не­боль­шую бух­ту меж­ду ска­лами. Там бь­ёт прес­ный ис­точник. Во­да чис­тая, днём нем­но­го прог­ре­ва­ет­ся. Так что в ней и ку­па­ем­ся. И пить­евую во­ду на­бира­ем там же.  
  
Нь­ют ог­ля­дел ска­лу, слов­но сом­не­ва­ясь, что за ней мо­жет пря­тать­ся по­доб­ное сок­ро­вище, а по­том сно­ва ус­та­вил­ся на таб­личку:  
  
— Хо­рошо, с «ду­шем» всё по­нят­но. А это что? Что ты тут на­рисо­вал?  
  
На са­мом де­ле за эту «сис­те­му опо­веще­ния» сто­ило поб­ла­года­рить ту же Гар­ри­ет. Имен­но она пер­вой за­дума­лась о том, что на­ладить по­оче­рёд­ное по­сеще­ние бух­ты при та­ком ко­личес­тве же­ла­ющих бу­дет очень неп­росто, не го­воря уж о том, что де­вуш­ки и пар­ни дол­жны бы­ли мыть­ся раз­дель­но и не на­тыкать­ся друг на дру­га, соз­да­вая не­лов­кие сму­ща­ющие си­ту­ации. Так что Гар­ри­ет пот­ра­тила нес­коль­ко ча­сов и при­дума­ла прос­тень­кую сис­те­му зна­ков, поз­во­ляв­шую вновь при­быв­шим к бух­те по­нять, мож­но ли ту­да зай­ти пря­мо сей­час или нет.  
  
— Это Гар­ри­ет при­дума­ла, — чес­тно от­ве­тил То­мас. — Смот­ри, — он ткнул в таб­личку. — «Крест» обоз­на­ча­ет, что внут­ри мо­ет­ся кто-то из пар­ней. «Ми­нус» ря­дом — что пос­то­рон­няя ком­па­ния не при­ветс­тву­ет­ся и луч­ше по­дож­дать сво­ей оче­реди. Де­вуш­ки обоз­на­ча­ют­ся «кру­гом». Ес­ли ря­дом сто­ит «га­лоч­ка», зна­чит, мож­но при­со­еди­нить­ся, ес­ли, ко­неч­но, сам пос­то­рон­них не стес­ня­ешь­ся. Прос­то и удоб­но, да?  
  
— А и прав­да, — удив­лённо сог­ла­сил­ся Нь­ют. — «Ми­нус», зна­чит, на­рисо­вал, да, Том­ми? — фыр­кнул он, по­косив­шись на То­маса.  
  
— Пе­реп­ра­вить на «га­лоч­ку»? — неп­ри­нуж­дённо по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся тот и по­тянул­ся за ва­ляв­шей­ся в пес­ке тряп­кой.  
  
— Нет!  
  
То­мас ус­мехнул­ся и, вновь взяв Нь­юта под ло­коть, по­вёл его к уз­ко­му пе­решей­ку, ве­дуще­му в бух­ту. Внут­ри бы­ло за­мет­но прох­ладнее, а каж­дый звук, будь то ша­ги или ды­хание, ка­зал­ся гром­че и от­чётли­вее, чем там, на от­кры­том прос­транс­тве. То­мас по­мог Нь­юту пе­реб­рать­ся че­рез прег­раждав­ший про­ход ва­лун и вы­вел его под вы­сокие ка­мен­ные сво­ды, квер­ху смы­кав­ши­еся в коль­цо. Че­рез это коль­цо в бух­ту про­никал мяг­кий, ща­дящий гла­за свет, и Нь­ют, на­конец, смог под­нять го­лову и ос­мотреть­ся, не ис­пы­тывая дис­комфор­та.  
  
— За тем кам­нем, — То­мас мах­нул ру­кой в нуж­ном нап­равле­нии, — есть таз и мы­ло, поль­зуй­ся спо­кой­но. Я по­дож­ду на бе­регу, а по­том от­ве­ду те­бя на зав­трак.  
  
Нь­ют кив­нул, и То­мас ушёл, ос­тавляя его в оди­ночес­тве. Выб­равшись из бух­ты, он рас­те­рян­но по­топ­тался воз­ле таб­лички, не в си­лах оп­ре­делить­ся, сто­ило ли уй­ти по­даль­ше или же на­обо­рот ос­тать­ся поб­ли­зос­ти на слу­чай, ес­ли что-то пой­дёт не так и Нь­юту пот­ре­бу­ет­ся по­мощь. В кон­це кон­цов, ра­ци­она­лизм взял верх, и То­мас усел­ся на пе­сок пря­мо там, воз­ле ко­лыш­ка.   
  
За­цик­ленность на Нь­юте на­чина­ла тре­вожить его. С то­го мо­мен­та, как То­мас ед­ва не по­терял Нь­юта, за­виси­мость от его при­сутс­твия, от ощу­щения его креп­ко­го пле­ча, на ко­торое мож­но бы­ло бы опе­реть­ся в лю­бой мо­мент, кар­ди­наль­но пре­об­ра­зилась, пе­рерос­ла в неч­то со­вер­шенно иное. Те­перь То­мас сам хо­тел быть тем «креп­ким пле­чом». Го­вори­ло ли в нём чувс­тво ви­ны за то, что не смог убе­речь Нь­юта, или же это был под­созна­тель­ный страх вновь пе­режить то опус­то­ша­ющее, вы­жига­ющее из­нутри чувс­тво по­тери, То­мас не знал.   
  
По­ка что Нь­ют к его ма­ни­акаль­ной за­боте от­но­сил­ся бла­гос­клон­но или прос­то от­шу­чивал­ся. Но иног­да — и это тре­вожи­ло То­маса ещё силь­нее — он ста­новил­ся стран­ным: за­дум­чи­вым, нер­вным, да­же ис­пу­ган­ным. Впер­вые в жиз­ни То­мас ис­крен­не жа­лел, что не умел чи­тать чу­жие мыс­ли: пря­мо сей­час этот на­вык ему бы при­годил­ся. Без не­го То­мас мог лишь на­де­ять­ся, что не де­лал сво­ей за­ботой ху­же.  
  
— Те­бя не до­зовёшь­ся, — воз­му­щён­но про­вор­чал над го­ловой зна­комый го­лос.   
  
То­мас дёр­нулся, зап­ро­кинул го­лову и нат­кнул­ся на нас­мешли­вый взгляд на­вис­ше­го над ним Нь­юта. Его мок­рые во­лосы слег­ка ви­лись на кон­цах и тор­ча­ли во все сто­роны, а сам он выг­ля­дел за­мет­но пос­ве­жев­шим и та­ким… до­маш­ним в сво­бод­ной свет­ло-бе­жевой ру­баш­ке на­подо­бие той, что но­сил ког­да-то в глэй­де. То­мас встал, от­ряхнул­ся от пес­ка и ви­нова­то улыб­нулся:  
  
— Прос­ти, за­думал­ся. А где твои ве­щи?  
  
— Пос­ти­рал и ос­та­вил су­шить­ся на кам­нях, — по­жал пле­чами Нь­ют. — Поз­же за­беру. — Он пе­рес­ту­пил с но­ги на но­гу, сно­ва слег­ка при­пав на од­ну из них, за­дум­чи­во по­кусал гу­бы и до­бавил: — Не хо­чу ид­ти на зав­трак.  
  
— Что? — удив­лённо мор­гнул То­мас. — По­чему? Что-то слу­чилось?  
  
— Слиш­ком мно­го воп­ро­сов, Том­ми, — рас­сме­ял­ся Нь­ют. — И слиш­ком мно­го лю­дей. Мо­жем мы по­ка прос­то… прой­тись нем­но­го? Я бы не от­ка­зал­ся от эк­скур­сии.  
  
Они слов­но вер­ну­лись в то дав­нее вре­мя, ког­да То­мас был нес­мышлё­ным, чрез­мерно лю­бопыт­ным но­вич­ком, с ко­торым Нь­ют по доб­ро­те ду­шев­ной во­зил­ся весь ве­чер, ус­по­ка­ивая его ле­нивой бол­товнёй и рас­ска­зами о том, что и как в глэй­де ус­тро­ено. Толь­ко те­перь они по­меня­лись мес­та­ми, и уже Нь­ют при­мерял на се­бя роль рас­те­рян­но­го но­вич­ка, а от То­маса за­висе­ло, как быс­тро он смо­жет при­вык­нуть к это­му но­вому, сво­бод­но­му ми­ру.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — сог­ла­сил­ся То­мас, втай­не ра­ду­ясь ещё нес­коль­ким ча­сам, про­ведён­ным на­еди­не.   
  
Бы­ло тя­жело приз­на­вать это, но ему со­вер­шенно не хо­телось де­лить вни­мание Нь­юта с кем-ли­бо ещё. Не так быс­тро. Ему тре­бова­лось ещё нем­но­го вре­мени для се­бя.   
  
То­мас кос­нулся пле­ча Нь­юта и мяг­ко раз­вернул его в ту сто­рону, где рас­ки­нул­ся скром­ный по сво­им мас­шта­бам ла­герь, сплошь сос­то­яв­ший из па­латок и нас­пех ско­лочен­ных хи­жин или да­же прос­то на­весов.   
  
— Тог­да доб­ро по­жало­вать в Ти­хую га­вань.


	9. Имя

Они мед­ленно бре­ли вдоль бе­рега, дер­жа обувь в ру­ках и поз­во­ляя прох­ладной мор­ской во­де омы­вать бо­сые ступ­ни. Иног­да Нь­ют ос­та­нав­ли­вал­ся и с ед­ва за­мет­ной улыб­кой глуб­же за­рывал­ся но­гами в мок­рый пе­сок — буд­то пы­тал­ся уло­вить ка­кую-то не­види­мую вол­ну энер­гии, про­низы­ва­ющей всё вок­руг, и про­пус­тить её сквозь се­бя. А мо­жет, Нь­юту прос­то нра­вилось чувс­тво­вать се­бя жи­вым, и он ни­как не мог на­сытить­ся этим ощу­щени­ем спол­на, сно­ва и сно­ва на­поми­ная се­бе, что он здесь, он су­щес­тву­ет, и всё вок­руг — нас­то­ящее.   
  
То­мас не смел его то­ропить. В та­кие мо­мен­ты он ос­та­нав­ли­вал­ся ря­дом и наб­лю­дал ук­радкой, как лас­ко­вый мор­ской бриз мяг­ко тре­пал влаж­ные пос­ле ку­пания во­лосы Нь­юта, уже слег­ка пу­шив­ши­еся на кон­чи­ках, и как сол­нце зо­лоти­ло его ко­жу — сов­сем как ког­да-то дав­но её зо­лоти­ли бли­ки ноч­но­го кос­тра там, в глэй­де. То­мас не мог при­пом­нить, ви­дел ли преж­де Нь­юта та­ким же рас­слаб­ленным и уми­рот­во­рён­ным, как сей­час, в эту са­мую ми­нуту, и го­тов был мно­гое от­дать, что­бы ви­деть его та­ким всег­да. Та­кой Нь­ют при­носил с со­бой чувс­тво по­коя, в ко­тором То­мас так от­ча­ян­но нуж­дался.  
  
— Ты обе­щал мне эк­скур­сию, — на­пом­нил Нь­ют и за­бав­но по­шеве­лил паль­ца­ми на но­гах, поз­во­ляя оче­ред­ной на­катив­шей на бе­рег вол­не смыть с них пе­сок.  
  
— Обе­щал, — сог­ла­сил­ся То­мас и со вздо­хом до­бавил: — Но по­нятия не имею, с че­го на­чать. Мо­жет, ты прос­то пос­пра­шива­ешь ме­ня обо всём, что те­бе ин­те­рес­но?  
  
— Что та­кое? — с прит­ворной нас­мешкой уди­вил­ся Нь­ют. — Роль ня­неч­ки слиш­ком труд­на для те­бя, Том­ми?  
  
То­мас за­катил гла­за и неб­режно шар­кнул но­гой по во­де, под­ни­мая скром­ную вол­ну брызг в сто­рону Нь­юта. Тот сра­зу же от­шатнул­ся вверх по скло­ну, прош­лё­пав но­гами по мок­ро­му пес­ку — пря­мо по ли­нии при­боя, — и пре­дуп­режда­юще ус­та­вил­ся на То­маса:  
  
— Толь­ко поп­ро­буй сде­лать так сно­ва, и я те­бя це­ликом оку­ну.  
  
— Сда­юсь без боя, — вски­нул ру­ки То­мас. — Но ты зас­лу­жил.  
  
— Воз­можно, — ук­лончи­во сог­ла­сил­ся Нь­ют. Стрель­нув в То­маса по­доз­ри­тель­ным взгля­дом, он ос­то­рож­но спус­тился об­ратно к во­де. — Лад­но, так и быть, по­кажу те­бе, как это де­ла­ет­ся, _Но­вичок_ , — он драз­ня­ще рас­тя­нул пос­леднее сло­во, с ух­мылкой обо­шёл То­маса и не­тороп­ли­во поб­рёл даль­ше по бе­регу. — Кто сей­час за глав­но­го?  
  
То­мас нес­коль­ко се­кунд ото­ропе­ло пя­лил­ся ему в спи­ну, но, в кон­це кон­цов, сми­рен­но поп­лёлся сле­дом и по­рав­нялся с Нь­ютом уже че­рез па­ру-трой­ку ша­гов.   
  
— Винс и Хор­хе, — по­раз­мыслив, от­ве­тил он, ис­пы­тывая смут­ную гор­дость за то, что, нес­мотря на своё про­дол­жи­тель­ное от­шель­ни­чес­тво, в сос­то­янии от­ве­тить уже как ми­нимум на один воп­рос. — Но это, ско­рее все­го, вре­мен­но. Ду­маю, они и са­ми по­ка не зна­ют, как всем этим уп­равлять, да и чем «всем» — то­же по­ка не осо­бо по­нят­но.  
  
На са­мом де­ле Мин­хо дваж­ды пы­тал­ся ввес­ти То­маса в курс де­ла от­но­ситель­но даль­ней­ших пла­нов по раз­ви­тию по­селе­ния, и дваж­ды по­тер­пел крах. В то вре­мя То­мас нас­толь­ко пог­ряз в сво­их кош­ма­рах и пос­то­ян­ном, со­вер­шенно не­кон­тро­лиру­емом бес­по­кой­стве за Нь­юта, что прак­ти­чес­ки не вос­при­нимал ин­форма­цию из­вне, ес­ли она пред­став­ля­ла со­бой неч­то бо­лее слож­ное, чем пред­ло­жение всё то­го же Мин­хо «вы­тащить свою зад­ни­цу на ужин».  
  
Те­перь за свою не­ос­ве­дом­лённость бы­ло нем­но­го стыд­но. То­мас по­нимал, что слиш­ком силь­но вы­пал из те­чения пов­седнев­ной жиз­ни по­селе­ния, и весь­ма смут­но пред­став­лял, как вли­вать­ся об­ратно. К то­му мо­мен­ту, как То­мас, на­конец, оч­нулся и вы­полз из сво­ей хи­жины, мир вок­руг не­го ус­пел из­ме­нить­ся до не­уз­на­ва­емос­ти: иные ус­ло­вия, но­вые лю­ди, нез­на­комые по­ряд­ки. То­мас оку­нал­ся во всё это по чуть-чуть, нап­лы­вами, ког­да поз­во­лял се­бе нем­но­го рас­сла­бить­ся и не­надол­го ос­та­вить Нь­юта од­но­го, но соб­рать цель­ную кар­тинку ему так и не до­велось.  
  
Бы­ла и дру­гая проб­ле­ма. Иног­да, наб­лю­дая из те­ни хи­жины за ки­пев­шей вок­руг жизнью, То­мас ло­вил се­бя на мыс­ли, что по­нятия не имел, ку­да по­дать­ся и на что тра­тить так не­ожи­дан­но по­дарен­ную ему сво­бод­ную жизнь. Он при­вык пос­то­ян­но бе­жать на­пере­гон­ки со смертью, а то и прос­то бе­жать, и вряд ли наш­лось бы во всём ми­ре хоть что-то, что уда­валось бы ему луч­ше. В Бе­гунах же мир боль­ше не нуж­дался, и То­мас чувс­тво­вал се­бя бес­по­щад­но выб­ро­шен­ным за его пре­делы.  
  
Сре­ди всех этих не­уло­вимых из­ме­нений вок­руг толь­ко Нь­ют ос­та­вал­ся са­мим со­бой — та­ким же зна­комым и по­нят­ным, ка­ким То­мас за­пом­нил его до это­го не­боль­шо­го про­бела в сво­ей жиз­ни. Мо­жет быть, это и бы­ло од­ной из при­чин, по ко­торым То­мас так от­ча­ян­но за не­го цеп­лялся.  
  
— Ни­чего, с этим быс­тро раз­бе­рут­ся, ед­ва воп­рос вста­нет реб­ром, — фыр­кнул Нь­ют. — А при та­ком ко­личес­тве на­рода это не­из­бежно. В глэй­де бы­ло око­ло пя­тиде­сяти че­ловек, и да­же с ни­ми мы справ­ля­лись с тру­дом — кон­флик­ты воз­ни­кали пос­то­ян­но. А тут нас… — он пе­ревёл взгляд на рас­ки­нув­ше­еся вы­ше по бе­регу пос­те­пен­но ожи­ва­ющее по­селе­ние. — Сколь­ко нас?  
  
— Пол­то­ры сот­ни, — нав­скид­ку при­кинул То­мас. — Мо­жет, чуть боль­ше.   
  
Нь­ют по­ражён­но вы­дох­нул:  
  
— Так мно­го. Сколь­ко же их бы­ло? Ла­бирин­тов… Ес­ли из на­шего выб­ра­лось толь­ко…  
  
Го­лос Нь­юта над­ло­мил­ся, и он прог­ло­тил окон­ча­ние фра­зы, хму­ро под­жи­мая гу­бы. То­мас взгля­нул на не­го и вздох­нул: от преж­ней лёг­кости в раз­го­воре не ос­та­лось и сле­да, и сло­ва, так и не оз­ву­чен­ные Нь­ютом, не­подъ­ём­ной тя­жестью лег­ли на его ху­дые пле­чи, гро­зясь при­давить к зем­ле чувс­твом ви­ны. То­мас не мог до­пус­тить это­го. Толь­ко не те­перь.  
  
— Они все здесь, Нь­ют, — ти­хо ска­зал он, нак­ры­вая пле­чо Нь­юта ла­донью и слег­ка сжи­мая его. — Все, ко­го мы по­теря­ли. Пой­дём, я кое-что те­бе по­кажу.  
  
То­мас ос­то­рож­но под­тол­кнул его впе­рёд, и Нь­ют, слег­ка зап­нувшись, пос­лушно сдви­нул­ся с мес­та. Они дви­нулись даль­ше, вдоль бе­рега, идя поч­ти вплот­ную друг к дру­гу, и То­масу по­каза­лось, что Нь­ют, воз­можно, так ис­кал под­дер­жки, о ко­торой не мог поп­ро­сить вслух. На не­го это бы­ло по­хоже.   
  
Ес­ли Нь­юту и бы­ло ин­те­рес­но, ку­да имен­но они нап­равля­лись, он не спра­шивал. Да­же ког­да они в ка­кой-то мо­мент свер­ну­ли прочь от во­ды, и их но­ги увяз­ли в су­хом, го­рячем пес­ке, мо­мен­таль­но на­лип­шем на мок­рую ко­жу, Нь­ют не про­ронил ни сло­ва. Буд­то чувс­тво­вал, что сло­ва сей­час ни к че­му, что ещё нем­но­го — и он сам всё пой­мёт.  
  
Вско­ре пе­сок сме­нил­ся мяг­кой зе­лёной тра­вой. Она ос­то­рож­но, поч­ти неж­но лас­ка­ла их бо­сые ступ­ни, слов­но по­рыва­лась смяг­чить ос­та­точ­ный жар пес­ка, и от­дель­ные тра­вин­ки ще­кота­ли чувс­тви­тель­ную ко­жу меж­ду паль­ца­ми. Ког­да сре­ди тра­вы ста­ли прог­ля­дывать гру­бые ка­менис­тые ос­тров­ки, То­мас уже при­выч­но при­дер­жал Нь­юта под ло­коть и по­мог ему под­нять­ся на не­боль­шое, все­го в пол­метра вы­сотой, ска­лис­тое воз­вы­шение.  
  
И толь­ко пос­ле то­го, как они, на­конец, ос­та­нови­лись пе­ред Кам­нем па­мяти, с губ Нь­юта сор­вался шум­ный вздох.  
  
— Это Ка­мень па­мяти, — ти­хо по­яс­нил То­мас, от­пуская его ру­ку. — Мы вы­сек­ли на нём каж­дое имя, что­бы ни­ког­да не за­бывать, ко­го нам приш­лось по­терять ра­ди этой меч­ты. Ал­би, Чак, У­ин­стон… они все здесь.  
  
Нь­ют кив­нул и мед­ленно про­тянул ру­ку, но в пос­ледний мо­мент одёр­нул се­бя, и дро­жащие паль­цы за­вис­ли в воз­ду­хе, так и не кос­нувшись хо­лод­ной по­вер­хнос­ти кам­ня. Не ре­ша­ясь на­рушить неп­ри­кос­но­вен­ность Кам­ня па­мяти, Нь­ют чуть раз­вернул ла­донь и дви­нул­ся в об­ход бе­реж­но вы­ложен­ной из су­хих вет­вей ог­ра­ды, гла­дя кон­чи­ками паль­цев воз­дух — ос­то­рож­но и тре­пет­но, слов­но ка­сал­ся не пус­то­ты, а спин сво­их по­терян­ных то­вари­щей.   
  
То­мас от­сту­пил к са­мому краю воз­вы­шения, по­нимая, что эти ми­нуты скор­би при­над­ле­жали толь­ко Нь­юту, и пос­то­рон­ним в них мес­та не бы­ло. За­та­ив ды­хание, То­мас наб­лю­дал за каж­дым его дви­жени­ем в этом стран­ном, кра­сивом ри­ту­але — до тех пор, по­ка тон­кая, прих­ра­мыва­ющая фи­гура Нь­юта не скры­лась за Кам­нем па­мяти пол­ностью.  
  
Вне­зап­но это ис­пу­гало То­маса.   
  
Ед­ва Нь­ют ис­чез из зо­ны ви­димос­ти, как на сме­ну так­тичной отс­тра­нён­ности приш­ло со­вер­шенно не­лепое, поч­ти па­ничес­кое бес­по­кой­ство. То­мас нер­вно по­дал­ся впе­рёд, но в пос­ледний мо­мент одёр­нул се­бя, по­нимая, что это прос­то смеш­но.   
  
«Я схо­жу с ума, — пе­чаль­но приз­нал он. — Это уже не­нор­маль­но».  
  
Нь­ют на­ходил­ся в трёх ша­гах от не­го, в пол­ней­шей бе­зопас­ности. И, ес­ли бы То­мас пот­ру­дил­ся хоть нем­но­го унять своё сер­дце, на вол­не па­ники за­бив­ше­еся быс­трее обыч­но­го, он, мо­жет быть, ус­лы­шал бы, как шур­ша­ли под но­гами Нь­юта мел­кие су­хие ве­точ­ки, вы­давая его близ­кое при­сутс­твие.  
  
За­дум­чи­вый го­лос Нь­юта по ту сто­рону кам­ня ли­шил То­маса воз­можнос­ти оку­нуть­ся в оче­ред­ной прис­туп са­моко­пания:   
  
— Да­же не знаю, бес­по­ко­ить­ся мне или нет.   
  
Соч­тя это за без­мол­вное раз­ре­шение при­со­еди­нить­ся, То­мас приб­ли­зил­ся к Нь­юту и ос­то­рож­но ос­та­новил­ся ря­дом, чуть по­зади не­го. Нь­ют в не­реши­тель­нос­ти за­мер у са­мой ог­ра­ды, лишь чу­дом не зас­ту­пив на неё, и смот­рел на своё собс­твен­ное имя, гру­бо вы­сечен­ное сре­ди мно­жес­тва дру­гих имён. Он не выг­ля­дел ни удив­лённым, ни обес­по­ко­ен­ным, и это бы­ло стран­но. То­мас на его мес­те, по­жалуй, уда­рил­ся бы в лёг­кую па­нику, что, собс­твен­но го­воря, и сде­лал, ког­да при­шёл к Кам­ню па­мяти впер­вые, — к то­му мо­мен­ту он ус­пел про­вес­ти поч­ти це­лый день у кой­ки впол­не жи­вого Нь­юта и был ма­лость вы­бит из ко­леи этим вне­зап­ным сюр­при­зом.  
  
— Это Мин­хо, — не­лов­ко по­яс­нил То­мас, и Нь­ют вздрог­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности — дол­жно быть, так за­думал­ся, что не за­метил его по­яв­ле­ния. — Ты был сов­сем плох, и в ка­кой-то мо­мент они ре­шили… Я пред­ла­гал вы­чер­кнуть твоё имя.  
  
Нь­ют мол­чал ка­кое-то вре­мя, а по­том вдруг ус­мехнул­ся:  
  
— Зна­ешь, Том­ми, это да­же за­бав­но, — он пе­рес­ту­пил круг и не­весо­мо про­вёл паль­ца­ми по очер­та­ни­ям сво­его име­ни. — Дваж­ды я ви­сел на во­лосок от смер­ти и дваж­ды ус­коль­знул от неё. Ду­маю, как ми­нимум имя я ей точ­но за­дол­жал.  
  
То­мас иро­нии не улав­ли­вал, да и во­об­ще не ви­дел ни­чего смеш­но­го в том, что поч­ти по­терял Нь­юта дваж­ды, пусть в пер­вый раз ещё не был с ним зна­ком по-нас­то­яще­му. Но спо­рить он не стал: собс­твен­ное имя, вы­сечен­ное на Кам­не па­мяти, как буд­то вдох­но­вило Нь­юта, и он слег­ка при­обод­рился — раз­гла­дилась мор­щинка меж нах­му­рен­ны­ми бро­вями, а гу­бы тро­нула ед­ва уло­вимая мяг­кая улыб­ка. Но сов­сем про­мол­чать То­мас не смог.  
  
— По­обе­щай мне кое-что, — поп­ро­сил он ре­шитель­но. Нь­ют ог­ля­нул­ся на не­го, по­казы­вая, что вни­матель­но слу­ша­ет. — Что бы ни слу­чилось, ты боль­ше ни­ког­да не поз­во­лишь се­бе сдать­ся и при­нять смерть как дан­ность. Да­же ес­ли те­бе бу­дет ка­зать­ся, что это ко­нец, и дру­гого вы­бора нет. По­тому что ни­чего не кон­че­но, по­ка…  
  
— ...по­ка ос­та­ёт­ся хоть один ду­рак, го­товый бо­роть­ся, — по­нима­юще за­кон­чил за не­го Нь­ют, от­во­рачи­ва­ясь об­ратно к кам­ню. — Я пос­та­ра­юсь, Том­ми. Я пос­та­ра­юсь.  
  
То­мас ти­хо вы­дох­нул и от­вёл взгляд. До тех пор, по­ка он жив, хо­тя бы один неп­ро­бива­емый, оп­ти­мис­тичный ду­рак най­дёт­ся всег­да, и Нь­ют дол­жен был по­нимать это, как ник­то дру­гой.


	10. Страх

На зав­трак они без­на­дёж­но опоз­да­ли. Сто­ило То­масу слу­чай­но за­метить, как Нь­ют слег­ка по­шаты­ва­ет­ся, то и де­ло пе­рено­ся точ­ку опо­ры с боль­ной но­ги на здо­ровую, и пла­ны приш­лось слег­ка пе­ре­иг­рать. От зап­ла­ниро­ван­ной дол­гой про­гул­ки по бе­регу они с Нь­ютом окон­ча­тель­но от­ка­зались и вмес­то это­го ус­тро­ились на от­дых по­даль­ше от края выс­ту­па, в те­ни рас­ки­дис­тых, пес­тре­ющих зе­ленью де­ревь­ев, что тя­нулись от Кам­ня па­мяти вглубь бе­рега, к са­мой ска­ле, об­ра­зовы­вая не­боль­шую жид­кую ро­щицу.   
  
Бла­года­ря то­му, что выс­туп вы­давал­ся над ос­таль­ной частью бе­рега на доб­рых пол­метра ввысь и к кор­ням де­ревь­ев про­дол­жал тя­нуть­ся под не­боль­шим нак­ло­ном, «на­пол­зая» на пок­ры­тые жёс­ткой ко­рой ство­лы, вид с это­го мес­та от­кры­вал­ся со­вер­шенно пот­ря­са­ющий.   
  
За не­ров­ным, но вну­шитель­ным си­лу­этом Кам­ня па­мяти вок­руг, нас­коль­ко хва­тало взгля­да, прос­ти­ралось лишь зо­лотис­тое по­лот­но пес­ча­ного бе­рега, где-то вда­леке рез­ко об­ры­ва­юще­еся и пе­рете­ка­ющее в ис­кря­щу­юся на сол­нце гус­тую си­неву мо­ря. Не­бо у са­мой во­ды ка­залось свет­лым-свет­лым — поч­ти бе­лым, но чем вы­ше То­мас под­ни­мал взгляд, тем на­сыщен­нее ста­новил­ся этот блед­ный го­лубой цвет, и в вы­шине, там, где на­чина­ло сле­пить гла­за сол­нце, не­бо выг­ля­дело так, буд­то мо­ре про­лилось вверх.  
  
Нь­ют си­дел сов­сем близ­ко, при­валив­шись пле­чом к пле­чу То­маса и рас­слаб­ленно вы­тянув бо­сые но­ги по­верх мяг­ко­го ков­ра из гус­той тра­вы. От не­го ве­яло теп­лом и нем­но­го пах­ло тем са­мым мы­лом с из­лишне при­тор­ны­ми цве­точ­ны­ми нот­ка­ми. Этот за­пах Нь­юту не под­хо­дил со­вер­шенно, слов­но пы­тал­ся зат­мить его сво­ей яр­костью и на­сыщен­ностью, бу­дучи не в си­лах ак­ку­рат­но и мяг­ко вплес­тись в его ес­тес­твен­ную сол­нечную кра­соту. Нь­ют су­рово и вмес­те с тем за­бав­но хму­рил­ся, ког­да се­реб­ристые бли­ки сол­нца на во­де зас­тавля­ли его щу­рить­ся и от­во­дить взгляд от мор­ской гла­ди, и за­дум­чи­во мял тон­ки­ми су­хими гу­бами сор­ванную поб­ли­зос­ти тра­вин­ку.   
  
То­мас наб­лю­дал за ним, пы­тал­ся по­нять, ка­кой же за­пах под­хо­дил Нь­юту луч­ше, и, на­вер­ное, на фо­не про­чего это бы­ло не са­мым стран­ным его за­няти­ем в пос­ледние дни. Мо­жет быть, в дру­гое вре­мя То­мас и за­думал­ся бы над при­чина­ми сво­их стран­ностей, но се­год­ня ему бы­ло так хо­рошо и спо­кой­но, что он прос­то поз­во­лил се­бе ма­лодуш­но нас­лаждать­ся каж­дой ми­нутой это­го дра­гоцен­но­го спо­кой­ствия. В кон­це кон­цов, пос­ле все­го, че­рез что им всем приш­лось прой­ти, То­мас имел на это пра­во.  
  
— Нас, на­вер­ное, уже по­теря­ли, — про­бор­мо­тал Нь­ют, при­дер­жи­вая дву­мя паль­ца­ми тра­вин­ку, что­бы не вы­пала изо рта.   
  
То­мас не по­вёл и бровью: при же­лании най­ти их не сос­та­вит тру­да. Нь­ют бро­сил на не­го ко­рот­кий взгляд, вздох­нул и прис­ло­нил­ся за­тыл­ком к де­реву, под­жи­мая гу­бы. Тра­вин­ка дра­матич­но взмы­ла вверх, прос­ти­рая своё хруп­кое тель­це к не­бу. Нь­ют ле­ниво пок­ру­тил её меж­ду паль­ца­ми и от­бро­сил в сто­рону.   
  
— В глэй­де нам не поз­во­лили бы так прох­лаждать­ся, — за­метил он с ус­мешкой. — Там всег­да бы­ло мно­го ра­боты: хва­тало, что­бы па­хать от рас­све­та до за­ката без пе­реры­вов на обед и от­дых. Ес­ли и слу­чалось по­без­дель­ни­чать, то очень ред­ко — из-за дож­дя или праз­дни­ков.  
  
— Да, я пом­ню, — отоз­вался То­мас. — Пер­вое пра­вило глэй­да: кто не ра­бота­ет, тот не ест. Но те­перь всё бу­дет ина­че. В глэй­де мы прос­то… су­щес­тво­вали. Здесь мы нач­нём жить.  
  
Нь­ют с сом­не­ни­ем по­косил­ся на не­го, слов­но не до кон­ца ве­ря в его сло­ва, и с улыб­кой по­качал го­ловой:  
  
— Раз­ни­ца толь­ко в том, что здесь нет стен, Том­ми, вот и всё. Суть ос­та­лась преж­ней: ли­бо ты сра­жа­ешь­ся за свою жизнь, ли­бо по­дыха­ешь. Прос­то прос­то­ра для ма­нёв­ров ста­ло боль­ше.  
  
Это бы­ло так не­похо­же на Нь­юта. Что бы ни про­ис­хо­дило вок­руг, как бы силь­но не да­вили на них всех страх и от­ча­яние, имен­но Нь­ют всег­да ос­та­вал­ся тем, кто сох­ра­нял ве­ру, нес­мотря ни на что. И ког­да да­же его не­поко­леби­мая ве­ра во всех вок­руг да­вала тре­щину, это пу­гало То­маса, по­тому что, мо­жет, он и умел вес­ти за со­бой лю­дей, но не имел ни ма­лей­ше­го по­нятия, как воз­вра­щать на вер­ный путь тех, кто зап­лу­тал в сом­не­ни­ях и со­шёл с тро­пы.  
  
Единс­твен­ное, что То­мас знал на­вер­ня­ка, — это что Нь­юту он поз­во­лить сбить­ся с пу­ти прос­то не мог. Долг пе­ред ним был нас­толь­ко ве­лик, что То­масу мог­ло не хва­тить и це­лой жиз­ни, что­бы от­пла­тить Нь­юту хо­тя бы час­тично за всю ока­зан­ную им под­дер­жку и за­боту.  
  
То­мас прив­стал и мяг­ко сжал пле­чо Нь­юта, прив­ле­кая к се­бе вни­мание:  
  
— Эй, пос­мотри на ме­ня.  
  
Нь­ют под­нял го­лову. На гу­бах его ещё ви­тала тень той не­довер­чи­вой, снис­хо­дитель­ной улыб­ки, что так за­дела То­маса.   
  
Но его ве­ра — та са­мая ве­ра, что по­мога­ла То­масу под­ни­мать­ся пос­ле каж­до­го па­дения и про­дол­жать иди впе­рёд, — ещё теп­ли­лась в его взгля­де, тле­ла уголь­ка­ми на дне ка­рих ра­дужек. Проб­ле­ма бы­ла вов­се не в ней, как оши­боч­но ре­шил То­мас по­нача­лу.   
  
Всег­да уве­рен­но­го в се­бе Нь­юта из­нутри под­та­чивал страх — тот же, что тер­зал и То­маса с то­го са­мого мо­мен­та, как он впер­вые за­думал­ся о даль­ней­шей сво­ей жиз­ни и стол­кнул­ся с пу­га­ющей не­оп­ре­делён­ностью, всег­да иду­щей ру­ка об ру­ку с та­кой же­лан­ной сво­бодой. Они оба слиш­ком при­вык­ли жить в клет­ке, в пос­то­ян­ных ог­ра­ниче­ни­ях и зап­ре­тах. Вот толь­ко То­мас про­вёл в сво­ей клет­ке нес­коль­ко не­дель, а Нь­ют — три дол­гих из­ну­ря­ющих го­да и те­перь, слов­но до­маш­ний зве­рёк, вы­пущен­ный в ди­кую при­роду, ис­пы­тывал та­кой же ес­тес­твен­ный страх пе­ред её не­обоз­ри­мыми прос­то­рами.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты бо­ишь­ся, — мяг­ко за­гово­рил То­мас, мыс­ленно мо­лясь, что­бы ему хва­тило сил по­доб­рать пра­виль­ные сло­ва. По то­му, как Нь­ют вздрог­нул и опус­тил взгляд, уп­ря­мо под­жи­мая гу­бы в не­мом про­тес­те, То­мас до­гадал­ся, что взял вер­ный курс. Лад­но, вер­но оп­ре­делить проб­ле­му — уже по­лови­на ус­пе­ха. — Мне и са­мому чер­тов­ски страш­но. Рань­ше всё бы­ло так прос­то: я ви­дел цель и шёл к ней, по­тому что у ме­ня не бы­ло вы­бора, и я дол­жен был дви­гать­ся впе­рёд, что­бы вы­жить. Что­бы мы все вы­жили. А те­перь нет ни­чего — ни це­лей, ни обя­зан­ностей, ни пла­нов. Есть толь­ко вре­мя, и я по­нятия не имею, как им рас­по­ряжать­ся.  
  
Он вздох­нул, сжи­мая пле­чо Нь­юта чуть креп­че.  
  
— Но хоть ты и ска­зал, что раз­ни­цы нет, это не так. Здесь и сей­час, что бы я ни ре­шил де­лать со сво­ей жизнью, это бу­дет мой вы­бор. Толь­ко мой и ни­чей боль­ше. И это то, че­го глэйд ни­ког­да бы нам дать не смог, по­нима­ешь? Он был соз­дан, что­бы всё у нас от­ни­мать: сво­боду, вре­мя, жизнь. А сей­час это всё в на­ших ру­ках, и мно­гим из нас страш­но. Но ты ни­ког­да не ос­та­нешь­ся со сво­им стра­хом один на один, по­тому что я бу­ду ря­дом, и ос­таль­ные ре­бята то­же.  
  
То­мас за­мол­чал, пе­рево­дя ды­хание и с дрожью ожи­дая хоть ка­кой-ни­будь ре­ак­ции. Нес­коль­ко се­кунд Нь­ют не дви­гал­ся, уп­ря­мо смот­ря вниз, а по­том вдруг как-то стран­но, пре­рывис­то вздох­нул и, отс­тра­нив­шись от ру­ки То­маса, мяг­ко от­ки­нул го­лову на­зад, упи­ра­ясь за­тыл­ком в де­рево.  
  
— Здо­рово ска­зано, — приз­нал Нь­ют с той же тёп­лой улыб­кой, с ка­кой по­рой под­са­живал­ся к не­му по ве­черам, в сто­роне от раз­ве­дён­но­го кос­тра, что­бы пе­реки­нуть­ся па­рой фраз ни о чём и вмес­те у­ют­но по­мол­чать в ти­шине, на­руша­емой лишь пот­рески­вани­ем по­лень­ев в кос­тре, да ти­хой бол­товнёй дру­зей на фо­не. Ка­залось, всё это бы­ло в ка­кой-то дру­гой, прош­лой жиз­ни, но То­мас знал, что и в этой, нас­то­ящей ни­чего не из­ме­нит­ся. — По­жалуй, мне сто­ит да­вать сла­бину по­чаще, что­бы ты по­казы­вал мне эту серь­ёз­ную, взрос­лую вер­сию се­бя.  
  
— Я и так взрос­лый, — про­вор­чал То­мас, за­каты­вая гла­за. — Не млад­ше те­бя.  
  
— Слож­но­вато это до­казать, учи­тывая, что вмес­то па­мяти у нас сплош­ные бе­лые пят­на, — ус­мехнул­ся Нь­ют. Он по­мол­чал нем­но­го, те­ребя паль­ца­ми край сво­ей ру­баш­ки. — Спа­сибо. Я не хо­тел го­ворить, но… я всё ещё чувс­твую в се­бе это — как буд­то вре­мена­ми те­ряю се­бя. Иног­да это длит­ся нес­коль­ко се­кунд, иног­да — па­ру ми­нут.  
  
На мгно­вение То­мас за­был, как ды­шать. Его слов­но без­жа­лос­тно выш­вырну­ло из ре­аль­нос­ти в ту са­мую ночь, ког­да дол­гие ми­нуты бес­смыс­ленной, без­на­дёж­ной борь­бы по ощу­щени­ям рас­тя­гива­лись на бес­ко­неч­ные ча­сы, и Нь­ют схо­дил с ума на гла­зах у То­маса, из пос­ледних сил цеп­ля­ясь за се­бя нас­то­яще­го.  
  
Воз­можно, Нь­ют до­гадал­ся, ка­кие имен­но вос­по­мина­ния так цеп­ко об­ви­ли То­маса сво­ими бо­лез­ненны­ми объ­яти­ями. Он пос­пешно про­дол­жил, слег­ка сбив­шись на пер­вой фра­зе:  
  
— Я знаю, что это ос­та­точ­ное и ско­ро прой­дёт. Мне есть, с чем срав­нить: по­хоже на то же сос­то­яние, ка­кое у ме­ня бы­ло в са­мый пер­вый день пос­ле за­раже­ния. Но в та­кие мо­мен­ты мыс­ли в мо­ей го­лове слов­но схо­дят с ума, и я те­ряю ори­ен­ти­ры. Пе­рес­таю по­нимать, что важ­но, а что — не­сущес­твен­но и не сто­ит бес­по­кой­ства. По­это­му, Том­ми, спа­сибо, что дер­жишь ме­ня на пла­ву. Всег­да дер­жал.  
  
То­мас с тру­дом зас­та­вил се­бя улыб­нуть­ся в от­вет — гу­бы не слу­шались.  
  
— И всег­да бу­ду, — нес­лышно вы­дох­нул он.   
  
— Знаю, — серь­ёз­но кив­нул Нь­ют.   
  
Он сно­ва нем­но­го по­мол­чал, блуж­дая взгля­дом по рас­ки­нув­ше­муся впе­реди пля­жу, и вне­зап­но ска­зал то, что То­мас сей­час ожи­дал ус­лы­шать мень­ше все­го:   
  
— Мне нра­вилось ра­ботать на гряд­ках, — То­мас не­довер­чи­во по­косил­ся на не­го, и Нь­ют по­жал пле­чами: — Что? Я не умею го­товить, да и с вы­нос­ли­востью у ме­ня с не­кото­рых пор не очень. А там я при­носил ре­аль­ную поль­зу.  
  
— Ду­маю, ник­то не бу­дет воз­ра­жать, ес­ли ты и здесь зай­мёшь­ся ого­родом, — за­метил То­мас, слег­ка рас­слаб­ля­ясь.  
  
— Но я не хо­чу, — воз­ра­зил Нь­ют. — Не хо­чу ид­ти про­торен­ной до­рож­кой. Вот ты чем бы те­перь за­нимал­ся? Бе­гуном-то те­бе точ­но не стать — бе­гать боль­ше не­куда.  
  
То­мас со вздо­хом при­валил­ся об­ратно к де­реву:  
  
— Не знаю. Ду­мал об этом, но в го­лову ни­чего не при­ходит. Мо­жет, стро­итель­ство? Я вы­нос­ли­вый.  
  
— Нет, Том­ми, — рас­сме­яв­шись, по­качал го­ловой Нь­ют. — Строй­ка — это не твоё. Ты у нас мас­тер ино­го про­филя. Но зна­ешь, — вдруг до­бавил он, смяг­чившись, — ты мог бы при­со­еди­нить­ся к той груп­пе, что от­пра­вит­ся ос­матри­вать ок­рес­тнос­ти. Я же знаю, ты и нес­коль­ких дней на од­ном мес­те не уси­дишь.   
  
Как ни стран­но, То­мас со­вер­шенно не ду­мал о том, что­бы при­со­еди­нить­ся к Мин­хо и сос­та­вить ему ком­па­нию в ис­сле­дова­нии при­лега­ющих к бе­регу тер­ри­торий в по­ис­ках под­хо­дяще­го мес­та для по­селе­ния, а так же охот­ничь­их уго­дий, ис­точни­ков прес­ной во­ды и про­чих не­об­хо­димых в бы­ту ре­сур­сов. Ко­неч­но, это за­няло бы То­мас от си­лы на па­ру-трой­ку ме­сяцев, по­ка жизнь в за­рож­да­ющем­ся по­селе­нии не вош­ла бы в при­выч­ный, раз­ме­рен­ный темп, но, мо­жет быть, поз­днее То­мас мог бы прим­кнуть к чис­лу тех, на ко­го воз­ло­жили бы обя­зан­ности ре­гуляр­но по­пол­нять за­пасы ди­чи и во­ды. А ещё поз­днее — к чис­лу тех, ко­му ра­но или поз­дно приш­лось бы от­пра­вить­ся на ма­терик за не­об­хо­димы­ми в бы­ту ве­щами, ко­торые на ос­тро­ве поп­росту не до­быть и не сде­лать сво­ими ру­ками.  
  
Но ку­да боль­ше То­маса уди­вило, как точ­но Нь­ют под­чер­кнул, что спо­кой­ная осед­лая жизнь на од­ном мес­те — не для не­го. И да­же не по­тому, что он слиш­ком при­вык пос­то­ян­но ку­да-то бе­жать, нет. Прос­то ха­рак­терные ему не­усид­чи­вость и лю­бопытс­тво ра­но или поз­дно сде­лали бы своё де­ло: в сте­нах од­но­го скром­но­го по­селе­ния То­масу быс­тро ста­ло бы тес­но.  
  
— Об этом я не по­думал, — То­мас не­лов­ко по­чесал в за­тыл­ке. — Но ты прав, идея неп­ло­хая. Я по­гово­рю об этом с Мин­хо. Мо­жет быть, от­прав­люсь с ни­ми уже на днях. Вот толь­ко, — он раз­дра­жён­но вздох­нул, — Брен­да ме­ня с пот­ро­хами сож­рёт, ес­ли уз­на­ет.  
  
Нь­ют рас­сме­ял­ся, вы­нуж­денно ки­вая:  
  
— Она мо­жет, да. Пред­ла­гаю от­пра­вить к ней Мин­хо — пусть поп­ля­шет за нас обо­их. За ним дол­жок пос­ле по­бега из По­рока.  
  
— Обо­их? — не­пони­ма­юще пе­рес­про­сил То­мас.  
  
— Го­ворю же, — снис­хо­дитель­но по­яс­нил Нь­ют. — Не хо­чу ид­ти при­выч­ной до­рогой. Да и нель­зя те­бя ни­куда од­но­го от­пускать — ты и ша­гу сту­пить не ус­пе­ешь, как на­живёшь се­бе оче­ред­ные неп­ри­ят­ности. А нам по­том раз­гре­бать.  
  
То­мас фыр­кнул:  
  
— Эй, я уже не Но­вичок, что­бы со мной нян­чить­ся. Я мо­гу за се­бя пос­то­ять.  
  
— Мо­жешь, — сог­ла­сил­ся Нь­ют. Он за­возил­ся, от­ря­хивая но­ги от вы­сох­ше­го пес­ка, по­том до­тянул­ся до обу­ви и не без тру­да на­тянул бо­тин­ки. Боль­ная но­га ед­ва сги­балась, но, су­дя по то­му, что Нь­ют да­же не по­мор­щился, бо­лела она уже мень­ше. За­кон­чив с обувью, он ос­то­рож­но под­нялся, опи­ра­ясь ру­ками на де­рево. — Но мне так бу­дет спо­кой­нее.  
  
— О, — толь­ко и про­мол­вил То­мас в рас­те­рян­ности. — Лад­но.  
  
— А те­перь, — мно­гоз­на­читель­но про­тянул Нь­ют, — ве­ди ме­ня на зав­трак, ина­че я съ­ем те­бя. А по­том Мин­хо съ­ест ме­ня или скор­мит Брен­де, по­тому что, как я по­нимаю, мы уже вез­де опоз­да­ли.  
  
Вот толь­ко То­масу от­че­го-то ка­залось, что имен­но се­год­ня он вез­де был как ни­ког­да вов­ре­мя. Да­же ес­ли он сам по­ка не сов­сем по­нимал, что это зна­чит. Он под­нялся сле­дом, кое-как на­тянул свою обувь, бес­толко­во поп­ры­гав по оче­реди на каж­дой но­ге, и вып­ря­мил­ся, го­товый вновь пред­ло­жить Нь­юту своё дру­жес­кое пле­чо под­дер­жки на пу­ти до сто­ловой.   
  
Нь­ют воп­ро­ситель­но взгля­нул на не­го, по­жёвы­вая ещё од­ну, не­весть от­ку­да взя­тую тра­вин­ку, и с улыб­кой про­шёл ми­мо — не­ров­но, прих­ра­мывая, но твёр­до стоя на но­гах. Тон­кий сте­бель, за­жатый меж его губ, слег­ка под­ра­гивал, по­качи­вал­ся из сто­роны в сто­рону, и от­вет на не­дав­ний воп­рос вне­зап­но об­на­ружил­ся сам со­бой.  
  
За­пах све­жес­ко­шен­ной тра­вы. Та­кой мяг­кий и ес­тес­твен­ный, что Нь­юту, по­цело­ван­но­му са­мим сол­нцем, он по­дошёл бы иде­аль­но.


	11. Вина

Ньют неторопливо поднимался ещё выше по склону — туда, где вдали возвышалось серое брезентовое покрывало навеса, туго растянутое на вбитые в землю высокие столбы. На твёрдой почве, сменившей ненадёжный подвижный песок, Ньют, похоже, чувствовал себя увереннее, — шаги его понемногу становились всё твёрже, а хромота почти не бросалась в глаза. Лишь изредка его слегка заносило вбок, и Томас невольно дёргался вперёд, готовый в любой момент подхватить Ньюта под руку и не дать ему оступиться.

Но Ньют умело сохранял равновесие и становился немного осторожнее — замедлял шаг, внимательнее смотрел под ноги. И не оборачивался. Ни разу за всё время пути. Томас не знал, из-за этого ли, но он чувствовал себя слегка уязвлённым.

В этом не было ни капли смысла, потому что Томас прекрасно понимал стремление Ньюта поскорее встать на ноги. Теперь, когда силы возвращались к нему, гордость не позволяла ему принимать чью-либо помощь без весомой на то причины. Потому что больше, чем свободы, Ньют боялся только собственной слабости — с тех самых пор, как однажды, отчаявшись, сделал шаг в пустоту.

Когда-то давно, когда они только-только выбрались из Порока и бежали в негостеприимные объятия выжженной пустыни, а сам Томас был ещё слишком наивен и глуп, он серьёзно ошибся. Ньют старался держаться наравне с друзьями, превосходящими его по силе и выносливости, игнорировал усталость и боль в травмированной ноге, и Томас уже тогда понимал, что за всем этим стоит вовсе не храбрость, а самый обычный страх. Но глупый наивный Томас, знавший Ньюта едва ли несколько недель, ошибочно предположил, что это страх быть брошенным — точно так же, как были брошены в глэйде другие товарищи Ньюта, оставшиеся на стороне Галли и его нерушимой веры в привычный уклад жизни.

Томас не понимал тогда кое-что очень важное. Если бы Ньют хоть на мгновение заподозрил, что тянет всю группу назад, подвергая опасности каждого из своих друзей, он незамедлительно покинул бы их сам. В конце концов, именно это он и пытался сделать, когда захлёбывался своей же кровью и хрипло шептал своё чёртово «Пожалуйста, Томми, пожалуйста», умоляя пустить ему пулю в лоб. Пытался уйти, чтобы Томас выжил.

Поэтому для всех любопытных у Ньюта всегда всё было хорошо. Спокойствие и уверенность постепенно стали самыми верными его спутниками, он никогда не жаловался ни на усталость, ни на боль в травмированной ноге, и оказывал неоценимую поддержку всем нуждающимся, кроме себя. Повышенное внимание к слабости Ньюта оскорбляло его, заставляло думать, что он не справляется, тяготит всех вокруг своим присутствием и источает потенциальную угрозу.

Томас отдал бы всё на свете, чтобы донести до Ньюта, что это не так, что он никогда не будет обузой для своих друзей. Но легче было сказать, чем сделать. Едва почувствовав, что начинает сдавать позиции, Ньют моментально закрывался, мягко, но решительно отстраняясь от чужой заботы, и возводил вокруг себя неприступные стены, пробиться через которые не представлялось возможным до тех пор, пока Ньют упорно выстраивал изнутри слой за слоем.

Поэтому Томас просто благодарил небо за то, что спустя почти год общения Ньют, наконец, подпустил его ближе, чем кого-либо ещё, не считая Минхо, с которым его связывали три года крепкой дружбы и поделённая на двоих постыдная тайна Ньюта. Тайна, которую теперь знал и Томас. Доверие Ньюта было таким же хрупким и эфемерным, как и он сам, но оно было, и Томас боялся разрушить его излишним давлением извне.

Ньют позволял Томасу видеть себя слабым и потерянным, принимал от него помощь и поддержку, и теперь, понимая, насколько тяжело Ньюту на самом деле давалась такая открытость, Томас особенно ценил эту привилегию. Он прекрасно осознавал, что не имел ни малейшего права жаловаться, получая намного больше того, на что рассчитывал изначально. Но сейчас, плетясь в хвосте и буравя хмурым взглядом чуть сгорбленную спину Ньюта, Томас отчетливо понимал, что ему мало всего этого. Мало робкого доверия между ними. Мало искренних, выворачивающих души наизнанку разговоров. Мало странной умиротворяющей близости чужого тепла. И Ньюта ему тоже мало.

Первая — и основная — проблема заключалась в том, что Томас и сам не до конца понимал, чего же ещё он хотел. Он не мог просто взять и забрать Ньюта себе, лишив его возможности общаться с другими людьми, знакомиться с новым миром вокруг и искать своё место в нём. С другой стороны, Томас не мог тенью преследовать Ньюта днями напролёт, молчаливо впитывая в себя по крупицам то чувство покоя, что затапливало всё вокруг в его присутствии. Это было бы странно. Всё это.

«Я просто боюсь потерять его, — убеждал себя Томас. — Это нормально, учитывая, что он едва не умер, — напоминал он себе. — Если бы подобное случилось с Минхо, я бы и от него ни на шаг не отходил».

Вторая, не менее серьёзная проблема заключалась в том, что Томас ни капли не верил в те, казалось бы, очевидные причины своего помешательства на Ньюте, которые так отчаянно пытался себе внушить. Как бы мозг не старался, сердце обмануть не получалось: Томас чувствовал, что это всё не то. Ни одна из этих причин не могла объяснить Томасу, что творилось в его голове, да и никто вокруг не смог бы, наверное. Разве что Ньют. Он всегда понимал людей лучше, чем они сами понимали себя.

Томас попробовал представить, как выглядел бы такой разговор, — «Эй, привет, я тут подумал и решил, что хочу присвоить тебя себе. Что скажешь?» — и раздосадовано пнул попавший под ногу камешек.

Предательский камешек, конечно же, улетел прямиком в подошву на ботинке Ньюта, и тот, запнувшись на ходу, резко обернулся в недоумении.

— Прости, — виновато пробормотал Томас, замерев на полушаге. — Я случайно.

Ньют окинул его подозрительным взглядом, прищурился, но ничего не сказал. Только слегка ускорил шаг — до навеса уже было рукой подать. Томас тихо выдохнул, радуясь, что Ньют не заметил в его поведении ничего странного и не стал ни о чём спрашивать. Конечно, было невероятно увлекательно и весело подшучивать над самим собой, но Томас сильно сомневался, что выдержал бы хотя бы две минуты столь неловкого разговора с Ньютом.

В опустевшей после завтрака столовой их встречали только Минхо и — вот уж кого Томас меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть — Галли. Они сидели рядом и тихо переговаривались о чём-то, пока Галли ленивыми размашистыми движениями затачивал свой широкий охотничий нож. Звук жалобно звенящей стали больно резал по ушам, но Минхо, кажется, совершенно не обращал на это внимание, увлечённо рассказывая что-то и на полном серьёзе пытаясь рисовать загадочные схемы пальцем по поверхности стола. Галли хмурился и периодически качал головой, но выглядел заинтересованным.

Томас был заинтересован только в том, чтобы Галли поскорее отсюда убрался. Отношение к нему балансировало между смутной благодарностью за всю ту неоценимую помощь, что Галли оказал во время проникновения в Город, кражи сыворотки и спасения попавших в плен иммунов и умиравшего на руках Томаса Ньюта, и ненавистью за десятки бессмысленных смертей, которые повлекла за собой твердолобость Галли. За смерть Чака, в конце концов. Маленького храброго Чака, отдавшего жизнь за Томаса и свою веру, тогда как Галли просто не хватило храбрости признать, что он был не прав с самого начала.

Слова Ньюта о том, что время изменило Галли, сделало его умнее и рассудительнее и наложило на него отпечаток вины за прошлые проступки, не убеждали Томаса. Ненависть и злоба в нём были настолько сильны, что он просто не мог принять раскаяние Галли за чистую монету. Не после всего, что случилось.

— Что тут у вас? — с любопытством поинтересовался Ньют. Сердце Томаса на мгновение пропустило удар, но Ньют, будто почувствовав внезапно образовавшееся в воздухе напряжение, подсел к Минхо, оставляя между собой и Галли относительно безопасную по мнению Томаса дистанцию.

Минхо вскинул голову, секунду или две смотрел на Ньюта, словно пытался вспомнить, кто это и что ему нужно, а потом растянул губы в довольной ухмылке и бесцеремонно обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе.

— Ну надо же, оно живое, — протянул Минхо с долей иронии в голосе. — Мы уж думали, Томас тебя под замок посадил — исключительно в лечебных целях.

— Он мог бы, — рассмеялся Ньют. Похлопав Минхо по плечу, он мягко отстранился от него и склонился над столом, чтобы взглянуть на Галли. Тот продолжал затачивать нож, успешно делал вид, что не имеет никакого отношения к воссоединению старых друзей, и явно чувствовал себя очень неуютно. Томас стиснул зубы и сел рядом с Ньютом, наблюдая, как тот протянул Галли руку. — Рад тебя видеть, Галли.

Галли смерил его напряжённым взглядом, покосился на Минхо, дождался его ободряющего кивка и осторожно пожал Ньюту руку:

— Рад видеть тебя живым.

Томас заподозрил, что его забыли посвятить в какие-то очень важные детали относительно пребывания Галли в Тихой гавани, и это ему не понравилось. Может быть, Томас и не отвечал теперь за всю группу, передав бразды правления Винсу и Хорхе, и не мог считать себя лидером, но чувство ответственность за каждого из приведённых сюда друзей никуда не делось. И Томаса напрягал даже потенциальный намёк на возможную угрозу. Особенно когда этот «намёк» по какой-то таинственной причине смог не только добиться прощения у Ньюта, но и заручиться поддержкой Минхо.

Наблюдая за развернувшимся перед ним спектаклем, в котором все друг друга простили ради светлого будущего и пытались общаться так, будто в прошлом не было ни предательств, ни убийств, ни причинённой друг другу боли, Томас чувствовал, что его начинало подташнивать. Сидеть за одним столом с Галли и изображать полнейшее безразличие к ситуации удавалось с трудом. Единственным, что немного гасило закипавшую внутри злость, оставался Ньют, чьё спокойствие Томас рискнул бы нарушить в последнюю очередь.

В надежде немного успокоиться и отвлечься, Томас переключил своё внимание на Минхо — к другу у него теперь имелась парочка весьма насущных вопросов. Дотянуться до него в обход Ньюта не составило труда, и Томас мазнул пальцами по плечу Минхо, вынуждая его ненадолго выпасть из разговора. Минхо выглянул из-за спину Ньюта и одними губами произнёс беззвучное «Что?» Томас кивком попросил его следовать за собой и вылез из-за стола, фоном всё ещё чувствуя совершенно бестолковую потребность не оставлять Ньюта наедине с Галли ни на мгновение.

Минхо со вздохом полез следом, но был остановлен цепкой рукой Ньюта.

— Вы куда это собрались? — прищурившись, спросил он. Галли тоже смотрел на них, но, наткнувшись на предупреждающий взгляд Томаса, нахмурился ещё сильнее и вновь сосредоточился на своём занятии.

Сообразив, что фантазии Минхо вряд ли хватит на что-нибудь, не вызывающее подозрений, Томас поспешил ответить за него:

— Я хотел поговорить с Минхо о твоём предложении.

— О моём…? — растерянно переспросил Ньют. Спустя секунду до него дошло, он понимающе кивнул, отпустил Минхо и отвернулся обратно к столу.

Томаса кольнуло лёгкое чувство вины: он ненавидел врать и вдвойне ненавидел врать Ньюту. Но ложью его слова были лишь отчасти, потому что Томас и правда собирался поговорить с Минхо до конца дня. Так почему бы не совместить необходимое с полезным, раз уж подвернулся такой удобный случай?

Они с Минхо отошли подальше от стола, за которым остались Ньют и Галли, и остановились у самого края навеса, в паре шагов от места, где заканчивалась падающая от него на землю тень.

— Что за предложение? — заинтересованно переспросил Минхо, прислоняясь плечом к одному из подпиравших навес столбов.

Томас мельком бросил раздражённый взгляд на Галли и скрестил руки на груди:

— Позже. Объясни мне, какого чёрта ты носишься с Галли? В тебе чувство вины взыграло или что?

— Что? — опешил Минхо. — Нет. Дружище, ты иногда полную хрень нести начинаешь.

— Тогда что? — зарычал Томас. — Столько людей погибло из-за его ослиного упрямства, а вы просто сидите и мило беседуете с ним. Да у меня руки чешутся от желания за шкирку выволочь его из-за стола и вышвырнуть в море, чтобы он был подальше отсю…

— А сколько людей погибло, последовав за тобой? — прервал его Минхо.

Томас потрясённо замолчал, опуская руки.

— Чёрт, Томас, — Минхо шумно вздохнул. — Прости. Я не это имел в виду.

Он с виноватым видом отвёл взгляд, потирая шею, и Томас знал, что Минхо действительно сожалел. Но не о сказанном, нет, а о том, как именно это прозвучало. И если отбросить все эти тонкости восприятия, Минхо, чёрт возьми, был как никогда прав. Руки Томаса тоже были по локоть в крови, шлейф тянувшихся за ним смертей едва ли уступал в длине тому, что тянулся за Галли. Разница заключалась лишь в том, что люди, погибшие по вине Томаса, имели реальный шанс на спасение, тогда как все, кто погиб из-за Галли, - нет. Но это не делало Томаса особенным. Призрачное клеймо героя не снимало с него ответственности за каждого из погибших, не избавляло от чувства вины за то, что Томас не смог уберечь всех поверивших в него.

— Нет, — покачал головой Томас. — Ты прав. Мне нужно было это услышать. Теперь насчёт того, о чём я сказал Ньюту…

— Томас… — попытался прервать его Минхо.

— Ньют предложил присоединиться к вам на время ближайших вылазок за пределы поселения. Он быстро набирается сил, да и я через пару дней буду как новенький, так что обсуди это с Винсом, ладно?

— Томас, — настойчиво повторил Минхо.

Томас устало посмотрел на него:

— Что?

— Галли в числе добровольцев. Мы как раз обсуждали первую вылазку, когда вы с Ньютом нас прервали.

Ах, вот оно что.

Томас склонил голову, устало потирая пальцами переносицу. Мог бы уже и привыкнуть, что в жизни ничто ему не даётся так легко и просто, и если чего-то ждать с нетерпением, обязательно возникнет какая-нибудь проблема с исполнением заветного желания. Галли, видимо, чётко вознамерился стать проблемой Томаса номер один и затмить собой даже всю ту сумятицу чувств, что одолевала его по отношению к Ньюту. Хотя нет, Ньюта не смогло бы затмить ничто. Но занять второе место у Галли были все шансы.

Томас задумчиво прикусил губу. Затея Ньюта, ещё совсем недавно казавшаяся ему даром свыше, после упоминания Галли слегка потеряла в своей привлекательности. Наилучшим решении ем было бы просто отказаться от неё и найти какое-нибудь другое занятия. Томас не сомневался, что Ньют если и не последует за ним, то, как минимум, и в одиночку покорять незнакомые земли не отправится, ведь в ряды добровольцев его привело желание приглядывать за Томасом, а не жажда активной деятельности.

Но Томас не представлял наиболее подходящего для себя вида деятельности среди строителей, поваров и садовников. И не хотел, чтобы присутствие Галли мешало ему следовать своим желаниям.

— Так даже лучше, — подумав, ответил Томас. — Так что дай мне знать, если Винс даст добро.

— Хорошо, — осторожно согласился Минхо. — И прости, я правда…

Томас поморщился и остановил его жестом:

— Не надо. Нет, правда. Просто не надо. Не беспокойся об этом, ладно?

Минхо пробормотал невнятное «Ладно», но по его несчастному виду было понятно, что «не беспокоиться» у него не получится. К сожалению, с этим Томас ничего поделать не мог. Единственный человек, с которым он, возможно, захотел бы когда-нибудь откровенно поговорить на эту тему, сейчас сидел за столом с Галли. Пусть Томас верил Минхо как самому себе, но некоторые вещи не готов был обсуждать даже с ним, — те вещи, за которые любой другой человек осудил бы его, не раздумывая, как сам Томас осуждал Галли. Минхо должен был понимать это, как никто другой — он тоже хранил постыдную тайну, которой не мог поделиться даже с Ньютом.

Может быть, именно поэтому, когда они вернулись за стол, Минхо ненавязчиво отвлёк Ньюта и зашептал что-то ему на ухо, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что это не имеет ни малейшего отношения к недавнему разговору с Томасом. У них на троих было совершенно особенное доверие, немного странное, если смотреть со стороны, но Томас ценил его так же сильно, как то доверие, что оказывал ему Ньют. Он даже почти улыбнулся, расслышав в тихом бормотании Минхо «облажался», и едва заметно покачал головой, опустив взгляд: время шло, а Минхо не менялся, и Томас многое бы отдал, чтобы так оставалось и впредь.

Выслушав Минхо, тактичный Ньют лишь на секунду украдкой взглянул на Томаса и ободряюще улыбнулся ему, давая понять, что не будет приставать с расспросами прямо сейчас.

Галли, молчавший с самого момента возвращения Минхо и Томаса, кашлянул и предложил вернуться к обсуждению предстоящей вылазки, намекнув, что к рассмотрению принимаются любые предложения. Томас, невольно заинтересовавшись темой разговора, придвинулся ближе к Ньюту и опёрся на стол, чтобы видеть хоть что-нибудь из-за его плеча. Они с Галли встретились взглядами, и Томас, помедлив, осторожно кивнул ему. Галли удивлённо приподнял брови, но всё же кивнул в ответ.

— Где-то в полумиле от лагеря, — заговорил он негромко, — есть пологий спуск. По нему можно спокойно подняться, я проверял.

— Ты был наверху? — нахмурился Томас. — Я думал, туда пока никому нельзя.

Ступню пронзила лёгкая вспышка боли, и Томас возмущённо уставился на светлый затылок Ньюта. Да что он такого сказал?

Галли с тихим лязгом отложил нож в сторону, и от Томаса не укрылось то, как синхронно напряглись Ньют и Минхо. Прямо как в старые добрые времена в глэйде, когда Галли рычал на Томаса практически из-за любой ерунды и срывался на нём почём зря, а все вокруг только и ждали того момента, когда же они, наконец, сцепятся в драке. Чего, учитывая буйный нрав Галли, ждать пришлось не так уж и долго.

— Я не уходил дальше скалы, — пояснил Галли. — Только поднялся и осмотрелся вокруг. Остров как остров, ничего примечательного. Сразу за скалой — равнина. Зелень там цветёт буйным цветом, а значит, почва хорошая. Дальше с одной стороны лес тянется, насколько хватает взгляда, а с другой — такой же обрыв, как здесь, и море. Из-за бухты с берега нам не видно, но в той стороне ещё один остров. Милях в трёх отсюда, может, чуть дальше.

Должно быть, Ньют подумал о том же, о чём и Томас, потому что оглянулся на него с лёгкой улыбкой. Хорошая почва — возможность выращивать урожай. Равнинная местность — идеальное место для строительства. Лес может обеспечить их древесиной и дичью, море вокруг — рыбой. И если им посчастливится найти ещё хотя бы несколько источников пресной воды, можно считать, что они вытянули счастливый билет, взяв курс именно к этому острову.

Всё это, конечно же, не избавляло их от необходимости периодически привозить часть необходимых в быту вещей с материка, но наличие второго острова по соседству значительно повышало шансы на возможность обосноваться здесь на долгое время.

— Что касается маршрута, — продолжил Минхо вместо Галли, — мы решили разделиться на две группы. Одна поднимется наверх, а вторая пойдёт вдоль берега. Будем выходить с рассветом, идти до полудня и возвращаться в лагерь до темноты. У каждого при себе будут оружие и рация, связь будем держать каждые полчаса — между собой и с лагерем. В каждой группе один человек будет отвечать за составление карты: заносить на неё особенности местности, источники пресной воды и всё, что посчитает важным. Разделение в пределах одной группы недопустимо: все должны держаться вместе и присматривать друг за другом.

Впечатлённый Ньют тихо присвистнул:

— А вы серьёзно подготовились. Что с минимальным количеством человек в группе?

— От четырёх и выше, — ответил ему Галли. — Если что-то случится с одним из нас, нужно как минимум два человека, чтобы отнести его обратно в лагерь, и ещё один в качестве охраны.

— Звучит разумно, — вынужденно признал Томас. — Вы здорово всё продумали.

Повисла тишина. Минхо и Галли переглянулись, после чего Галли спокойно потянулся к оставленному на столе ножу и убрал его в прикреплённые к поясу ножны. Лишь по тому, как сильно он сжал губы, было заметно, что он нервничал.

— Это всё Галли, — тихо пояснил Минхо. — Его план.

Ньют обеспокоенно оглянулся на Томаса и осторожно отстранился от стола, слегка отодвигаясь назад вместе со стулом. Но как бы показательно он не уходил с «линии огня», Томас прекрасно знал, что, стоит ему хоть немного перегнуть палку, и Ньют первым встанет у него на пути — не ради Галли, но ради самого Томаса. Минхо же смотрел так, будто взвалил на себя вину за все беды мира, и от этого становилось вдвойне тошно.

Поэтому Томас усилием воли затолкал поглубже все просящиеся на язык язвительные комментарии, одобрительно кивнул Галли и выдавил из себя сухое:

— Хорошая работа.

На большее его не хватило. Понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть, и его опять начнёт заносить, Томас шепнул Ньюту тихое «я схожу за твоими вещами» и поднялся из-за стола. Ноги сами понесли его прочь, подальше от столовой, и всё, о чём Томас мысленно молился, — это чтобы Ньюта не дёрнуло пойти за ним. Первоначальная мысль прогуляться до самой бухты и действительно забрать оставленные Ньютом на просушку вещи быстро сменилась желанием просто укрыться хоть где-нибудь от посторонних глаз, чтобы никто не заметил, как дрожали его руки от едва сдерживаемой злости.

«Молодец, Галли», — мысленно передразнил себя Томас, с раздражением пнув ногой сыпучий песок. В воздух взметнулось облако пыли, закружилось на ветру и осело на ботинки, забиваясь вовнутрь. Песок заскрипел под пятками, и Томас поморщился, моментально пожалев о своей импульсивности.

Ему ведь, чёрт возьми, почти удалось ненадолго отключиться от всего этого связанного с Галли дерьма, стоило только заняться делом. Но чем больше Томас смотрел, как общаются с Галли Минхо и Ньют, тем отчётливее понимал, что это выше его сил — не только вести себя так же сдержанно и миролюбиво, но и просто наблюдать за этим со стороны. Галли выбешивал его одним своим присутствием, и Томас не мог и не хотел ничего с этим делать. Это было несправедливо, да. Но, как и с другими проблемами, Томасу требовалось время, чтобы решить, как быть с Галли.

Томас замедлил шаг, прислушиваясь. В поселении, как и всегда в светлое время суток, кипела жизнь, и глухой звук шагов Томаса тонул в обрывках чужих разговорах — случайных, вырванных из контекста фразах, перемежавшихся стуком молотков по дереву, звонким девичьим смехом, тихим переливом гитарных струн в руках какого-то местного умельца. Так звучала безопасность.

До тех пор, пока в их нестройное приятное слуху звучание не ворвался ещё один звук. Он громом прокатился над берегом, заставляя всех вокруг вздрогнуть, побросать свои дела и замереть в испуге, пытаясь понять, откуда он доносился. Томас дёрнулся вместе со всеми и рывком обернулся к навесу, где оставил Ньюта, потому что этот звук он узнал бы из тысячи других.

Звук выстрела.


	12. Дыхание

Эффект от этого выстрела, моментально разрушившего заветное хрупкое ощущение безопасности, был воистину оглушающим. Стоило его эху стихнуть, раствориться над взволнованно подрагивающей морской гладью, и поселение погрузилось в напряжённую давящую тишину. Словно кто-то там, наверху, утомлённый постоянным людским шумом, просто опустил огромный рубильник вниз и выключил все звуки мира — играючи, по одной лишь своей прихоти, — и теперь, как и все вокруг, наблюдал, затаив дыхание, за дальнейшим развитием событий.

Томасу потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не сорваться в сторону столовой прямо сейчас. Вдавив пятки в песок, он нервно облизнул сухие губы и огляделся, щурясь из-за слепившего глаза солнца.

Люди были напуганы, но не паниковали: им и не с таким приходилось сталкиваться. Кто-то торопливо затащил в дома детей помладше, укрывая их от потенциальной угрозы, и осторожно выглядывал из-за дверей и окон, пытаясь понять, откуда ждать беды. Кто-то сам поспешил затаиться и доведёнными до автоматизма движениями проверял оружие, пристально вглядываясь в чётко взрезающий небо край отвесной скалы. Несколько человек как по команде бегом кинулись в разные стороны — к оружейной, хижине Винса и шатру Бренды и Хорхе, — и Томас приятно удивился такой слаженности действий.

Последовав примеру многих, Томас внимательно осмотрел скалу: судя по распространению звука, выстрел действительно раздался где-то наверху, за пределами поселения и даже береговой линии. Но всем в поселении было строго-настрого запрещено подниматься наверх до официального разрешения от развед-команды и кого-либо из главных. Что автоматически приводило к двум вариантам возможного развития событий: либо на острове присутствовали чужаки, либо кто-то из своих слушал задницей.

Конечно, существовал и третий, наихудший по мнению Томаса вариант: кто-то из своих слушал наставления Винса задницей и, покинув безопасную территорию, нарвался на чужаков. В этом случае одиночный выстрел мог означать только одно — чью-то смерть.

Тогда-то Томас и понял, почему все вокруг вдруг так внезапно затихли, не решаясь нарушать эту тишину даже шёпотом. Вглядываясь в напряжённые, хмурые лица людей и мысленно перематывая по кругу отрешённое «одиночный выстрел — чья-то смерть», Томас с пугающей ясностью осознал, что все они просто ждали. Ждали второго, а может даже и третьего выстрела — и с надеждой, и с ещё большим страхом, потому что и сами не понимали до конца, что хуже. Не понимали, что делать, когда враг — незрим, не поддаётся исчислению, а может, и не существует вовсе, но угрозу игнорировать нельзя.

Спустя несколько минут напряжённой беззвучной суеты вокруг стало ясно: второго выстрела уже не последует. Томас бросил короткий взгляд в сторону их с Ньютом хижины, вспоминая, что оставил оружие под койкой, оценил расстояние до неё и решительно направился в сторону столовой — от неё до оружейной было рукой подать. Тишина, наконец, пошла трещинами: до Томаса доносились обеспокоенные шепотки, звуки передёргиваемых затворов, и шум вокруг постепенно, но неумолимо, становился всё громче.

Внезапно откуда-то вынырнул хмурый Хорхе с рацией в руках. Рядом с ним топтался мальчишка лет пятнадцати — внимательно слушал указания и часто кивал, периодически поглядывая по сторонам. Договорив, Хорхе потрепал его по вихрастой макушке и мягко подтолкнул в спину. Мальчишка торопливо протиснулся сквозь группу из нескольких тихо переговаривающихся между собой девушек, что-то сказал им на бегу и затерялся в толпе.

Томас проводил хмурым взглядом его чуть сгорбленную спину и прибавил шагу, но, не утерпев, оставшиеся метров десять до навеса преодолел почти бегом. Такой же хмурый и обеспокоенный Ньют встретил его у самого края и надёжно перехватил за локоть, помогая затормозить на внезапно поползшем под ногой песке.

— Ты в порядке? — выдохнули они одновременно, замирая друг напротив друга.

Томас честно, изо всех сил пытался напомнить себе, что в сложившейся ситуации у него нет ни малейшего повода для радости, но губы сами собой расползлись в неуверенной, едва заметной улыбке.

Ньют тоже беспокоился за него.

Не то чтобы это было для Томаса сюрпризом, учитывая события недельной давности, но он ничего не мог поделать с теплом, разливающимся в груди при одной только мысли о том, что он дорог Ньюту так же сильно, как и сам Ньют — ему. Это дарило смутную надежду на то, что Томас всё же не сходил с ума и не был таким странным, каким уже почти начал себя считать.

Минхо возник рядом так внезапно, что Томас даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, почувствовал на плече крепкую хватку его пальцев. Галли остановился на несколько шагов позади — привычно хмурый и сосредоточенный.

— Извините, что так бесцеремонно прерываю ваш момент душевного единения, — с нескрываемым сарказмом протянул Минхо, — но у нас тут проблема, требующая внимания. И да, я тоже в порядке. Спасибо, что поинтересовался, Томас.

Томас с трудом подавил разочарованный стон: разумеется, с появлением Минхо тот самый упомянутый им момент был безнадёжно разрушен. Ньют отмер, опустил взгляд на свою вцепившуюся в локоть Томаса руку и поспешно отдёрнул её с таким видом, будто категорически не желал нести ответственность за её действия. Это было даже забавно.

— Стреляли сверху, — уверенно сказал Ньют, оглядываясь на скалу. — И довольно далеко отсюда. Судя по всему, что-то малокалиберное.

— Знать бы ещё, все ли наши на месте, — задумчиво добавил Томас, вспоминая то, о чём подумал сразу после того, как прозвучал выстрел.

Ньют расстроено покачал головой:

— Это невозможно. Здесь полторы сотни человек и нет ни стен, ни ворот, пройдя через которые, можно было бы засветиться перед охраной. Отследить, кто, куда и когда ушёл, а когда вернулся, просто нереально. Не устраивать же перекличку.

— Сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-то из нас знает всех в группе поголовно, — оборвал его Минхо. — Даже Хорхе и Винс вряд ли упомнят всех. Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но нас слишком много.

К сожалению, Томас не мог не согласиться с ним. Хорхе и Винс отлично делали свою работу, в кратчайшие сроки решив вопросы первостепенной важности, касавшиеся сна, питания, гигиены, охраны, безопасности, транспортировки вещей с корабля и прочих бытовых мелочей. Но даже они не могли предусмотреть всё — по крайней мере, за прошедшую с момента высадки на берег неделю и в условиях, когда вся группа буквально сидела на чемоданах в ожидании отбытия на новое место.

— Не нравится мне всё это, — проворчал Галли, подходя ближе. — Только мы окончательно определились с дальнейшими планами, и нам вдруг непрозрачно намекают, что наверх лучше не соваться. Слишком «удачное» совпадение.

— Думаешь, нас не хотят здесь видеть? — с сомнением уточнил Томас. — Тогда почему решили припугнуть именно сейчас? Мы здесь уже больше недели и прилично так шумим — сложно не заметить, что на остров высадилось полторы сотни чужаков.

— Нет, Томми, — вмешался Ньют. — Галли хочет сказать, что, возможно, кому-то из наших здесь не очень нравится или у него другие планы на эту группу.

Почувствовав движение за спиной, Томас обернулся и скользнул растерянным взглядом по людям, понемногу подтягивающимся поближе к столовой. В первых рядах, застыв, словно каменное изваяние, стояла Бренда и сверлила напряжённым взглядом землю у своих ног. Одна её рука лежала на рукояти закреплённого у бедра ножа, а вторая безвольно висела вдоль тела, и даже с такого расстояния было заметно, что кончики пальцев у Бренды подрагивали.

Присмотревшись, Томас заметил в собиравшейся толпе и Соню с той самой девочкой, с которой она переговаривалась за тем единственным завтраком, на котором Томас изволил поприсутствовать за всё время, проведённое в Тихой гавани. А вот Гарриет нигде поблизости было. Странно. Томасу казалось, что они с Соней просто не разлей вода.

Народ всё прибывал и прибывал, и уже спустя пару минут на небольшой притоптанной площадке перед столовой было не протолкнуться. Минхо и Ньют наблюдали за всем этим с одинаково серьёзными, хмурыми лицами, но ни им, ни Галли, ни самому Томасу и в голову не пришло выйти из-под навеса и присоединиться к своим товарищам. Томас не знал, о чём думали остальные, но его собственные мысли упрямо возвращались к последней так неосторожно оброненной Ньютом фразе.

«Или у него другие планы на эту группу».

Томас пытался успокоить себя напоминанием о том, что от Порока в буквальном смысле остались лишь руины и пепел, но живущий в нём параноик упрямо твердил, что эти ублюдки слишком изворотливы и живучи. Верить, что с ними покончено раз и навсегда, — значит, добровольно вешать на себя ярлык наивного идиота. Томас малодушно надеялся, что всех, избежавших смерти во время разрушения Города, добьёт Вспышка, но даже на это требовалось больше времени, чем одна несчастная неделя.

— Намекаешь, что среди нас могла завестись крыса? — неуверенно предположил Минхо.

Должно быть, он тоже подумал о Пороке, потому что заметно побледнел и слегка растерял свою прежнюю бодрость. О времени, которое Минхо провёл в лаборатории Порока, он так ничего и не рассказал, и Томас вдруг со стыдом осознал, что и сам ни разу не спрашивал его об этом. Все эти дни мысли Томаса были настолько прочно оккупированы страхом за Ньюта, что беспокойству о Минхо среди них просто не осталось места.

Честно говоря, будь Томас на месте Минхо, он бы себе врезал.

Ньют нервно скрестил руки на груди и ничего не ответил. А секунду спустя и вовсе вдруг подхватил Томаса за локоть и потянул за собой в заметно поплотневшее скопление людей, чтобы втиснуться на свободный клочок земли у переднего края. Люди вокруг возбуждённо зашептались, и среди нестройного гула голосов Томас отчётливо различил «собрание», «убили» и «Винс» — случайные кусочки паззла, которые, если скрепить их наобум, могли превратить потенциально безобидное происшествие в нечто пугающее.

Когда под навес вышел Хорхе, голоса стихли. Томас проводил удивлённым взглядом просеменившего за его спиной мальчишку — того самого, которому Хорхе ранее раздавал указания, — и с опозданием сообразил, что именно ему, видимо, было велено созвать всех на собрание. Мальчишка выглядел взмыленным и уставшим, но присесть за один из столов так и не решился, просто остановившись у самого края навеса и небрежно подперев плечом столб.

Хорхе оглянулся на него, благодарно кивнул и вновь развернулся к группе. И если до этого над толпой ещё прокатывались редкие осторожные шёпотки, то сейчас все окончательно притихли, давая слово Хорхе как самому главному.

— Вы все знаете, зачем мы здесь, — начал Хорхе, окинув всех присутствующих выразительным взглядом, — так что сразу к делу. Выстрел, что мы слышали, прозвучал сверху. Это неизвестная нам территория, заходить на неё запрещено вплоть до получения информации от развед-группы, которая должна была подняться туда через пару дней. Что ж, — он устало вздохнул и посмотрел на кого-то в первом ряду. Томасу пришлось слегка наклониться, чтобы заметить через несколько человек от себя Минхо и Галли. — Придётся немного сместить сроки. Мне нужны пятеро добровольцев, которые поднимутся со мной наверх. Выстрел был громким, в радиусе пары-тройки километров отсюда. Если уйдём сразу после собрания, успеем осмотреться и вернуться до темноты. Есть желающие?

Минхо и Галли, не сговариваясь, подняли руки, и Томасу пришлось напомнить себе, что они и так числились добровольцами в развед-группе, а значит, их поведение логично и не должно так злить его. Но то, насколько легко и быстро эти двое спелись, в буквальном смысле подрывая своим поведением часть моральных устоев Томаса, просто невероятно раздражало.

Ньют коснулся его, призывая успокоится и сосредоточиться на теме собрания, но Томас лишь зло дёрнул плечом, сбрасывая руку Ньюта прочь. Отчего-то это не принесло ему ожидаемого удовлетворения. Напротив, кольнуло неприятным ощущением потери. Томас бросил на Ньюта осторожный виноватый взгляд, но получил в ответ лишь лёгкий кивок украдкой, по крайней мере, давший ему понять, что всё в порядке.

Помимо Минхо и Галли руки подняли ещё человек двенадцать. Томас огляделся, но сходу узнал среди них только Бренду и высокого смуглого парня — Джорджа, — с которым пару раз пересекался на предыдущем месте стоянки, когда сутками корпел над планом по спасению Минхо и отвлекался только на заботливо впихиваемую Ньютом прямо ему в руки еду. Джорджу Томас, кажется, не нравился, и он не стеснялся открыто демонстрировать свою неприязнь, в результате чего злой от постоянной усталости и недосыпа Томас однажды едва не расквасил ему нос. К счастью, Винс отвесил парочку воспитательных пинков им обоим, и до драки дело так и не дошло.

То, что Джордж вызвался добровольцем, соглашаясь, фактически, отправиться неизвестно куда и неизвестно зачем в условиях отсутствия гарантии хоть какой-то безопасности, невольно привело Томаса к той мысли, на которую ещё полчаса назад так непрозрачно намекал Минхо: личная неприязнь к какому-либо человеку не определяла этого человека как личность и не делала его плохим.

Что, впрочем, всё ещё не мешало Томасу ненавидеть Галли всей душой и мечтать набить ему рожу так же сильно, как когда-то — тому же Джорджу, бесившему до зубовного скрежета.

— Хорошо, — одобрительно улыбнулся Хорхе. — Минхо, Чарли, Гиббс, Майкл и Галли — со мной. Возьмите с собой оружие и рации, встретимся у откоса через двадцать минут. Всем остальным — расставить охрану по всему периметру и смотреть в оба. Томас, — Хорхе внимательно посмотрел на него, — остаёшься за старшего. Связь держишь лично со мной каждые полчаса. Винс отплыл на корабль ещё вчера, но он в курсе ситуации и вернётся, если потребуется. Надеюсь, что нет.

Томас машинально кивнул, чувствуя, как на плечи опускается слишком непомерный груз ответственности. Он и за друзьями-то в своё время не смог приглядеть, как следует, — нескольких потерял, самого важного спас лишь чудом. А теперь его просили проследить за огромной толпой детей, большую часть из которых Томас и в лицо-то не знал, не то что по имени.

Должно быть, на его лице отразилась чистейшая паника, потому что Хорхе с насмешкой добавил:

— А пока ты будешь приглядывать за всеми, за тобой приглядит Ньют.

Позади кто-то приглушённо рассмеялся, и можно было бы подумать, что Хорхе издевался, и незамедлительно обидеться на проявленное недоверие, но Томас с удивительным спокойствием признал, что решение Хорхе было разумным. Ньют всегда был и оставался единственным человеком, к которому Томас прислушивался безоговорочно, и теперь, когда что-то в самом Томасе неуловимо менялось, создавая между ним и Ньютом более тонкую и крепкую связь, его присутствие было лучшей поддержкой, какую только можно было пожелать.

— Я бы и так это сделал, — улыбнулся Ньют, чуть склонив голову в знак согласия. В руках он теребил свой многострадальный кулон, выправленный поверх рубашки. — Но спасибо за официальное разрешение отвесить ему затрещину, если что-то пойдёт не так.

— Ты не ударишь больного, — возмущённо фыркнул Томас.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, Томми, — посоветовал ему Ньют, и в голосе его промелькнули странные игривые нотки — мягкие и дразнящие. Они едва ли сочетались с намертво отпечатанным в памяти Томаса образом извечно хмурого, ворчливого Ньюта, что за последние месяцы скитаний практически вытеснил собой некогда солнечного, саркастичного мальчика из глэйда. И Томас позволил себе робко порадоваться тому, что здесь, в Тихой гавани, Ньют потихоньку оживал и становился прежним собой.

Хорхе говорил ещё несколько минут, напоминая всем, что причин для паники пока что нет, что нужно собраться и сделать всё возможное для обеспечения безопасности внутри поселения, а тем, кто хорошо стреляет, следует занять место в числе охраны.

— Идём, — окликнул Томас Ньюта и стал протискиваться сквозь скопление людей в сторону моря, подальше от столовой.

Ньют не отозвался, но Томасу не требовалось оглядываться назад, чтобы знать, что он рядом. В конце концов, он всегда делал именно это — шёл за Томасом, не задавая вопросов, молчаливо доверяясь ему во всём, кроме, конечно же, совсем подозрительных и безумных идей. Но дело было даже не в этом. Присутствие Ньюта за спиной ощущалось так же естественно и отчётливо, как твёрдая земля под ногами, как жар припекающего над головами солнца, как привкус морской соли на языке.

Протолкнувшись через последний ряд, они по инерции сделали ещё несколько шагов навстречу простиравшемуся впереди морю, а потом Томас решительно свернул направо, к оружейному складу.

Ньют догнал его спустя пару секунд — шёл, чуть прихрамывая, но уверенно, не позволяя себе отстать, и у Томаса сжималось сердце от понимания того, сколько боли на самом деле Ньюту причиняла эта острая потребность постоянно подстраиваться под всех вокруг, игнорируя пределы своих возможностей. Томасу отчаянно хотелось сказать: «Эй, ты же знаешь, что можешь просто попросить меня идти помедленнее, и это не убьёт тебя?» Но Ньют, вероятно, лишь ощетинился бы в ответ. Поэтому Томас сделал единственное, что мог: слегка сбавил шаг, делая вид, что для бега сейчас слишком жарко.

Если Ньют и заметил, что его собственный темп вдруг замедлился, виду он не подал. Томас едва уловимо улыбнулся: возможно, в этом и заключался правильный подход — не объяснять, не упрашивать, не требовать от Ньюта ничего, а просто делать по-своему и ставить его перед фактом. Томас сделал мысленную пометку подумать об этом на досуге и с почти благоговейным вздохом шагнул в тень склада — макушку и правда начинало припекать.

Склад не запирали, поэтому Томас просто дёрнул дверь на себя и пропустил Ньюта вперёд, вслед за ним ныряя в блаженную прохладу помещения. Строго говоря, оружейным складом это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой: сюда складывали оружие все, кто не желал носить его при себе двадцать четыре часа в сутки или просто хранить под подушкой. Таких людей в Тихой гавани набралось достаточно: многие, вкусив мирной жизни, стремились забыть ужасы прошлого как страшный сон и расставались со своим оружием без сожалений.

Томас так не мог и первые две ночи после того, как пришёл в себя, спал едва ли не в обнимку с пистолетом. Пистолет отправился под койку в ночь накануне перед пробуждением Ньюта — вертясь во сне, Томас неосторожно спихнул его на землю, а утром спросонья задвинул под койку ногами, да так и забыл. И не вспоминал вплоть до нынешнего момента.

Интересно, значило ли это, что с возвращением Ньюта он подсознательно стал чувствовать себя в большей безопасности?

Оставив дверь нараспашку, чтобы хоть немного осветить небольшое тёмное помещение с расставленными вдоль стен наспех сколоченными стеллажами для хранения, Томас подошёл к одной из полок, осмотрел её содержимое и взял в руки пистолет с магазином на шестнадцать патронов. Пистолет неприятно тяжелил руку, но лёг в неё как влитой, и Томас направил его на заднюю стену склада, чтобы без опаски проверить предохранитель. Разумеется, всё работало — за своим оружием все следили, понимая, что от этого зависела их жизнь. Томас прихватил с полки несколько запасных обойм, распихал их по карманам штанов, а сам пистолет запихнул за пояс и только после этого огляделся вокруг в поисках Ньюта.

Ньют стоял у стеллажа напротив и, — Томас застыл, чувствуя, как всё внутри холодеет, — прищурившись, целился в стену из более крупнокалиберного пистолета, должно быть, проверяя баланс и прикидывая силу отдачи.

— Неплохо, — удовлетворённо выдохнул Ньют и, развернувшись к Томасу, слегка встряхнул пистолет, чтобы вынуть из него обойму.

Да, он делал именно это. Просто вытряхивал обойму. Но в тот момент, когда пистолет на долю секунды мелькнул возле виска Ньюта — ракурс сыграл злую шутку, — Томаса словно отключило от реальности. Он смотрел, как Ньют с улыбкой проверяет количество патронов в обойме и резким движением загоняет её обратно, и видел, как он приставляет дуло к своему виску и нажимает на курок, и как мир вокруг рушится вместе со звуком выстрела, погребая всё вокруг, включая Томаса, под своими обломками.

Тяжесть этих обломков ощущалась такой же пугающе реальной, как и тяжесть неподвижного тела Ньюта в дрожащих, перепачканных в крови руках Томаса, и в какой-то момент он почувствовал, что просто не может дышать. Томас на подгибающихся коленях опустился на землю и упёрся в неё ладонями, царапая ногтями и силясь сделать хотя бы один вдох. Он слышал, как Ньют с грохотом бросил пистолет обратно на полку, подбежал и упал рядом на колени, но не мог заставить себя посмотреть на него.

— Что? — испуганно выдохнул Ньют, сжимая ладонями его плечи. — Томми, что? Тебе плохо?

Томас отчаянно мотнул головой и сгорбился ещё сильнее: не видеть, не смотреть, не вспоминать. Только дышать — жадно хватать ртом воздух и терпеть раздирающую боль в горле и в лёгких, отторгающих живительный кислород. Если Ньют был напуган, то сам Томас пребывал в ужасе. Страх потерять Ньюта засел в нём так глубоко, что своими корнями, наконец, достиг самого сердца и оплёл его тесной клеткой, оставляя болезненное ноющее чувство в груди. И страх этот был настолько силён, что просто убивал Томаса изнутри.

Ньют говорил ещё что-то, звал его, но Томас не слушал. От боли у него слезились глаза, дышалось едва-едва, и начинала кружиться голова — он всё глубже проваливался в паническое бессознательное состояние. Может быть, именно поэтому, когда Ньют аккуратно обнял его и притянул к себе, первые несколько секунд его руки казались Томасу горячее раскалённого металла, и он дёрнулся прочь, пытаясь высвободиться. Но Ньют провёл кончиками пальцев по его спине и потянул на себя настойчивее, будто надеялся расплавить в этом жаре всё, что прямо сейчас причиняло Томасу боль.

И тогда Томас сдался. Провалился в спасительные объятия Ньюта, вжимаясь лицом в изгиб между его шеей и плечом, судорожно вдыхая тот самый цветочный запах мыла. Руки сами собой потянулись обнять Ньюта в ответ, но коснулись такой приятной и мягкой на ощупь рубашки и вцепились в неё по бокам, натягивая ткань до тихого треска швов. Над головой раздалось негромкое, почти нежное «шшш», и широкая ладонь Ньюта легла на спину чуть ниже лопатки, успокаивающе поглаживая поверх футболки.

— Дыши, Томми, — прошептал Ньют, прижимаясь щекой к взлохмаченной макушке Томаса. — Дыши. Всё хорошо.

Томас прикрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь умиротворяющему, размеренному ритму движений его руки, и сам не сразу заметил, как неосознанно подхватил его, медленно вдыхая на скольжении горячей ладони вверх и выдыхая — на скольжении вниз.

Ньют продолжал шептать что-то успокаивающее, щекоча своим дыханием висок, и мир вокруг понемногу приходил в норму. Возвращалось ощущение устойчивости в пространстве, возвращались звуки вокруг — далёкие голоса, доносившиеся с улицы, шорох ткани под ладонью Ньюта, и тихий, слегка учащённый стук его сердца, который так отчётливо слышал Томас, прижимаясь к его груди.

Томас дышал. Вот только «хорошо» нихрена не было.


	13. Пропажа

Когда-то давно Томас учился измерять время по тому, как низко золотило солнце оплетённые лозой стены лабиринта и как нежно оно касалось сочной, свежей листвы у самых вершин. Когда из всего этого осталось только горячее, воспламеняющее кожу солнце, Томас приноровился измерять время шагами по сухому, набивающемуся в ботинки и под одежду песку и глоткам воды из старой, помятой бутылки. Когда и солнце покинуло его, Томас с дрожью вёл обратный отсчёт по стремительно расползающимся под кожей Ньюта чёрным венам и молил всех несуществующих богов об отсрочке.

Измерять время по чужому сердцебиению Томасу прежде не доводилось, но среди всех перепробованных ранее способов именно этот, пожалуй, нравился ему больше всего. Томас затруднялся сказать, допустимо ли приравнивать шестьдесят четыре удара сердца к минуте, сто двадцать один удар — к двум, а тихое «дыши», изредка повторяемое Ньютом, — к необходимости отстраниться и перестать слушать.

Собственное сердце билось о грудную клетку гулко и резко, и каждый его удар отзывался лёгкой тянущей болью где-то под солнечным сплетением. Оно как будто давило во все стороны разом и не знало, куда податься, чтобы не было так мучительно больно, да только страх держал крепко, обвивал своими прутьями тесно-тесно, и не было от него спасения. Это бесконечное давление подкатывало тошнотой к горлу, и Томасу стоило немалых сил, сглатывая, игнорировать мерзкий привкус на языке.

Но даже глупое сердце Томаса, перепуганное, сдавленное страхом и паникой, не смело ослушаться Ньюта и его осторожного шёпота над ухом. Секунды текли, растягивались в минуты, и паника неохотно, но вынужденно отступала. Становилось легче. Отступали на второй план и боль в груди, и тошнота, и учащённый пульс под кожей. Возвращалось восприятие реальности.

Томас разжал пальцы, с сожалением выпуская из них мягкую хлопковую ткань, и опустил голову ниже. Теперь, вжимаясь лбом в плечо Ньюта, Томас мог видеть его острые ключицы в вырезе рубашки и ворот майки под ней, плавную волну свободно свисающей до бёдер ткани и вдавленные в землю худые колени, едва обтянутые мятыми штанинами.

Было что-то абсурдное в том, что именно худой и тонкий Ньют держал Томаса крепче, чем это мог бы сделать кто-либо ещё. Было что-то ненормальное в том, что Томас не отказался бы провести вечность в его руках.

— Томми, — просяще позвал Ньют. — Посмотри на меня.

Послышались приближающиеся к оружейной голоса. Томас медленно отстранился, с видимой неохотой выбрался из объятий Ньюта и, придавленный чувством стыда, уставился на свои колени. Куда деть руки, Томас не знал, поэтому одной вцепился в подол футболки, чувствуя сквозь ткань плотный слой бинтов, а вторую пристроил на бедре — неловко и неуклюже.

— Томми, — настойчиво повторил Ньют.

Голоса звучали всё ближе. Томас бросил нервный взгляд на распахнутую настежь дверь. С одной стороны меньше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы кто-либо ещё увидел его таким напуганным и разбитым. С другой же в Томасе теплилась скупая надежда на то, что вот-вот кто-нибудь зайдёт в оружейную и избавит его от необходимости обнажать перед Ньютом самую тёмную часть своей души — ту, которая Ньюту совершенно точно не понравится. Ту, в которую Томас уже так неосторожно пустил его прошлой ночью, и теперь отчаянно жалел об этом, боясь, что такая честность сыграет с их доверием друг к другу злую шутку.

— Томас.

Собственное имя в сочетании с жёстким, даже немного злым голосом Ньюта прозвучало столь чужеродно и резко, что Томас вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он уже и забыл, что когда-то давно, в самые первые дни жизни в глэйде, Ньют называл его именно так — серьёзно и отстранённо, не вкладывая в имя Томаса ни капли привычной теперь теплоты. И этой непривычной резкостью Томаса окатило словно ледяной водой. Он усилием заставил себя перевести взгляд на Ньюта, но, вопреки ожиданию, не увидел в его глазах ничего, кроме беспокойства.

— Отлично, — с непонятным Томасу облегчением выдохнул Ньют и как будто слегка обмяк, расслабляя напряжённую до этого момента спину. — Послушай. Я пригляжу за тобой, как и обещал. Как и всегда делаю. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты взял себя в руки, Томми. Понимаешь?

Томас заторможенно кивнул.

— Ладно, — Ньют нервно взъерошил свои волосы и рывком поднялся с колен, после чего торопливо протянул руку Томасу. — Вставай. Сюда уже подтягиваются другие ребята, и никто не должен видеть тебя таким. Не сегодня.

Томас крепко ухватился за ладонь Ньюта и позволил вздёрнуть себя на ноги, на долю мгновения практически прижавшись к нему всем телом. Если Ньют и заметил, как неловко Томас отшатнулся в ту же секунду, виду он не подал.

Вместо этого он склонился, торопливо отряхнул колени Томаса от земли, окинул его хмурым взглядом и вдруг обхватил ладонями его лицо:

— Ты справишься?

Томас растерянно моргнул. Вообще-то нет, он не был уверен. Более того, он пребывал в ужасе от перспективы предстать перед толпой людей и необходимости всенепременно оправдать их завышенные ожидания в условиях полнейшей непредсказуемости дальнейших событий. Но сказать об этом Ньюту, который и так уже делал для него гораздо больше, чем Томас смел просить, он просто не мог.

— Я в порядке, — выдавил Томас.

Прозвучало это невероятно жалко, и от Ньюта, конечно же, не укрылось отсутствие уверенности в его словах. Несколько мучительно долгих секунд он внимательно изучал лицо Томаса, после чего с сомнением протянул:

— Хорошо.

Оставив Томаса подпирать стеной стеллаж, Ньют сходил за брошенным в спешке оружием и запихнул его за пояс, надёжно прикрыв сверху рубашкой. От недавней лёгкой игривости в нём не осталось и следа: теперь движения Ньюта, несмотря на хромоту, были резкими и чёткими, пропитанными решимостью сделать всё возможное, чтобы позднее Хорхе не пришлось жалеть о проявленном к нему и Томасу доверии.

Когда в оружейную, наконец, ввалилась шумная, толкающаяся компания, Ньют как-то незаметно и плавно переместился поближе к Томасу. Ребята вразнобой поприветствовали их, Ньют вежливо поздоровался в ответ, деловито посоветовал им поторопиться, а потом настойчиво подтолкнул Томаса на выход. Томас предпочёл не представлять, как это выглядело со стороны.

Солнце по-прежнему нещадно поливало всё вокруг своими палящими лучами. Ньют прищурился, прикрыл глаза козырьком из ладони и задумчиво огляделся по сторонам. Судя по тому, как недовольно он поджал губы, увиденное его не обрадовало.

— Так, — выдохнул он, опуская руку. — Ладно. Томми, ты знаешь это место лучше, поэтому тебе придётся постараться сосредоточиться. Где бы ты выставил охрану в первую очередь?

Томас, всё ещё пребывавший в лёгкой прострации, потерянно огляделся. Людей на улице стало заметно меньше: видимо, самых младших и тех, кто не мог постоять за себя, разогнали по домам, подальше от посторонних глаз и прицелов. К откосу тянулась вереница силуэтов, среди которых Томас без труда мог признать только широкоплечего Галли, да коренастого и крепкого на вид Минхо, — группа во главе с Хорхе уже выдвинулась на поиски источника выстрела.

Постойте-ка. Разве Хорхе не давал двадцать минут на сборы? Неужели этот приступ паники настолько сильно выбил Томаса из колеи, что он совсем потерялся во времени и так бездарно его потратил?

Накатило жгучее чувство стыда. Томас не имел права так расклеиваться в момент, когда людям требовались его наставления и поддержка. Даже из-за Ньюта. Нет, не так. Особенно из-за Ньюта. Томас не хотел, чтобы Ньют становился его слабостью, но, кажется, совершенно упустил тот момент, когда прошёл точку невозврата.

Когда-то Ньют был его силой. Теперь — его всем. И отчего-то Томас не чувствовал радости по этому поводу.

— Откос, — подумав, предположил Томас. Ньют выжидающе приподнял бровь, показывая, что внимательно слушает, и Томас неуверенно продолжил. — Открытых подступов к поселению только два — откос и берег за ним. Море всё как на ладони. Насчёт бухты не уверен: далеко вглубь мы не заходили, пещера вполне может оказаться сквозной.

Ньют кивнул и притих, задумавшись. Вокруг оружейной становилось шумно: люди всё шли и шли, поочерёдно скрываясь в ветхом сарае, а те, кто уже успел «отовариться», не спешили расходиться и толпились в стороне от входа.

Тихо переговариваясь между собой, они бросали короткие настороженные взгляды на Томаса, и до него не сразу дошло, что все они просто ждали дальнейших распоряжений. Томас сглотнул и невольно съёжился под их взглядами, понимая, что сейчас не в состоянии даже двух слов связать, не то, что рационально распределить обязанности между всеми присутствующими и максимально обезопасить поселение. Он чувствовал себя чертовски бесполезным, но, к сожалению, не мог в этом винить никого, кроме себя.

Словно почувствовав его смятение, Ньют недовольно предупредил:

— Не вздумай опять паниковать.

Томас закатил глаза:

— И не собирался.

Ньют смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, вздохнул и милостиво сменил тему, давая Томасу возможность сосредоточиться на первостепенной задаче.

— Троих отправим к бухте — она близко, успеем на помощь, если потребуется. Шестерых к откосу, двое обязательно с рациями. И расставим охрану по периметру — по паре человек через каждые два-три метра, рация у каждой второй группы. Запомнил?

— Да, — уверенно кивнул Томас.

Ньют насмешливо прищурился:

— Тогда иди и повтори им всё, что я только что сказал, — он кивком указал на толпившихся в ожидании людей.

И если до этого момента Томас просто позволял себе плыть по течению, принимая происходящее как данность и смиренно признавая свою временную непригодность, то с последними словами Ньюта его окатило волной стыда и разочарования в самом себе. В то время, как Томас мечтал лишь поскорее пережить этот день и даже не пытался перехватить инициативу в свои руки, Ньют просто взял и переложил всю ответственность на себя, терпеливо волоча на буксире и Томаса, и его несвоевременные психологические проблемы.

Вот только Ньют, пожалуй, нервничал даже сильнее Томаса, потому что, в отличие от него, всё ещё слабо понимал, где находится, и что происходит вокруг. И, может быть, если бы Томас не расклеился прямо посреди внештатной ситуации, требовавшей его пристального внимания, именно Ньют сейчас бы не знал, куда себя деть. Но Томас малодушно перетянул одеяло на себя, и теперь Ньют вынужденно и с такой невозмутимой лёгкостью, будто так и должно быть, предлагал Томасу воспользоваться своей поддержкой, чтобы не ударить лицом в грязь перед десятками человек.

Возможно, Томасу стоило потратить время и нарисовать целую пачку бонусных купонов на бесплатный «хук справа» для всех желающих прописать ему в челюсть и подарить Ньюту штук двадцать сразу. Минхо бы обзавидовался.

Томас открыл рот, чтобы сказать Ньюту «спасибо», но понял вдруг, что этого простого слова было бы недостаточно. Даже сотни, тысячи «спасибо» не хватило бы, чтоб показать, насколько сильно Томас ценил постоянную поддержку Ньюта, не зависевшую ни от их личных трений, ни от окружающих обстоятельств. Поэтому Томас, чувствуя себя полнейшим идиотом, закрыл рот, вздохнул и порывисто обнял Ньюта — всего на секунду, опасаясь его недовольства, — и тут же отступил.

Поначалу Ньют выглядел удивлённым и растерянным, потом внезапно смутился, должно быть, сообразив, что Томас только что загрёб его в объятия на глазах у толпы соплеменников, и, проворчав что-то себе под нос, развернул Томаса к людям. Но Томас готов был поклясться, что в самую последнюю секунду Ньют улыбнулся.

Выступать перед таким количеством человек было не так страшно, как казалось поначалу. Голос Томаса дрожал, пока он говорил, вкратце обрисовывая расстановку сил на ближайшие часы, и вряд ли хоть кто-то из присутствующих не заметил этого. Но никто не смеялся над ним. Люди слушали внимательно, кивали и переглядывались, попутно проверяя оружие, и в речь Томаса вплетались тихие щелчки затворов и предохранителей.

Помня простую истину о том, что чем больше группа, тем сложнее ей сориентироваться без чуткого руководства, Томас сам выбрал людей для дежурств у бухты и возле откоса. Оставшимся он велел распределиться по периметру поселения. В конце он настойчиво напомнил всем о необходимости иметь при себе рации и при необходимости поддерживать связь с другими группами. И только когда люди стали расходиться — кто-то сразу по своим местам, кто-то в оружейную за рациями, — Томас украдкой облегчённо выдохнул и обернулся к Ньюту.

— Хорошо справился, — похвалил тот, подходя. На протяжении всей сбивчивой речи Томаса он держался чуть позади, выражая безмолвную поддержку своим присутствием, и, возможно, именно его спокойный вид придал людям уверенности в том, что Томас знает, что говорит. Томас дрожащей рукой провёл по волосам, и Ньют, заметив это нервное движение, коснулся его плеча: — Ты как? Немного пришёл в себя?

— Да, — кивнул Томас. — Да. Спасибо. И прости, что тебе пришлось… — нет, всё не то. Томас в отчаянии прикусил губу, путаясь в своих же мыслях и словах. Ему так много всего хотелось сказать — именно сейчас, пока его привычная броня не восстановилась полностью, — но слов не хватало. Все они были слишком блеклыми и неправильными. — Я не думал, что так…

— Томми, — перебил Ньют, крепче сжав его плечо. — Помолчи.

Томас опешил, но под строгим взглядом Ньюта стушевался и замолчал. Ньют как-то совсем уж горестно вздохнул, попросил подождать его тут и ушёл в оружейную. К стыду примешалось тоскливое чувство вины, и огромный её ком, что Томас взращивал в себе с той проклятой ночи, разросся ещё сильнее. По Ньюту невозможно было понять, злился ли он, и Томас был уверен, что нет, но его внутренний параноик жалостливо и упрямо утверждал обратное.

Однако Ньют вернулся довольно быстро, не оставив Томасу ни времени, ни возможности, чтобы развить эту мысль. В руках у него были рации. Одну Ньют прицепил к поясу штанов, заправив край рубашки за антенну, а вторую протянул Томасу.

— Держи, — поторопил он. — Я пройдусь до бухты, прослежу, чтобы не возникло никаких проблем. Побудь тут, пока все не разойдутся. Догонишь меня позже или встретимся у столовой, хорошо?

Если Ньют и злился, то мастерски это скрывал. Но Томас знал его слишком хорошо и наигранность заметил бы сразу, поэтому, не уловив в поведении Ньюта ничего странного, он позволил себе немного расслабиться.

— Ты гляди, как раскомандовался, — фыркнул Томас, забирая рацию и крепко сжимая её в руке.

— Ты гляди, как заговорил, — передразнил его Ньют, закатив глаза, но губы его тронула тёплая улыбка. — Больше не пугай меня так.

Томас виновато улыбнулся в ответ:

— Не буду.

Ньют ободряюще похлопал его по плечу и захромал к бухте. Томас проводил его взглядом и обернулся к оружейной, людей возле которой уже почти не осталось. Ребята, которым было велено дежурить у откоса, стояли поодаль и что-то обсуждали, но, почувствовав на себе взгляд Томаса, засуетились и стали спешно проверять, всё ли взяли.

Томас подождал, пока они проверят оружие и рации, проследил за ними до поворота перед откосом и включил свою рацию.

— Хорхе, слышишь меня? — позвал он. Сквозь помехи пробилось шуршащее «слышу». — Все люди на своих местах, поселение под охраной. Что у вас?

— Почти добрались до вершины, — проскрипела рация голосом Хорхе. — Будьте начеку и не шумите без необходимости.

— Так точно, — с усмешкой отрапортовал Томас и выключил рацию.

Теперь, когда ситуация была под контролем, он чувствовал себя намного лучше, пусть и заслуга в этом была вовсе не его. Томас проверил оружейную, плотно закрыл дверь и направился к столовой, решив, что делать круг до бухты — бессмысленная трата сил: к тому моменту, как Томас доберётся до столовой, Ньют, вероятно, уже будет ждать его там.

Но планам Томаса не суждено было сбыться. На полпути его в буквальном смысле едва не сбила с ног Гарриет — кинулась ему навстречу, вцепилась в предплечья и с силой встряхнула, заставляя посмотреть на себя. В её глазах плескался чистый испуг, искусанные губы потемнели, а дыхание было тяжёлым и неровным, как после длительного забега по петляющей дороге. Сердце Томаса предательски сжалось в дурном предчувствии.

— У нас проблема, — хрипло выдохнула Гарриет, тяжело отшатнувшись от Томаса и судорожно вцепившись пальцами в ремень перекинутого через плечо автомата. — Я нигде не могу найти Мэгги.

Томас перебрал в уме всех жителей поселения, которых знал по имени, но никакой Мэгги среди них предсказуемо не обнаружил и понял, что как минимум перед одним человеком упасть в грязь лицом всё же придётся.

— Кого? — беспомощно переспросил он.

Гарриет смерила его раздражённым взглядом, в котором отчётливо читалось осуждающее «Ты серьёзно?», и в Томасе всколыхнулось ответное раздражение. Да, он, чёрт возьми, серьёзно. Ему вообще-то некогда было знакомиться с полутора сотнями человек по той простой причине, что постоянно приходилось кого-то спасать — сначала Минхо, потом иммунов, потом опять Минхо, потом Ньюта. Пока, наконец, сам Томас чуть не сдох, словив пулю от ублюдка Дженсона. Так что он заслужил чёртовку поблажку, а не это уничижающее «Ты серьёзно?» Гарриет у Бренды что ли понабралась?

— Гарриет, пожалуйста, — терпеливо попросил Томас, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение и хотя бы ради приличия нацепить виноватое выражение лица.

Гарриет недовольно поджала губы, но беспокойство о Мэгги, видимо, всё же пересилило.

— Она была с нами в лабиринте — самая младшая, лет двенадцать, не больше. Я присматриваю за ней с самого первого дня в глэйде и я… не понимаю, как я не уследила, но Мэгги никто не видел со вчерашнего вечера.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Томас. — Успокойся и подумай. Куда она могла пойти? Может, заигралась с друзьями?

Гарриет покачала головой:

— Нет, я говорила с Сэм — её подругой, — и она ничего не знает, — она вдруг замерла и испуганно взглянула на Томаса. — О боже. В последние дни Мэгги зачастила к откосу. Говорила, что там много красивых ракушек.

— И что? — не понял Томас.

Гарриет в отчаянии сжала ремень автомата до побелевших костяшек:

— Но я не видела, чтобы она принесла хоть одну.

— Чёрт, — выругался Томас. Мысли в его голове стремительно завертелись вокруг недавнего одиночного выстрела. — У Мэгги при себе могло быть оружие?

— Да, — торопливо кивнула Гарриет. — Я настояла, чтобы Мэгги всегда носила его при себе. Она хорошо стреляет и… Подожди, — оборвала она себя внезапно севшим голосом. — Ты же не думаешь?..

Томас одарил её красноречивым взглядом и поднёс ко рту рацию:

— Хорхе! — Ответа не было секунд десять, а потом донеслось приглушённое «В чём дело?» — У нас проблема. Из поселения пропала девочка из группы Гарриет. Зовут Мэгги, на вид лет двенадцать. Никто не видел её со вчерашнего вечера, так что она могла уйти далеко, и у неё было при себе оружие, так что, возможно, стреляла тоже она. Я отправлю две группы на поиски вдоль береговой линии за откосом и буду держать тебя в курсе.

Хорхе проворчал что-то, отдалённо похожее на «Вот ведь не было беды», и отключился. Гарриет нервно топталась рядом и, кажется, собиралась что-то сказать, но Томас жестом осадил её и снова включил рацию.

— Ньют, приём.

— Томми? — моментально откликнулись на линии. — Что-то случилось?

Томас терпеливо повторил всё то же самое, что сказал Хорхе, и добавил в конце:

— Предупреди группы, что ближе к тебе, пусть будут в курсе. И найди Бренду — пусть возьмёт с собой четыре-пять человек и выдвигается на поиски.

Повисла долгая пауза. Потом рация снова зашипела и голосом Ньюта сообщила:

— Бренда в одной из групп, охраняющих периметр.

— Так найди ей замену, — нервно огрызнулся Томас. — Чёрт, прости.

— Забудь, — успокоил его Ньют. Последовала ещё одна пауза. — Я разберусь. И Томми?

Томас, уже собиравшийся отключиться, торопливо зажал кнопку связи:

— Да?

— Всё будет хорошо, — пообещал ему Ньют. И отключился.

За всё время разговора с Ньютом Томас практически не смотрел на Гарриет, буравя взглядом одну из ближайших хижин, но нервозное мельтешение в двух шагах от себя игнорировать получалось плохо.

— Я должна пойти во второй группе, — требовательно сказала Гарриет, едва Томас закончил говорить. — И людей наберу сама — из своих. Пожалуйста, Томас.

Отпускать на поиски перепуганную и нервную Гарриет Томас не хотел: он прекрасно знал, что с людьми делают страх и тревога, и сомневался, что стоило так рисковать. Но Гарриет слишком сильно была похожа на самого Томаса, и он по себе знал: если она что-то задумала, её не удержат никакие запреты.

— Хорошо, — помедлив, согласился он. — Но будь осторожна, ладно?

Гарриет хмуро кивнула, вздёрнула сползающий с плеча автомат повыше и, развернувшись, поспешила обратно в поселение — собирать группу.

Томас звучно выругался и пнул попавшийся под ноги куст травы. Дурное предчувствие не отпускало, и он не знал, что хуже: непредсказуемые чужаки, представляющие потенциальную опасность для всей группы, или маленькая девочка, заблудившаяся в незнакомом лесу, и, возможно, пострадавшая.

И нормально ли это — мысленно готовя себя к худшему, втайне испытывать облегчение от того, что не был знаком с Мэгги лично.


	14. Причина

Не считая охраны по периметру, ближе к полудню на улице остались только самые стойкие и отчаянные. Ласковый морской бриз, ещё утром встречавший всех ранних пташек блаженной прохладой, сменился полнейшим штилем на море и суше, и поднявшееся в зенит солнце накрыло всё поселение плотным одеялом духоты и жара. Многие, не выдержав, попрятались под крыши да забились поглубже в дома в надежде, что тень принесёт им долгожданное облегчение. Некоторые рискнули остаться снаружи, но выглядели такими замученными и уставшими, что Томас подумывал лично разогнать их всех по домам.

Но хуже всего, конечно, приходилось охране. Люди на постах искали защиты от солнца в тени построек и жались поближе к стенам, изнывая от жары, и далеко не всем им повезло дежурить вблизи хоть какой-то тени. Человек десять, на чью долю выпало охранять поселение вдоль линии берега, буквально плавились на солнце. По распоряжению Томаса Фрайпан с компанией из нескольких человек натаскал воды из бухты и раздал спасительные бутылки всем желающим, но бедолагам с берега это не помогало, и после полудня Томас вынужден был отозвать их ближе к поселению: не хватало ещё завалить медиков пациентами с тепловым ударом.

Сам Томас прятался от солнца под навесом столовой, усевшись прямо на голую землю и прислонившись спиной к ножке стола. От земли тянуло прохладой, и это немного спасало положение. Ньют периодически отлучался «проверить, у всех ли всё нормально», но большую часть времени сидел рядом с Томасом и с отстранённым видом вертел в пальцах свой кулон, взглядом гипнотизируя накатывающие на берег вдали волны.

Как и когда к их компании присоединился Арис, Томас благополучно пропустил, будучи слишком погружённым в свои мысли. Арис никуда не отходил, ничего не говорил, но выглядел раздражённым, что уже само по себе несколько выходило за рамки привычного, потому что серьёзно, кто-нибудь вообще когда-нибудь видел Ариса раздражённым?

Томас, может, и спросил бы у него, что не так, да только раздражённый Арис был очень некстати вооружён и с немного пугающим рвением ковырял перочинным ножом обломок сухой толстой ветки. Наблюдая за резкими, отрывистыми движениями его руки, Томас всерьёз опасался за сохранность своих пальцев, а потому так и не решился с ним заговорить.

— Он злится на Соню, — тихо пояснил Ньют, склонившись к уху Томаса.

Арис сидел в нескольких метрах от них и, похоже, ничего не слышал: всё его внимание было сосредоточено на замысловатой фигурке, очертания которой постепенно проступали сквозь грубые срезы. Томас колебался секунды две, не больше, прежде чем любопытство всё же взяло над ним верх.

— За что? — так же тихо переспросил он, слегка поворачивая голову в сторону Ньюта.

Томасу и правда было интересно. Об Арисе он практически ничего не знал, не считая того, что этому парню повезло оказаться в лабиринте с целой толпой девчонок. Арис мало разговаривал, всегда оставался спокойным и слегка отстранённым от общих проблем и даже суетился как-то лениво, словно в нём автоматически включался энергосберегающий режим. Однако во вред Арис никогда ничего не делал и по возможности старался помогать. Такая активность при стандартном пассивном поведении иногда сбивала с толку.

— Не пустила его с поисковой группой, — ответил Ньют.

От его тёплого дыхания поползли мурашки вниз по шее. Томас слегка отстранился и поёжился, стремясь сбросить с себя это странное ощущение — не сказать, что приятное, но и неприятным его тоже назвать было трудно. Что-то среднее, чему Томас никак не мог подобрать подходящее описание. Это ощущение посещало его уже не в первый раз и всегда — рядом с Ньютом, но если раньше Томас просто принимал его как должное, не задумываясь над причинами, то сейчас ему было не по себе.

Ньют трактовал его жест по-своему и, вместо того, чтобы привычно спросить, в чём дело, поднялся с места, отряхнул штаны и ушёл вглубь столовой — туда, где был оборудован небольшой закуток, служивший Фрайпану кухней.

Томас растерянно уставился на опустевшее место рядом с собой, понимая, что, похоже, всё же обидел Ньюта. Неужели тем, что отстранился от него? Неужели в попытке придержать в узде свои странности Томас с присущей ему виртуозностью и грацией слона в посудной лавке умудрился сделать только хуже? Что ж, он мог и не такое, так что ничего удивительного.

— Я злюсь на Соню не потому, что она не отпустила меня на поиски, — подал голос Арис.

Жизнь как бы говорила Томасу, что как бы плохо всё ни было, она в любой момент могла сделать всё ещё хуже. Чувствуешь вину за то, что обидел друга? Отлично, помножь на два и возрадуйся, идиот.

— Соня мне как старшая сестра, — продолжил Арис. — Как и Гарриет, и другие девушки из лабиринта. Даже запрещая мне что-то, они просто заботятся обо мне. В лабиринте младше меня была только Мэгги, и я чувствовал за неё особую ответственность.

— Как старший брат, — понимающе отозвался Томас.

Арис кивнул. Срезав с ветки ещё одну тонкую щепку, он аккуратно сложил перочинный нож, убрал его в карман штанов и сдул с незаконченной фигурки остатки стружки. Потом он запихнул фигурку в другой карман, отряхнул руки и внимательно посмотрел на Томаса.

— Я злюсь, потому что Соня, Гарриет и остальные не позволяют мне заботиться о них. Тебе наверняка это знакомо.

Томас устало потёр лицо ладонями. Арис хоть и разговаривал мало, но зато фразами своими всегда бил точно в цель, и одному небу было известно, как ему это удавалось. Как и предполагал Томас, тихий Арис был полон сюрпризов.

— И ты рассказываешь мне это, потому что?.. — осторожно поинтересовался Томас.

— Ньют, — спокойно пояснил Арис. — Он злится по похожей причине.

Ладно, это уже было слишком. Томас определённо не был готов к тому, что проблемы их с Ньютом взаимоотношений станут достоянием общественности, да ещё и общественности в лице Ариса, чья проницательность Томаса немного пугала.

— На кого я злюсь? — с любопытством поинтересовался Ньют, завернув к ним из прохода между столами. В каждой руке у него было по тарелке, а ещё одна опасно балансировала на сгибе локтя, поэтому двигался Ньют медленно и предельно осторожно.

Арис со свойственной ему невозмутимостью проигнорировал вопрос, забрал тарелку с локтя Ньюта и принялся за еду, оставив Томаса самостоятельно разбираться с последствиями его проникновенного монолога.

Вот же мелкий засранец.

Томас раздражённо покосился на Ариса и под звуки тихого постукивания ложки о дно тарелки потянулся за рацией, чтобы связаться с Хорхе и отчитаться перед ним стандартным набором фраз. Ньют терпеливо стоял над душой на протяжении всего двухминутного разговора. Томас растерянно прицепил рацию обратно на пояс, и перед его носом тут же оказалась одна из тарелок.

— Поешь, — велел Ньют, кивком указывая на неё.

В тарелку щедрый Фрайпан навалил пару половников рисовой каши и немного нарезанной кусочками рыбы — единственного вида мяса, доступного в неограниченном количестве. Рис, политый ароматной жидковатой подливой, выглядел так аппетитно, что в животе у Томаса предательски заурчало — он ничего не ел со вчерашнего утра.

Но на волне переживаний за Мэгги и три группы добровольцев, прочёсывающих окрестности в её поисках, к голоду Томаса примешивалась противная, подкатывающая к горлу тошнота. Поэтому он неохотно коснулся пальцами ободка тарелки, слегка отодвигая её от себя:

— Я не голоден.

Ньют вздохнул и с видом человека, безмерно уставшего от постоянных капризов доверенного его заботе маленького ребёнка, бесцеремонно впихнул тарелку в руки Томасу.

— Это не просьба, — проворчал он. — Не вынуждай силком запихивать в тебя еду.

Со стороны Ариса послышался отчётливый полузадушенный смешок. Томас машинально придержал тарелку, прижав её ободком к груди, и уставился на Ньюта с недоверием. Не потому, что сомневался в его физической способности провернуть обещанное — опыт редких спаррингов показывал, что Ньют мог без труда скрутить Томаса и удерживать на протяжении нескольких минут, не оставляя ему ни малейшего шанса на освобождение из захвата. К чему Томас не привык, так это к грубому повелительному тону, который просочился в голос Ньюта сквозь привычное слуху ворчание.

Что ж, теперь, по крайней мере, не оставалось сомнений, что Ньют действительно на что-то злился. Заботился, да, но злился — тихо и молчаливо, как делал всегда, если проблема касалась только их двоих и не затрагивала остальную группу. Ньют, конечно, слыл голосом разума среди их небольшой глэйдовской компании, но даже его терпение давало сбои. Не удивительно, учитывая, как старательно Томас его испытывал.

Тем не менее, избавившись от лишней ноши и оглядевшись в поисках места, куда можно было бы пристроиться, чтобы быстро перекусить, Ньют выбрал самое очевидное — сел рядом с Томасом. Томас позволил себе робкую улыбку, но быстро спрятал её, склонившись над своей тарелкой и отправив в рот первую ложку каши.

Арис больше никаких подозрительных звуков не издавал, поэтому ранний обед проходил в полнейшем молчании, под тихое позвякивание посуды и редкое довольное мычание — всё-таки готовил Фрайпан божественно.

Иногда Томас осторожно косился на Ньюта, но тот, казалось, задумался о чём-то и ел медленно, блуждая потерянным взглядом по песчаной гряде впереди. Его высохшие после купания волосы окончательно распушились и на затылке стояли торчком, а на концах слегка вились, и одна особенно непослушная прядь то и дело норовила упасть на глаза. Ньюта она не беспокоила, а Томаса – очень даже: стоило приметить её, и взгляд упорно возвращался к ней снова и снова, и хотелось поправить её, зачесать к густой чёлке.

Томас так увлёкся, представляя, как подаётся вперёд, прижимается плечом к плечу Ньюта и аккуратно заправляет выбившуюся из чёлки прядь на место, что едва не выронил тарелку, когда рация на поясе громко зашипела, нарушая их молчаливую трапезу.

Ньют рядом встрепенулся и отставил тарелку на землю, Арис напряжённо замер, стискивая пустую ложку в руке. Томас поочерёдно окинул их нервным взглядом, сдёрнул рацию с пояса и выдохнул:

— Томас на связи.

Рация зашипела, затрещала, и сквозь помехи пробился хрипловатый мужской голос.

— Мы нашли девочку, — торопливо заговорил Хорхе. Рация искажала его слова, «съедая» часть звуков, — качество приёма с последнего сеанса связи заметно ухудшилось. — Найди медиков, пусть приготовятся: мы будем минут через тридцать. И предупреди Бренду — нам потребуются её швейные навыки.

Арис побледнел и рывком поднялся с места.

— Я найду медиков, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил он. — Что им сказать?

Томас взглянул на него — напряжённого, вытянувшегося словно по струнке и сжавшего губы в тонкую линию, — и крепче стиснул рацию в руке. Он предпочёл бы не посвящать Ариса в какие-либо подробности хотя бы до возвращения Хорхе и остальных, но прямо сейчас это было невозможно. Арис имел одну очень неприятную привычку: он всегда задавал правильные вопросы.

— Хорхе, — сдавшись, позвал Томас. — Насколько всё плохо?

— Затрудняюсь сказать, — отозвался Хорхе. — Похоже, её слегка подрала какая-то местная зверушка. Раны неглубокие, но крови девочка потеряла много — совсем ослабла.

— Хорошо, я понял, — Томас нервно прикусил нижнюю губу, раздумывая. Потом отключил рацию, поднялся и крепко сжал плечо Ариса в неловкой попытке хоть немного успокоить его — на нём лица не было. — Так. Слушай внимательно. Найдёшь ребят и скажешь им, чтобы приготовили побольше бинтов и чистой воды. Пусть прошерстят наш запас медикаментов и выберут оттуда все обезболивающие, какие есть. Если обезболивающих нет, пусть свяжутся с кораблём — может быть, оттуда на остров перевезли ещё не всё. Запомнил?

Арис кивнул и дёрнулся в его руках, но Томас удержал его за плечо.

— Подожди. Когда передашь всё ребятам, иди в шатёр Хорхе. У Бренды есть набор хирургических инструментов, она хранит его на полке у входа. Найдёшь его и отнесёшь медикам. Это такой тяжёлый свёрток из плотной коричневой ткани, ни с чем не спутаешь.

— Хорошо, — вновь кивнул Арис. — А потом?

— Потом оставайся с медиками. Возможно, твоя помощь ещё потребуется позже.

Арис пробормотал что-то, смутно похожее на «Будто я могу помочь» и ушёл, оставив после себя только брошенную на земле тарелку с недоеденным рисом. Томас проследил за ним до ближайшего дома и отвернулся, понимая, что нужно было как можно скорее связаться с Брендой и Гарриет.

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея? — с сомнением спросил Ньют. — Посылать его одного? Я мог бы проследить, чтобы он ничего не забыл и не перепутал. Ты же видел, в каком он состоянии.

Томас покачал головой:

— Нет. Он чертовски напуган, а вся эта беготня поможет ему отвлечься. Он умный малый и справится сам.

— О, — удивлённо выдохнул Ньют. — Об этом я не подумал. Пожалуй, ты прав.

Он мягко похлопал Томаса по плечу в безмолвном одобрении, подобрал брошенную посуду и ушёл к Фрайпану, понимая, что аппетит испорчен окончательно, и спокойно доесть остатки уже не получится. А может, просто хотел дать Томасу возможность поговорить с Гарриет наедине, потому что знал: она воспримет неприятные новости ещё хуже, чем Арис, и успокоить её по рации будет не так-то просто.

Тактичность Ньюта была как нельзя кстати. Его присутствие, его внимательность и наблюдательность всегда немного тяготили Томаса, когда дело касалось чего-то серьёзного, потому что накладывали на него дополнительную ответственность за свои слова и поступки. Облажаться перед самим собой было не так страшно и стыдно, как облажаться перед Ньютом, безропотно доверявшим Томасу практически во всём.

А сегодня Томас лажал столько, что на месяц вперёд бы хватило, и молчаливое осуждение Ньюта, и без того успевшего на что-то разозлиться, он просто не вынес бы. Он ненавидел это чувство — противное ощущение, будто он только и делал, что бесконечно подводил Ньюта во всём, за что брался. Чёрт возьми, да Томас даже спасти его не смог, хотя и обещал, – всю работу за него в итоге сделала Бренда. А Ньют разговаривал с Томасом и улыбался ему так, словно во всём случившемся не было ни капли его вины. И чем настойчивее Ньют делал вид, что всё замечательно, тем противнее было Томасу от самого себя.

Подождав, пока Ньют отойдёт на приличное расстояние, и немного собравшись с мыслями, Томас решительно начал с наименьшего зла — связался с Брендой и попросил её срочно свернуть поиски и вернуться в поселение. Бренда новости о том, что Мэгги серьёзно пострадала, восприняла с присущим ей хладнокровием и сухо пообещала, что поторопится.

С Гарриет было труднее. Томас не знал, как сообщить обо всём достаточно мягко, чтобы Гарриет и остальные девушки не разнервничались слишком сильно и добрались обратно без происшествий. К тому же, когда они связывались в последний раз, Гарриет с группой сильно углубилась в раскинувшийся в низине вдоль побережья лес, и, по её словам, местечко там было не из приятных. Деревья росли тесно и густо, плотно переплетаясь ветвями и почти не пропуская свет, из-за чего чем глубже группа заходила в лес, тем темнее становилось вокруг и тем сложнее было ориентироваться на местности. Не хватало ещё, чтобы они в панике ломанулись обратно, не разбирая дороги, и в итоге заблудились всей дружной компанией в шесть человек.

Вот только деваться было некуда: как бы Томас ни пытался приукрасить действительность, Гарриет и Соня всё равно будут беспокоиться. Поэтому он со вздохом переключился на канал второй поисковой группы и неохотно окликнул Гарриет, надеясь, что всё пройдёт гладко.

— Гарриет на связи, — донеслось из динамика несколько секунд спустя.

Связь с Гарриет была лучше, чем с Хорхе, — Томас слышал её так же отчётливо и ясно, как и усталость в её голосе. За четыре часа поисков Гарриет заметно вымоталась и теперь дышала слегка прерывисто, создавая своим дыханием дополнительный шум среди редких помех.

— Возвращайтесь, — велел Томас. — Группа Хорхе нашла Мэгги.

— Как она? — к голосу Гарриет примешался звонкий голос Сони. — С ней всё в порядке?

Чёрт. Томас ненавидел такие моменты.

— Гарриет… Нет, она не в порядке, но всё будет хорошо, наши медики ей помогут. Мне нужно, чтобы ты вернулась как можно быстрее, хорошо? Хорхе будет здесь в течение получаса.

Он слышал, как Гарриет негромко выругалась в сторону от рации, из-за чего её голос в динамике звучал слегка искажённо и глухо. Показалось, что где-то там, рядом с ней, всхлипнула Соня, но её как будто отодвинули подальше, ненадолго всё стихло, а потом до Томаса донёсся ровный, спокойный голос Гарриет:

— Поняла тебя. Возвращаемся.

Она отключилась первой, и Томасу ничего не оставалось, кроме как убрать рацию на место и сесть обратно на землю — больше он ничего сделать не мог, только ждать.

Ньют присоединился к нему спустя несколько минут: молчаливо сел рядом, плечом к плечу, и подтянул колени повыше к груди, расслабленно обнимая их руками и цепляясь пальцами одной руки за запястье другой. Томас невольно перевёл взгляд на его руки — тонкие, красивые, почти по-девичьи изящные, но цепкие и сильные, с едва заметно проступающими под кожей чёрными венами.

Сутки назад он держал Ньюта за руку, и умиротворяющее тепло его кожи под пальцами казалось Томасу чем-то завораживающим — чем-то, с чем он не готов был расстаться. Томас мог бы списать это непривычное, незнакомое чувство потребности в чужой близости на эмоциональный всплеск после пробуждения Ньюта — хорошее оправдание, не подкопаешься. Но это повторялось снова и снова. Там, на берегу, когда Томас смотрел на Ньюта, освещённого лучами рассветного солнца, и понимал, что в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее. И позднее, в оружейной, когда объятия Ньюта казались Томасу самым безопасным местом на земле.

Ньют принимал его странности, как должное, но сам Томас больше не мог себе доверять. С ним что-то было не так, и он не хотел, чтобы это «что-то» повлияло на хрупкие и безмерно ценные отношения с Ньютом — единственным человеком, без которого Томас просто не смог бы существовать.

— О чём задумался? — тихо поинтересовался Ньют.

— Да так, — Томас нервно передёрнул плечом и уставился на свои руки. — Много о чём. День как-то не задался.

Ньют неловко усмехнулся и склонился ниже, чтобы, теснее обняв колени, пристроить на них подбородок. Больше он ни о чём не спрашивал, и Томас был благодарен ему за эту возможность просто посидеть рядом в тишине. Она уже не казалась такой уютной, как прежде, но всё же, разделённая на двоих, эта тишина была лучше томительного ожидания в одиночестве.

Особенно когда бесконечная вереница мыслей в голове не давала Томасу ни минут покоя.

Это было похоже на замкнутый круг. Томас старался не думать о Ньюте, понимая, что ни к чему хорошему раздумья его сейчас скорее всего не приведут, и у него даже получалось. Но на смену мыслям о Ньюте неумолимо возвращалось беспокойство о Мэгги, которую Томас даже не знал, и о Гарриет со всей её группой. Вспоминались побледневший испуганный Арис и жалостливый всхлип Сони, которая, в отличие от Гарриет, могла позволить себе побыть слабой, ведь место лидера внутри их группы было закреплено не за ней. Томас с долей вины отмахивался от этих образов, и тогда мысли в его голове вновь возвращались к Ньюту — к его безмолвному присутствию и тем странным чувствам, что пробуждала его близость.

Это сводило с ума. Время, как назло, тянулось медленно, и обозначенные Хорхе «тридцать минут» постепенно превращались в вечность, на протяжении которой Томас был обречён блуждать среди своих мыслей подобно пленнику — без надежды на побег и спасение.

Томас так погрузился во всё это, что внезапный толчок в плечо застал его врасплох.

— Вернулись, — пробормотал Ньют, ослабляя хватку на коленях и садясь нормально.

Подниматься он не торопился, и Томас быстро понял, почему: к ним уже бежал Минхо. При всей его выносливости он выглядел жутко измотанным. Взмокшие от жары волосы липли к вискам, под глазами залегли тени, ноги слегка заплетались, а на выправленной из штанов рубашке кое-где виднелись отчётливые пятна подсохшей крови. Ну конечно, кому же ещё могли доверить бежать с такой ценной ношей на руках? Выносливее Минхо в группе Хорхе не было никого.

Затормозив в шаге от них, Минхо почти сразу сгорбился, тяжело дыша и хватаясь за бок — ему определённо нужно было время, прежде чем он смог бы сказать хоть слово. Ньют торопливо завозился, отстегнул от пояса небольшую флягу с водой, подорвался с места и сунул её Минхо, придерживая его за спину:

— Пей давай.

Руки у Минхо так сильно дрожали от усталости, что крышку открывать пришлось тоже Ньюту. Томас дождался, пока он сделает несколько жадных, крупных глотков, проливая часть воды на рубашку и землю, и тоже поднялся.

— Ну что? Как девочка?

Минхо предупреждающе выставил перед собой раскрытую руку, безмолвно прося притормозить, вновь приложился к фляге и пил до тех пор, пока не опустошил её до дна. Потом он тыльной стороной ладони отёр с губ и подбородка остатки воды, вернул флягу Ньюту и перевёл взгляд на Томаса:

— Пока жива. Хорхе понёс её к медикам. Галли и остальные немного отстали на выходе из леса, но скоро догонят. Хорхе оставил им рацию на всякий случай.

Томас выдохнул и тяжело опустился на корточки, потирая лицо ладонями. Заставить себя посмотреть на Минхо или Ньюта он просто не смог, потому что известие о том, что Мэгги вернули в поселение живой, почему-то не вызвала в нём должного отклика, и это напугало даже его самого.

Словно почувствовав его растерянность, Ньют перетянул внимание Минхо на себя:

— А что с выстрелом? Вы выяснили, что это было?

— Да Мэгги и была, — фыркнул Минхо. Оглядев себя, он поморщился, стянул через голову испачканную в крови рубашку и небрежно смял её в руке. — Она решила вчера наверху погулять, пробралась к откосу и поднялась по нему. Потом услышала что-то в лесу и захотела посмотреть, да так далеко ушла, что до темноты дорогу назад найти не смогла. Переночевала, забившись в нишу под корнями, а утром оказалось, что это вход в чью-то нору. Ну, хозяин норы Мэгги и потрепал когтями, а она в него выстрелила. Убить не убила, но точно попала — мы там кровь видели ещё на подходе к норе. Этот выстрел мы и слышали. Он ей, можно сказать, жизнь спас дважды — зверя спугнул и нас привёл.

Томас сцепил дрожащие пальцы в замок, едва сдержав предательский вздох облегчения. Не было здесь никаких чужаков и никакого Порока. Была только напуганная девочка, которую предусмотрительная Гарриет научила стрелять. Один выстрел, а сколько шума наделал, превратив сплочённую группу из полутора сотен человек в дрожащее от страха стадо. Смех, да и только.

Он глубоко вдохнул, напоминая себе, что нужно держать себя в руках, — по крайней мере, пока рядом Минхо, — и заставил себя выпрямиться. Ньют поглядывал на него с нескрываемым беспокойством. Минхо, перекинув снятую рубашку через плечо, всё ещё тяжело дышал.

— Иди приведи себя в порядок и отдохни, — предложил ему Томас. — Группы Бренды и Гарриет вот-вот вернутся, так что можно расслабиться.

Минхо издал стон облегчения, вяло попрощался и побрёл к бухте, видимо, решив первым делом освежиться в прохладной воде. Он и правда с трудом волочил ноги, хоть и пытался сохранять бодрый вид, и Томас невольно поёжился при мысли о том, каково было Минхо бежать с истекающей кровью девочкой на руках и знать, что её хрупкая жизнь напрямую зависела от его скорости и осторожности? Бежать сквозь лабиринт и отвечать исключительно за себя — совсем не то же самое, что нести ответственность за чужую жизнь.

— Ты же понимаешь, что нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы радоваться такому стечению обстоятельств? — тихо спросил Ньют, подходя ближе. — Это нормально, Томми, — радоваться, что это не чужаки и не Порок.

Томас покачал головой:

— Не надо. Не делай этого.

Ньют непонимающе нахмурился:

— Не делать что?

— Не пытайся снова влезть в мою голову, — Томас помедлил, пытаясь подобрать верные слова. — Ты не можешь делать так каждый раз, как посчитаешь нужным, Ньют. Я становлюсь зависимым от тебя, а в этом мире так нельзя. Мне нужно учиться справляться с трудностями самостоятельно. Ты понимаешь, что я готов был просто лечь и сдохнуть рядом с тобой, если бы Бренда не успела тогда? Потому что я просто не знал, что мне делать без тебя.

Он замолчал, переводя дыхание, нервно пригладил волосы и поднял на Ньюта отчаянный взгляд:

— Я не должен настолько зависеть от тебя, понимаешь?

Ответом ему было долгое напряжённое молчание. Ньют смотрел на него, и по выражению его лица невозможно было понять, злится ли он, понимает ли вообще, о чём идёт речь, и что сам он думает на этот счёт. Поэтому, когда губ Ньюта коснулась нежная, осторожная улыбка, Томас растерялся окончательно.

— Томми, — как-то по-особенному мягко позвал Ньют. — Ты уверен, что мы всё ещё говорим о взаимопонимании, а не о чём-то другом?

Томас открыл рот, но понял вдруг, что не может ответить однозначное «да», и растерянно рот закрыл. Ньют смотрел на него со спокойным любопытством и, кажется, не испытывал ни капли злости или растерянности, которые, как Томас был уверен, у него должен был вызвать этот разговор. Создавалось стойкое ощущение, что Ньют знал что-то, до чего Томас пока ещё не додумался, и теперь его этим знанием дразнил. И задуманный Томасом серьёзный разговор плавно и уверенно сворачивал не туда.

— Я… — Томас растерянно выдохнул. — Да? Не знаю. Я запутался.

Он ждал, что у Ньюта всё же закончится его безграничное терпение, и он, наконец, разозлится, но этого не произошло. Вместо этого Ньют вдруг потянулся к воротнику своей рубашки, и Томас как загипнотизированный проследил за тем, как аккуратно он подцепил пальцами тонкий кожаный шнур и снял с шеи кулон.

— Ладно, Томми, — смиренно вздохнул Ньют. Из-за слегка запутавшегося в волосах шнурка, пряди на затылке у Ньюта теперь забавно топорщились, и Томасу стоило немалых усилий сохранить серьёзное лицо. — Я не буду влезать в твою голову и дам тебе время разобраться с этим самостоятельно.

Приблизившись, Ньют бережно надел кулон на шею Томасу, поправил перекрутившийся шнур и с заметным сожалением отступил, опуская руки.

— Ты хотел знать, что в письме, — сказал он. — Думаю, сейчас самое время. Прочти его. Что бы ты ни решил после этого, я ничего не жду от тебя. Просто… — Ньют нервно скрестил руки на груди. — Не отдаляйся от меня. Это всё, чего я прошу. Со всем остальным мы разберёмся.

Томас коснулся пальцами ещё тёплого на ощупь кулона, крепко сжал его и выдохнул тихое «Хорошо». Что бы ни было в этом письме, Томас знал, что обязательно сдержит своё обещание.


	15. Письмо

И снова время тянулось угнетающе медленно, вонзая под кожу колючие иголки беспомощного ожидания. Солнце клонилось всё ниже к горизонту, постепенно перекрашивая море из прохладного серебра в горячее, расплавленное золото, и чем ближе к берегу, тем слабее оно сверкало, теряя свой блеск под слоем взбитой волнами пены.

Стараниями Хорхе поселение постепенно оживало: понемногу, с осторожностью люди покидали свои укрытия и возвращались к брошенной поутру работе и прерванным делам. Их напряжённое недоверчивое перешёптывание сливалось в один нестройный гул голосов и давило на виски, отзываясь накатывающими подобно волнам приступами головной боли.

Томас старался глубоко дышать и ни о чём не думать, но сделать это было довольно сложно, учитывая, что он сидел в шаговой доступности сразу от двух занимающих все его мысли проблем.

Медики колдовали над Мэгги в той самой хижине, стену которой Томас сверлил взглядом с тех пор, как дотащился сюда, прямо на солнцепёк, на ватных после разговора с Ньютом ногах, и устало рухнул прямо на песок. Припозднившаяся Бренда, едва взглянув на состояние Мэгги, с нескрываемым раздражением разогнала всех собравшихся поблизости от хижины людей, пропустив внутрь только бледных Соню и Гарриет. Выгнать Ариса не удалось никому, поэтому всякий раз, как голоса в хижине становились на порядок громче и злее, нетрудно было догадаться, кто и с кем сцепился в очередной раз.

Ньют сидел рядом — непривычно тихий и напряжённый, сгорбившийся под неподъёмным весом своих внутренних переживаний и страхов, — и смотрел куда угодно, лишь бы не на Томаса. Он выглядел немного бледнее, чем каких-то полчаса назад, и Томас запоздало подумал, что для едва вставшего на ноги Ньюта день сегодня, пожалуй, выдался чересчур насыщенным. Вряд ли Бренда, советуя ему побольше двигаться, имела в виду именно такую активность.

Прогонять Ньюта в хижину, к относительно удобной койке и исцеляющему сну, Томас не смел, прекрасно понимая, что с усталостью и сонливостью Ньют боролся исключительно из-за него. Ему бы сбежать, едва вручив Томасу письмо, и спрятаться где-нибудь до следующего утра, лелея свои тревоги и страхи, потому что было очевидно, что втайне именно так Ньют и хотел поступить — настолько нервным и испуганным он выглядел, расставаясь со своей столь трепетно оберегаемой тайной.

Но вместо того, чтобы позаботиться о себе, Ньют продолжал заботиться о Томасе: знал, что нужен ему, и был рядом, невзирая ни на что. Томас сделал бы для него то же самое, если бы потребовалось, и знал, что никакие уговоры не смогли бы заставить его изменить решение.

Поэтому, когда Ньют стал отчётливо клевать носом и почти задремал, низко опустив голову, Томас осторожно приобнял его за плечи и мягко притянул к себе. Плечо Томаса, конечно, было не самой мягкой и удобной для сна подушкой, но Ньюту, похоже, оно пришлось по душе: он сонно промычал что-то невнятное, немного повозился и прижался к его плечу щекой. Теперь распушившиеся светлые пряди щекотали шею и подбородок, тихое ровное дыхание Ньюта едва касалось кожи, а его безвольно обмякшая во сне рука лежала на песке, раскрытой ладонью вверх, и слегка касалась бедра Томаса.

Томасу потребовалось немного времени, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать, — такой естественной и идеальной ощущалась эта близость. Ньют был тяжёлым, но эта тяжесть казалось приятной, невзирая на вероятность появления синяков в том месте, где угловатое плечо Ньюта давило на предплечье Томаса. А ещё он был горячим — от его тела буквально тянуло жаром, и Томас сильно сомневался, что виной тому было солнце: в конце концов, организм Ньюта до сих пор продолжал бороться со Вспышкой.

Прикосновение к влажному лбу Ньюта под растрёпанной чёлкой обожгло кончики пальцев — у него и правда поднималась температура. Томас немного сдвинулся и притянул Ньюта поближе, к себе под бок, принимая на себя большую часть его веса, чтобы освободить вторую руку. Ньют шумно вздохнул и соскользнул вниз по плечу — теперь носом он почти касался ямочки под подбородком Томаса, а нагревшейся на солнце макушкой упирался ему в шею и щекотал волосами ухо.

Томас прикрыл глаза, мысленно досчитал до десяти и медленно выдохнул, зарываясь пальцами в песок за спиной Ньюта. Сердце в груди колотилось как сумасшедшее, ломая прутья своей сотканной из страха клетки как тоненькие веточки. Оно словно что-то пыталось сказать, но Томас, бесконечно запутавшийся в том, что считалось нормальным, а что — сводило с ума, просто не хотел слушать.

Томас коснулся горячего, почти раскалённого наощупь кулона, посмотрел на спящего Ньюта и решительно запрятал кулон под футболку, подальше от солнца. Не сейчас. Письмо могло подождать — хотя бы до тех пор, пока Томас не будет уверен, что со всеми всё в порядке и можно позволить себе расслабиться.

Нависшая над Томасом крупная тень вынудила его поднять глаза вверх, щурясь и прикрываясь от солнца ладонью. Галли остановился прямо напротив, в двух шагах от Томаса и Ньюта и смотрел на них двоих с плохо скрываемым удивлением, выразительно приподняв вечно нахмуренные брови. Ну да, со стороны они, наверное, выглядели странно. Но Томас не имел ни малейшего желания что-либо объяснять и тем более объяснять это Галли.

— Где девочка? — спросил Галли, понизив голос. Надо же, ему было знакомо значение слова «тактичность». — И Минхо.

Томас поджал губы, разрываясь между желанием ответить не очень вежливым «шёл бы ты отсюда» и опасением разбудить Ньюта. Но взгляд его вдруг зацепился на бурые пятна на свитере Галли, и клокочущее внутри раздражение как рукой сняло.

— Мэгги занимаются медики, — неохотно ответил Томас, указав на хижину позади Галли. — Минхо где-то отсыпается.

Галли коротко благодарно кивнул:

— Тогда не буду мешать.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на Ньюта, хмыкнул и ушёл, напоследок хлопнув Томаса по второму плечу — быстро и коротко, словно опасался, что в отместку за это неосторожное прикосновение Томас сломает ему руку.

Может быть, при других обстоятельствах Томас именно это бы и сделал. Но перед глазами стоял образ Галли, осторожно державшего на руках маленькую, истекающую кровью девочку, и то, как бережно он передавал свою драгоценную ношу Минхо, чувствуя, что пора уступить место тому, кто быстрее и выносливее. Томас просто не мог злиться, думая об этом.

После ухода Галли ожидание стало ещё более мучительным. Минуты тянулись, утекали сквозь пальцы Томаса, оставляя на коже следы необъяснимого тревожного предчувствия. В хижине было тихо — даже Бренда и Арис больше не переругивались, и не было слышно болезненных криков Мэгги, от которых поначалу Томаса бросало в нервную дрожь. И всё же тишина пугала Томаса намного сильнее. Тишину можно было трактовать как угодно и ждать от неё любых новостей, но порождаемое ею гнетущее чувство в груди упрямо готовило к самому худшему.

Когда открылась дверь, и из хижины вышла Бренда — уставшая, взмокшая от жары, в перепачканной кровью одежде, — Томас не нашёл в себе сил даже на то, чтобы спросить, как всё прошло. Он просто сидел и ждал, пока Бренда подойдёт и обессилено рухнет на песок, потом — пока она сосредоточенно оттирала мокрой тряпкой засохшую кровь между пальцами и вокруг ногтей, и, наконец, — пока она сама не заговорила срывающимся, подрагивающим голосом.

— Двадцать шесть швов пришлось наложить. Обезболивающие почти не помогали, Мэгги отключилась где-то на восьмом — от боли, — Бренда положила тряпку на бедро, чтобы не испачкать в песке, и распустила волосы, кое-где тоже слегка перемазанные в крови. Сжав резинку в зубах, она кое-как собрала их обратно в хвост, завязала потуже и нервно улыбнулась Томасу. — Но она молодец, бойкая девочка. Выкарабкается. Я за ней присмотрю.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Томас и на мгновение благодарно сжал её руку в своей. — Ты потрясающая. Не знаю, что бы мы без тебя делали.

Бренда фыркнула и взглянула на Ньюта:

— А с этим что? Переутомился?

Было бы прекрасно, если бы всё было так просто. Но с Ньютом творилось столько всего, что Томас не знал, с чего начать и что лечить первым. В конце концов, прямо сейчас его не отпускало чувство, что начать стоило с себя.

— Да, вроде того, — кивнул Томас. — И температура поднимается.

— Ты же знаешь, что это нормально, да? — уточнила Бренда. — Организм борется с вирусом, так и должно быть.

— Да, я знаю, просто… — Томас неловко пожал свободным плечом.

Бренда закатила глаза, перекинула тряпку через плечо и поднялась с песка:

— Отведи его в койку, пусть проспится. Я попрошу Фрайпана, чтобы вечером вам занесли ужин.

— И снова спасибо, — улыбнулся ей Томас.

— Не привыкай, — посоветовала Бренда. — И да, тебе тоже не мешало бы поспать, Томас. У Ньюта хотя бы оправдание плохому виду есть — он болен. А у тебя что?

— Просто устал, — отмахнулся Томас. — День выдался нервным, я успел отвыкнуть от подобного.

— Я тоже, — неожиданно серьёзно сказала Бренда. — И, честно говоря, не хотелось бы привыкать обратно. Ладно, — она окинула взглядом побережье, щурясь от солнца. — Пойду, попробую пробиться в «душ» и смыть с себя всю эту грязь. Отдыхайте. — Бренда зашагала в сторону бухты, но через несколько шагов притормозила и обернулась на Томаса: — И не вздумай его на руках тащить — рана опять откроется.

— И не собирался! — возмущённо прикрикнул Томас и тут же выругался: — Чёрт.

Разбуженный его криком Ньют встрепенулся и рывком отстранился от Томаса, едва не завалившись в другую сторону. Томас поймал его в последний момент — осторожно придержал за плечи, помогая сохранить равновесие. Ньют окинул его сонным, потерянным взглядом, медленно моргнул раз, второй, постепенно восстанавливая связь с реальностью, и спросил не совсем то, чего Томас от него ожидал:

— Как Мэгги?

Ньют действительно ничего не заметил? Томас с сомнением взглянул на него — сонного, растрёпанного и едва понимающего, что происходит вокруг, — и признал, что в таком состоянии Ньют мог бы и на слона в двух шагах от себя не обратить ровным счётом никакого внимания.

— Бренда сказала, что с ней всё хорошо, — успокоил его Томас. — А вот с тобой — не очень. У тебя температура, тебе нужно вернуться в хижину и поспать. Вставай, я отведу тебя.

Ньют несколько секунд переваривал полученную информацию, после чего тяжело вздохнул и не без труда поднялся на ноги.

— Только нянчить меня опять не надо, — предупредил он.

Словно и не было между ними того неловкого молчания. Словно это не Ньют какие-то час-полтора назад с забавной самоотверженностью пытался совместить несовместимое и игнорировать Томаса, по своей же воле расположившись в каких-то двадцати сантиметрах от него.

Томас не тешил себя пустыми надеждами, понимая, что Ньют просто ещё не до конца проснулся, но всё равно втайне радовался: без ворчания Ньюта и его извечного строгого заботливого тона было неуютно.

— Не буду, — клятвенно пообещал Томас. — Доведу тебя до койки и оставлю в покое до самого ужина. Пойдём.

Ньют не сопротивлялся — казалось, он исчерпал свой скромный запас энергии после пробуждения, — и дорога до хижины обошлась без приключений. Томасу даже не пришлось вести Ньюта под руку: он вполне уверенно держался на ногах, просто из-за усталости был медлительнее, и приходилось подстраиваться под его скорость.

Оказавшись в хижине, Ньют с тихим болезненным стоном завалился на свою койку и распластался на ней так свободно, как только мог. Отключился он почти сразу — его дыхание выровнялось быстрее, чем Томас успел подумать, что было бы неплохо принести холодной воды и попробовать немного сбить жар холодным компрессом. Но если бы температуру нужно было сбивать, Бренда, наверное, сказала бы об этом.

Томас пощупал лоб Ньюта и решил никуда не идти: жар казался не таким уж и сильным, как в самом начале, да и продолжительный сон должен был помочь. В конце концов, это были лишь отголоски болезни — остаточное явление, с которым Ньют обязательно справится.

Опустив занавеску на дверном проёме, Томас сел на свою койку, снял с шеи кулон и задумчиво повертел его в руке, чувствуя тепло нагретого металла и смутное беспокойство из-за его содержимого. Возможно, стоило найти уединённое место и прочитать письмо там, но Томас чувствовал, что так, рядом с Ньютом, пусть и спящим, будет правильнее. Поэтому он передвинулся поближе к островку солнечного света, пробивавшемуся в хижину через окно над койкой, и, глубоко вдохнув, с нажимом повернул верхнюю половину кулона против часовой стрелки.

Резьба поддалась с трудом и тихим потрескиванием — в стык таинственным образом попали мелкие песчинки. Томас приложил ещё немного усилий, и дальше дело пошло легче: несколько полных оборотов спустя кулон распался на две половинки. Верхняя была полой — её Томас отложил в сторону. Всё свободное пространство нижней части кулона занимала плотно свёрнутая в трубочку бумага, и Томасу пришлось повозиться, чтобы извлечь её, не повредив. Сколько же усилий пришлось приложить Ньюту, чтобы уместить своё письмо в такой крошечный тайник?

Заставить себя развернуть письмо, зная, как сильно Ньют боялся делиться его содержимым, было намного сложнее. Томас знал, что никакие слова на свете не заставят его отвернуться от Ньюта, но ведь умный, рациональный Ньют не просто так беспокоился — было в этом письме что-то, серьёзно тревожившее его.

«Не отдаляйся от меня», — сказал он тогда, полагая, что Томас действительно мог так с ним поступить из-за нескольких строк на бумаге. Знал бы он, как сильно Томас хотел попросить его об этом же.

Заскрипела соседняя койка, и Томас перевёл взгляд на Ньюта: тот с глубоким вздохом перевернулся набок, пропихнул одну руку под свёрнутую под головой куртку и теперь лежал лицом к Томасу, хмуря брови даже во сне.

Томас посмотрел на письмо, положил его на койку перед собой и с мучительным, отчаянным вздохом накрыл ладонями лицо, впиваясь пальцами в лоб и виски. Тянущая боль, преследовавшая его ещё от хижины медиков, слегка притупилась, но собраться с мыслями это не помогло. Как бы Томас не оттягивал этот момент, он не мог сделать ничего, кроме как развернуть письмо и прочесть его, уповая на лучшее.

«Пожалуйста, только не испорть ничего», — мысленно попросил Томас, и сам не понимая, к кому обращены эти слова, — к себе, или к спящему Ньюту.

Ему потребовалось ещё несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы заставить себя решиться, взять письмо в руки и медленно развернуть сильно измятые бумажные листы.

Их было два, как Томас и запомнил в тот вечер, когда невольно подглядел за Ньютом. Исписанные только с одной стороны, они были покрыты мелким, немного скачущим почерком, и Томас вспомнил, как плохо слушалась Ньюта правая, поражённая вспышкой рука, и как упрямо и старательно он выводил слово за словом, беззвучно ругаясь себе под нос. Томас мог различить оставленные соскользнувшей ручкой неосторожные смазанные линии, превращавшие некоторые буквы в нечто невнятное и смутно угадываемое, и от этого письмо в его руках стало лишь ценнее.

Бережно разгладив смятые листы на колене, Томас поднял их поближе к свету и заскользил взглядом по неровным строчкам.

«Дорогой Томми, — писал Ньют, и привычное, наполненное теплом обращение вызвало у Томаса невольную улыбку. — Похоже, это моё первое письмо. Я не помню, писал ли их до Лабиринта, но, даже если это письмо не первое, скорее всего, оно будет последним».

Томас прервался, дрожащей рукой отирая пот со лба, — той самой рукой, которой во сне придерживал голову Ньюта, пачкая пальцы в его ещё тёплой крови. Нет, нельзя об этом думать, нельзя вспоминать и зацикливаться на том, чего не было и не будет. Ньют жив, с ним всё хорошо.

Словно почувствовав его смятение, Ньют шумно вздохнул и слегка сдвинулся, вжимаясь в куртку щекой. Теперь Томас мог видеть только его левый, слегка прикрытый чёлкой глаз, аккуратную линию чуть вздёрнутого носа и слегка приоткрытые губы. На растрёпанных светлых волосах не было ни капли крови — только робкий солнечный луч путался в прядях на макушке. Это немного успокоило Томаса, и он вернулся к чтению.

«Знаешь, я не боюсь. Смерти, по крайней мере. Страшно забывать: я теряю себя из-за вируса, теряю даже те немногие воспоминания, что обрёл за последние четыре года. Страшно с чем-то не успеть: столько лет прожито впустую, а теперь, когда я впервые по-настоящему знаю, чего хочу, понимаю, что будущего у меня больше нет».

Томас подавил острое желание смять листок и не читать дальше — так больно ему было видеть настолько отчаявшегося и беспомощного Ньюта, смиренно принимавшего свою участь бессмысленной жертвы в войне на благо спасения всего грёбаного человечества.

«Каждый вечер, оставшись в одиночестве, я повторяю вслух имена всех тех, кого мы потеряли, и вспоминаю. Как изумительно солнце освещало глэйд на закате. Каким вкусным было неповторимое рагу Фрайпана. Как приятно пахло свежесорванной травой на грядках. И я вспоминаю тебя, Томми, — сердце Томаса пропустило удар. — Как ты появился в лифте — просто напуганный новичок, который даже имени своего не помнил. Но в тот момент, когда ты побежал в Лабиринт, я понял, что пойду за тобой куда угодно. И я пошёл. Как и все мы».

Томас взглянул на Ньюта, чувствуя, как всё внутри сжимается от бесконечной трепетной благодарности к нему — за его нерушимую веру, за его искреннюю преданность и неизменную поддержку на каждом, даже самом безумном шагу. Он и представить не мог, что Ньют так сильно верил в него уже тогда: казалось, он мирился с пугающими идеями Томаса от безысходности и был готов рискнуть, просто чтобы позже, даже если ничего не получится, честно сказать себе: «Я хотя бы попытался».

Но нет. Ньют шёл за ним, потому что хотел этого. Потому что считал, что Томас сможет их всех спасти. Его — Ньюта — спасти. И именно его Томас едва не потерял, заигравшись в «спасителя». Какая злая ирония.

Томас поменял листы в своих руках местами и продолжил читать.

«Забавно: теперь, когда времени почти не осталось, честность даётся мне намного легче. Теперь я могу набраться храбрости и сказать, что с самого первого дня в глэйде и до последнего вздоха в моей жизни не было и не будет никого важнее тебя. Ты – моя свобода. И я прошёл бы через всё это снова и не стал бы ничего менять, даже зная, что ждёт меня в конце этого пути».

Томас бездумно уставился на эти строчки, сомневаясь, правильно ли он прочитал. Он перечитал последнее предложение трижды, просто отказываясь воспринимать полученную информацию должным образом. Несколько ещё не прочитанных абзацев в письме казались ему спасением, пусть он и сам не понимал, от чего, и Томас поспешно пробежался по ним взглядом, смутно надеясь непонятно на что.  
  
«Надеюсь, что, вспоминая всё это много лет спустя, ты сможешь сказать то же самое. Будущее теперь зависит от тебя, Томми, и я знаю, что ты всегда сможешь найти верное решение. Пожалуйста, береги всех ребят и береги себя. Ты достоин счастья.   
Спасибо, что был мне другом. Прости, что я любил тебя и другом тебе не был.  
Прощай, Томми.  
Ньют».

Непонимание разрасталось в груди подобно снежному кому. Томас медленно выдохнул, слегка сминая листы по краям, и скользнул взглядом по намертво отпечатавшейся в памяти строчке — короткой строчке из нескольких десятков слов, своим существованием менявшей абсолютно всё.

«Спасибо, что был мне другом. Прости, что я любил тебя и другом тебе не был».

В прострации Томас поменял листы местами и вернулся к началу письма.

«Страшно с чем-то не успеть, — писал Ньют, — столько лет прожито впустую, а теперь, когда я впервые по-настоящему знаю, чего хочу, понимаю, что будущего у меня больше нет».

Томас отложил письмо и уставился на спящего Ньюта, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Мысли в свою очередь утверждали, что спящий Ньют очарователен, и помогать Томасу, судя по всему, не собирались. Мысли предлагали отложить размышления до вечера, потому что уставший Томас, измученный панической атакой, переживаниями и головной болью, тоже нуждался во сне и совершенно точно не готов был ничего решать прямо сейчас.

В конце концов, Томас решил, что мысли правы. Аккуратно свернув письмо, он потратил несколько долгих минут, чтобы упаковать скрученные листы бумаги обратно в кулон — нет, правда, как Ньют это сделал? — после чего вернул его на законное место, к себе на шею.

До ужина оставалось часа четыре, не меньше, и Томас собирался уснуть и спать до тех пор, пока не принесут обещанную Брендой еду. Поэтому он поднялся, подошёл к койке Ньюта и, оценив на глаз расстояние от его спины до стены, аккуратно поставил колено на край койки. Выждав несколько секунд, чтобы убедиться, что Ньют от этого не проснулся, Томас переместил часть веса на руки и медленно протиснулся между спиной Ньюта и стеной.

Ньют пошевелился, свесил одну руку с койки и затих. Томас облегчённо выдохнул и, немного повозившись, устроился спиной к стене, почти касаясь лбом и кончиком носа волос Ньюта и его шеи. Желание протянуть руку, обнять Ньюта и прижать его к себе, укрывая в своих руках от внешнего мира, было почти нестерпимым, но Томас не посмел позволить себе подобное без его ведома. Не сейчас. Сейчас он просто хотел быть как можно ближе, чувствовать Ньюта, видеть его, дышать им.

Томас так и уснул — вдыхая раздражающий запах цветочного мыла и чувствуя исходящее от Ньюта умиротворяющее тепло. В мыслях его билось робкое счастливое: «Меня. Он хотел меня и будущее со мной».


	16. Правильность

Ньют дёрнулся к Томасу, схватил его за грудки и с силой впечатал спиной в стену, посылая волну обжигающей боли вниз по лопаткам. В тусклом свете глаза Ньюта казались почти чёрными, и лишь на самом дне зрачков плясал живой, полный сдержанной ярости огонь.

— Ты всё ещё любишь её? — с вызовом прорычал он, сильнее стягивая края воротника Томаса. Ткань грубо впилась в шею, почти взрезая кожу, — Томас помнил, что следы от неё потом сходили ещё несколько часов. — Любишь?

Томас растерянно моргнул: этот сон не снился ему ещё ни разу. Образ Ньюта, поглощённого злобой и ревностью, почти стёрся из его памяти, как и боль, которую Томас ему причинил тогда своими трусливыми невнятными оправданиями.

Но теперь Ньют был здесь. Он цеплялся за Томаса с такой отчаянной надеждой, что было больно смотреть. И как бы Томас не хотел повернуть время вспять и сказать Ньюту правду, он не мог этого сделать.

Он ничего не мог. Только смотреть и бесконечно сожалеть о несделанном.

Теперь-то он понимал, что Тереза была его прошлым, а Ньют — его всем. Тогда же болезненные чувства к Терезе казались ему чем-то естественным — тем единственным, что Томас смог пронести в новую, лишённую воспоминаний жизнь. Беречь эти чувства, невзирая ни на что, казалось самым верным решением.

Забавно, что именно чувство утраты расставило всё на свои места. Холодная тоска после смерти Терезы не шла ни в какое сравнение с той болью, что ломала Томаса, пока он был уверен, что потерял Ньюта навсегда.

— Ньют… — беспомощно выдохнул Томас.

— Не лги мне! — рявкнул Ньют. Ткань в его руках натянулась, и их лица вдруг оказались так близко, что Томас почувствовал сбитое дыхание Ньюта на своих губах. — Не смей. Мне. Лгать!

Он встряхнул Томаса снова и так сильно приложил его затылком о стену, что перед глазами резко потемнело. Звуки чужих голосов вокруг слились в нарастающий гул, виски сдавило пульсирующей болью, и Томас рухнул на колени, чувствуя, что ещё немного — и его вырвет.

Никто не придержал его, не поймал — Ньюта рядом больше не было.

Томас опёрся ладонями о холодный, пыльный асфальт, задышал часто и глубоко, силясь справиться с тошнотой, и вздрогнул, когда слева от него что-то взорвалось, взметая в воздух столб огня, дыма и каменной крошки.

Рефлекторно прикрыв голову, он, задыхаясь, на полусогнутых кое-как подполз поближе к какой-то ограде и привалился к ней плечом. Асфальт перед глазами раскачивался из стороны в сторону, и Томасу потребовалось несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем вернулось ощущение твёрдой почвы под ногами.

— Томми, — хрипло позвали справа.

Томас неверяще вскинул голову на звук голоса и увидел Ньюта.

Он сидел в шаге от Томаса, привалившись к той же ограде, мокрый от пота, с покрывающими шею и скулы вздутыми чёрными венами. Его рот, что ещё минуту назад выплёвывал в лицо Томасу слова, полные скрытой обиды, теперь был перепачкан в чёрной крови, а резкие, надломленные вздохи звучали так, будто каждый из них мог стать последним.

— Возьми это, — попросил Ньют, с трудом сорвав с шеи кулон, — измученное Вспышкой тело его почти не слушалось. — Ты должен взять это! Пожалуйста, Томми!

Томас подставил раскрытую ладонь и вздрогнул от соприкосновения с холодным металлом. Пальцы Ньюта на секунду запутались в шнурке. Ему пришлось дёрнуть рукой, чтобы освободиться, и Томас зажмурился, не желая смотреть, как рвётся эта последняя, хрупкая связь между ними.

Всё было кончено, он чувствовал это.

Когда он открыл глаза, Ньют улыбался — немного криво из-за боли, но так знакомо. Но стоило ему попытаться сказать что-то ещё, и его скрутило в сильном приступе кашля. Томас подался вперёд, придерживая Ньюта за плечо, чтобы он не упал, и с содроганием проследил, как он сплюнул на асфальт, оставляя на камнях вязкое чёрное пятно.

Это было слишком. Томас не хотел проходить через всё это снова и против воли тешить себя надеждой, что на этот раз сон позволит ему спасти Ньюта.

Потому что сон не позволит. Сон был тем местом, где воплощались в жизнь самые глубокие и сильные страхи Томаса. И пока Томас не найдёт способ перебороть своё бесконечное чувство вины, Ньют будет снова и снова умирать у него на руках, не в силах вырваться из этого замкнутого круга.

Томас вжался в плечо Ньюта, стискивая в руке ткань его куртки.

— Прости, — выдохнул он. — Прости, Ньют. Прости.

Ньют холодной рукой коснулся его запястья и прошептал:

— Пожалуйста, Томми.

«Пожалуйста, Томми! Пожалуйста!»

Томас задрожал, почувствовав, как кулон в его руке внезапно стал наливаться тяжестью, и, даже понимая, к чему всё идёт, не смог заставить себя опустить взгляд. Только крепче вцепился в Ньюта, сдавленно всхлипнул и, как в бреду, прошептал ещё раз: «Прости».

В руке он держал пистолет.

Задыхаясь, давясь подкатывающими к горлу рыданиями, Томас распахнул глаза и лихорадочно зашарил по футболке, пытаясь нащупать под рукой кулон Ньюта. Шнурок перекрутился куда-то вправо, слегка передавив горло, и подвешенный на узелок кулон терялся где-то там же. Томас наугад царапнул пальцами смятую простынь над правым плечом, почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота, и торопливо зажал рот ладонью, продолжая давиться беззвучными всхлипами.

Его трясло. Ньют не умер в этом сне, Томас не держал его остывающее тело, не видел его кровь на своих руках и не выл от боли, оставшись в одиночестве посреди полыхающих улиц. Но каким-то образом этот сон был в сотню, нет, в тысячу раз хуже всего того, через что Томас уже проходил. Этот сон словно выпотрошил Томаса изнутри, раскопал в ворохе его чувств всё самое жалкое и постыдное, выдернул это на поверхность и бросил гнить и разлагаться под полуденным солнцем Последнего города — там, где Томас навсегда оставил прежнего себя.

Томас, наконец, нащупал кулон, крепко сжал его в ладони и прижал к груди, стараясь сосредоточиться на ощущении прохладного металла под пальцами. Ему требовался якорь — что-то, что помогло бы ему справиться с этим удушающим чувством ненависти к себе.

«Я любил тебя».

Томас прикрыл глаза, убрал руку ото рта и медленно выдохнул. Это всё ещё было с ним — страх, боль, ненависть и отчаяние, — но одной короткой фразы хватило, чтобы сквозь них пробилось осторожное, робкое тепло. Томас неосознанно потянулся за ним и медленно перевернулся, оказываясь лицом к лицу со спящим Ньютом.

Ох.

Ньют тоже ворочался во сне. Этого Томас не предусмотрел.

Они были близко. Очень близко. Томас чувствовал на себе ровное, спокойное дыхание Ньюта, видел, как мягко трепетали во сне его светлые ресницы и как забавно он морщился из-за того, что одна из прядей невесомо щекотала щёку. Одна рука Ньюта почти касалась подбородка Томаса, вторая — пряталась под помявшейся курткой, а согнутое колено упиралось Томасу в ноги, слегка стесняя его позу на и без того узком пространстве для сна.

Но Томас и не думал жаловаться. Вид расслабленного спящего Ньюта успокаивал его. Томас смотрел, как равномерно вздымалась его грудь, как двигался под кожей кадык каждый раз, как Ньют сглатывал во сне, и кошмар отпускал.

Кулон в руке оставался просто кулоном, а Ньют — живым и тёплым.

Томас заставил себя думать об этом снова и снова, пока не почувствовал, как отступает тошнота. Только тогда он набрался храбрости протянуть руку к лицу Ньюта и осторожно убрать с его щеки назойливую прядь.

Рука дрогнула в последний момент, и под неловким прикосновением Томаса Ньют вздохнул и открыл глаза.

Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

Томас сглотнул и замер, всё ещё касаясь пальцами спутанных прядей у виска Ньюта. Его карие, подёрнутые сонной дымкой глаза смотрели в упор, слегка недоверчиво и хмуро, и Томас запоздало подумал, что всё это, наверное, слишком сильно походило на сон.

Поэтому, когда Ньют вдруг широко распахнул глаза и отпрянул, чудом не свалившись с койки, Томас почти не удивился.

Ньют резко сел, безуспешно попытался пригладить своё гнездо на голове и уставился на Томаса со смесью полнейшего непонимания и осуждения, последнее, очевидно, добавив просто для галочки, чтобы почувствовать себя увереннее:

— Ты что забыл в моей койке?

Ладно. Томас представлял совместное пробуждение немного иначе. Но и он своими кошмарами изрядно всё подпортил, так что на небольшие отклонения от плана можно было закрыть глаза. По крайней мере, из койки Томаса пока что никто не выкинул, а Ньют выглядел скорее растерянным, чем напуганным или злым. Томас подумал и решил, что это хороший знак.

— Охранял тебя, — ответил Томас, садясь и прислоняясь спиной к стене. Места было маловато, так что ступнями он теперь слегка касался бёдер Ньюта, но тот едва ли заметил. — Чтобы ты не сбежал, когда проснёшься.

— Чтобы я… — потерянно повторил Ньют, моргнув, и резко замолк. Взгляд его скользнул по кулону, который Томас продолжал сжимать в руке. — Ты прочитал.

Томас нерешительно кивнул.

Ньют впился в кулон напряжённым взглядом, нервно пожевал губу и с видимым усилием заставил себя сесть, свесив одну ногу с койки. Он как будто говорил: «У меня есть продуманный план побега, и я не побоюсь им воспользоваться, если что-то пойдёт не так», и выглядело это настолько забавно, что Томас с трудом сдержал улыбку. Что-то подсказывало ему, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для веселья — Ньют мог неправильно его понять.

— Итак, — настороженно выдохнул Ньют. — Ты прочитал письмо и..?

Томас отпустил кулон, дотянулся до руки Ньюта, расслабленно лежащей на койке, и обхватил двумя руками его запястье — совсем слабо, просто чтобы почувствовать тепло его кожи.

— Я не сбегу, — напомнил Ньют, наблюдая за его действиями.

— Я знаю, — заверил его Томас и погладил его по внутренней стороне запястья — там, где ещё виднелись под кожей переплетения некогда чёрных вен. Ньют вздрогнул и вымученно улыбнулся, но руку не выдернул. — Почему ты молчал?

Он догадывался, почему, — по крайней мере, теперь, — но хотел услышать подтверждение своим домыслам от Ньюта. Это было важно — знать, что теперь Томас действительно лучше понимал и себя, и его.

— Ты бы не послушал, — горько усмехнулся Ньют. — Твои мысли были заняты Терезой. Ты буквально сочился обидой и злостью — так сильно тебя задел её уход. Я бы не пробился сквозь всё это. Никто бы не смог.

Томас мягко покачал головой:

— Ты ошибаешься.

Теперь слова давались ему с трудом. Слишком много всего стояло за ними, о чём Томас предпочёл бы больше никогда не вспоминать. Но он знал, что должен был это сказать — хотя бы сейчас, если уж не смог сделать это тогда. Ньют заслуживал правды, пусть и опоздавшей на целую жизнь.

— Я никогда не любил Терезу. Ни единого дня с того момента, как вылез из лифта, — Томас вздохнул и сжал руку Ньюта чуть крепче, бездумно скользя пальцами по его коже. — Она была кусочком из старой жизни, и я цеплялся за неё, не понимая, что уже никогда не смогу вернуться к прошлому.

Ньют посмотрел на него:

— Но тебе бы хотелось.

— Раньше — да, — честно ответил Томас. — Ты ведь тоже когда-то этого хотел. Помнишь, ты рассказывал мне, как повредил ногу? — Ньют кивнул. — Ты сказал тогда, что чувствовал, будто у тебя всё отняли, и больше не мог так жить.

Томас с самого первого дня в глэйде знал, ради чего ему стоило жить. Сначала — ради свободы. Потом, позднее — ради спасения своих друзей и, наконец, ради уничтожения Порока. Но пустота в его груди от этого меньше не становилась. Это всегда было с Томасом — противное, липкое чувство, что ему отчаянно чего-то не хватало, и этого ему уже никто не вернёт.

— Это не то же самое, Томми, — упрямо возразил Ньют.

— Подожди, — попросил Томас, слегка потянув его за руку. — Дай мне договорить. Я и так не очень хорош в таких разговорах, но мне нужно, чтобы ты понял. — Ньют молчал, показывая, что готов слушать, и Томас, собравшись с духом, продолжил: — Было страшно? Прыгать.

На мгновение Томасу показалось, что это для Ньюта слишком. Но он не знал способа лучше донести до Ньюта все те чувства, что занимали его мысли на протяжении последней недели. Томас не мог подобрать других слов — он не врал, когда сказал, что плох в откровенных разговорах.

— Да, — помедлив, ответил Ньют.

Он всё-таки высвободил запястье из рук Томаса и нервно потёр ладонь о штанину. Ему явно не нравилось, куда сворачивал этот разговор, но он терпел, потому что Томас попросил дослушать.

Потеря физического контакта ощущалась так остро, что Томасу пришлось притормозить — без хотя бы такой поддержки Ньюта он подрастерял те крохи уверенности, за которые так отчаянно цеплялся.

— И всё же, — после короткой паузы продолжил он, — несмотря на то, что ты пострадал, этот прыжок был необходим, чтобы ты сдвинулся с мёртвой точки.

— Да, наверное, — неуверенно пожал плечами Ньют. — Но я всё равно не понимаю…

— Ньют, — позвал Томас. — Посмотри на меня.

Ньют взглянул на него — ещё более растерянный, чем сразу после пробуждения, — и судорожно вздохнул. Он нервничал, это было видно, но Томас нервничал намного сильнее. Сейчас он как никогда остро понимал, насколько же сильно отличались его чувства к Терезе от чувств к Ньюту. Просто земля и небо. Только такой болван, как он, мог спутать одно с другим.

— Мне страшно, — признался Томас. — Я прыгаю прямо сейчас, и мне страшно. — Он дотронулся до кулона. — Как ты справился с этим?

Ньют слегка прищурился и уставился на него внимательным, изучающим взглядом. Он что-то искал в Томасе, но, похоже, и сам не до конца осознавал, что именно, поэтому молчание немного затянулось. Томас неуютно поёжился под этим взглядом, но упрямо выдержал его до конца — до тех пор, пока Ньют, вздохнув, не отвёл его в сторону.

— Я не справился, — смягчившись, сказал он. — Мне страшно до сих пор.

— Ну… — Томас неловко улыбнулся. — Будем бояться вместе?

«Идиот, — мрачно подумал он, прикусив язык. — Получше ничего придумать не мог?»

Ньют, очевидно, его мнение разделял.

— О господи, — разочарованно простонал он и резко поднялся с койки. Томас со вздохом поднялся вслед за Ньютом. — Поверить не могу, что меня так угораздило. Пожалуйста, скажи, что не это ты репетировал перед тем, как забраться ко мне в койку. Знаешь, я чувствую себя слегка оскорблённым после того, как написал тебе грёбаное письмо и…

Пламенная нервная речь Ньюта оборвалась на полуслове — Томас развернул его к себе за плечо и прижался к его губам своими, проглатывая остаток фразы вместе с удивлённым вздохом.

Ньют протестующе упёрся в его плечо, царапнул пальцами ткань футболки и, сжав её, внезапно потянул Томаса на себя, немного неловко двинув губами в ответ. Он всё ещё немного горел — температура не спала до конца, — и губы у него тоже были горячими. Томас подцепил и мягко смял губами верхнюю, не сводя взгляда с опущенных ресниц Ньюта — он прятал глаза, но цеплялся за Томаса крепко, и этот жест говорил за него даже больше, чем мог бы сказать сам Ньют.

Томас не знал, чего ожидал от этого поцелуя, но даже таких осторожных, робких соприкосновений губами хватило, чтобы сердце его сладко дрогнуло, подтверждая: да, теперь всё ощущалось как никогда правильным.

Нет, не так. Всё было идеальным.

Почувствовав ещё одно неуверенное ответное движение, Томас с медленным выдохом отстранился — настолько, насколько позволял крепко державший его Ньют. Мгновение «после» было довольно неловким и смущающим. Томас должен был что-то сказать? Поцеловать Ньюта ещё раз?

Желая расставить все точки над «и», Томас каким-то загадочным образом сумел сделать всё ещё более неловким и странным.

Ньют в прострации опустил взгляд и пробормотал:

— …и в ответ получил это.

— Что? — растерянно спросил Томас, пялясь на взъерошенную светлую чёлку Ньюта. Секундой позже до него дошло, что это продолжение фразы. — Ох, — выдохнул он. — Ну… я надеюсь, что это меня слегка реабилитировало. Я ведь предупреждал, что ужасен в таких разговорах.

Плечи Ньюта дрогнули, и он издал слабый смешок:

— Но ты старался.

— У тебя получилось лучше, — заверил Томас.

Они немного постояли в тишине, пока Ньют, наконец, не вспомнил про футболку Томаса и не разжал пальцы, опустив руку. Он выглядел слегка дезориентированным после поцелуя. Томас понадеялся, что для него этот поцелуй был таким же смущающим, правильным и приятным, потому что сам он теперь чувствовал себя до странного уязвимым перед Ньютом — словно обнажил перед ним нечто очень личное и хрупкое.

Немного придя в себя, Ньют скрестил руки на груди, занимая привычную свойственную ему оборонительную позицию, и заговорил первым:

— Ладно. И что теперь?

Он отчаянно храбрился, и Томас понимал его как никогда. Ему самому было страшно. Каким бы правильным не казалось происходящее, он до дрожи в коленях боялся испортить всё, что уже было у них с Ньютом. Но отступать было некуда — Томас уже прыгнул. И он всем сердцем молил, чтобы этот прыжок стоил ему лишь сломанной в трёх местах ноги, а не свёрнутой шеи.

За всей своей напускной суровостью и решительностью Ньют казался таким беззащитным, что Томас заставил себя обдумать всё дважды, прежде чем ответить. Меньше всего на свете он хотел снова ненароком причинить Ньюту боль.

Никто из них, подростков, едва помнивших последние годы своей жизни, да и те потративших на бесконечные сражения и игры в прятки с Пороком, ничего не знал об отношениях и любви. Не было перед глазами примера, на который они могли бы ориентироваться. Не было инструкций и планов, которым они могли бы следовать. Были только Томас и Ньют — неуверенные и напуганные неизвестностью и своими чувствами.

Томас не мог ничего обещать Ньюту, но он мог, по меньшей мере, быть с ним честным.

— Можем мы просто… попробовать? — осторожно спросил он. — Я не знаю, что я чувствую — у меня было не так много времени, чтобы разобраться. Но одно я могу сказать точно: только рядом с тобой я чувствую себя на своём месте, только рядом с тобой мне спокойно. И я сойду с ума, если однажды потеряю тебя. И… Ньют? — с сомнением окликнул Томас. — Ты слушаешь?

Ньют заторможенно кивнул:

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — недоверчиво переспросил Томас.

— Мы попробуем, — добавил Ньют. Его губы дрогнули, и он медленно выдохнул, словно сдерживая себя от чего-то. Всё ещё нервничал? — А теперь, если ты не против, я хотел бы сходить к Минхо и посмотреть, как он.

Томас бросил взгляд на окно за спиной Ньюта. День клонился к вечеру. Солнце уже почти село, и скоро должны были принести обещанный Брендой ужин.

— Сейчас? — недоверчиво уточнил Томас.

— Я вернусь до темноты, — пообещал Ньют. Вздохнув, он добавил: — Мне просто… дай мне немного времени. У меня сейчас мозг вскипит: слишком много всего.

— Чёрт, — виновато потёр шею Томас. Об этом он как-то не подумал. — Прости. Конечно, иди. Но нам скоро принесут ужин, так что…

Ньют мягко сжал его плечо:

— Не задерживаться. Я понял. Просто подышу свежим воздухом, дойду до Минхо и вернусь обратно. Не беспокойся.

Вскользь мазнув взглядом по губам Томаса, Ньют как-то странно вздохнул и, отвернувшись, поспешил выйти из хижины — только всколыхнулась за его спиной занавеска. Томас приблизился к ней, чтобы поправить зацепившуюся за какой-то мелкий сучок ткань, и замер.

Ньют не ушёл. Он сидел в нескольких шагах от хижины, опустившись на корточки, сгорбившись и скрестив руки перед собой. Вот так, сжавшись и склонив голову к коленям, он казался ещё худее и меньше, чем обычно, — и ещё беззащитнее, чем прежде. Но Ньюту это было нужно — просто побыть в одиночестве и до конца осознать всё, что сейчас произошло.

Нарушать его уединение было бы нечестно, поэтому Томас опустил занавеску и бесшумно вернулся к койке Ньюта. Остановившись в узком проходе, он помялся немного, присел на самый край и коснулся ладонью простыни. Ткань, конечно, давно остыла, но Томасу показалось, что он до сих пор чувствовал тепло в том месте, где сидел Ньют.

В конце концов, не зная, куда ещё себя деть, Томас лёг, расслабленно вытянул ноги и уставился на бревенчатый потолок.

Ньют любит его. Томас поцеловал Ньюта, и Ньют ответил ему. Они решили «попробовать», хотя никто из них двоих не понимал до конца, что именно.

Пусть Томас и не знал, так ли правильно ли они поступали, как ему казалось, но он определённо был счастлив.


	17. Костёр

Как и обещал, Ньют вернулся в хижину до наступления сумерек — совершенно спокойный, улыбчивый и расслабленный. Томас не стал ни о чём спрашивать: где бы Ньют ни провёл последние несколько часов на самом деле, это не имело значения. Главное, что ему стало лучше.

Несмотря на едва уловимое напряжение, витавшее в воздухе, они провели вполне уютный вечер вдвоём. Устроившись на койке Томаса, они неторопливо ужинали и изредка перебрасывались короткими, немного неловкими фразами, пока, наконец, не расслабились в компании друг друга достаточно, чтобы разговор плавно перетёк в обсуждение предстоящего подъёма на скалу и способов транспортировки наверх довольно внушительного количества тяжёлой клади. Предстояло перенести ящики с провиантом и посудой, тюки с тканями, хорошие крепкие доски и даже часть мебели, которую было бы трудновато заменить.

— Можно соорудить подъёмный механизм вроде того, что был у нас на смотровой башне, — предложил Ньют. — Вопрос в том, как его закрепить на скале, чтобы не сорвало кран.

На Томаса он почти не смотрел, гипнотизируя овощное рагу в своей тарелке, да и сидел дальше, чем хотелось бы, будто сохранял безопасную, по его мнению, дистанцию. Но в этом как раз ничего удивительного не было. В любой стрессовой ситуации Ньюту всегда требовался «период адаптации». В отличие от Томаса, привыкшего мгновенно перестраиваться под новые обстоятельства, Ньют не мог просто взять и сорваться в неизвестность, не выяснив предварительно, почему, куда и зачем он должен так срочно бежать.

Томас не возражал. Он прекрасно понимал, что теперь, в мирных условиях жизни, этот период мог значительно затянуться — на дни, недели, а то и месяцы. Но им некуда было спешить. На этот раз Томас хотел сделать всё правильно — не молчать о важных вещах, не лгать Ньюту о своих чувствах, не тратить время на сомнения и, конечно же, не оставлять Ньюта справляться с проблемами в одиночестве. Он хотел стать надёжной опорой — человеком, которому Ньют смог бы довериться и впоследствии никогда не жалеть об этом.

Возможно, Томас переоценивал свои силы, но он должен был хотя бы попытаться возместить Ньюту всё, чего лишил его в той, прошлой жизни, до Вспышки.

Ньюту он, конечно, об этом не говорил. Ньют ценил не слова, а поступки, поэтому в громких речах не нуждался. И Томас решил, что нет лучше способа показать, насколько он серьёзен, чем отнестись к желаниям Ньюта со всем уважением и терпением. Поэтому он оставлял Ньюту столько пространства, сколько ему требовалось, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, и собирался дать ему столько времени, сколько было необходимо.

— Противовесом? — подумав, спросил Томас. Можно было бы поискать объездной путь для машин, но единственным подходящим местом посадки для оставленного на корабле берга пока что была равнина за скалой. Доставить машины и прочую тяжёлую технику он мог только туда. — Плюс подстрахуем сами. Уж куда проще, чем делать крюк до откоса и тащить все эти ящики в гору. Только спины надорвём.

— Да, можно и так, — согласился Ньют. — Поговорю завтра с Хорхе, поищем умельцев среди наших, чтобы начинали мастерить подъёмник. Жаль, что чертежей не осталось, — добавил он с тоской. — Придётся учиться на ходу.

Хоть Ньют и говорил о чертежах, Томас догадывался, что тосковал он не только по ним. Тяжело было начинать всё с нуля, помня, сколько сил и труда было вложено в первый глэйд, и какая судьба, в конце концов, была ему уготована. Томас надеялся, что и Тихую гавань все эти потерянные дети однажды смогут называть своим домом, но кто знает, сколько времени потребуется, прежде чем она станет хоть отдалённо похожей на место, которое когда-то так любил Ньют и которое успел полюбить Томас.

— У них в запасе ещё дней пять точно, — успокоил Ньюта Томас. — Успеют научиться. А чертежи попросим сделать новые. Я думаю, — продолжил он, откладывая опустевшую тарелку, — нам стоит взять за привычку записывать всё важные и полезные инструкции — однажды они могут кому-нибудь пригодиться.

Ньют положил тарелку на скрещенные ноги, прислонился затылком к стене и, наконец, впервые за время ужина посмотрел на Томаса:

— Хорошая идея, — он помолчал немного, после чего неуверенно улыбнулся. — Ты немного взбодрился, да? Всю неделю ходил как в воду опущенный и ни с кем толком не общался, а теперь вдруг заинтересовался организационными вопросами.

— Я убью Минхо, — пообещал Томас. — Что ещё он успел наговорить?

Загадочная ухмылка Ньюта ему совсем не понравилась. Минхо, конечно, был отличным парнем и надёжным другом, но язык у него иногда — и это мог подтвердить каждый, кто хоть немного его знал, — совершенно без костей.

— Ничего такого, о чём бы я уже не знал, — уклончиво ответил Ньют. — Так… тебе лучше?

Томасу не стало «лучше». Он просто, наконец, был на своём месте. Здесь, в хлипкой, построенной наспех хижине, способной укрыть от ветра и солнца, но никогда — от дождя. Рядом с настороженным, растерянным, но таким живым и уютным Ньютом. На одной с ним койке, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, с возможностью ловить каждую его робкую улыбку, каждый хмурый взгляд, каждое немного нервное движение. Сколько бы ошибок Томас не совершил в прошлом, в одном он совершенно точно был прав: Ньют действительно был его «Тихой гаванью».

Поэтому нет, Томасу не стало «лучше». Не самое подходящее слово для выражения его чувств. Но он не хотел пугать Ньюта громкими словами, поэтому не стал спорить и поправлять его.

— Да, — кивнул он Ньюту. — Теперь всё хорошо.

Сгорбившись, Ньют уставился в свою тарелку, нерешительно погонял ложкой по дну остатки рагу, подцепил несколько крупных кусочков овощей и отправил в рот. Прожевал всё без особого аппетита, вздохнул и негромко спросил:

— Из-за меня?

— Да, — не раздумывая, честно ответил Томас.

— Это… странно, — неохотно признался Ньют. — Ты и… и… это всё.

Томас посмотрел на него с любопытством. Раз уж Ньют внезапно сам заговорил об этом после того, как они на протяжении всего ужина старательно обходили данную тему стороной, значит, ему было, что сказать. И Томас очень хотел это услышать.

— Почему? — спросил он. — Из-за того, что ты говорил о Терезе?

— Не знаю.

Ньют потянулся к Томасу, подцепил пальцами его тарелку и подтащил по койке поближе к себе, после чего принялся неторопливо сооружать устойчивую горку из грязной посуды. Когда опустевшие стаканы заняли своё почётное место на вершине, Ньют убрал посуду с койки и сам свесил ноги, нащупывая оставленные на земле ботинки.

Кое-как впихнув в них ступни и поправив задники, он поднялся с койки и бросил на Томаса неуверенный взгляд:

— Это… не только из-за Терезы. Наверно. Я и сам плохо понимаю.

— Звучит знакомо, — слабо улыбнулся Томас. — Как твоя температура? Всё ещё держится?

Ньют приподнял брови, безмолвно интересуясь, так ли сильно уверен Томас в своём мастерстве плавно менять тему разговора. Надолго, правда, его возмущений не хватило — в конце концов, сдавшись, он с задумчивым видом пощупал свой лоб.

— Не знаю, — выдохнул он. — Не чувствую.

— Давай я проверю, — предложил Томас и поднялся с койки.

Ньют настороженно покосился исподлобья, подумал и медленно кивнул. Он был невероятно похож на зашуганного маленького зверька, и Томас видел, как его разрывало между желанием подставиться под протянутую к нему в ласке руку и инстинктивной необходимостью впиться в эту руку клыками в порыве самозащиты. Не имело значения, что Ньюту совершенно точно ничего не угрожало: внутренние страхи всё решали за него.

Поэтому Томас приблизился к Ньюту ровно настолько, чтобы можно было протянуть руку и коснуться ладонью его горячего лба. Кончики его волос мягко щекотали кожу на тыльной стороне ладони, а сам Ньют замер, почти не дыша. Только смотрел пристально, глаза в глаза, будто опасался упустить Томаса из виду даже на мгновение. А может, напротив, чего-то ждал. Томас скользнул взглядом по приоткрытым губам Ньюта — они казались такими же мягкими и податливыми, какими запомнились ему после поцелуя, — тихо сглотнул и отстранился. Он не хотел рисковать спокойствием этого вечера ради небольшой прихоти, пока не мог с уверенностью сказать, что Ньют хотел бы этого.

Ньют медленно выдохнул, расслабляясь, и отвёл взгляд. Сам он таким же мягким и податливым не выглядел, но даже этот напускной суровый вид казался Томасу очаровательным. Его не пугала возможность пораниться о периодически выпускаемые Ньютом шипы. Потому что шипы эти, какими бы острыми они ни были, всегда становились мягче и податливее, стоило к ним прикоснуться Томасу, и он был невероятным идиотом, раз не замечал этого раньше.

Каким бы замкнутым не казался Ньют, перед Томасом он неумолимо раскрывался — осторожно, по чуть-чуть, прощупывая почву и внимательно отслеживая ответные реакции, готовый в любой момент торопливо завернуться обратно в свой защитный кокон. Его выдавало буквально всё: брошенные украдкой на Томаса взгляды, искусанные в задумчивости губы, немного нервные движения и проскальзывающая в отдельных фразах плохо скрываемая нежность. От его робкого «из-за меня?» у Томаса внутри до сих пор всё сладко поджималось — таким красивым Ньют был в этот момент в своей осторожной недоверчивости и надежде.

— Температуры нет, — тихо сказал Томас. Кончики пальцев у него до сих пор горели, но совсем не из-за того, каким горячим был Ньют. — Но ты выглядишь уставшим. Что-нибудь болит?

Ньют прислушался к себе и покачал головой:

— Вроде нет.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Томас. — Я отнесу посуду Фрайпану. Захватить тебе что-нибудь с кухни?

— Нет, — Ньют недовольно скрестил руки на груди. — И если ты не перестанешь так странно себя вести, я тебя ударю. Что я говорил? Не нужно носиться со мной так, будто я при смерти. Со мной всё хорошо.

Томас поднял руки в примирительном жесте:

— Не вести себя странно. Я понял.

Судя по выражению лица Ньюта, он ни на секунду в это не поверил. Томас с досадой признал, что Ньют, пожалуй, знал его даже слишком хорошо. Но ему отчаянно хотелось донести до Ньюта, что тот тоже имеет право иногда быть слабым и позволять другим заботиться о себе, что ему не нужно постоянно держать себя в руках и продолжать присматривать за всеми вокруг. «Все» теперь могли справиться и без него — хотя бы несколько дней. Так что Ньют мог сколько угодно ворчать, возмущаться и заворачиваться в бесконечные слои своей брони, но этот бой был им проигран заранее.

Томас подобрал посуду с земли и вышел из хижины, с наслаждением вдыхая полной грудью. В воздухе пахло дымом от костра, и этот запах невольно напоминал ему о самом первом вечере в глэйде: о всех тех, кто не добрался до Тихой гавани, о гадком пойле Галли, что горчило на языке, и о Ньюте, чей тихий голос придавал рассказам о лабиринте и глэйде особую таинственность. Прошло меньше года, но казалось, что всё это осталось в какой-то другой, незнакомой Томасу жизни — и люди вокруг теперь были другими, и мир, да и сам Томас сильно изменился. Только дым от костра, как и прежде, пах домом и безопасностью.

На площадке вокруг костра небольшими компаниями ютились люди — кто-то сидел прямо на песке, кто-то приволок оставшиеся не у дел брёвна и использовал их вместо скамеек. Многие пришли сюда поужинать и сидели с тарелками на коленях, другие — просто составляли им компанию, и на площадке стоял тихий гул неспешных, расслабленных разговоров. Томас слегка замедлил шаг, проходя мимо: жар от костра здесь ощущался сильнее, было слышно, как потрескивали поленья в огне, и в этой уютной атмосфере хотелось задержаться подольше.

Ровный берег постепенно сменился плавным полуметровым подъёмом, песок под ногами — твёрдой землёй, а темнеющее небо над головой — навесом столовой. Томас протиснулся между хаотично сдвинутыми в проходе скамьями и вполголоса выругался, запнувшись об ещё одну. Тарелки в руках тряхнуло, и Томас рефлекторно прижал их к груди, придержав другой рукой со звоном стукнувшиеся друг о друга стаканы.

На шум из недр кухни — огороженного закутка у самой скалы, скрывавшего от посторонних взглядов кострище, низкие столешницы, горы посуды и вёдра с водой, — вынырнул Фрайпан:

— Ты чего тут, живой?

— Ага. — Осторожно перешагнув последнюю скамью на пути, Томас сгрузил свою ношу в руки Фрайпану. — Вот, держи.

Фрайпан скривился, перехватил посуду поудобнее и со вздохом скрылся в своём закутке. Томас уже собирался уйти, как вдруг оттуда знатно громыхнуло — зазвенела, застучала попадавшая посуда, и сквозь этот оглушающий шум с трудом просочилась отборная брань Фрайпана. Томас поспешил на звук и обнаружил Фрайпана стоящим над рухнувшей под весом посуды столешницей. Всё вокруг было усеяно тарелками, вилками, ложками, а часть стаканов, не выдержав испытания твёрдой землёй, разбилась, примешав к этому великолепию острые осколки.

— Ненавижу эту работу, — мрачно изрёк Фрайпан, уперев руки в бока. — Готовить на пятьдесят человек на нормальной кухне — ещё куда ни шло. Но не на полторы же сотни и не в полевых условиях!

— Ты же знаешь, это временно, — напомнил ему Томас. Пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы подобраться к Фрайпану через россыпь посуды, не наступая на осколки. — На новом месте будет тебе кухня твоей мечты. И разве Хорхе не должен был дать тебе помощников?

Фрайпан бросил на него скептический взгляд:

— Он и дал. Четверых ребят, которые отродясь половник в руках не держали. Я сгрузил на них всю муторную работу, но готовлю сам. Да и на кухне от них больше бардака, чем пользы. Сам видишь, — он обвёл рукой погром вокруг.

— Да уж. — Томас сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. — Может, стоит немного сдвинуть расписание и убрать обед? Будем завтракать позже и ужинать пораньше. Заодно побережём продукты.

— Отличная идея, но за неё тебе спасибо не скажут, — усмехнулся Фрайпан.

— Я переживу. Поговори с Хорхе, — посоветовал Томас. — Думаю, он согласится. В первые дни после высадки этим некому было заниматься, но теперь нам нужно чуть больше организованности и не только в том, что касается кухни. — Окинув взглядом устроенный беспорядок, он спросил: — Помочь тебе тут?

Но Фрайпан лишь отмахнулся:

— Нет, я парней позову, пусть разгребают.

— Ладно. Зови, если что.

Оставив Фрайпана страдать над разбитой посудой, Томас вернулся в хижину в надежде вытащить Ньюта из четырёх стен и недолго погреться с ним у костра — просто посидеть вдвоём в уютной, ни к чему не обязывающей тишине.

Однако к моменту его возвращения Ньют уже спал. Томас остановился в дверном проёме, с улыбкой разглядывая его. Стоило отдать Ньюту должное: нарочно ли или же по воле случая, но каким-то образом он умудрился занять собой практически всю койку — разлёгся на спине прямо посередине, одну ногу вытянул, вторую согнул в колене, слегка заваливаясь набок, а руки расслабленно раскинул по сторонам. Даже если бы Томас захотел лечь рядом, ему просто некуда было втиснуться.

Но Томас не хотел спать. Хоть кошмары и слегка подпортили ему дневной сон, он всё равно чувствовал себя бодрым и отдохнувшим. И, раз уж Ньюту сон пока ещё требовался, Томас, не решившись его будить, вернулся к костру в одиночестве.

Людей вокруг костра поубавилось, и в тяжёлом полумраке опускавшейся на берег ночи встречать её остались лишь несколько десятков человек. Минхо сидел в стороне от всех, медленно потягивал из стакана напиток, приготовленный Фрайпаном по его собственному рецепту вместо давно закончившегося чая, и задумчиво что-то чертил на песке обломком ветки.

Томас сел рядом и с интересом окинул взглядом замысловатое переплетение ломаных линий и точек. Больше всего это походило на странную головоломку, но вряд ли Минхо стал бы рисовать нечто подобное. Даже со скуки. Поэтому Томас всё же склонялся ко второму по популярности варианту и пытался разглядеть в этом хаосе предполагаемую карту местности.

Минхо добавил ещё несколько линий, вздохнул и снова приложился к стакану. Сделав несколько крупных глотков, он утёр губы рукавом свитера и ткнул веткой в точку ближе к верхнему правому углу «карты».

— Где-то тут, — пояснил он, — я слышал шум воды, когда бежал обратно в поселение. Надеялся, что смогу хотя бы примерно понять, как вернуться к тому же месту завтра, но вряд ли из этого выйдет толк.

— Завтра? — нахмурившись, переспросил Томас. — Почему завтра?

— А ты не слышал? — удивился Минхо. — Хорхе сместил сроки. Все на нервах, так что он решил поскорее занять их делом. Завтра мы уйдём наверх — искать подходящее место.

Томас, разумеется, не слышал, потому что был занят Ньютом. Он задумчиво уткнулся в сцепленные в замок руки, нервно притопнул, зарывшись носком ботинка в песок, и всё же с недовольством вынужден был признать, что присоединиться к разведке уже завтра у них с Ньютом никак не получится. При хорошем раскладе Томасу швы снимут не раньше, чем через пару дней, а про Ньюта и говорить нечего — энергия из него била ключом, но и выдыхался он быстро. Им обоим нужно было восстановиться хотя бы процентов на восемьдесят, прежде чем вызываться добровольцами на такие длинные марш-броски по неровной местности.

— Чёрт, — выругался Томас вполголоса. — Я надеялся присоединиться, но, видимо, придётся остаться и помогать здесь.

Минхо приобнял его за плечи.

— Ты справишься, дружище, — заверил он. — Трудно только с первыми двадцатью ящиками, а дальше всё пойдёт как по маслу. — Томас раздражённо пихнул его локтем в бок, но вдохновлённый мигом своего триумфа Минхо не повёл и ухом. — Попросишь Ньюта, и он научит тебя завязывать из верёвок бантики. Вы отлично проведёте время. Где он, кстати?

— Спит, — отозвался Томас.

— Ты что с ним делаешь, что его по несколько раз в день вырубает? — с подозрением покосился на него Минхо. — Хотя нет, не говори. Я не хочу знать.

Томас, чьи мысли продолжали вертеться вокруг уготованной им с Ньютом незавидной участи упаковщиков, не сразу уловил промелькнувший в словах Минхо недвусмысленный намёк. Уловив же, уставился на него в полнейшем смятении.

— Ну-ка притормози, — попросил он, нахмурившись. — Это что сейчас было?

— Томас. — В голосе Минхо не осталось ни тени прежнего веселья. — Мне кажется, ты иногда забываешь, что я знаю Ньюта намного дольше, чем ты. И мне не нужно быть гением, чтобы понимать, что он безнадёжно повёрнут на тебе ещё с тех пор, как ты появился в глэйде.

Мечтая прямо сейчас провалиться сквозь землю, Томас уткнулся взглядом в свои колени и нервно сцепил руки перед собой. Во всей речи Минхо ему упрямо чудилось невысказанное, оставленное напоследок весомое «но», и Томас не был до конца уверен, что готов это самое «но» услышать.

— Ньют ничего мне не говорил, — продолжил Минхо. — Но по нему всё видно. Пришёл ко мне как мешком пришибленный, двух слов связать не мог, зато аж светился весь. Я к чему это всё рассказываю. — Он слегка понизил голос. — Ты ведь знаешь, Ньют хромает вовсе не из-за боевой травмы. Не такой уж он сильный и несгибаемый, каким хочет казаться. И я, конечно, твой друг, но я тебе руку сломаю, если он из-за тебя пострадает.

Он внимательно посмотрел на Томаса, и на мгновение померещилось в его взгляде что-то незнакомое, тёмное, чего раньше в Минхо совершенно точно не было. Появилось ли оно после долгих месяцев в плену у Порока или же просто умело скрывалось до поры, до времени, но сомнений не было: Минхо угрожал всерьёз.

К сожалению, даже если бы Томас облажался, вряд ли бы у Минхо появился шанс привести свою угрозу в исполнение. Если бы так случилось, если бы Ньюту опять было больно из-за Томаса, тот сам бы сломал себе чёртову руку. В трёх местах, чтобы прочувствовать боль Ньюта в полной мере.

Вероятно, у Томаса всё на лице было написано, потому что Минхо, так и не дождавшись от него никакого внятного комментария, вдруг мягко похлопал его по плечу:

— Без обид, ладно? Я просто беспокоюсь за него.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Томас, нервно разминая пальцы.

Минхо неторопливо допил остатки чая, поставил стакан возле бревна и расслабленно откинулся назад, цепляясь пальцами за жёсткую кору для равновесия.

— Так значит, ты и Ньют, — нерешительно начал он. — Вы теперь вместе или вроде того?

Томас неопределённо пожал плечами. Всё случилось так скомкано и неловко, что ему до сих пор было стыдно, и он, в общем-то, понимал растерянность и беспокойство Ньюта, который, кажется, теперь не знал, куда ему деться и как себя вести. Томас сам был таким же. Он, конечно, усиленно делал вид, что всё под контролем, надеясь вселить этим чуть больше уверенности в Ньюта, а заодно и самого себя успешно в этом убеждая, но страшно ему было не меньше.

— И что это должно значить? — нахмурился Минхо.

Томас со вздохом подобрал брошенную им ветку и уныло ковырнул песок:

— Я не знаю. Мы вроде как решили попробовать, но… он выглядел таким неуверенным и напуганным, когда соглашался. Я как будто принудил его, хотя это не так. — Он нервно взглянул на Минхо. Вряд ли, конечно, тот мог чем-то помочь, но Томасу определённо нужно было выговориться хоть кому-нибудь, прежде чем продолжать заниматься самовнушением. — Всё слишком быстро? Нужно было дать ему время? Не то чтобы я просил решать что-то прямо сейчас... И он не казался расстроенным, но… Я чертовски запутался, Минхо.

Минхо молчал. Томас вздохнул и подбросил ветку в костёр, вслушиваясь в тихое, уютное потрескивание объятых огнём поленьев. Пока они разговаривали, площадка вокруг костра почти опустела, да и те немногие, кто ещё остался, явно собирались расходиться. Томас поднял взгляд на чёрное небо, усыпанное крошечными искрами звёзд, и с удивлением понял, что время близилось к ночи.

— Я плохой советчик, — внезапно подал голос Минхо. Томас вздрогнул и перевёл на него взгляд. — Но кое-что я знаю наверняка. Ньют слишком много думает. Если бы ты дал ему время, он был нашёл тысячу и одну причину, почему вы не должны этого делать, и никогда бы не решился на это.

Звучало не утешительно. Меньше всего Томасу хотелось вновь принуждать Ньюта к чему-либо, а выходило, что именно это он и сделал, пусть и не специально. Может быть, он и правда слишком давил на Ньюта, не замечая этого.

Минхо вдруг потянулся к Томасу и довольно болезненно сжал рукой его шею, заставляя его поёжиться и возмущённо зашипеть в ответ:

— Какого чёрта, Минхо?

— А какого чёрта ты опять грузишься на ровном месте? — в тон ему отозвался Минхо. — Если Ньют и поспешил с принятием решения, он сделал это сознательно, Томас. Чтобы не передумать. Просто дай ему немного времени пострадать над этим решением. Рано или поздно он смирится и поймёт, что всё сделал правильно.

Томас немного помолчал, после чего неохотно признал:

— Ты и правда знаешь его лучше. — Менее страшно ему не стало, но немного уверенности в своих действиях прибавилось. Он благодарно посмотрел на Минхо. — Спасибо.

— Я бы сказал тебе «обращайся в любое время», но пожалуйста, не надо, — попросил Минхо со страдающим выражением лица.

Томас рассмеялся:

— Если ты настаиваешь. Но теперь я знаю твоё слабое место.

Минхо раздражённо скривился:

— Я знал, что ещё пожалею об этом.

К несчастью для него же, он не выглядел и наполовину таким недовольным, каким пытался казаться, и Томас расслабился окончательно.

Они ещё долго сидели у костра, тихо переговариваясь обо всём, что приходило им в голову, и наблюдая, как темнеющий вдали горизонт вспыхивал взметавшимися в воздух огненными искрами и как жадно пламя костра тянулось к непроглядно чёрному, усыпанному звёздами небу над их головами.

Когда разошлись последние люди, и площадка у костра практически опустела, Минхо с неподобающим молодому крепкому парню кряхтением поднялся с бревна, пожаловался, что встать завтра предстояло с рассветом, и ушёл отсыпаться. Конечно же, он не преминул перед уходом подразнить Томаса напоминанием о «бантиках», и хорошо, что поблизости не оказалось ничего подходящего, что могло бы прилететь ему вслед.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Томас покосился на слегка смазанные остатки нарисованной карты, вздохнул и стёр её подошвой. Минхо не говорил, кто ещё завтра пойдёт исследовать остров вместе с ним, но не было сомнений, что Галли окажется в первых рядах. Томас хотел бы злиться на это так же сильно, как и утром, но не получалось. И это злило ещё сильнее.

О том тёмном и незнакомом, что поселилось в Минхо после возвращения из Порока, не думать не получалось тоже. И, честно говоря, лучше бы это тоже злило.


	18. Дождь

Поначалу это было похоже на тихий шелест раззадоренного порывистым ветром моря. Прислушавшись, можно было представить, как накатывали на берег тяжёлые, пенистые волны, как закручивали они в своём бурлящем потоке отдельные песчинки, а после, уставшие и присмиревшие, возвращались в море, утягивая на дно прихваченные с берега маленькие ракушки. Можно было сидеть у самой воды, ловить кончиками пальцев осторожные прикосновения волн, чувствовать на языке уже привычный солоноватый привкус и позволять ветру мягко трепать короткие волосы на макушке. Можно было дышать полной грудью — медленно, наслаждаясь опьяняющим чувством свободы, — и ни о чём не думать. Только о волнах и капризном, порывистом ветре, игравшем с ними.

Это был бы прекрасный сон — не чета тем ночным кошмарам, что преследовали Томаса в последнее время, — но всё же что-то в нём было не так. Назойливое ощущение неправильности подбиралось к Томасу со всех сторон: трогало его за болезненно ноющие плечи, давило в поясницу чем-то жёстким и угловатым, холодком пробиралось под тонкий свитер и оседало мурашками на коже. Томас пытался игнорировать все эти неудобства, отчаянно цеплялся за ускользавший из сознания вымышленный островок спокойствия, но всё же неумолимо просыпался — сонливость сползала с него подобно покидавшим берег волнам.

В конце концов, сдавшись, Томас сонно моргнул и, не в силах так сразу открыть глаза, неуклюже попытался подняться и сесть в надежде, что это поможет ему окончательно проснуться. Но вместо надёжной опоры жестковатой койки под ладонью внезапно оказался рассыпчатый песок. Пальцы моментально увязли в нём, а следом, под тяжестью перенесённого на руку веса в песок погрузилась и вся ладонь, и Томас, не удержав и без того хрупкое равновесие, повалился обратно на спину.

Приложившись обо что-то затылком, он зашипел от боли и на автомате потёр рукой место, куда пришёлся удар. Остатки сонливости как рукой сняло. Томас выждал, пока боль в затылке утихнет, открыл глаза и потерянным взглядом уставился в простиравшееся над ним угнетающе серое небо. В воздухе пахло сыростью уже пролившегося где-то в другом месте дождя, и не было сомнений, что ещё немного — и на поселение обрушится первый за время их пребывания здесь ливень. После стольких дней изнурительной, плавившей всё вокруг жары дождь казался благословением свыше. Но Томас не спешил радоваться: на этом острове они пока что были гостями, о местных погодных условиях не знали практически ничего, а густые тучи предвещали дождь сильный и долгий, и он мог помешать намеченным на ближайшие дни планам.

Звук, спросонья ошибочно принятый Томасом за умиротворяющий шум моря, оказался ничем иным, как мерным, постепенно нарастающим гудением работающих двигателей. Томас приподнялся на локтях, окинул взглядом распростёртое над взволнованным морем хмурое небо и сразу обнаружил источник шума.

Массивная тень берга неторопливо ползла к берегу на высоте нескольких десятков метров — достаточно высоко, чтобы не поднимать вокруг себя облака песка и пыли, и достаточно низко, чтобы топтавшиеся у воды дети могли рассмотреть его железное «брюхо» во всей красе. Дети шумели и толкались, тыкали в берг пальцами, махали ему и явно пребывали в полнейшем восторге. Чуть в стороне от них стояла Соня — Томас узнал её по цвету волос и заплетённой густой косе — и крепко прижимала к себе за плечи невысокую кудрявую девочку. Наверное, это и была Мэгги. Было заметно, что ей тяжело стоять: она сильно наваливалась на Соню и заметно горбилась, будто попытки держать спину прямо причиняли ей боль.

Что ж, по крайней мере, Мэгги очнулась и уже чувствовала себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы ненадолго подняться с постели. Томасу хотелось верить, что это хороший знак.

В пояснице снова ощутимо кольнуло. Томас нахмурился, осторожно перенёс вес на правый локоть и пошарил освободившейся рукой у себя под спиной, после чего с недоумением выудил на свет пустой стакан с засохшими остатками «чая» на дне. Ах да, кажется, это из него вчера пил Минхо. Томас вздохнул, поставил стакан подальше от себя, утопив прозрачное дно в песке, и медленно сел. Затылок всё ещё немного ныл после незапланированной встречи с бревном, которое ночью заменило Томасу подушку. Неприятно тянуло мышцы затёкшей от сна в неудобной позе шеи. Томас осторожно растёр её, размял плечи и зябко поёжился: в преддверии дождя с моря тянуло не привычным прохладным бризом, а весьма освежающими порывами ветра.

В памяти не отложилось, с чего вдруг Томас решил, что поспать под открытым небом и в самых неподходящих для этого условиях — замечательная идея. Да, когда-то ему действительно нравилось это: засыпать у догорающего костра, свернувшись на расстеленном поверх травы покрывале и считая незнакомые звёзды над головой. Небо над глэйдом оставалось единственным напоминанием о том, что там, за стенами лабиринта, существовал другой мир — мир, в котором все они однажды должны были стать свободными.

Но всё это было очень давно. Беспощадное время сместило приоритеты, а долгие скитания по пустыне и руинам населённых шизами городов быстро лишили сон под открытым небом прежней романтики.

Томас медленно, до неприятного хруста, наклонил голову влево, поморщился, и сделал ею круговое движение, разминая затёкшую шею. Мышцы жалобно заныли, но после пары-тройки таких поворотов стало немного легче. Миновавший линию прибоя берг был уже совсем близко, и Томас, поддавшись на провокационные восторженные крики детей, тоже слегка запрокинул голову, провожая взглядом железную птицу над своей головой.

На корпусе до сих пор оставались легко различимые следы копоти и сажи, царапины от полученных повреждений и, конечно же, нестираемое клеймо Порока. К счастью, машина — не человек. У неё нет ни души, ни разума, ни личности, она всего лишь инструмент в чужих руках. И какой бы ни была судьба этого берга раньше — патрулировал ли он руины в поисках Томаса и остальных, или же увозил в стены Порока отловленных подобно бродячим псам иммунов, — теперь, когда в кресле пилота сидел Хорхе, это всё не имело значения.

Для многих на острове этот берг стал единственным путём к спасению из объятого огнём Последнего города, и Томас и Ньют были в их числе. И пусть чувства Томаса не могли сравниться с детским восхищением, но в глубине души он был благодарен — и бергу, и Хорхе.

Когда берг скрылся из поля зрения, Томас поднялся с песка, отряхнул от него одежду и остановился, недоверчиво уставившись на нечто коричневое и очень знакомое, лежавшее бесформенной мятой тряпкой у самого бревна — там, где ещё недавно Томас так неудачно приложился головой. Томас подобрал тряпку, встряхнул её как следует, отвернувшись от посыпавшегося из складок подхваченного ветром песка, и… Да, он держал в руках куртку Ньюта — ту самую, на которой тот спал всю последнюю неделю.

Томас мягко встряхнул её ещё пару раз, избавился от остатков песка и аккуратно свернул, изо всех сил стараясь не выглядеть слишком уж счастливым. Почему-то было особенно приятно знать, что Ньют не просто позаботился о его удобстве — хотя бы попытался, учитывая, что вертевшийся во сне Томас всё равно к утру проснулся без «подушки» под головой, — но и отдал ему что-то настолько… своё. Ведь в холодные дни Ньют носил эту куртку, практически не снимая, и она, мягкая и бархатистая наощупь, вся насквозь пропиталась его запахом и теплом.

Вот только Томас понятия не имел, как теперь вернуться в хижину и посмотреть Ньюту в глаза. Ему казалось, что Ньюту хватит одного-единственного взгляда, чтобы прочесть его мысли и смутиться даже сильнее, чем сейчас был смущён сам Томас.

В этом, пожалуй, была их главная беда: они оба не привыкли ни заботиться, ни принимать заботу. Томас без труда мог представить то нечитаемое выражение лица, с которым Ньют возвращался к бревну с курткой в руках. Мог представить, как он растерянно мялся, возвышаясь над спящим Томасом, и не знал, с какой стороны к нему подступиться, чтобы не разбудить. И как, испугавшись, что кто-нибудь ещё проснётся и увидит эту странную сцену, Ньют всё же взял себя в руки и сделал то, зачем пришёл, — потому, что просто развернуться и уйти он уже не мог.

Боже. Ну почему именно в эту ночь Томас так крепко спал, что даже прикосновения Ньюта не разбудили его? Он бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть взгляд, с которым Ньют делал всё это, — взгляд, который он, застигнутый врасплох, не успел бы спрятать.

От домика медиков отделилась тень, и в тусклых проблесках пробивавшегося сквозь хмурое небо солнечного света Томас узнал Бренду. Она уставшей, нетвёрдой походкой дошла до Сони и Мэгги, что-то сказала и, оставив их, направилась прямо к Томасу. Наверное, видела, что он спал на улице, и собиралась сказать ему, что он идиот, — это было бы в её стиле.

— Смотрите, кто проснулся, — с нескрываемым сарказмом протянула она, подходя. Томас слегка подвинулся, освобождая нагретое место рядом с собой, и Бренда опустилась на песок, с блаженным вздохом привалившись спиной к бревну. Искоса взглянув на Томаса, она вдруг ухмыльнулась. — Что, ты вконец достал Ньюта своей опекой, и он выставил тебя за дверь? Мог бы переночевать у нас с Хорхе — это лучше, чем спать на улице.

Так вот на что это было похоже со стороны. Интересно, сколько ещё человек, обнаружив Томаса поутру свернувшимся прямо на холодном песке, подумали так же? Представив на мгновение их лица, Томас не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Нет. — Он покачал головой. — Я просто засиделся допоздна и сам не заметил, как уснул.

— Ну да, — с сомнением согласилась Бренда. Окинув Томаса внимательным взглядом, она наклонилась к нему и демонстративно подёргала пальцами за рукав всё ещё бережно прижатой им к груди куртки. — А это ты просто так с собой прихватил, чтобы было, с чем у костра обниматься.

Томас в замешательстве отвёл взгляд, не зная, что ответить. Не было ни единого шанса, что Бренда не догадалась, чья это вещь, но ей отчего-то хватило тактичности промолчать и свести всё к шутке, и Томас был невероятно благодарен за это. Но менее неловко ему из-за этого не стало.

Пауза между ними заметно затянулась, и Бренда, в конце концов, не выдержала этой гнетущей тишины первой.

— Да расслабься, — посоветовала она. — Сходи-ка, смой с себя весь песок, который успел здесь за ночь насобирать, а потом приходи на перевязку. Я загляну к Мэгги, проверю швы, а потом и тобой займусь. Только не у медиков. — Бренда брезгливо поморщилась. — Меня уже тошнит от запаха лекарств.

— Опять будешь на дому принимать? — усмехнулся Томас.

Бренда невнятно пожала плечами:

— А что? Может быть, через пару-тройку лет, когда у нас с Хорхе появится свой дом вместо пыльного, тесного шатра, так всё и будет. Это хорошее будущее, Томас, — тихо добавила она. — Дом, любимое дело и спокойная, мирная жизнь среди друзей и близких. Не каждому такое дано.

И пусть Бренда так и не озвучила самое главное, но Томас прочитал это между строк: «Да, я считала это безумием, но сейчас я рада, что тогда, в ту ночь, Хорхе сделал ставку на вас — кучку безоружных беглых подростков». Это было одним из немногих способов Бренды сказать завуалированное «Спасибо», но Томас сделал вид, что не понял заложенного подтекста. Потому что сильная и независимая Бренда не любила сентиментальность и непременно смутилась бы, осознав, что её раскусили.

— Ты права, — вместо этого сказал Томас. Перед глазами вновь возник образ неловкого, растерянного Ньюта с курткой в руках, и от накатившей нежности к нему стало трудно дышать. — Такое будущее не каждому дано.

Томас думал об этом и прежде, но теперь, после слов Бренды, размытые фантазии о свободной жизни обретали реальные очертания. Он хотел бы иметь свой дом — небольшой, с несколькими комнатами, скромной обстановкой и надёжной крышей над головой. Он бы даже мебель сколотил сам — пусть немного кривую, зато своими руками и, конечно, под зорким надзором Ньюта.

Томас хотел бы делить этот дом с Ньютом — делить одну постель на двоих, вместе вести хозяйство, есть за одним столом и даже просто сидеть рядом и ничего не делать, и оставлять все эти моменты личными, за закрытыми дверями и только для них двоих. Томас хотел бы целовать Ньюта, не спрашивая разрешения, прикасаться к нему, разговаривать с ним обо всём на свете — без стеснения и неловкости. Он хотел быть опорой для Ньюта — так же, как Ньют всегда был опорой для него.

Томас, чёрт возьми, просто хотел провести с Ньютом всё отведённое им двоим время. Прожить с ним всю жизнь, какой бы она ни была.

Наверное, это Ньют и называл «любовью».

— Мне нужно найти Ньюта, — сказал Томас Бренде, рывком поднявшись с песка. — Извини, мне действительно очень нужно его найти. Я приду на перевязку позже, ладно?

Придержав почти выскользнувшую из рук куртку, он пошёл к хижине.

— Подожди! — окликнула Бренда. — Томас, да постой же! — она поймала Томаса за локоть и резко дёрнула на себя, заставляя остановиться. — Где ты, чёрт возьми, собрался искать Ньюта?

Томас растерянно уставился на неё:

— Что значит «где»? Здесь трудно спрятаться надолго, Бренда.

Бренда раздражённо вздохнула:

— Так он не сказал тебе. Томас, Ньют ушёл ещё на рассвете, вместе с Минхо и остальными. Он разбудил меня затемно и потребовал внеплановый осмотр, чтобы я убедилась, что он в состоянии выдержать такое долгое путешествие, и дала добро на участие. Хорхе не отпускал его без моего разрешения. Прости, — добавила она. — Я думала, что ты в курсе.

Томас медленно высвободил руку и отступил на шаг, безотчётно сминая в пальцах ткань прижатой к груди куртки. Бренда смотрела на него с тенью беспокойства на лице и терпеливо ждала хоть какой-то реакции, но Томас понятия не имел, что тут можно сказать. Как бы он ни старался держаться от Ньюта на расстоянии, позволяя ему сохранять необходимую дистанцию, видимо, этого всё равно было недостаточно, раз Ньют не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как воспользоваться любезно предоставленной Минхо возможностью — кто ещё мог разболтать ему, что группа уходит на рассвете? — и трусливо сбежать.

Сбежать тайком, ничего не сказав Томасу.

— Послушай, — неожиданно жёстко сказала Бренда. — Они ушли большой группой, взяли оружие и рации. С Ньютом Минхо и Галли, они присмотрят за ним, если он вдруг выдохнется раньше времени, и помогут добраться обратно. С Ньютом ничего не случится, он в безопасности.

— Я знаю! — огрызнулся Томас. Меньше всего ему хотелось думать о том, что безопасность Ньюта сейчас зависела от кого-то другого.

Бренда устало выдохнула.

— Тогда какого чёрта ты выглядишь так, будто он опять при смерти? Не знаю, что вы там не поделили, раз он сбежал из-под твоей опеки, но к его возвращению вы оба остынете, поговорите и снова станете до отвращения счастливыми. Так что сотри уже со своего лица это скорбное выражение, Томас.

Томас обескуражено молчал. Бренда была почти на голову ниже его, но сейчас не отпускало ощущение, что она смотрела на Томаса сверху вниз, с плохо скрываемым снисхождением, причины которому он не мог найти, как ни старался.

— И чтобы через час был у меня на перевязке, — раздражённо припечатала Бренда.

Она ушла, так и не дождавшись от Томаса хоть какого-то вразумительного ответа, да и не похоже, что вообще в нём нуждалась.

Так и не осознав до конца, что именно сейчас произошло, Томас развернулся и побрёл к хижине. Мысли в голове путались, раздражение смешивалось со злостью на Ньюта и беспокойством за него же, и Томас чувствовал, что всех этих эмоций становилось слишком много. Поэтому, добравшись до хижины, он даже не взглянул на пустую койку Ньюта: только куртку положил, не глядя, на самый край, возвращая её отсутствовавшему хозяину.

Покопавшись в своём рюкзаке, Томас достал сменный свитер и поспешил в бухту, надеясь успеть помыться до того, как погода испортится окончательно и купание в чистой воде превратится в борьбу с пробирающим до костей холодом. В бухте, разумеется, никого не было — никто не рвался плескаться в холодном источнике под аккомпанемент завывавшего снаружи ветра. Томас раскопал в песке возле дощечки обломок мела, начертил подрагивающей рукой «крест» и «минус» и скрылся в зияющем посреди скалы проходе.

Купание получилось быстрым и неприятным. Погружённый в свои мысли, Томас попытался снять повязку таким же образом, как и свитер, — через голову, — и, подцепив нижний край бинтов, дёрнул вверх с такой силой, что лишь чудом не содрал её вместе с повреждёнными участками кожи. Пришлось взять паузу и переждать острую вспышку боли в потревоженной ране, прежде чем повторить попытку. После обнаруженных на бинтах и коже размазанных следов крови Томас долго плескаться в воде не решился и, быстро окунувшись пару раз, поспешил вылезти, обсохнуть и закутаться обратно в тёплые вещи.

Как и было велено, к Бренде Томас явился через час, с уже подсохшими волосами и в накинутой поверх свитера куртке. Своей, не Ньюта.

— Остыл немного? — спросила Бренда, дожидаясь, пока он снимет верхнюю одежду.

Томас кивнул и приподнял руку, позволяя ей осмотреть рану на боку. Бренда долго ощупывала кожу вокруг, слегка растягивала её, проверяя состояние наложенных швов, и хмурилась. Но даже после того, как ей пришлось промокнуть завёрнутым в бинт куском ваты несколько выступивших между швами капель крови, она так ничего и не сказала. Только недовольно поджала губы, прежде чем отстраниться.

— Порядок? — спросил Томас, наблюдая за тем, как Бренда готовила компресс для раны, пропитывая чем-то сложенный в несколько слоёв кусок бинта.

Бренда окинула его хмурым взглядом, обронила сухое: «Могло быть и лучше» и снова сосредоточилась на подготовке к перевязке. Больше Томас нарушать тишину не решался — молча придерживал прижатый к ране компресс, терпел неприятное пощипывание из-за пропитавшего бинты раствора и старательно не шевелился, пока Бренда накладывала новую повязку.

Уже позже, одевшись, Томас притормозил на выходе, вспомнив кое-что.

— Извини, — сказал он, вцепившись в приподнятую над входом ткань шатра. — За тот раз, когда ты приходила осмотреть Ньюта. Мы не должны были так себя вести.

— Ньют уже извинился, — усмехнулась Бренда. — Сегодня утром. Так что просто забудь об этом.

Томас неуверенно кивнул и вышел, опустив за собой ткань. Она с тихим шелестом стекла вниз, к земле, встрепенулась на ветру пару раз и замерла, надёжно отрезая Бренду от холода — под тяжёлый брезент ветру пробраться было не так-то просто.

Вокруг было необычайно тихо. Погода портилась так стремительно, что многие стали разбредаться под крыши, способные укрыть их от затяжного, сильного ливня. Оставшиеся старались попрятать по безопасным углам всё, что вода могла испортить. Под брезентовым навесом столовой ютилось человек тридцать, не меньше — Томас даже издалека мог рассмотреть людей, рассевшихся за центральными столами, подальше от краёв навеса.

Он рассеянно подумал, что стоило бы и самому куда-нибудь податься, ведь крыша в их с Ньютом хижине испытание дождём точно не выдержит, но вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к людям под навесом или укрыться в одном из общих домов, пошёл к оружейной. Той самой оружейной, возле которой они с Ньютом вчера провожали поисковые группы и откуда так хорошо просматривался весь берег вплоть до самого поворота к откосу.

Томас почти добрался до небольшого навеса над входной дверью, когда небеса разверзлись, и на землю хлынула густая стена дождя. Тяжёлые, крупные капли обрушивались с небес с такой силой, что оставляли глубокие ямочки на песке, а их стук по крыше оружейной больше походил на гулкую барабанную дробь.

К тому моменту, как Томас нырнул под навес, его куртка успела промокнуть насквозь, а в расшнурованных ботинках уже противно хлюпала вода. Томас прижался спиной к двери, утёр ладонью лицо, зачесал назад налипшие на лоб мокрые пряди и рассмеялся на выдохе. Не дождь, а чистое безумие. Томас никогда ничего подобного прежде не видел: в глэйде, казалось, даже погода чувствовала себя как в неволе, и дожди, хоть и могли длиться сутки напролёт, были скупыми и совершенно не впечатляющими. Больше раздражали, мешая заниматься делами.

Этим же дождём хотелось любоваться. Этот дождь был похож на очищение — от грязи, от дурных, неправильных мыслей, от страхов и боли прошлого. Томас протянул руку, поймал на раскрытую ладонь несколько болезненно ударивших по ней капель, вздрогнул и сжал их в кулак, чувствуя, как вода просачивается сквозь пальцы.

Что вода, что песок, что время — всё было одинаковым: как Томас ни старался, всё ускользало от него быстрее, чем он понимал, что нужно делать. Он пил воду из сложенных чашей ладоней вместо того, чтобы набирать её прозапас. Пытался разгребать песок горстями вместо того, чтобы черпать его лопатой. Строил планы на будущее и бесконечно чего-то ждал вместо того, чтобы использовать всё отведённое ему время с пользой.

Может быть, как и в сотне других случаев, Томас понимал поведение Ньюта неправильно. Может быть, не стоило так трепетно и бережно относится к его незримой зоне комфорта. Может быть, Ньюту не требовалось время для размышлений, и он, как и Томас, просто чего-то ждал.

Осенённый догадкой, Томас плеснул в лицо прохладной дождевой водой, умылся подрагивающими от холода и нервов руками и тяжело привалился к двери. Забавно: если бы Ньют не сбежал, то, наверное, уже получил бы то, чего так сильно хотел. А теперь время, будто в отместку за все издевательства над ним, тянулось как резина, и Томас коротал минуты ожидания в попытках разглядеть сквозь стену дождя знакомый силуэт вдали.

При условии, конечно, что группа Минхо, заметив, что погода портится, сразу же повернула обратно, а не рискнула продолжить путь в надежде успеть найти укрытие от дождя в лесу.

Дождь и не думал прекращаться. Становилось холоднее, и Томас, в конце концов, стянул с себя мокрую куртку, бросил её на землю у двери и судорожно растёр руками озябшие плечи под тонким слоем влажной ткани свитера. Разлившаяся по телу волна тепла согрела, но ненадолго, и Томас подумал, что, может, и правда стоило подождать в оружейной — сесть прямо на пороге, у открытой двери, и сверлить взглядом размытый пеленой дождя горизонт. Но Томас и без того чувствовал себя невероятно жалким, карауля Ньюта подобно верному, брошенному хозяином псу. Поэтому он терпел холод, периодически растирал руки в попытке согреться и ждал.

И дождался.

Они выбежали из-за скалы, спотыкаясь, увязая ногами в мокром, липком песке, и бросились к селению наперегонки, торопясь поскорее укрыться от дождя под одной из крыш. Томас шагнул под дождь, им навстречу, и в этой размытой, мельтешащей толпе Ньют обнаружился сам собой — едва заметив Томаса, он резко затормозил, пропахав ботинками песок, получил пару неловких тычков от врезавшихся в него ребят и быстро остался позади всех.

Минхо обернулся и что-то прокричал Ньюту, но слова потонули в шуме дождя прежде, чем Томас смог уловить их смысл. Ньют отмер и сдвинулся с места — медленно, едва переставляя ноги и обнимая себя руками за плечи. Тонкая хлопковая рубашка, намокнув, облепила его худое тело подобно второй коже, и Ньют казался ещё тоньше и меньше, чем прежде.

Томас выругался и ускорил шаг, стремительно сокращая разделявшее их расстояние. Ньют шёл, как на казнь, но Томас просто не мог заставить себя злиться на него и дальше — не после того, как понял, наконец, что именно нужно было делать. Между ними оставалось несколько метров, не больше, когда Ньют снова остановился и в каком-то усталом, беспомощном жесте опустил руки. Словно сдался заранее.

Ньют не имел права сдаваться, никогда и ни при каких условиях. Томас взял с него обещание и собирался сделать всё возможное, чтобы Ньют никогда его не нарушал.

Поэтому Томас приблизился к Ньюту, поймал руками его расслабленные запястья и быстро, не позволяя себе передумать, выдохнул:

— Я люблю тебя.

Ньют вскинул на него растерянный взгляд — то ли не расслышал слов из-за дождя, то ли был слишком обескуражен, чтобы как следует вникнуть в их смысл. Томас же лишь потрясённо улыбнулся самому себе — признание сорвалось с его губ так легко и просто, словно жило в нём очень давно и, затаившись, ждало именно этого момента.

Понимая, что Ньют сейчас просто не в состоянии сказать хоть что-нибудь, Томас решительно обнял его ладонями за напряжённую шею, погладил подушечками пальцев ямочки за ушами и повторил чуть громче и увереннее:

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я слышал, — дрожащим голосом ответил Ньют. Осторожно, будто боясь этих прикосновений, он накрыл руками спину Томаса, мягко царапнув плечи. И боже, он выглядел таким потерянным и напуганным, и таким счастливым одновременно, что Томас, пожалуй, мог бы говорить ему эти слова по десять раз на день — просто ради этого безумно мягкого и беззащитного выражения лица Ньюта. — Зачем это? Тебе снова приснился кошмар?

Томас покачал головой:

— Нет. Я должен был сказать это ещё вчера, прости. И я очень хочу поцеловать тебя.— Он осторожно огладил плечи Ньюта невесомым прикосновением ладоней и обнял его, прижимая ближе к себе, укрывая в своих руках от безразличного к их чувствам дождя. — Но ты, наверное, хочешь поскорее оказаться в тепле и переодеться в сухую одежду, так что сначала мы…

— Боже, Томми, — нервно выдохнул Ньют, — да заткнись ты уже.

Их второй поцелуй не имел ничего общего с первым — робким и осторожным, до краёв наполненным смущением и нервозностью. Ньют жался к Томасу всем телом, крепко обхватив ладонью его шею, путаясь пальцами в коротких мокрых прядях на загривке, и целовал неумело, но жадно и нетерпеливо, стремясь получить всё, что Томас мог и хотел ему предложить. В его прикосновениях не было ни капли робости — лишь неприкрытая жажда человека, долгие месяцы лишённого самого необходимого в своей жизни.

Это был странный поцелуй — со вкусом дождевой воды, которую они невольно пили с губ друг друга, с контрастной смесью холода в озябших телах и тепла на влажных губах, — но определённо самый лучший в жизни Томаса. Сколько бы поцелуев не ждало его впереди, именно этот ему точно запомнится навсегда — здесь, под дождём, с таким нетерпеливым и жадным Ньютом, в крепкой хватке его рук и с ощущением его напряжённой, изогнутой спины под раскрытыми ладонями.

И если бы кто-нибудь попросил Томаса выбрать один из лучших дней в его жизни, он без раздумий назвал бы этот — день, когда он держал в руках самое важное и ценное в своей жизни и впервые за долгое время знал, что всё сделал правильно.


	19. Ньют

Словно зная, что прямо сейчас Томасу и Ньюту требовалось хоть немного побыть наедине, подальше от посторонних глаз, ливень и не думал прекращаться. Поцелуи — даже такие неумелые, подкреплённые исключительно желанием быть ближе друг к другу, чувствовать тепло и дыхание друг друга и, наконец, <i>жить</i>, — на вкус были тягучими и сладкими словно мёд. Их хотелось пить и пить до бесконечности, пьянея от мягкости и податливости губ Ньюта, от его проскальзывающих между поцелуями тяжёлых вдохов, едва различимых в шуме дождя.

Ничего подобного Томас прежде не чувствовал. Какие бы шутки не сыграл Порок с его памятью, Томас просто… знал это. На подсознательном уровне — там, где плескался чистый, незамутнённый восторг, вызванный Ньютом. Не разговорами с ним, не прикосновениями к нему и даже не поцелуями. Всем им — от кончиков пальцев до золотистых вихров на макушке, от осторожных улыбок до крошечных морщинок во внешних уголках глаз, от острых ключиц до смешно вздёрнутого носа.

Всё было таким очевидным, что теперь, погрузившись в эти чувства с головой, Томас и сам не понимал, как мог не замечать всего этого раньше. Ведь всегда, чтобы ни происходило вокруг, его мысли неизменно цеплялись за Ньюта как за единственную постоянную величину в жизни. Как за самое важное.

Когда всё вокруг внезапно оказалось грамотно продуманной ложью, недоверие друзей ранило, но ничто не имело значения, если в озвученную Томасом горькую правду верил Ньют: его веры было достаточно, чтобы продолжать бороться, искать правильные слова, убеждать и вести за собой остальных, пусть даже навстречу неизвестности.

Когда нужно было бежать, сломя голову, подальше от хлёстких, ослепительных молний, вспышками разрезающих чернеющее над головой ночное небо, именно руку Ньюта Томас нашёл наощупь и именно его потянул за собой — в слепом желании знать, что он рядом, что он в безопасности.

Когда под высокими потолками их «подвесной» тюрьмы прозвучал выстрел, Томас дёрнулся в страхе, но не за себя, и не прочь от наставленного на них оружия. У него и в мыслях не было подставляться под пулю: потребность защищать Ньюта любой ценой сработала на уровне инстинкта.

И даже когда они неслись, спотыкаясь, по узким и незнакомым коридорам лаборатории Порока, выбирая повороты практически наугад, и Томасу нужно было вытащить оттуда сразу двоих — и подкошенного Вспышкой Ньюта, и измученного бесконечными пытками Минхо, — он ни на секунду не задумался о том, кто нуждался в его поддержке сильнее. Покрытое чёрными венами запястье Ньюта было холодным и липким от пота, но Томас не отпустил бы его даже под страхом смерти.

Всё было таким очевидным, а Томас — таким глупым. Как же хорошо, что Ньют в свою очередь был достаточно упрямым и храбрым, чтобы не позволять ему и дальше вариться в этом котле из странных, непонятных уму порывов и непонятных сердцу чувств.

Поцелуи понемногу начинали отдавать лёгкими нотками боли в измученных губах, и каждый последующий был всё мягче и осторожнее предыдущего, пока, наконец, самый последний из них не превратился в совсем слабое соприкосновение губ, согретое тёплым дыханием друг друга.

Ньют прикрыл глаза, медленно облизнулся, словно смакуя это послевкусие, и Томас, наконец, заметил, как посинели от холода его губы, как дрожали его руки, едва прикрытые до локтей облепившей кожу мокрой тканью. Сквозь прилипшую к телу рубашку можно было разглядеть надетую под неё тёмную майку — грубые швы ворота и лямок бугрились под тонким слоем ткани. В распахнутом под тяжестью воды вороте рубашки влажно блестели острые ключицы — капли воды стекали в ямочку между ними и ниже, исчезая в складках ткани.

— Холодно, — дрожащим голосом выдохнул Ньют.

Словно в подтверждение его слов по его телу прокатилась волна дрожи, а сам он сильнее вжался в Томаса, пытаясь согреться его теплом. Его тёплое дыхание коснулось шеи, резко контрастируя с холодным прикосновением кончика носа за ухом. Томас застыл, не в силах заставить себя пошевелиться: он не знал, как вести себя с таким открытым, нуждающимся в заботе Ньютом, чтобы не обидеть его ненароком.

— Да обними ты меня уже, — раздражённо поторопил его Ньют.

Томас послушно сгрёб его в крепкие объятия, раскрытыми ладонями укрывая его спину от холода. А потом неожиданно для себя рассмеялся, уткнувшись в подставленное Ньютом плечо. Он и сам не понимал до конца, что именно его так развеселило, но перестать смеяться просто не мог — смех приносил долгожданное облегчение, словно с плеч, наконец, свалился невидимый груз, который Томас тащил на себе с момента прочтения письма.

Ньют устало вздохнул над ухом:

— Я надеюсь, ты не надо мной сейчас смеёшься.

— Ты ужасно капризный, — выдохнул Томас сквозь смех. Ему потребовалась небольшая пауза, чтобы немного успокоиться, прежде чем он смог договорить. — Я не замечал этого раньше. Или ты раньше таким не был.

Напряжённое молчание со стороны Ньюта подсказывало, что он, должно быть, либо опять смутился проявленной слабости, либо обиделся, что смеялись всё же над ним. Но обидчивым Ньют никогда не был, поэтому Томас сделал ставку на первый вариант.

— Мне нравится, когда ты такой, — честно сказал он. Чуть приподняв голову, он прижался виском к щеке Ньюта, чувствуя щекочущее прикосновение височных прядей на своей щеке. — Не закрывайся больше.

Ньют ничего не ответил. Только когда он вдруг стал выкручиваться из объятий, Томас забеспокоился, не перегнул ли он палку: он ведь обещал себе, что не будет давить на Ньюта и требовать от него больше, чем тот способен дать.

Лишившись спасительного тепла Ньюта, Томас сразу же прочувствовал на себе все прелести дождливой ветреной погоды: ледяная вода текла за шиворот, ползла холодком вниз по позвоночнику, а мокрая одежда служила отличным проводником для порывистого, холодного ветра, пробиравшего до самых костей. Ньют торопливо подтолкнул его, разворачивая в ту сторону, откуда Томас пришёл, вцепился в его запястье и потащил к оружейной — единственному месту поблизости, где можно было бы укрыться от дождя.

Не уловив в Ньюте никаких признаков недовольства или раздражения, Томас немного расслабился и постарался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не запнуться. Идти было трудно — песок превратился в полужидкое зыбучее месиво, в которое Томас и Ньют на каждом шагу проваливались едва ли не по щиколотку. В ботинках противно хлюпала вода, с мокрой чёлки капало на глаза, и зона видимости для Томаса ограничивалась маячившей перед ним слегка сгорбленной спиной Ньюта, да тёмным силуэтом оружейной впереди.

В пропахшее сыростью помещение они ввалились одновременно, столкнувшись плечами в дверях, — так отчаянно им хотелось поскорее оказаться в тепле. Томас оставил между дверью и хлипким косяком небольшую щель, чтобы внутрь проникало хоть немного света, и отошёл подальше, растирая ладонями озябшие плечи. Ньют утёр воду с лица и старательно взъерошил пальцами слипшиеся пряди волос, чтобы высохли побыстрее. Их тяжёлое, шумное дыхание заглушала частая дробь дождевых капель по деревянной крыше.

— Похоже, мы тут надолго, — Томас шмыгнул носом и огляделся. Даже в полумраке кое-где на стенах можно было различить тёмные потёки от сочившейся сквозь доски воды, но крыша, к счастью, не протекала. В дальнем углу, между стеллажами и стеной кто-то свалил грудой несколько увесистых тюков — раньше их здесь не было. Томас подошёл к ним, дёрнул завязки на том, что лежал ближе всех, и зарылся внутрь. — Эй, Ньют, смотри, что я нашёл!

Ньют притиснулся сбоку, покопался в развязанном тюке и с довольным вздохом вытащил наружу целую охапку сложенной одежды. Разворошив её, Ньют впихнул Томасу в руки штаны и свитер мелкой вязки, прижал к груди вещи, выбранные для себя, и исчез где-то за спиной.

— Напомни мне угостить ужином того, кто притащил это сюда, — попросил Ньют. Он зашуршал одеждой, раздеваясь, и Томас торопливо занялся тем же, запрещая себе оборачиваться. — Чёрт, — выдохнул Ньют с долей блаженства в голосе. — Никогда бы не подумал, что буду так радоваться сухой одежде.

Томас натянул через голову свитер и с удивлением понял, что Ньют угадал с размером. А вот чтобы стянуть с ног прилипшие к коже штанины, пришлось прислониться спиной к стене — для равновесия. Ньют уже переоделся и сосредоточенно отжимал мокрую одежду, капая водой на землю возле стеллажей. Томас зацепился взглядом за его пальцы, побелевшие то ли от холода, то ли от напряжения, и, наконец, высвободил ступню из второй штанины, чудом не завалившись набок, прямо на сваленные кучкой тюки.

Отжатую одежду они свалили в одну кучу на пустой полке одного из стеллажей — развешивать мокрые вещи на складе с оружием было плохой идеей. Томас позаимствовал из развязанного тюка ещё несколько тряпок побольше, застелил ими в несколько слоёв свободный клочок земли между тюками и стеллажом и, наконец, сел, вжимая в подстилку босые ступни. Перевёрнутые подошвами кверху ботинки остались сохнуть у стены.

Ньют ещё немного покопался в тюке и, в конце концов, сел рядом, слегка потеснив Томаса бедром. На голове у него красовалась чья-то футболка, из-под ткани на лоб беспорядочно спадала тщательно подсушенная чёлка. Ньют пересел вплотную к стене и не терпящим возражений тоном велел:

— Иди сюда.

Томас растерянно посмотрел на него, задержал взгляд на его приглашающе разведённых в стороны коленях, сглотнул и остался на месте. Он, конечно, понимал, что в словах и поведении Ньюта не подразумевалось ни капли двусмысленности, но до сих пор слегка опьянённый недавними поцелуями мозг успешно истолковал всё настолько превратно, насколько смог. И взъерошенный вид Ньюта не помогал делу совершенно.

Устав ждать хоть какой-то реакции, Ньют раздражённо закатил глаза и потянул Томаса за локоть.

— Томми, если я встану, будет хуже, — напомнил он, но угроза слабо вязалась с мягким тоном его голоса. Томас нерешительно придвинулся ближе, втиснулся между коленями Ньюта и уставился потерянным взглядом на его босые ступни по бокам от себя. Штаны Ньюту были коротковаты, обнажая худые щиколотки едва ли не до середины голени. — Смелее, — фыркнул Ньют из-за спины. — Я не кусаюсь.

Вообще-то Томас мог бы с этим поспорить: его нижняя губа, изрядно пострадавшая от зубов Ньюта, до сих пор немного ныла. Но думать об этом, находясь в подобном положении, определённо было ошибкой. Томас украдкой вдохнул поглубже и ещё немного подвинулся, прижимаясь поясницей к тёплому животу Ньюта.

Теперь ноги Ньюта немного мешали — Томас никак не мог придумать, куда деть стеснённые ими руки, и, в конце концов, осторожно накрыл ладонями его колени. Ньют, который ещё вчера непременно напрягся бы из-за подобных прикосновений, не повёл и ухом. Вместо этого он деловито надавил на плечи Томаса и заставил его слегка наклониться вперёд. С мокрой чёлки тут же сорвалось несколько капель воды — одна расплылась тёмным пятном на бедре Томаса, а вторая капнула на расстеленные под ними тряпки.

Томас зачесал чёлку назад, чтобы ничего больше не намочить, и внезапно задел пальцами руку Ньюта у себя над головой. Он удивлённо обернулся через плечо, пытаясь разглядеть, чем занят Ньют, но тот строго шикнул в ответ и развернул обратно. А потом на голову опустилась сухая ткань, под мягким нажимом ладоней Ньюта почти сразу впитавшая в себя большую часть влаги, и вопросы отпали сами собой.

— Только не привыкай, — негромко предупредил Ньют, сосредоточенно вытирая отдельные пряди.

Томас расслабленно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя аккуратные массирующие движения на макушке и у висков. Нарочитая серьёзность Ньюта вызвала у него лишь тихую усмешку: к чему он действительно потихоньку привыкал, так это к тому, как разительно отличались действия Ньюта от его же собственных слов.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, и Томас почти задремал под размеренный темп прикосновений Ньюта, лишь изредка приятно вздрагивая, когда его пальцы особенно осторожно — и, конечно же, совершенно случайно, — гладили кожу, путаясь в уже подсушенных прядях. Очнулся Томас, когда Ньют закончил с волосами и как бы невзначай подцепил кожаный шнурок на его шее, поправляя перекрутившийся узелок. В голову прокралась неуверенная мысль, что Ньюту, похоже, нравилось видеть, как Томас носил его письмо у сердца, не снимая кулон ни днём, ни ночью.

За стенами оружейной до сих пор шумел дождь. На земле у порога собралась небольшая лужица воды, накапавшей через щель между дверью и косяком. Похоже, им с Ньютом и правда предстояло просидеть здесь ещё несколько часов, как минимум. И пусть они проводили наедине много часов подряд, оставаясь вдвоём в тесном пространстве хижины или гуляя по берегу в отдалении от остальных людей, сейчас всё ощущалось немного иначе. Было в этом уединении что-то особенное. Может быть, потому, что теперь между ними было меньше неловкости и больше искренности.

Руки Ньюта исчезли, и Томас, обернувшись, увидел, что тот расслабленно откинулся на стену, наблюдая за ним из-под растрёпанной чёлки. Он словно молчаливо ждал чего-то, и единственная разумная догадка, пришедшая Томасу на ум, заставила его слегка усомниться в собственных умственных способностях. Потому что Ньют, конечно, за последний час успел удивить уже не единожды, но вряд ли имел в виду именно то, о чём подумал Томас.

Или имел?

Томас отвернулся и растерянно поджал озябшие пальцы на ногах. Ему потребовалось несколько долгих минут тишины и глубоких вдохов, чтобы заставить себя медленно сдвинуться вперёд и откинуться спиной на грудь Ньюта, цепляясь руками за его бёдра для равновесия. Ньют слегка напрягся всем телом — Томас почувствовал, как на мгновение затвердели мышцы под его пальцами, — и постепенно обмяк, коротко выдохнув на ухо Томасу.

— К этому тоже не привыкать? — уточнил Томас, вжимаясь затылком в подставленное плечо. С такого ракурса ему было хорошо видно кадык Ньюта, его вздёрнутый подбородок и кончик носа, а дальше — пушистую шапку взлохмаченных волос.

Ньют вздохнул и откровенно ленивым жестом слабо пихнул его в плечо:

— Всё, слезай. Я передумал.

Усмехнувшись, Томас поёрзал и вольготно вытянул ноги, всем своим видом давая понять, что никуда он не пойдёт. Он немного помолчал, привыкая к ощущению мерно вздымающейся груди Ньюта под своей спиной и его щекочущему дыханию над ухом. Было странно, но на удивление комфортно и, что самое главное, тепло. Возможно, если им повезёт, никто из них не встретит следующее утро с заложенным носом и хрипами в горле.

Мысли о возможной простуде плавно перетекли в мысли о продолжавшем барабанить по крыше дожде, а после — о Минхо и остальных ребятах.

— Нас, наверное, видели, — пробормотал Томас, только сейчас осознав, насколько непредусмотрительно и глупо было ловить Ньюта на улице.

— Плевать, — отозвался Ньют.

Томас удивлённо покосился на него. Ньют, может, и поцеловал его сам, первый, но сделал это под влиянием момента, не задумываясь о происходящем. Томасу казалось, что Ньют ещё не готов к открытому проявлению привязанности на людях — не с его замкнутым нравом. Но Томас, похоже, упустил из виду нечто очень важное, раз приоритеты Ньюта так резко поменялись.

— Да? — с сомнением уточнил он. — Уверен?

— Абсолютно. — Ньют горько усмехнулся. — Я устал вечно прятаться и бежать, Томми. — Он опустил серьёзный взгляд на Томаса. — А ты? Тебе не плевать?

— Напомни-ка мне, — попросил Томас, успокаивающе сжимая колено Ньюта рукой, — когда меня вообще волновало мнение окружающих? Я всегда делал то, что считал нужным, даже если это бесило всех вокруг, включая тебя.

Ньют мягко рассмеялся в ответ, безмолвно признавая логичность приведённого Томасом аргумента.

— Бренда расстроится, — отстранённо заметил он, прислоняясь затылком к стене и прикрывая глаза.

— С чего бы? — нахмурился Томас.

Ньют открыл глаза и уставился на него недоверчивым взглядом, словно надеялся, что Томас шутит.

Повисла долгая пауза, за время которой Томас успел почувствовать себя ещё более глупым, чем в тот момент, когда, наконец, в полной мере осознал свои чувства к Ньюту. Он не понимал. Бренда была его другом, Томас заботился о ней, как умел, и знал, что Бренда тоже по-своему заботилась о нём. Разве она не порадовалась бы за него?

— Даже не знаю, кого мне жаль больше, — вздохнул Ньют. — Бренду или себя. Но это даже хорошо, что ты такой наивный.

Томас недовольно фыркнул и вновь пристроил голову на плече Ньюта. Спорить было бессмысленно: он и сам знал, что частенько не замечал очевидных вещей. И пусть ему всё ещё было интересно, что же «не так» с Брендой, Томас справедливо рассудил, что будет честнее поговорить с ней, а не выспрашивать её секреты у Ньюта, который, к тому же, совершенно точно не станет ими делиться. Если Томас был наивным, то Ньют — благородным. Порой даже слишком.

Мысли о Бренде, тепло тела Ньюта и размеренный стук дождя по крыше постепенно убаюкивали. Томас закрыл глаза, поджал ноги, согревая ступни о покрывало и позволил себе поддаться мягко окутывающей со всех сторон дрёме. Ньют коснулся его виска, поправляя одну из прядей, и чувство безопасности, вызванное этим прикосновением, разморило Томаса окончательно.

И, может быть, это ему приснилось, но в какой-то момент ему почудился тихий шёпот над ухом: «Прости, что сбежал». Томас не смог бы сказать наверняка, а Ньют, наверное, ни за что бы не признался, правда ли это.


	20. Изнанка

— Зашибись, — мрачно изрёк Ньют после долгой молчаливой паузы и, раздражённо пнув носом ботинка мокрую землю, развернулся к Томасу. — Где этот криворукий плотник? Хочу посмотреть ему в глаза.

Томас вздохнул и обвёл взглядом то, что осталось от некогда уютной хижины, к которой он успел привыкнуть. Дождь закончился довольно давно, но с потолка до сих пор капала вода, а стены и воздух внутри насквозь пропитались сыростью, от которой закладывало нос и становилось трудно дышать. Земля под ногами превратилась в грязное месиво с медленно подсыхающими лужами в небольших ямках, вытоптанных в проходе между койками. Покрывала, расстеленные поверх коек в несколько слоёв, промокли насквозь, и с потяжелевших краёв ткани на землю тоже стекали капли воды. Нетрудно было догадаться, что и скрытый под ними деревянный каркас тоже весь пропитался водой, и даже если сменить покрывала на сухие, они быстро впитают в себя остатки влаги и отсыреют.

Вспомнив об оставленных под койками рюкзаках с вещами, Томас мысленно содрогнулся: даже если деревянный настил защитил их от воды сверху, лужи на земле не оставляли сомнений в том, что она успешно натекла снизу. Под недовольным взглядом Ньюта Томас осторожно пощупал подошвой рыхлую, влажную землю, проверяя, насколько велики шансы принять грязевую ванну при попытке забрать из хижины свои пожитки.

— Что ты делаешь? — нахмурился Ньют, одёргивая его за плечо. — Не лезь туда, подождём, пока подсохнет.

Томас ответил ему выразительным взглядом, отодвинул подальше от грязи и через два широких торопливых шага приземлился ногой точно на узенькую полоску земли между двумя лужами. Земля под весом Томаса резко поплыла вправо, и две лужи плавно превратились в одну, захлестнув его ботинок сразу с двух сторон. Томас выругался себе под нос, но тихий смех Ньюта из-за спины немного примирил его с действительностью. Особенно если учесть, что скоро Ньют снова начнёт ворчать и ругаться — как только увидит, во что превратились его немногочисленные вещи.

Приняв относительно устойчивое положение — всё ещё одной ногой в воде, — Томас первым делом пошарил под своей койкой и извлёк на свет пистолет. Естественно, абсолютно мокрый. Проверив предохранитель, Томас запихнул оружие за пояс, наклонился ниже и наощупь пошарил рукой под койкой в поисках рюкзака — опуститься на колени здесь было попросту некуда, разве что в воду, а из полусогнутого положения Томас ничерта не видел. Наконец, пальцы нащупали одну из толстых лямок, и Томас, ухватившись покрепче, потянул рюкзак наружу, — предусмотрительно приподняв край койки, чтобы не собирать рюкзаком всю скопившуюся под ней грязь.

С рюкзака ожидаемо закапало. Томас порадовался, что им с Ньютом повезло раздобыть сухую одежду в другом месте, и протянул свой рюкзак Ньюту:

— Подержи, я твой достану.

Ньют переменился в лице — до него, кажется, наконец дошло, что с его вещами дела обстояли не лучше.

— Просто скажи мне имя, — потребовал он, забирая рюкзак. — Обещаю, он не сильно пострадает.

Томас рассмеялся, вцепившись рукой в койку Ньюта для равновесия. Под пальцами захлюпала мокрая ткань, и он сдвинул её в сторону, обнажая деревянный каркас — такой же мокрый, но всё равно более приятный наощупь.

— Между прочим, нам у него ещё ночевать, — отозвался Томас, оглядываясь на Ньюта через плечо. — Так что было бы разумнее оставить его в живых.

Он замолчал, сосредоточенно замычав в попытке подцепить пальцами задвинутый к самой стенке рюкзак. Согнутое колено опасно балансировало у самой воды. Томас согнулся ещё немного, ухватился пальцами за какой-то ремешок и потянул на себя.

Каким-то чудесным образом рюкзак Ньюта промок только с одной стороны. Томас отряхнул его от пыли и налипших комочков влажной земли, передал Ньюту и огляделся вокруг, проверяя, всё ли забрал. Взгляд упал на скомканную куртку Ньюта — такую же безнадёжно мокрую, как и покрывала. Томас поднял её и чудом не уронил — пропитавшаяся водой плотная ткань с меховой подкладкой потяжелела раза в четыре, неприятно оттянув ладонь и напрягшееся в попытке удержать такой вес запястье.

Из-за куртки несколько шагов в обратную сторону Томасу дались немного труднее — его просто-напросто перевешивало влево. Ньют посмеялся над его пьяной походкой и попытками в буквальном смысле не ударить в грязь лицом и милостиво подал руку помощи: крепко ухватил Томаса за запястье и резко дёрнул на себя, помогая широким шагом преодолеть последние полметра.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Томас, слегка пошатнувшись и вцепившись в предплечье Ньюта, чтобы удержать равновесие.

— Я спасал куртку, — безмятежно улыбнулся Ньют. — Ей и так досталось.

Томас глупо улыбнулся в ответ и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь унять внезапный всплеск совершенно щенячьей радости в своей груди. Это чувство было новым и странным, казалось немного неуместным, но Томас ничего не мог с ним поделать: расслабленный, миролюбивый, почти нежный и в то же время привычно грубоватый в своих шуточках Ньют буквально опьянял его одним своим присутствием.

— Ты чего? — окликнул его Ньют. — Пошли, а то мы так дотемна не управимся.

«Управиться» им предстояло с десятком тазов и корзин с вымокшим под дождём тряпьём — горой покрывал и подмоченных по краям гамаков, а также двумя набитыми бесхозной одеждой тюками, которыми повезло чуть меньше, чем их собратьям из оружейной. Сушить всё это барахло было решительно негде, поэтому в довесок ко всему Гарриет вручила им с Ньютом несколько тяжёлых мотков бельевой верёвки, гвозди и молоток.

«Ты же умирал от безделья, — заявила она тогда на немой вопрос Томаса и ободряюще похлопала его по плечу. — А так и делом займёшься, и швы не разойдутся».

Да, Томаса угнетала собственная беспомощность, но не настолько же, чтобы заниматься откровенно женской работой. Но Ньют безропотно сгрёб в охапку весь инвентарь, заверил Гарриет, что всё будет сделано в лучшем виде, и у Томаса язык не повернулся сказать хоть слово против. Отчасти потому, что ему стало немного стыдно: если уж Ньют не считал подобную работу недостойной затраченного на неё времени, то и Томас не должен был возмущаться. Отчасти же он промолчал под впечатлением от того, как спокойно и естественно Ньют взял часть рабочей нагрузки на себя — не спрашивая, не предлагая помощь и не оставляя Томасу ни единого шанса отказаться.

— Дотемна? — с сомнением переспросил Томас, поравнявшись с Ньютом. В памяти всплыло внушительных размером озеро из сгруженных в одну кучу тазов, и он невольно поёжился, понадеявшись, что белья только на вид так много. В конце концов, крупные покрывала и гамаки отлично создавали «объём». А потом Томас вспомнил о тюках с одеждой и упал духом. — Ты хотел сказать: «хорошо, если к утру закончим».

— Где твой хвалёный оптимизм? — хмыкнул Ньют.

— Оптимистом я был, когда надеялся, что наша крыша не протечёт, — пожал плечами Томас. — Сам видел, что из этого вышло.

Ньюта отчётливо передёрнуло. Он притормозил, покосился через плечо на оставленную позади хижину — изрядно потрёпанную дождём и довольно жалкую на вид как снаружи, так и внутри, — почесал кончик носа и неуверенно предложил:

— Может, стоило вытащить койки на просушку?

Может и стоило. Томас тоже об этом подумал — сразу, как увидел, во что превратилось их временное жилище. А потом вспомнил, что им скоро уходить, и махнул на это дело рукой: древесина пропиталась водой насквозь, даже стены будут сохнуть несколько дней как минимум, да и то при условии солнечной погоды.

— Не стоит того, — покачал головой Томас и в шутку добавил: — Если, конечно, ты не планируешь поселиться там отшельником.

Вопреки ожиданию Ньют не рассмеялся с ним за компанию, и на мгновение Томасу даже показалось, что он всерьёз задумался над предложенной перспективой. А потом Ньют с тихим фырком передёрнул плечом:

— Ну уж нет. Но крышу в своём доме я буду делать сам, без помощи всяких криворуких Минхо.

Томас подумал, что лучше бы Ньют рассмеялся и промолчал в ответ, чем вот это. Потому что небрежное брошенное им «свой дом» кольнуло намного сильнее, чем должно было, и прочно въелось в сознание. Томас заставил себя улыбнуться, поддержать адресованную Минхо шпильку понимающим смешком и одобрительно похлопать Ньют по плечу, ненавязчиво подталкивая его вперёд. Они с Ньютом ещё не говорили о возможности жить вместе, отдельно от суматошных друзей, и потихоньку навёрстывать упущенное время, которого им на двоих всегда будет мало. А раз они об этом не говорили, то и расстраиваться Томас права не имел.

«Это не отказ, — убеждённо сказал себе Томас, надеясь, что правильное самовнушение немного смягчит колющую боль в груди. — Это же Ньют, ему и в голову не придёт, что я могу хотеть чего-то такого. А сам он никогда не спросит».

На закомплексованного Ньюта, периодически начинавшего считать себя обузой для всех вокруг, это было очень даже похоже, поэтому Томас немного успокоился и решил, что этим вопросом вплотную займётся позднее, после переезда. Памятуя о привычке Ньюта слишком много думать и упираться там, где не следует, Томас догадывался, что идеальный вариант — просто поставить его перед фактом. Например, подойти к Ньюту в первый же день и сказать что-нибудь вроде: «Я тут подумал, что окно в нашей кухне должно выходить на север».

Интересно, насколько велика вероятность, что после этого дом Ньюта будет построен на костях Томаса?

Томас вздохнул, скинул рюкзак на песок рядом с рюкзаком Ньюта и поправил лежавшую сверху куртку, чтобы не свалилась. Не стоило думать об этом сейчас. В крайнем случае, Томаса спасёт его природное обаяние — он очень на это надеялся. Ведь нашёл же Ньют в нём что-то, ради чего терпел его беспокойный характер, героические замашки и периодически зашкаливающую глупость.

— Возьмёшь мотки с верёвкой, — вернул его в реальность голос Ньюта. Томас растерянно моргнул и обнаружил перед собой преграду из тазов с тряпьём. Рюкзак Ньюта с нахлобученной поверх курткой валялся тут же, на песке, и Томас, помедлив, бросил свой рядом. Ньют взвесил в руке несколько коробок с гвоздями и запихнул по одной в задние карманы брюк. — Я буду забивать крюки, а ты — протягивать верёвки. Так не запутаемся. Только натягивай потуже, ладно?

— Ладно, — кивнул Томас. Присев на корточки, он немного порылся в тазу, куда ранее Ньют скинул весь принесённый Гарриет инвентарь, достал несколько мотков верёвки — довольно тяжёлых, к слову, — и послушно поплёлся за Ньютом.

Какое-то время они работали в тишине: Ньют вбивал гвозди в угловые сваи домов, молотком аккуратно загибал их кверху, а Томас хвостом следовал за ним, протягивая верёвки между импровизированными крепежами и старательно затягивая узлы на концах. Иногда Ньют сдавленно ругался себе под нос, промахиваясь или слегка задевая молотком пальцы. Томас беспокойно вздрагивал и рвался посмотреть, всё ли в порядке, но своевременно одёргивал себя, понимая, что Ньюта его суетливое внимание только ещё больше разозлит.

И всё же воюющий с молотком Ньют был зрелищем занимательным. Его забавная неуклюжесть в, казалось бы, таком простом деле, как забивание гвоздей, была чем-то совершенно новым, не вписывающимся в сложившийся в голове Томаса идеальный образ человека, в критической ситуации способного абсолютно на всё. Со смиренной отстранённостью Томас подумал, что на стройке за Ньютом придётся приглядывать особенно внимательно, а крышу класть своими силами — вопреки бахвальству Ньюта, что он со всем справится сам.

— Думаешь, хватит? — спросил Ньют, забив очередной гвоздь.

Томас окинул взглядом тонкую паутину, причудливым образом протянутую между домами, и в замешательстве пожал плечами. Ньют прислонил древко молотка к плечу и задумчиво пожевал губу, тоже изучая результат их трудов.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он, наконец. — Если что, растянем ещё.

Скинув весь инвентарь на дно одной из корзин, чтобы ничего не потерять — инструменты и бытовые мелочи вроде верёвок нынче были на вес золота, — они взяли по тазу и без особого энтузиазма разбрелись вдоль соседних верёвок. На разговоры сил просто не было, но иногда Томас слышал тихую ругань Ньюта и невольно улыбался, представляя, чем именно она могла быть вызвана: шлепком мокрой холодной ткани по лицу или попытками распутать клубок из нескольких скрученных жгутами покрывал. Иногда они встречались взглядами сквозь прорехи в сгущающихся рядах развешенного белья, иногда — сталкивались возле постепенно уменьшающегося озера из тазов и с усталыми улыбками сгружали рядом освободившиеся тазы, громоздя их друг на друга.

И, может, Томас немного не так представлял себе этот вечер, когда засыпал рядом с Ньютом, убаюканный его дыханием и шумом дождя, но его всё устраивало. Ньют, тихо бубнящий себе под нос ругательства на расстоянии нескольких шагов от Томаса, его устраивал. А всё остальное не имело значения.

Время за работой текло одновременно и мучительно медленно, и удивительно быстро. Четыре таза спустя у Томаса отчаянно ныли руки — от кончиков пальцев и до самых локтей, — а солнце потихоньку клонилось к закату, расползаясь по облизывающему горизонт морю густым малиновым пятном. На улице совсем распогодилось: выглянувшее после обеда солнце старательно подсушило песок, а заодно прогрело воздух и всё ещё слегка ошеломлённых неожиданным ливнем людей, и стало душно.

Томас тоскливо посмотрел на свой мокрый рюкзак, со вздохом подвернул рукава свитера, в котором становилось жарковато, и, подцепив за край пятый по счёту таз, поволок его прямо по песку, поближе к свободной верёвке. Донести было бы проще и быстрее. Было бы. Если бы рядом не бродил бдительный Ньют. Под его строгими взглядами и молчаливым обещанием сдать Томаса Бренде с потрохами приходилось вести себя хорошо: тяжести не таскать, бок не перенапрягать и коварные планы по нарушению вышеупомянутых планов не строить.

Примерно в такой позе — скрючившимся в три погибели и с тазом на буксире — Томаса и нашёл Минхо. Остановился перед ним, удивлённо выгнул брови, наблюдая с высоты своего роста, и с несвойственной ему деликатностью промолчал, будто заранее знал, что за любой шутливый комментарий на эту тему — сразу расстрел. Где-то поблизости, в лабиринте из стройных рядов развешенного вдоль верёвок белья, придушенно хохотнул Ньют: тоже не преминул поиздеваться, несмотря на то, что идея была как раз его.

— Я всё слышал, — насупившись, пробормотал Томас.

Ньют показался над одной из верёвок, немного придавил её локтями к земле и виновато улыбнулся — по его взгляду было понятно, что раскаяние напускное и вообще Томас сам виноват. И если с Минхо всё было понятно, то от Ньюта Томас такой подлости не ожидал.

— Предатели, — фыркнул он, после чего мстительно пнул Минхо по голени, чтобы посторонился, и потащил таз дальше, оставляя за собой широкую борозду на песке. Минхо даже не поморщился, но дорогу уступил, и вслед Томасу прилетело: «От предателя слышу!». Томас уронил таз на песок и возмущённо обернулся: — Это ещё почему?

— А вот почему, — Минхо широким взмахом руки указал на продолжавшего веселиться Ньюта. — Я, можно сказать, тебя, Новичка, пригрел, всему научил, что сам умел, помог в семью влиться, а ты у меня самым бесстыжим образом друга увёл. Ты посмотри на него! — он обвинительно ткнул в Ньюта пальцем. Ньют засмеялся в голос и, забывшись, на секунду повис на веревке всем весом, в результате чего лишь чудом не оборвал её. — Такой счастливый, что аж противно. Будет теперь ходить за тобой хвостиком, излучать мир, любовь и добро и всех бесить. — Вздохнув, Минхо сел на корточки и подпёр рукой щёку: — Тоже так хочу.

Томас закатил глаза, мол, «так кто же тебе мешает», и понял, что, вообще-то, ни разу за эти дни не видел Минхо в компании кого-либо из девушек, не считая общих сборов за завтраком, обедом или ужином. Зато с Галли Минхо зависал каждый божий день. Томас старался держать себя в руках, напоминал себе, что Галли — такой же член этой группы, как и все остальные, и его прошлое не должно бросать тень на настоящее. И всё равно каждый раз, едва завидев Минхо в компании Галли, чувствовал лёгкие уколы ревности и недовольства.

Всколыхнулись покрывала в крайнем ряду справа, и из-за плотной завесы белья вынырнул Галли, придерживая рукой верёвку у себя над головой. Помяни чёрта, называется. Томас скрипнул зубами, поймал на себе предупреждающий взгляд Ньюта и медленно выдохнул, успокаивая нарастающее раздражение в груди.

— Вас пока найдёшь, — проворчал Галли, приглаживая взъерошенные тканью волосы на макушке. — Хорхе просил передать, что Ньют может оставаться в оружейной сколько потребуется, раз уж вас слегка затопило.

— «Слегка» — это мягко сказано, — фыркнул Ньют, немного подаваясь вперёд и лениво свешивая одну руку через верёвку. — Всё нормально, Минхо нас приютит.

Галли смерил Минхо долгим многозначительным взглядом. Минхо поёжился и натянуто улыбнулся.

— Кстати об этом, — виновато пробормотал он. — Вышло небольшое недоразумение. Я не могу пустить Ньюта ночевать с остальными.

— Это ещё почему? — растерянно спросил Томас. Они с Ньютом переглянулись, разделённые парой метров и завесой из покрывал, но внезапного озарения не случилось.

С ответом Минхо не спешил. Не потому, что не знал, что сказать — по глазам было видно, что очень даже знал, — а потому, что не хотел озвучивать это вслух. Томас занервничал, гадая, что ещё успело случиться за несколько чёртовых часов, которые они с Ньютом посмели украсть для себя, временно выпав из жизни поселения. Кажется, здесь даже на мгновение в сторону отвернуться было смерти подобно: каждую секунду новая восхитительная в своей абсурдности новость.

Когда стало ясно, что Минхо не в состоянии выжать из себя хоть слово в своё оправдание, Галли устало потёр переносицу и взвалил на себя бесхозное бремя принёсшего дурные вести гонца.

— Ты должен понимать, — обратился он к напрягшемуся Ньюту, — что Хорхе вынужден действовать на благо большинства, даже если не согласен со своими же действиями. Ты всё время таскаешься с Томасом, поэтому, наверное, не замечаешь, как многие здесь смотрят на тебя. Тебя боятся, Ньют, считают опасным. Они знают, что тебя вытаскивали буквально с того света, знают, что ты валялся в бреду почти неделю и до сих пор, — он кивком указал на тонкую сеточку серых вен на руке Ньюта, — не вылечился до конца. До тех пор, пока сохраняются заметные признаки Вспышки в твоём организме, Хорхе вынужден держать тебя подальше от остальных. Не потому, что он так хочет, а потому, что так хотят люди. Поэтому ты не можешь ночевать вместе с остальными.

— Но это же чушь собачья! — прорычал Томас, подбираясь. Руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, и даже предупреждающий оклик Ньюта не возымел на него должного действия. — Бренда тоже была заражена, и уже много месяцев не было ни малейшего признака рецидива, — он и сам не заметил, как перескочил на давно позабытую манеру общения, свойственную скорее учёным Порока, чем ему самому — Томасу из настоящего. — Сыворотка на моей крови работает, это доказано опытным путём. Нет причин сомневаться в полном выздоровлении Ньюта.

— Томми, — жёстко прервал его Ньют. Томас рывком обернулся в его сторону и напряжённо замер, наблюдая за тем, как Ньют протискивается в щель между покрывалами, чтобы подойти, наконец, ближе. — Успокойся. Всё хорошо.

— Они пытаются изолировать тебя! — возмутился Томас.

Ладонь Ньюта легла на его плечо, и Томас сбросил её нервным движением. Ньют недовольно поджал губы и настойчиво вернул её на место, болезненно впиваясь пальцами в кожу, — наверное, останутся синяки. Томас впился в него тяжёлым, злым взглядом, но на Ньюта этот взгляд не возымел никакого эффекта.

— Спасибо хоть, что не посадили в клетку, — неуклюже пошутил Минхо в неловкой попытке хоть как-то смягчить воцарившееся молчаливое напряжение.

— А зачем? — криво усмехнулся Галли. — Из Томаса вышел отличный сторожевой пёс: круглые сутки на посту, плату не просит, да ещё и кайф с этого ловит. Идеальное решение проблемы. И Ньют под присмотром, и Томас не психует. Двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

Томас молчал, не в силах переварить внезапно вываленный на него поток информации. Со всей своей душой нараспашку ему и в голову не приходило, что его привязанность к Ньюту можно так виртуозно вывалять в грязи. И неважно, прав ли был Галли, или всё это — всего лишь домыслы его больного мозга. Томас уже почувствовал себя использованным и никуда теперь от этого чувства деться не мог.

— Да что с тобой! — рявкнул Ньют на Галли, делая шаг вперёд и отрезая впавшего в прострацию Томаса от дальнейшего участия в разговоре. — Даже если ты прав, какого чёрта ты не можешь просто держать язык за зубами? А ты? — развернулся он в сторону Минхо и передразнил: — «Спасибо, что не посадили в клетку». Ты, блядь, не помогаешь!

И это, кажется, был первый раз, когда цивилизованный, рациональный Ньют не сдержался и сорвался на откровенную ругань. Томас отмер и уставился на его напряжённую прямую спину, отрешённо понимая, что ругался Ньют из-за него. Минхо и Галли молчали, то ли всерьёз впечатлённые тем, что смогли разозлить уравновешенного Ньюта, то ли просто опасаясь лишний раз открыть рот. Томас даже в чём-то их понимал: взбешённый Ньют действительно немного пугал.

— Всё, — выдохнув, уже спокойнее припечатал Ньют. — Отлично побеседовали, но на сегодня, пожалуй, хватит. Галли, передай Хорхе, что это очень мило с его стороны — предложить мне крышу над головой. Минхо, спасибо за то, что согласился приютить Томми, но он останется со мной. А теперь спокойной ночи.

На горизонте только-только разгорался закат, но все прекрасно поняли, что вежливое прощание несло в себе не более, чем завуалированный посыл свалить куда подальше и по возможности сделать это прямо сейчас. Минхо тяжело поднялся, упираясь руками в колени, выпрямился, одарил Ньюта долгим взглядом и ушёл, ограничившись коротким кивком вместо прощания. Галли выглядел так, будто хотел бы сказать ещё очень многое, но благоразумно промолчал и ушёл, не прощаясь. Возможно, он всё же чувствовал себя слегка виноватым за то, что не уследил за словами. Томасу, честно говоря, было плевать.

— Мой герой, — хрипло и ни капли не весело усмехнулся он.

Ньют обернулся, посмотрел на него и нерешительно спросил:

— Ты же помнишь, что Галли мастер нести несусветную чушь, да? И нет нужды верить каждому его слову.

— Знаю, — кивнул Томас. — Может, он и изменился, но всё равно тот ещё урод. — Он немного помолчал, кусая губы. Потом шагнул ближе к Ньюту и мягко провёл ладонью по его плечу, стряхивая невидимую пылинку — просто из желания прикоснуться и загладить вину за то, как грубо сбросил его руку совсем недавно. — Значит, я остаюсь с тобой?

— Нужно закончить работу, — уклончиво проворчал Ньют, отводя взгляд. — Тут ещё часа на полтора точно, а я голодный.

— Не понимаю, с чего Минхо взял, что ты будешь излучать «мир, любовь и добро», — фыркнул Томас. — Он точно где-то просчитался.

— Нет, — покачал головой Ньют, поднимая брошенный Томасом таз, чтобы перетащить его поближе к свободной верёвке. — Ему как раз со стороны виднее. А ты постоянно что-нибудь не понимаешь, так что я не удивлён.

Он мягко улыбнулся, безмолвно отвечая на ранее заданный вопрос: «Можно подумать, ты от меня куда-нибудь денешься». И пусть на душе всё ещё было мерзко от резкой, колючей не то лжи, не то правды, бездумно вываленной Галли на всеобщее обозрение, Томас знал, что переживёт это. Потому что и в самом деле: куда он от Ньюта денется?

Целовать Ньюта в окружении трепыхавшихся на ветру покрывал и гамаков было ни капли не романтично, но по-своему прекрасно. Даже с лёгким привкусом горечи на приоткрытых тёплых губах.


	21. Сдвиг

Как бы Томас ни старался абстрагироваться от небрежно брошенных Галли слов, ничего не получалось. Эти слова намертво въелись под кожу, жгли раскалённым клеймом, и каждый раз, как Томас сталкивался с обеспокоенным взглядом Ньюта, становилось тошно — от себя, от двуличных людей вокруг, от трусливого Хорхе, которому даже теперь, после того, как правда всплыла, не хватало смелости подойти и поговорить с ними лично.

Томас, конечно, не отрицал, что, возможно, у Хорхе просто не было времени: с самого момента высадки на берег слишком многое из того, что происходило вокруг, требовало его настойчивого внимания, и временный отъезд Винса только усугубил положение дел. Но казалось бы логичное объяснение молчанию Хорхе не мешало Томасу злиться на него. Не так много вокруг оставалось людей, которым он мог беспрекословно доверять, отчего «предательство» Хорхе ощущалось особенно болезненно.

Нет, Томас не был глупым и прекрасно понимал, что в сложившейся ситуации, если уж быть до конца честным, от Хорхе не зависело ровным счётом ничего. И своим собственным сказанным в запале словам Томас, поостыв к следующему утру, уже не верил: всё, что происходило когда-то с заражённой Брендой, нельзя было сравнивать с тем, в каком положении сейчас находился Ньют. Тогда Хорхе был в первую очередь отцом. Теперь — отвечал за полторы сотни человек и вынужденно прислушивался к каждому из них ради сохранения мира и спокойствия в группе. Между группой и Ньютом он справедливо выбрал группу — поступил так, как поступил бы любой хороший лидер.

Всё это Томас понимал и принимал — неохотно, вынужденно и с натяжкой, но принимал. Сам бы он так не смог. Никогда не умел. Ночью, не в силах уснуть даже под тихое ровное сопение растянувшегося под боком Ньюта, Томас мысленно вновь и вновь возвращался к раздражающе правдивым словам Галли и возразить им ничем не мог.

Галли был прав абсолютно во всём — от начала и до конца. Хорхе действовал в интересах группы, и никто не имел права осуждать его за это. Томас стал удобным и безболезненным решением проблемы, и кто мог винить Хорхе за то, что тот не преминул им воспользоваться?

Чем больше Томас думал об этом, тем большим идиотом себя ощущал. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, он вспоминал, что с того самого момента, как Ньют впервые поднялся с койки и покинул хижину, служившую ему и палатой, и, судя по всему, тюрьмой, никто посторонний с ним не общался. Томас, буквально таскавшийся попятам за Ньютом, обязательно заметил бы. Приходили Минхо и Бренда, в столовой подсаживались Гарриет с Соней, да шумный Фрайпан, иногда поблизости тенью отирался тихий Арис. Галли Томас не считал принципиально, чувствуя, как сводит зубы от злости при одной только мысли о нём. И, конечно, с Ньютом общался Хорхе.

Для всех же остальных Ньют словно не существовал. Томас пытался и не смог припомнить, чтобы кто-нибудь хоть раз поздоровался с Ньютом — вслух или хотя бы слабым кивком головы. Замечал ли эту отчуждённость сам Ньют? Задевало ли это его или он и сам понимал причины и терпеливо всё сносил, смирившись с тем, что его считали опасным?

Вероятно, замечал. И всё понимал. Ньют всегда отличался наблюдательностью — иногда даже во вред себе. Лучше бы так же внимательно эмоции Томаса считывал, честное слово. Умный Ньют, наверное, понял бы всё намного раньше, чем бестолковый в таких вопросах Томас, и им не пришлось бы тратить столько времени впустую, плутая в собственных чувствах по отдельности. Но пессимистичный по жизни Ньют, к сожалению, безошибочно улавливал только негативные настроения — вне зависимости от того, относились ли они к нему самому или нет.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — сонно проворчал Ньют, разбуженный нервным ёрзаньем Томаса, и наощупь пихнул его в плечо. — Спи, или я вышвырну тебя на улицу.

Томас пробормотал тихое «Прости», перекатился поближе к Ньюту и, только почувствовав щекочущее прикосновение его волос к кончику носа, наконец, расслабленно закрыл глаза. Как ни странно, но той ночью внезапное вмешательство Ньюта действительно помогло ему отбросить раздражающие мысли прочь, и Томас отрубился за несколько часов до рассвета, провалившись в крепкий сон для сновидений.

На следующее утро вернулся Винс. Его мрачное, недовольное выражение лица не предвещало ничего хорошего, и люди, столпившиеся на берегу, чтобы встретить своего второго лидера, нервно зашептались между собой, гадая, что же могло произойти за те несколько дней, что Винс провёл на корабле.

— Не нравится мне это, — напряжённо заметил Томас, чуть склонив голову в сторону стоявшего рядом Ньюта. Тот неопределённо передёрнул плечом и впился в Винса внимательным, цепким взглядом.

Винс же скомкано поприветствовал всех, перекинулся парой слов с двумя другими ребятами, закреплявшими лодку у берега, и торопливым, немного нервным шагом направился к шатру Хорхе.

Его подрезал Минхо — просто вывалился из толпы, запыхавшийся и изрядно помятый, и заставил Винса притормозить, придержав его за плечо. Они остановились, Минхо торопливо заговорил и даже пытался что-то изобразить жестами, но быстро сдался и просто развернул Винса к бухте, продолжая уже практически шептать ему в ухо. Выслушав его, Винс помрачнел ещё больше, постоял с минуту, устало сжав пальцами переносицу, а потом махнул Минхо, веля идти следом, и в шатре Хорхе они скрылись уже вдвоём.

Томас переглянулся с таким же обеспокоенным Ньютом, и они, не сговариваясь, развернулись к скале, отделявшей полосу берега от бухты. Скала как скала. Как бы Томас ни старался, ничего пугающего в ней он разглядеть не смог.

— Что скажешь? — тихо спросил он, легко подтолкнув Ньюта в плечо.

Ньют покосился на него и неохотно пожал плечами: он и сам ничего не понимал. Но, о чём бы ни говорил Минхо, похоже, дело было дрянь.

Все в поселении знали, что Винс уплыл, чтобы провести полную инвентаризацию и разделить припасы на две части — для острова и для корабля на тот случай, если по какой-либо причине им придётся срочно покинуть это место. Он должен был провести на корабле ещё пару дней, не меньше, и вернуться к самому началу сборов. Что бы ни дёрнуло Хорхе срочно вызвать Винса обратно на берег, это совершенно точно сулило неприятности всем им.

Внеплановое совещание, на которое помимо Минхо, в конце концов, пригласили Галли и ещё несколько ребят из развед-группы, затянулось на несколько часов. За это время Томас извёлся настолько, что, в конце концов, получил ласковый — теоретически — подзатыльник от недовольного Ньюта, вынужденного терпеть его нервную возню.

Томас насупился и затих: теперь его внутреннее беспокойство выдавали только бесшумные попытки расковырять пяткой свалявшийся после дождя песок. Не мог же он признаться, что не находил себе места в первую очередь из-за собственной неосведомлённости, а вовсе не из-за грядущих проблем. Издержки не покидавшего его чувства ответственности за свою собственную, маленькую группу. И неважно, что группы как таковой уже не было: были близкие люди, за которых Томас боялся больше, чем за кого-либо ещё.

И, конечно, был Ньют, чья рука в какой-то момент накрыла запястье Томаса и крепко сжала его в знак поддержки. Томас уставился на неё как на седьмое чудо света, едва слышно выдохнул, осторожно высвободил запястье и так же крепко сжал пальцы Ньюта в своей руке — в безмолвной благодарности.

Совещание закончилось объявлением общего сбора на то же месте, что и в прошлый раз, — возле столовой. Народ стянулся туда почти сразу — после возвращения Винса обеспокоенные люди так и не рискнули разойтись по своим делам, и многие разбрелись по берегу, сбившись в привычные компании. Во всеобщей толкотне Томасу с трудом удалось пропихнуть себя и Ньюта поближе к первым рядам, и по соседству с ними оказался нервно кусающий губы Арис — почему-то один. На вопросительный взгляд Томаса он лишь небрежно пожал плечами, мол, и сам понятия не имеет, где носит его «сестёр».

А потом к взбудораженным, перешёптывающимся между собой людям вышли Винс и Хорхе, и все посторонние вопросы отпали сами собой.

К удивлению Томаса Хорхе остался стоять чуть позади, в тени навеса, уступив право говорить Винсу, немного взмыленному из-за жары, — должно быть, в отсеках корабля, где он провёл последние несколько дней, было намного прохладнее. Винс небрежно опёрся на ближайший к краю навеса стол, обтёр вспотевшие ладони о свои же брюки и обвёл внимательным взглядом притихших людей вокруг.

— Для начала я хотел бы, чтобы вы все успокоились, — попросил он, повышая голос настолько, чтобы его услышали даже с дальних рядов. — Я догадываюсь, о чём вы могли подумать, и нет, вам нет нужды бояться, мы в полной безопасности.

По толпе прокатился шелест облегчённых вздохов и неуверенных счастливых смешков. Винс обнадёживающе улыбнулся, давая понять, что да, они всё правильно поняли, и тут же вскинул руку, призывая всех сосредоточиться и внимательно его выслушать.

— Тем не менее, у нас возникла небольшая проблема. Минхо, — позвал он, оглядываясь назад, и Томас прищурился, силясь разглядеть знакомый силуэт в тени навеса. Ньют недовольно передёрнул плечами — всё ещё злился, — но более ничем своё напряжение не выдал. — Поделись с нами своими наблюдениями.

Минхо вышел к свету, неуверенно покосился на Винса и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, заговорил:

— Каждый из вас уже не раз бывал в бухте, но вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь из вас хоть раз внимательно осматривал скалу, за которой она скрыта. Даже я заметил это совершенно случайно. Если пройтись вдоль скалы по направлению от воды к берегу и подняться повыше, можно заметить застарелые следы плесени на камнях, — он жестом указал на ту часть скалы, где, видимо, следы были наиболее отчётливыми. Томас вспомнил, как Минхо точно так же указывал на бухту, параллельно втолковывая что-то Винсу, и всё встало на свои места. — По ним несложно определить уровень воды во время приливов.

— Ближе к делу, — попросил кто-то с задних рядов.

На него тут же шикнули, но Минхо всё равно успел сбиться и замолчал, выжидая, пока утихнут волнения в рядах людей. На несколько секунд повисла напряжённая тишина, нарушаемая лишь отдалённым шелестом накатывающих на берег волн, да редкими беспокойными шёпотками. Наконец, Минхо прочистил горло и продолжил.

— Судя по следам, вода здесь поднимается высоко — в дни прилива часть берега до возвышения, на котором мы установили Камень памяти, полностью затоплена.

Множество взглядов невольно устремились к небольшому холму, на котором возвышался упомянутый камень. Томас прикинул в уме расстояние от холма до воды и сглотнул, понимая, к чему ведёт Минхо: с приливом под водой окажутся практически все строения на берегу. Даже с учётом того, что уровень воды не так уж и сильно — едва ли сантиметров на семьдесят в высоту в самой низшей точке берега, в случае с оружейной и для множества перевезённых на берег припасов это станет катастрофой. Вода просто уничтожит большую часть того, что сейчас представляло для отрезанных от цивилизации людей огромную ценность.

— Проблема в том, — вмешался Винс, присоединяясь к Минхо, — что вода уже начала подниматься. Все желающие и сомневающиеся могут прогуляться к скале и убедиться в этом лично. Навскидку у нас в запасе максимум два дня. Мы обсудили все возможные варианты, но выбора нет — мы больше не можем здесь оставаться. Пора перебираться наверх.

Последняя фраза сработала подобно спусковому крючку. Люди зашевелились, оглядываясь друг на друга, зашептались нервно, даже немного испуганно, и Томас знал, о чём все эти беспокойные перешёптывания. Развед-группа уже два раза порывалась изучить местность и предоставить Хорхе полный отчёт, и оба раза её планам не суждено было сбыться, словно кто-то нарочно удерживал их всех в прибрежной зоне, подальше от сокрытых в глубине острова тайн. На фоне нескольких неудач подряд лезть туда вот так, без каких-либо данных об обстановке, никому не хотелось.

Томас нервно прикусил губу, оглядываясь по сторонам: люди — фактически, зашуганные Пороком дети, — слишком боялись неизвестности, чтобы можно было ждать от них полного понимания ситуации. Винс и Хорхе безмолвно наблюдали за всем этим и не спешили хотя бы попытаться разрядить обстановку, и Томас не понимал, чего они, чёрт возьми, ждут. Разве сохранение спокойствия в рядах группы — не их первостепенная задача?

— Чувствую, что ещё пожалею об этом, — едва слышно вздохнул Ньют сбоку, и Томас обернулся к нему как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как взметнулась вверх его рука. — Хорошо, Винс, — громко сказал Ньют, приковывая к себе всеобщее внимание. — Мы поняли, как обстоят дела. Какие будут указания?

На мгновение Томасу показалось, что стоящий в тени Хорхе вздохнул с облегчением, и в голову закралась совершенно нелепая мысль: Винс и Хорхе были напуганы не меньше, чем их люди, и сами не до конца понимали, как правильно поступить. Стоило ли уводить всю группу в незнакомое место или же куда лучше было бы вернуться на корабль и переждать прилив там, а после — начать всё сначала? Последний вариант выглядел более привлекательным, если бы не перспектива подпортить внушительное количество обработанного дерева, привезённого ещё с материка: вода беспощадна к древесине, строения не пережили бы этот прилив.

Винс задержал взгляд на Ньюте, выдохнул и вновь заговорил — на этот раз уверенным, не терпящим возражений тоном, — и все притихли, прислушиваясь к его словам.

— Для начала… Марк, — окликнул он кого-то в толпе. — Ты умный малый и хорош в конструировании. К вечеру нам нужен рабочий вариант подъёмного механизма, способный выдержать вес хотя бы до ста килограмм. Возьми в помощь столько людей, сколько потребуется. Главное — результат.

— Я могу помочь, — вновь вмешался Ньют. — У нас в глэйде на смотровой башне стоял подъёмный кран. Маленький, конечно, но можно попробовать приспособить его устройство под наши нужды.

Он нашёл взглядом стоявшего неподалёку Марка — субтильного чёрноволосого парнишку, заметно побледневшего из-за внезапно возложенной на него важной миссии, — и ободряюще улыбнулся ему, мол, не дрейфь, мелкий, прорвёмся. Томас ревниво поджал губы и отвернулся, чувствуя себя полнейшим идиотом: не хватало ещё начать ревновать Ньюта к каждому, на кого он рискнёт посмотреть.

— Хорошо, — помедлив, согласился Винс. — Возьмёшь с собой Томаса — перетаскивать тяжести ему пока нельзя, а вам, может, и пригодится.

Учитывая, как грамотно Винс обыграл необходимость приставить Томаса к Ньюту, в мысли закралось подозрение, что решение о временной изоляции Ньюта от остальных жителей поселения Хорхе принимал отнюдь не единолично. Томас скрипнул зубами, но сдержался и ответил Винсу коротким кивком, так и не найдя в себе сил посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Успокойся, — шепнул ему на ухо Ньют. — Если кого и должно это бесить, так это меня.

— И что, — таким же шёпотом переспросил Томас, склоняясь к нему, — ни капельки не бесит? Это же не отговорка, а чушь собачья. Я ничерта не смыслю в этих ваших досках, пружинах и болтах. Прикажешь просто сидеть рядом и подавать вам молоток?

Ньют тихо рассмеялся, прижимаясь к нему плечом к плечу:

— А что, хорошая идея. Так я хотя бы буду уверен, что ты ни во что не влезешь, пока меня нет рядом. И ничего не чушь, — добавил он уже серьёзнее. — Тебе нельзя поднимать тяжести, пока рана не затянется. В противном случае я пожалуюсь Бренде, и даже грядущий прилив не спасёт тебя от её праведного гнева. Вот увидишь.

— Ты грязный шантажист! — вполголоса возмутился Томас, отшатнувшись от Ньюта. Впрочем, долго сопротивляться его озорной улыбке было просто невозможно.

Ньют же, отсмеявшись, прижал палец к губам и выдохнул почти беззвучное «шшш», призывая Томаса прервать ненадолго этот бессмысленный спор и дослушать Винса до конца.

Ничего важного, впрочем, Винс больше не сказал, потратив последующие несколько минут на чёткое распределение обязанностей между группами людей. Кому-то поручил перетаскать ящики и тюки на возвышение, как можно ближе к скале, на которую завтра утром несколько добровольцев с Марком во главе поднимутся, чтобы установить подъёмный механизм. Кому-то предстояло упаковать всё, что хранилось в разобранном виде: в частности, оружие, часть продуктов и уже в последнюю очередь — развешенное тряпьё, сейчас ещё немного влажное. К вечеру оно как раз должно было высохнуть.

Сильнее всего не повезло тем, кому предстояло разобрать часть построек на берегу с целью забрать с собой самые крепкие и надежные на вид доски — разбрасываться таким добром не хотелось, невзирая на занимающий часть острова лес и возможность ещё долгое время пополнять запасы древесины без каких-либо проблем. А всё потому, что для стройки в первые дни использовались хорошие, отёсанные доски, привезённые с материка, — с целью экономии времени. Кто знает, сколько сил и неудачных попыток потребуется, прежде чем затесавшиеся в группе плотники-самоучки поймут, как правильно обращаться с местным деревом.

Получив указания, люди стали расходится. Особо вдохновлёнными они, конечно, не выглядели, но и такими же напуганными, как десять минут назад, к счастью, тоже. Похоже, поставленные перед ними конкретные цели помогли им отвлечься от своих внутренних переживаний и переключиться на более простые и важные задачи — те, с которыми они, по крайней мере, могли справиться самостоятельно.

Томас и Ньют уходить не спешили, надеясь выловить в этом потоке людей Марка и сразу обсудить с ним, с чего им стоит начать и что потребуется для работы. Чего они не ожидали, так это хмурого, молчаливо кусавшего губы Минхо, возникшего внезапно слева от Ньюта. Под глазами его залегли заметные тени, и Томас сообразил, что своё внезапное открытие «наблюдательный» Минхо, судя по всему, совершил ночью, в приступе бессонницы.

— Ньют, — начал Минхо, избегая смотреть Томасу в глаза, — насчёт вчерашнего…

Ньют строго посмотрел на него, и Минхо замолчал. Томас невольно проникся к нему сочувствием, невзирая на лёгкую вспышку злости, полыхнувшую в груди. В конце концов, Минхо выступал скорее жертвой обстоятельств, нежели виновником, и досталось ему, по сути, ни за что. В отличие от Галли. Но этот и не пытался извиниться: за всё утро Томас видел его только раз — у шатра Хорхе.

— Извини, — отозвался Ньют, слегка смягчившись. — Но ты же слышал Винса, да и сам понимаешь, что сейчас не до разговоров. Мы поговорим, когда разберёмся с этой проблемой, хорошо?

— Ладно, — неохотно кивнул Минхо. — Но я правда…

— Минхо. — Оборвал его Ньют. От доброжелательности, ещё секунду назад освещавшей его лицо, не осталось и следа. Он злился. Может быть, не на Минхо, потому что если уж Томас понимал, что его вины во всём случившемся нет, то умный Ньют — и подавно. Но Томас знал Ньюта достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: сейчас не самое подходящее время для задушевных разговоров с ним.

Видимо, Минхо пришёл к тому же выводу. Какое-то время он просто стоял и молчал, потом рвано выдохнул и как-то разом расслабился, словно смирившись.

— Тогда… — он замялся, — удачи вам. С подъёмником.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно поблагодарил Ньют.

Только когда Минхо ушёл, Ньют медленно выдохнул и опустил взгляд, разглядывая песок под своими ногами. Отчего-то именно в этот момент он выглядел таким невыносимо одиноким и потерянным, что Томас, наплевав на столпотворение вокруг, осторожно коснулся плеча Ньюта и мягко, но настойчиво потянул его на себя. Ньют воспротивился поначалу, но сдался неожиданно быстро и неохотно привалился к Томасу, используя его плечо в качестве опоры.

Несколько ребят поблизости удивлённо уставились на них, но Томас требовательно мотнул головой, безмолвно посылая их к чёрту, потому что здесь не на что пялиться. Взглядов меньше не стало, но теперь они хотя бы не ощущались настолько неприятно колючими — скорее любопытными. Томас вздохнул и постарался игнорировать их: комфорт Ньюта волновал его куда сильнее.

— Я был слишком груб, да? — неуверенно пробормотал Ньют, ловя пальцами одну из завязок на воротнике своей рубашки и теребя узелок на конце.

— Практически на грани, — кивнул Томас и мягко пожурил: — Ты не можешь злиться на него вечно.

— Я и не злюсь, — возразил Ньют. Он помолчал немного, и Томас с удивлением понял, что Ньют нервничал. С чего вдруг? — Я просто… не могу сейчас с ним говорить.

Это был не совсем тот ответ, на который Томас рассчитывал. Он в недоумении покосился на светлый затылок Ньюта, не зная, как плавно и безболезненно подтолкнуть его к более подробному объяснению, и мысленно отругал себя: будь он хотя бы в половину столь же проницательным, как Ньют, скольких неловких ситуаций им удалось бы избежать.

Не придумав ничего лучше, чем честное проявление заинтересованности, он настороженно спросил:

— Почему?

Ньют вцепился в завязку второй рукой и раздражённо дёрнул её с двух концов в разные стороны. Томас сглотнул и на мгновение даже подумал, что может ну его, этого Минхо, сам разберётся, не маленький. Но неприкрытое беспокойство Ньюта тревожило — он редко так явно выставлял свои чувства напоказ. Разве что уже не справлялся с попытками держать всё в себе.

— Ньют, — с нажимом позвал он. — Что не так? Не заставляй меня силой вытягивать из тебя каждое слово.

— Да не знаю я! — огрызнулся Ньют, но даже эта секундная вспышка злости почти сразу сошла на «нет». Он дрожаще выдохнул, приглаживая рукой свои волосы. — После вчерашнего каждый раз, как вижу его — даже издалека, — накатывает такая злость, что я сам себя пугаюсь. Но это не моя злость, понимаешь? Я ведь даже не на него злюсь, а на этого идиота Галли, чтоб ему пусто было.

Томасу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, к чему клонил нервный, чем-то напуганный Ньют.

— Вспышка? — севшим голосом, почти на грани слышимости спросил он.

Ньют искоса взглянул на него и нервно кивнул.

— Я же говорил, иногда я до сих пор как будто ненадолго теряю себя где-то там, глубоко внутри. Я знаю, что это остаточное, но… Не хочу рисковать, пока эта зараза не выветрится из организма полностью.

Он повернул к солнцу покрытое серыми венами худое запястье и с видимым раздражением потёр его, будто надеялся стереть следы болезни со своей кожи. Потом сделал несколько глубоких вздохов и опустил руку — кожа на ней слегка покраснела.

— Мне кажется, — внезапно добавил он, обернувшись к Томасу, — что Хорхе не просто так приставил ко мне именно тебя.

Томас хотел спросить, почему, но не смог выдавить из себя ни слова, потому что Ньют внезапно прислонился лбом к его плечу и слегка потёрся об него, не предпринимая попыток обнять или сделать что-то ещё, — руки его остались безвольно висеть вдоль тела. Томас помедлил и неуверенно накрыл ладонями его напряжённые плечи, придерживая, и услышал тихий, довольный вздох Ньюта, пощекотавший кожу над вырезом футболки.

В конце концов, к чему вопросы, если втайне он прекрасно знал, каким будет ответ.


End file.
